


Finding Paradise

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Marriage, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 109,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: Two months after the courthouse bombing, Korra and Kuvira find themselves moving forward with their lives. But it won't be easy, as Asami will stop at nothing to be there for Korra, while Harper won't give up on Kuvira. As always Lin/Kya and Yasuko/Hiroshi try to serve as role models and advice-givers.If you haven't read the first two parts...you're gonna have too, for this one to make any sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna try and attempt a third part, but nothing is set in stone with this one and I'm thinking at this point its kinda heavy on the dialog.  
> And i'm just gonna come out and say this now, Yasuko and Kuvira have an....interesting relationship in this one (or least i'm hoping it will turn out that way.) and I'll leave it at that. Because in all honesty I really like writing about their relationship.
> 
> Slow start.... I know, but if you read it.... Thanks!

It was just another day at court for RCPD officer Korra, as she tucked her weapon away, checked her radio and straighten her belt.

“Are you ready for another exhilarating day?” A female’s voice asked.

With a glance over her shoulder at the older brown haired woman, Korra nodded with a smile as the two officers headed for the checkpoint at the court house. Korra’s usual spot was after the metal detector while her partner, and best friend, Kuvira took the scanner. With the few deaths that occurred on the force months before, Kuvira was picking up the slack, when she wasn’t training with Grey Fox.  

“Always on time and at the back of the line.” Kuvira remarked to her partner.

“Always.” Korra beamed as she glanced at her watch, then looked to the three lawyers heading their way.

The Sato law firm had its up and downs in recent months, but their best lawyer was back in action and the firm’s popularity was at an all-time high.

 “Good morning, Mrs. Sato.” Kuvira said respectfully.

Yasuko’s smiled brightly and with a wink said. “Its Yasuko, Staff Sergeant Beifong.” With her things on the scanner and passing through the metal detector just fine, she patted Naga’s head affectionately before giving Korra than Kuvira a hug.

“This new uniform suits you.” Yasuko said pulling away and holding Kuvira by her shoulders. While the colors remained the same, she had different patches, and the Staff Sergeant was very proud to be wearing Grey Fox’s patch of a stylize fox with gold lettering. The officer blushed, and looked down at her uniform as she blinked her tears away. Remembering when she had come out of the locker room wearing it for the first time, as she saw her mother wiping at her eyes.

Hiroshi passed through the metal detector without incident, smiling at both officers as he put his arm around his wife’s waist. It was always nice to see the two women.

Asami was the last to pass through but Naga started whining and pawing at her purse. Naga was still very much in training, but she was learning to sniff out dangerous chemicals and drugs and the best training was hands-on.

Korra gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Miss Sato, but I have to—“

Asami handed her purse over, as she grinned. Her parents stayed back, knowing full well what their daughter was hiding and lucky for the Satos, they were the last of the lawyers to arrive, so no-one was waiting on them.

Kuvira looked on with interest, but from the corner of her eye she saw the elder Satos grinning, but trying hard to hide it.

“Oh spirits! is that?” Korra was getting excited as Naga whined at the object Korra was pulling out.

“A sandwich?” Kuvira was confused, but laughed. “I think Naga is hungry.”

“Not just any sandwich, a peanut butter and jam…. Oh, raspberry jam at that.” Korra said staring, trying not to drool on the container. “But you don’t usually bring a lunch.”

Asami smiled, as she patted the dog’s head. “It’s for you, I know you always forget a lunch. So I made your favorite.”

The officer turned red and wanted to kiss her girlfriend, Asami knew her so well. In the meantime Yasuko had pulled a container out of her bag and handed it to Kuvira.

“Are you kidding me?” the older woman said happily, looking from the container to a pair of beautiful green eyes. “A ham sandwich! A woman after my own heart.” And she resisted the urge to lick her lips, she had seen the container on the scanner and knew it was food, but what a surprise.

“I guess Naga likes PB and J better then ham.” Asami chuckled as both officers were still in disbelief.

“See you two later?” Yasuko asked, in spite of Amon’s death, and the scattering of the Triad gang members, the Chief of police and Hiroshi didn’t want to chance anything, since Yasuko was only recently coming back to court. Mrs. Sato had requested that Kuvira or Korra be the ones to watch over her and Asami, for the time being.

“Of course, We’ll be there.” Kuvira confirmed with a wink.

And with that the lawyers headed off to prepare for court.

“Can you believe it? Asami’s mom made me lunch.” Kuvira said stunned. “I mean Harper does sometimes but…. But damn, if Yasuko was single....” she trailed off as Korra was looking at her disapprovingly.

“Spirits, you have a very loving girlfriend now and yes, I can believe it.” Korra said looking at her container, then patted Naga’s head saying ‘good girl.’

There was actually something Korra wanted to tell her friend about, something that Yasuko had said to her just after the bombing that had happened two months prior. Since that time, the court room was rebuilt and a memorial for those lost was put in the corridor.

“What is it?” Kuvira asked as Korra was lost in thought.

“Mrs. Sato—“ she cleared her throat. “Yasuko cares for you very much. She was very concerned for you after hearing about your head injury.”

“Awww… I wonder what kind of feelings—“ Kuvira was interrupted.

“Platonic, obviously.” Korra snorted.

“What about you? You’re going to be her daughter-in-law…. If you ever pop the question.” The older woman asked, coming around to be in front of the scanner, the morning rush was over now.

Korra thought about that, she knew how much Asami’s mother cared about her, she had expressed how grateful she was that the young woman was in their lives now as they laid on the kitchen floor after the attack. “She said that Asami was in good hands with me, and that if she died, she wouldn’t have to worry about her daughter.”

“The attack.” Kuvira said sadly, and yet that seemed like a distant memory.

“And she all but gave Asami and I, her blessing after I confessed my love for Asami.” Korra smiled at the memory and loved seeing her girlfriend’s eyes light up anytime she said ‘I love you.’

“So pop that question.” Kuvira gave her friend a light shove. “That ring has been in your pocket for two months, it must be burning a hole through it by now.

The side of Korra’s mouth twitched into a grin, another memory, another conversation with her future mother-in-law. “That ring I have, it was Yasuko’s.”

“Huh? But she was wearing her engagement ring.” Kuvira looked puzzled and knew by the slight grin, there was also a story behind it.

“Hiroshi gave her another ring that was more representative of their family for their 25th wedding anniversary. Yasuko gave me this one, with Hiroshi’s blessing, that he used to propose with.” Korra explained as she pictured the emerald ring in her head.

The older woman looked at her hands, she, like Korra didn’t wear jewelry. Although she imagined wearing at least a wedding band and with a quick look to her friend, Korra was thinking the same thing.

A breathless female’s voice snapped them out of their musings. “Korra! Kuvira!”

Korra was on the move to help Opal, as she was juggling some files. “Is Asami in court?” Opal gasped.

“Not yet.” Kuvira said leading her cousin to a seat as Korra took the files.

“I need to—“ Opal stopped, trying to regain her breath.

“Slow down. You’re three months pregnant, take it easy.” Korra said and added. “I’ll get these to her.”

Opal just nodded, face still flushed, her chest still rapidly rising and falling.

More footsteps and the clicking of a dog’s nails, had the threesome looking to the young rookie officers, here to relieve Korra and Kuvira. Naga greeted the other dog, they both were still in training.

“Reporting for duty.” Both men said in unison. The rush was over, so they could handle things for a few hours.

Korra nodded and motion with her chin to the checkpoint. “Go take your places.” With an affirmative nod they were off.

“I’m good.” Opal said allowing Kuvira to help her stand. But neither officer were convinced. “I’m going back to the firm. I’m fine.” They let the young assistant go, she did look better.

“I can’t believe Bolin is having a baby.” Kuvira said in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know.” Korra agreed, watching Opal’s retreating form, evidently her pregnancy wasn’t slowing her down one bit.

 

He didn’t like leaving his wife, but they had separate cases. She reassured him, she would be fine. The two officers with Naga were heading towards them. Hiroshi was relieved to see them, he trusted both of them without question and knew his wife and daughter would be safe with them around. Korra and Naga would go with Asami, while Kuvira would go with Yasuko and he wondered how long before protection would no longer be needed. A gentle hand guided his face back to Yasuko’s for a long kiss, until someone interrupted them.

“Where’s Asami?” Korra asked, worried.

“She just went into the room.” Hiroshi replied, or at least that’s where she should be.

“Damn!” Korra cursed and took off for the courtroom, she needed to give her the files.

With another quick kiss and saying ‘I love you,’ Hiroshi was off as well.

“Your mother is very proud of you.” Yasuko said to Kuvira, who blushed slightly. She knew her parents and the Satos had dinner, at least once a month and they probably talked about her.

“So, when are you and Harper getting married?” Yasuko asked with a wink and turned to enter the large wooden doors, leaving a somewhat stunned Kuvira scrambling to catch up.

 

“Asami.” Korra said softly before touching the lawyers back. The trial hadn’t started yet, as people were getting settled.

“Korra.” She turned with a loving smile, reserved only for her girlfriend, the woman who, recently and in front of her mother confessed that she loved her.

Korra held up files as her eyes went wide. “Thank the spirits for Opal.” Asami took them gratefully, her fingers lingered on Korra’s for longer than necessary, but since they couldn’t kiss, this contact would have to be enough, for now. Korra took up her spot against the wall, with the lawyers table across from her. Naga laid down, but her head remained up, ears standing tall, the dog knew this other woman was very important to her master.

As the judge took her seat, Asami gave Korra one last look, mouthing ‘I love you,’ Korra winked while pressing her index and middle fingers to her lips then gestured to Asami with them. As the judge called upon the young lawyer, she launched into her defense, with such confidents, she could easily be mistaken for her mom.

All the courthouses, throughout the city had gotten used to the increase police presence and canines. The bombing was still very fresh in everyone’s mind and things would never go back to the way they were. The bombers were still out there, the police Chief had given a statement that they were working on finding those responsible, while simultaneously routing out Triad members and making parts of the city much safer.

 

 

“Please let me know if I can do anything to help you.” Lin urged as she, Izumi and Harper sat in her office.

“Thank you, I’ll know more when I get home to the Fire Nation.” Izumi said reaching out to grasp at Lin’s hand.

“Don’t…” Lin cleared her throat. “Please, don’t think you have to come back.”

Izumi squeezed her eyes shut then opened them saying. “I know, I want to come back though.”

Lin nodded then looked to the Captain. “Looks like you’re up again.”

Harper nodded, although she hoped it wasn’t going to be permanent. “I hope it’s not as serious as it seems, Commander.”

Izumi couldn’t agree more, letting go of the Chief’s hand, as she stood, she nodded to Lin, then directed her attention to the Captain.

“You look good with glasses and Kuvira is right, you do look younger with longer hair.”

Harper rolled her eyes, at her girlfriend’s request she didn’t get her hair cut, yet. As for her glasses, well her eye sight was getting worse to the point where she would need them or contacts all the time.

Knowing she had a flight to catch, the Commander was off. Lin let out a long breath. “Thank you, you didn’t need to step up and take her position.”

“I had too. My team, well, Livia can lead them and with Kuvira on it, they have a full complement.” Harper explained, like she had been told, she wasn’t getting any younger and she knew when it was time to slow down. If she and Kuvira were to have a future together, Harper may just have to think about spending less time in the field.

Running one hand through her grey hair, the Commander’s abrupt departure to the Fire Nation certainly came as a surprise. Before coming to Republic city, Izumi was in command of Caldara’s elite police force, tasked with protecting the Fire Nation’s elite. Izumi had left due to her personal feelings on the elite police force becoming more oppressive as of late. But the current Commander had died in a car accident and the force begun fighting amongst themselves and it had been one of the elite citizens that suggested Izumi come back to help. She had agreed, after all it was her home and she had really never turned her back completely on it.

Unfortunately, she was leaving the tactical force without its Commander, but Harper was more than capable of handling the position, she had long since been Izumi’s unofficial second in command. While the Captain would rather be leading her team, Izumi was relieved Harper stepped up to take her place, without hesitation. There was a chance the Commander wouldn’t come back though and either someone else would take her place or Harper would.

Lin had opened the top drawer of her desk and retrieved a small box, placing it in front of the Captain, she took it, opening it, a diamond ring stared back at her. The pair had a brief conversation about marriage and proposing over a week ago, and Lin had said she had the perfect ring for her daughter.

“Kuvira isn’t ready for marriage.” Harper stated closing the box. She had wanted to tell Lin this when they had been talking about marriage, but the Chief was so happy, Harper couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“One day she will be.” Lin said confidently.

“Why do you have this one, doesn’t Kya already have one?” Harper asked, she wasn’t opposed to Lin giving her a ring to propose to Kuvira, but she knew Lin’s mother never married and had seen Kya’s on several occasions.

“It’s Kya’s mothers.” Lin simply said. Harper thought for a bit then looked to the Chief’s left ring finger, she had only ever seen Lin wearing the titanium band, she slowly answered.  “Kya gave this to you…. It’s yours.”

“Please Harper…. When Kuvira is ready, when you both are ready, I would very much like for you to propose with this ring.” Lin was fairly adamant in her reply. Harper opened the box again, it undoubtedly was a beautiful ring.

“It connects Kuvira not only to me, but to Kya as well. The meaning won’t be lost on her.” The Chief continued to make her case.

“Does your wife know?” Harper asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, she suggested it. Kya gave it to me, because well, we were both brides to be. I’ve worn it, but Kya knows I’m not much into jewelry, other than this one.” The older woman said as her left thumb played with the band.

“Your daughter has a hard time saying that she loves me.” Harper sighed a bit, while closing the box again.

Lin nodded, Kuvira had only told her once, and it was after she was injured in the training grounds. “I think she’s still getting use to the fact that there are people in her life that really love her now.”

Harper hung her head while shaking it, it was more than that. The only time Kuvira had said those words to her was over the phone and she had never said them since. Harper had told Kuvira this morning that she loved her, and yet her girlfriend only said ‘I know’ back.

Without looking at Lin the Captain spoke. “She’s going to need help.” As her blue eyes raised up to look at green ones, she continued on. “Kuvira isn’t ready for marriage, because I don’t think she knows how to fully love, not just me but anyone.” Harper placed the ring box on the desk again as she rose up.

Lin was stunned by her officer’s words, she had never thought of that, it was easy enough to say you loved someone, but to genuinely love, it was more of a feeling that accompanied the words. Lin most certainly felt it with Kya and vice versa. If Harper couldn’t feel Kuvira’s love for her then those words were meaningless.

“Harper!” Lin snapped out of her thoughts as she stood, just as the Captain held the door handle. “You’re not going to give up on her, are you?”

“Absolutely not!” Harper’s hand tighten on the handle. “Kuvira is worth it. And while not the reason I’m with her, but I don’t think I would be here if it wasn’t for her.”

Lin smiled at that. “You two complement each other well, kind of like, darkness and light or right and wrong, you can’t have one without the other.”

Harper agreed with a nod and with no more to say she was off.

Lin sank back into her chair, she felt so responsible for everything that was wrong with her daughter. From her reckless behavior to her inability to love. She felt tears on her cheeks and as she went to wipe at them she noticed the box, with a shaky hand, she scooped it up and held it against her chest. She’d hold on to it for a bit longer, Harper would take it eventually.

 

Naga watched as her master was engaged in a very heated kiss with the woman who was very important to her. So she simply laid on her comfy bed in the corner of the room as the pair were hastily undressing each other. Korra hadn't even  gone back to the station or her place, she’d simply put her utility belt in the trunk, but managed to grab her cuffs and keys.

Asami playfully pushed her girlfriend on to the couch, as Korra toss her arms across the back of it. Korra was left in her tank top and pants although her zipper was down. Asami moved to sit on her thighs, also partially dressed in her underwear, with her blouse undone, showing off her black bra.

Cupping tanned cheeks they continued their kissing as Korra’s hands came around the lawyer’s back, fingertips going just below the hem of her matching underwear. Pulling away only far enough, so Korra’s tank top could come off as Asami shrugged out of her shirt.

"Shower." Korra murmured in between kisses.

Asami gave a couple of slow, gentle kisses while thinking.

"How about a bath?"

"Even better!" Korra agreed and Asami was up and off of her saying. "I'll get it started, you get the wine."

As Korra stood, she slid her pants down and step out of them, she didn't need to fall. Heading to the kitchen she begun to think about the possibility of moving in with Asami, after all hers and Kuvira’s lease would be up soon. They both spent a lot of time at their respective girlfriend's places and maybe it was time. Taking the wine glasses out of the cupboard, thinking, she couldn’t wait to live with Asami.

"Korra? You coming?" Asami's voice sounded a lot closer than it should have been. Whirling around her mind went absolutely blank. Her girlfriend was in the entrance way that led to the bathroom and bedroom, wearing a deep red silk robe that barely reached her knees as the front was both teasing and sexy. Korra was thankful she didn’t have anything in her hands, although neither her mouth or body wanted to work at the moment. Asami was holding it together a little better than Korra, but seeing all those muscles on display was making her weak in the knees. Asami had decided right then and there that Korra deserved a proper engagement present and was more determined on making or finding one. About the only person that could be of any help though, was Kya.

"Come on, waters warm." Asami spoke first then turned around heading down the hallway.

Korra grabbed the glasses and wine hastily following.

 

Kuvira had gone back to the tactical station for her things and as she was in the locker room, Livia had yet again accused her of doing something to Harper.

"What did you do this time?"

Kuvira groaned in frustration. "Nothing! I was at the courthouse. I haven't even seen her all day."

"We did want her on the team." the sniper, Morgan reminded her friend.

As Livia was going to answer back, the rest of the team came in.

"You two…." their support started to speak.

The medic just moved away from the Staff Sergeant, clearly Kuvira didn’t know anything either.

"I heard she went to see the Chief with Izumi this morning. But only Harper returned."

Kuvira was puzzled, the Captain had never said anything about that last night. Suddenly, an alarm went off signaling Grey Fox was needed and as the team dressed quickly, Harper came into the room, dressed in her police uniform and made no move to get her combat gear on.

"Livia you’re in charge. I’m not going."

The team was stunned by that information.

"Everyone will listen to the Lieutenant without question." Her blue eyes scanned over her teammates but remained on Kuvira the longest. Once everyone was ready, they headed out as Kuvira was the last to leave, Harper's hand shot up to her chest halting her.

"I mean it, Kuvira. I swear if you…." Harper didn’t need to finish.

"I understand, Captain." Kuvira acknowledged, but it had been a while since her girlfriend's tone was so cold.

Letting her hand drop, the officer was off without another word.

Another pocket of gang members were trying to regain their territory back. This had been going on now for two months and the police force were winning. There were reports of six Triad members,  so two tactical teams were being used.

Kuvira sat in the SUV with her head against the seat’s headrest, she was tired from her regular shift, but knew she could do this, once she was out in the field, that familiar adrenaline rush would carry her through. Her thoughts drifted to the last two months since she had been on the team, she was the youngest and lowest ranking member. In fact, no one was older or higher ranking then Harper, and yet she wasn’t here. Kuvira desperately wanted to ask what was wrong, but there wasn’t any time, and while Kuvira wanted to kiss her, Harper’s cold tone had her thinking that probably wasn’t a good idea.

Night was upon them as they arrived and the two teams moved swiftly to arrest the gang members. With minimal shots fired all five had been handcuffed.

"Weren’t there six?" Kuvira asked, which immediately had Grey Fox fanning out while the others waited by the prisoners.

The sixth and final man got the drop on Kuvira. Pushing the officer to the ground as the burly bald-headed man stood over her ready to swing a piece of rebar reinforcement down on to her face. Quickly raising her arms in an ’X’ formation the rebar hit her right forearm with a crack. Kuvira grunted in pain, hoping it wasn’t broken, but realized her leg could easily hit the man in the crotch, doing just that the man fell to his knees as Kuvira grabbed her rifle pointing it at him.

"Stay down!" Kuvira yelled as she was joined by her teammates who cuffed and hauled him away.

Back at the SUV, Livia noticed Kuvira was favoring her right arm. Coming to her side she looked at the Staff Sergeant’s arm.

“It’s not broken.” Livia stated as she grabbed a cold compress from her belt and pressed it against Kuvira’s arm, she let out a hiss at the sudden coldness.

“You still really love Harper, don’t you?” Kuvira asked and it was so evident by the way she looked at their Captain.

Brown eyes looked at Kuvira, but her expression revealed nothing. “Keep ice on that, to reduce the swelling.” And with that the medic left.

Kuvira sighed heavily, she knew Harper could feel the love Livia still held for her and she was fairly certain it paled in comparison to how Kuvira felt for her girlfriend. She cursed at herself internally. Why was it so hard for her to love Harper? This wasn’t something new either. From that first moment Harper had said she loved her, Kuvira knew deep inside, she wouldn’t be able to return those feelings completely, although she had no idea why it was hard for her. Harper deserved better, she deserved so much more.

As her teammates called her over, they were done for the evening. Heading to the SUV,  Kuvira muttered to herself. “Just another day in paradise.”

 

"You should have just taken the position." Lin sat on their bed, in a tank top and underwear, waiting for Kya to come out of the master bathroom.

"Would it help if I say I'm sorry again?" Kya called out.

"No, but you can say it if you want." Lin said with a smirk as her wife was now standing in the doorway.

"Well… " she started moving to stand in between Lin's legs. "I'm sorry. But the new person shows potential, despite people still coming to me." then kissed her wife's forehead.

Lin placed her hands on Kya's hips, she wore only her silk robe.

"Did Harper like the ring? Did she think it was a good idea?" Kya asked since they hadn't talked about it yet.

A flicker of disappointment crossed Lin's features as she gazed to the side.

Kya gave out a sigh of sympathy. "Sorry."

"It’s not that she doesn't like it, but…. Harper knows Kuvira isn't ready for marriage." the Chief said sadly.

While Kya thought about that, Lin continued. "Kuvira really doesn't know how to love someone. It's easy enough to say those words, but…."

Kya shook her head in agreement, as she let her hands rest on the Chief's shoulder, her fingers absently stroking the two scars on Lin's cheek. Suddenly the doctor pushed Lin back on to the bed.

"You know what you have to do." Kya said going to her side of the bed.

Letting out a long sigh, she was disappointed in herself. She and Kuvira should have talked long before this point. Lin covered her face with her hands. "I need to have a heart to heart talk with her." Lin's reply was muffled. Kya hummed in response as the bed shifted with her weight. With her face still covered, Lin felt bare skin pinning her hips.

"Oh.… were doing this huh?" Lin sounded surprised as she lifted her hands away to the sight of her incredibly gorgeous and naked wife sitting on top of her.

"Oh yes! Because you could use it and I'm not working tomorrow, so you’re all mine tonight. " Kya said with a playful smile as she took Lin's wrists in her hands pinning them to the mattress. Leaning forward, lips just inches from Lin's ear, Kya spoke softly.

"And I'll always be here for you and our daughter."

It always gave Lin a warm feeling in her chest, to know that her wife thought of Kuvira as her daughter as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Staff Sergeant was going home after getting changed, upon hearing that her girlfriend was going to work late. As for the situation with Izumi, the only explanation the tactical officers got was that she had been called to the Fire Nation and Harper was taking over for the time being. Harper did express her concern for Kuvira, this had been the first time since Kuvira joined that the Captain hadn’t led the team.

Korra had texted Kuvira and she would see her friend tomorrow at the court house. Lying awake thinking about their lease and knowing full well that Korra wanted to move in with Asami, Kuvira could not afford this place on her own, but her fate with Harper was uncertain at the moment and she didn't want to hold Korra back and get trapped into another six month lease.

Next morning and not surprisingly Korra was upbeat and tried to lift her friend’s mood before the usual morning rush. From lawyers, to their clients, as well as the juries, and judges, all had to filter through the checkpoint. With recent security measures put into place, traffic was a little slower. Kuvira and Korra had to listen to people complain about it, but Korra wasn’t going to take it any longer.

"People died in this court house. What we are doing is to protect you people, so you get to go home at the end of the day." Korra’s eyes looked over the gathering of people.

She smiled somewhat upon seeing Asami and Yasuko at the back of the line. The crowd of people didn't complain any further, as the two officers got them threw as quickly as possible.

"That’s one way to shut them up." Yasuko commented, she was disgusted that some people would be so impatient and figured they didn’t know anyone that was killed or injured in the attack. The officers were a little taken back by the elder Sato’s reaction and tone.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kuvira said as Yasuko came through the metal detector.

"Where's Mr. Sato?" Korra asked as Asami passed through as well.

"At home, playing Mr. Mom. " Yasuko chuckled just thinking about what her husband had offered to do, he thought it wouldn’t be so hard.

"Your good to go ladies." Korra begun, “And we will see you both in a bit."

Asami’s reply was in the form of a quick kiss to Korra’s cheek. While Kuvira gave a halfhearted smile, which did not go unnoticed by Yasuko and with a simple gesture of reaching out and placing a comforting hand on the officer’s bicep, letting Kuvira know she could talk to the older woman.

“Are you and Harper….” Korra asked hesitantly.

“We’ll be okay.” Kuvira managed to sound convincing enough that her friend didn’t press for any additional information. Kuvira was happy for Korra and the princess, their relationship was going strong and with Korra wanting to move in and then eventually propose, Kuvira didn’t want her to worry about herself and the Captain.

With their relief on the way, Korra had really wanted to have a few moments to talk to her friend. As they headed to the court rooms, Korra took another stab in the dark and asked if it was about their lease. Kuvira said no immediately.

"I don’t have to move in with Asami, if you’re not ready." Korra said reassuringly.

"It’s not that. Besides there are plenty of cheaper places. I want you to be happy." Kuvira said and didn’t let Korra reply as she headed into the trial room.

Korra frowned and looked at Naga, who just angled her head to the side.

Just before lunch, Asami had won her case, although Korra knew the lawyer had lied somewhat and the jury believed Asami more than the other lawyer, who could have been lying too. The other male lawyer looked pissed as his gaze was directed at Asami, she remained cool, her opponent had made several mistakes and Asami had capitalized on every single one of them.

"Oh wow Asami." Korra was a bit speechless. "I guess you'll be free for the rest of the week."

Asami smiled, "Uh huh. Can’t believe they thought it would take all week."

Naga had brushed her head against Asami's hand. She liked her master's friend, she smelled like lavender or jasmine. Her master’s other friend that served at the checkpoint, sometimes came home smelling like vanilla, but the woman smell was usually coconut. Naga also liked her, she got extra treats when her master wasn't around.

 

"You really pulled out all of the stops, Yasuko." Kuvira commented as the trial was finishing up, but was hardly over as Yasuko brought more evidence into the case, seemingly out of nowhere.

The lawyer smiled, she had this one in the bag. Even the months she had spent away from court didn't slow her down.

"I kind of feel bad for my opponent. While he is probably ten years younger than me, he hasn't been practicing law for long." Yasuko said coming to the officer, until a male's voice had her turning around.

"Why did you do that?" the defense lawyer asked, obviously angry.

Yasuko had slightly stepped back but Kuvira's hand on the small of her back made her relax and reassured her.

"Your client is not getting away with fraud." Yasuko said calmly.

The man snorted and took a step forward trying to be intimidating, although he caught a glimpse of the officer resting her hand by her weapon. He, like many others had heard what happened to the Satos, even before Yasuko came back to work, their daughter had police protection and now that the elder Sato was back, she had protection as well. Yasuko’s bodyguard was certainly an intimidating police officer, her uniform, as well as her vest and other protective gear looked heavy duty. Not only did she have a gun at her hip but a stun gun strapped to her right thigh.

The man back down a little. "Since you see fit to lengthen this trial, I won't hesitate in wasting your time."

Kuvira wanted to tell this guy to back off, but as long as he didn't come any closer there was little she could do.

"I could end this trial tomorrow." Yasuko said confidently.

The man just shook his head and left as Yasuko turned to see a very impressed looking Kuvira.

"Come on, I bet Asami is finished now." Together they headed out into the corridor.

 Korra and Asami were waiting. Others moved about the hallway, but it wasn't overly crowded. The officers’ radios suddenly went off, a suspect in another room was trying to escape. No sooner were the two officers done replying, a man tossed open a set of double doors, making a break for it. Kuvira took off first as Korra was on the radio. Trying to overtake the man on the inside, he dropped his entire body and just as Kuvira was going to grab him, he checked her hard into the wall, hitting it with a thud and grunt of pain.

"Naga go!" Korra commanded, she was only a few feet away and as her partner was hit and was lying on the ground, Korra had to jump over her, so she wouldn’t trip.

Naga grabbed the suspect by his arm and brought him down towards the end of the hallway.

Kuvira had managed to wave Korra on, she would be fine. Standing over the man, gun drawn, Korra readied her cuffs as other officers showed up.

"Easy there." it was Asami's voice as her hand touched Kuvira's back.

Lifting herself up by her arms she looked at the wall, the lower half was covered in wooden paneling, now though, it was cracked and splintered. Her back had hit it hard and it left her stunned.

Getting to her knees the officer let out a huff of frustration.

"Do you feel alright?" it was the concerned voice of Yasuko.

Kuvira just nodded, her attention directed at Korra who was being congratulated along with Naga as this was the dog's first real take down. Kuvira stood slowly, the Satos never leaving her side.

"Thought tactical officers were supposed to be tough." a female officer called as she and another officer walked by smirking.

"Let me hit you up against the wall, and see how tough you are." Kuvira scoffed, the retreating officers just laughed.

 She knew there were people on the force that didn't like her very much and being the Chief's daughter didn't help. Then there was being on the tactical team, a position some thought she got by sleeping with the Captain.

Korra and Naga hurried to them as things were settling down.

"Hey, you okay?" Korra asked, hand on her friend’s back, “That hit looked like it hurt.”

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry that I nearly tripped you." Kuvira said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about it." Korra patted her friend's arm.

 Seeing her best friend walk off with her girlfriend, Korra couldn’t have looked any happier, things were going well for her. With her birthday this weekend and then she and Asami would be heading for the south for the spirits festival, Kuvira knew Korra would ask Asami to marry her then, it was all so romantic and sweet.

"Kuvira?" Yasuko asked bringing the young woman out of her thoughts. "Come have lunch with me."

"Well, it isn’t like I have a choice. I gotta protect my favorite attorney." Kuvira said with a smile.

Yasuko smiled as well, then suddenly turned serious. "You always have a choice. You just have to be prepared for the consequences."

That was true. Kuvira thought to herself, as they headed for the cafe attached to the courthouse.

 

"So tell me, what is going on?" Yasuko got right to the point as their orders arrived.

Kuvira hesitated, her eyes looking everywhere but the other set of green eyes that were looking at her.

"Harper doesn't deserve--" Kuvira started but was cut off, making her snap her head to Yasuko.

"Whoa…. I'm going to stop you there. Don't assume you know what is best for her. While I have never met this woman, she seems fairly intelligent, if she didn't want to be with you, I doubt that she would be."

Yasuko paused making sure the younger woman understood. Kuvira gave a slight nod.

"Good…. now that we don't have to discuss who deserves who, you may continue." the lawyer said, allowing her to speak.

Kuvira casted her gaze away again. "I don't know how to love, not only her, but Korra and my mother too. It's easy enough for me to say those words, but I know deep inside…. Well it's meaningless and I don't know why."

Thinking that Yasuko was probably stunned by that admission, Kuvira looked in her direction. Yasuko wasn't even shocked or if she was, she hid it very well.

When Kuvira had asked her to find her parents, Yasuko knew it would be a challenge. She had amassed a fairly large file on the young woman, but only let Lin see the important bits. Yasuko knew a lot about Kuvira and it had pained her to uncover some of the information. It wasn't surprising that Kuvira didn't know how to love someone, for 19 years of her life she had been moved to no less than 15 different foster homes, most of which had or eventually had biological children. But all was not lost though.

Setting her cup aside, Yasuko gave the officer a comforting smile.

"There's no other way to put it, but you and your mother need to have a chat."

Kuvira hung her head. “What if I'm beyond saving?"

Yasuko frowned. "Kuvira, look at me." she did as she was told.

"You are not beyond saving, I promise you." And she took the officer’s hand in hers.

Kuvira nodded, but mentioned something else. "The only time I said I loved Harper was over the phone when she was thousands of kilometers away. I've never said them since."

It was now clear to the older woman that Kuvira had known about this for a while.

"At least you tried." Yasuko said reassuringly.

"She's told me several times, and I know she gets disappointed when I don't reciprocate her feelings." Kuvira said sadly.

“Once you and your mother talk, you’ll be able to tell Harper how you feel. I told your mother, a while ago that you two will need to heal, once all the anger was out.” The older woman continued to be reassuring.

The officer nodded, although she was still weary, still thinking she was beyond saving.

 

Korra and Asami headed outside, Naga could use the fresh air and a bathroom break, they had strolled along to a quiet place.

"I don’t want a surprise party." Korra said, since Asami had brought it up.

"I know… but you should celebrate with some friends. You only turn 30 once." Asami seemed a lot more excited than her girlfriend.

Korra huffed. "And you only turn 29 and 31 once. Why is 30 such a big deal?"

"Because it is." Asami said then tugged on Korra's vest bringing her in close for a kiss.

"That’s not really a reason." Korra said as she broke from the kiss.

Asami started to think of a better reason. "Okay, how about because I love you, and this is your first birthday since we've been together."

Korra tilted her head to the side thinking. "Okay…. That'll do." as they engaged in another kiss.

Naga sat patiently, her master sure liked kissing the other woman. Deciding she needed love too, the dog pushed her head in between the couple's thighs from the side. Pulling apart Naga looked up at the couple with sad blue eyes. Korra was immediately on one knee, giving her a rub behind the ears and a treat.

"You did good, girl. I’m proud of you." Korra praised. "Now we'll just need a house and kids to complete our family."

Asami smiled at her girlfriend's words and begun to picture that scene. "How many kids do you think will be enough."

"Four." Korra said as she stood, Asami's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I thought we would see how one goes first."

Korra started laughing. "The look on your face…. Priceless."

The lawyer blushed trying to hide her face.

"But…." Korra pulled Asami into her again. "I agree, we should see how the first one goes." and guided their lips together.

 

His eyes watched his co-worker, she was talented, intelligent, funny, and oh so gorgeous. The staff loved her and trusted her judgment, while the staff was still wary around him. But there was a ring on her finger, her husband was a very lucky man. He had only moved here two weeks ago to take up the position of the emergency department head. Although, he relied a lot on the woman who was offered the position two months ago, but didn’t take it. She had shown him the ropes but he still had much to learn.

“Doctor?” the nurse beside him asked.

He jumped slightly before giving her his attention. “Yes?”

“Proceed with the treatment?” She asked showing him a chart. He took the chart and nodded, before looking at the doctor with long grey hair, and blue eyes as another woman was walking up to her.

“Is that….? The Chief of police? What’s she doing here?” He squinted at the woman, walking with authority in casual clothing coming up to the doctor with blue eyes.

The female nursed raised an eyebrow, but remembered he had just moved here. “That is Doctor Kya’s wife.”

Dark brown eyes widened. “What? How long as she been married?”

“Nearly four years…. I think.” The nurse replied with a smile and left to get back to work.

Kya greeted the Chief with a wide smile and they exchanged a couple of words. Kya had only done a morning shift this Saturday and wouldn’t be working again until Monday. Shaking his head and remembering he had to ask her something before she left. Unfortunately, since her wife showed up, he was a little nervous. Republic city had a very well disciplined and organized police force, making the city relatively safe and no wonder, Chief Beifong was an intimidating woman. Making him wonder about how did those two fall in love in the first place. Stealing his resolve, he headed to his co-worker.

“Kya?” he asked nervously.

The woman turned with a smile on her face. “Hey, Aidan what’s up?”

“Just need your opinion before you leave.” Aidan tried to keep his voice even, despite having the Chief staring him down.

“Sure.” Kya took the clipboard, before speaking again. “Oh, Aidan this is my wife, Lin.”

The male doctor quickly wiped his hand on his pants before extending it. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Lin said and shook his hand firmly. She loved intimidating full-grown men and this doctor was starting to sweat just a little.

“You are definitely on the right track, so don’t worry, you’re doing fine.” Kya said passing the clipboard back.

“Thank you, and I’ll see you later.” Aidan said with a nod, trying so hard not to look at Lin, who was still staring at him.

With a ‘bye’ Kya made a point to take Lin’s hand and they left together. As Aidan was able to breathe again thinking, he would hate to meet Lin in a dark alley.

 “Lin, you gotta stop scaring my co-workers, especially him, if he works out, I’ll have more time with you.” Kya explained as they headed to Lin’s vehicle.

The Chief had a smirk playing across her face. “What? He was staring at you even before he came over.”

Kya rolled her eyes as they got in. “You don’t need to worry, I really love your assets more than anyone else’s.”

Before starting the car, Lin leaned over and kissed her wife, before answering. “You have to admit making grown men wet themselves with a look never gets old.”

The doctor considered that was true as she grabbed another kiss. They were headed to the Sato’s for Korra’s birthday party. Although, it wasn’t a surprise party, Asami had made that very clear, Korra knew what was going on.

 

They were the last to arrive, aside from Asami and Korra. Opal, the brothers, Xander, Harper and Kuvira were all there waiting in the living room. Opal was holding Naoki, soon though she and Bolin would be parents, so she was getting some practice in. Mako and Xander were sitting next to each other, they had made their relationship official after the bombing. Mako was certainly happier and working a little less and for Xander, it off set the blow of partially losing Kuvira as his patrol partner, because he got to work with the detective instead.

While everyone wanted to yell surprise they held back as Korra came in with Naga and Asami in toe. But leave it to the baby to steal the spotlight, as he started wiggling and reaching out to the dog. Opal let him go and he crawled to Naga as Korra instructed her to lay down. The little creature moved towards her, and at least he smelled like baby powder. He sat right in front of her then reached out to pat her head, at least she would get some attention.

"The big three-oh, huh?" Kuvira stood and came to her friend still in the middle of the room and hugged her.

"Yeah yeah." Korra waved dismissively, cheeks turning red.

Reaching into her pocket, Kuvira brought out a piece of folded paper and handed it over saying. “Happy birthday.”

Confused she opened it, which left her even more confused, it was their lease. Kuvira wasn’t ready to move out, although why was she giving it to her now.

"Oh…" Korra started then looked to Kuvira, her eyes going soft. "It’s okay, I can wai--"

Kuvira cut her off with a roll of her eyes. "Read the damn thing."

"Are you serious?" Korra gasped after a few seconds.

"Yup. You and princess can move in together." she was happy to explain. Kuvira had decided not to renew their lease and it was the best thing she could do for her friend.

"Thank you." giving her friend another hug. What a surprise and what a time to tell her. She wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore, especially with her vacation to the south coming up. Satisfied,  Kuvira went back to sit by Harper.

"Keeping with the theme of moving, we are going to help you two move until.…" Mako had stood to explain and as he trailed off Yasuko stepped in.

"Until Sunday night when the two of you will be staying in a hotel, before leaving for the south." handing Korra the reservations. Asami peered over her girlfriend's shoulder and saying, all be it, a bit surprise. "Ooh the honeymoon suite, very nice."

Korra looked to Yasuko, smiling. "Thank you." Tomorrow evening was going to be awesome.

"It gets better." Yasuko replied with a knowing smirk.

Asami while still behind Korra, placed a plane ticket in front of her. It was for a round trip, for them both, but for longer then she had plan to take off. Frowning at the ticket, then angling her head to look at Asami, who just continued to smile. "It’s great, but I didn't take that long off." Korra admitted.

"You have it off now." Lin chimed in from the side, and gave her officer a smile. It was the least she could do.

Korra couldn’t believe it, as Asami’s arms encircled her waist, giving her a squeeze from behind. Apparently everyone was in on this, but there was one last thing. Korra looked to Naga still having her head stroked by the baby, and he was surprisingly gentle.

Kuvira nudged her girlfriend and she spoke up. "She'll be coming with us, I've got a backyard and plenty of space."

Korra was grateful, they all really had this planned out.

"I guess a birthday party wasn’t such a bad idea after all." Korra said as she turned in Asami's embrace.

"Told ya." then kissed her quickly.

The afternoon was filled with conversation, reflecting on the past several months and of course food. As Kuvira headed out of the bathroom, Korra grabbed her and pulled her into the dining room for some privacy.

"You moving in with her?" Korra asked, since she hadn't indicated that she actually was.

"Of course I am. We talked about it. It’s all good, you don't have to worry about me." Kuvira honestly said, knowing that Korra was concerned for her.

Wanting to smile but Korra ended up rubbing the back of her neck instead, still having a feeling all wasn’t quite right and voice just that. "I worry you’re not ready."

Clasping her friends shoulders, Kuvira was only going to say this once. "I'm ready. Whatever troubles she and I have, we'll work through them, you know like a couple."

"Okay." Korra grinned and with a pat Kuvira let go.

Suddenly they heard commotion and headed to the living room. No words needed to be said as all the adults watched wordlessly. Naoki was standing up using the couch for support, his little legs wobbled as he reached towards Naga, but sadly the dog moved off and Naoki fell back on to his butt. Asami, being the closest picked him up, so very proud of her little brother, this was the first time he stood on his own. The party had tapered off after having a large family-style supper.

 

The roommates couldn’t believe this would be the last night in their apartment, they had spent nearly four years here and there were a lot of memories, good and bad. Now though, they were both taking the next steps in their lives, they would still see each other, just not as much. Their girlfriends had gone to their own places for the night, giving Korra and Kuvira time together. While packing up some of their things they reminisced about the last few years, which had them laughing and tearing up some.

“If you ever need anything.” Korra started as they sat in their living room, surrounded by boxes.

“I know, same goes for you. You and Asami had a rough start and honestly a part of me is still a little worried for you.” Kuvira admitted having wanted to tell Korra this before, but better late than never.

“Thanks.” Korra tucked her long hair, out of its ponytails now, behind her ear. “I know it must have been hard for you to watch her mess with me, since I know how much you care for me.” Even though Kuvira teased her about Asami, it was just her way of hiding how upset she was with the lawyer at times.

Kuvira blushed and looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them. “Shut up. I was just being a friend.”

Korra laughed as she stood. “Harper is one lucky woman to have someone as loyal as you.” Then moved off to grab more boxes.

“Yeah,” Kuvira muttered but Korra was already out of earshot and also didn’t see her wipe at a stray tear.

 

 "She would be the best candidate." Lin considered carefully.

"Or Korra, although I'm sure she would rather be with Asami." Hiroshi suggested as he sat in the Chief’s office, Monday morning.

"Is this common for people in your firm to travel?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiroshi nodded but explained why. "Yasuko's help was requested by a colleague in Ba Sing Se. She also has a flare for cases involving large businesses."

Lin nodded, “When will she be leaving?”

“Middle of next week.” He answered, again he was asking the Chief to protect his family and Kuvira was the best choice. Both Sato’s trusted her and Korra and with a trip to the Earth Kingdom, who better to go as Yasuko’s bodyguard then Kuvira.

Lin hesitated for a moment thinking, she wasn’t oppose to sending her daughter, but it would mean they wouldn’t get a chance to talk until later. Hiroshi seemed to pick up on Lin’s hesitation.

“Is there a problem with sending Kuvira?”

She shook her head ‘no’ immediately. “Of course not. She has actually gotten more disciplined because of her tactical training and the relationship she already has with Yasuko, I can’t see why not.”

“Good. I feel much better about my wife’s business trip, knowing that officer Kuvira will be protecting her and I am sure she will too.” Hiroshi agreed, he really didn’t want her to go, but Asami was not experienced enough to take on such a case.

“Then its settled. I’ll inform her tomorrow.” Lin concluded, as they stood together and shook on it.

“Thank you again.” And with that he was gone.

Lin sat back down heavily, she didn’t want to delay in having a heart to heart with Kuvira, but she may become distracted by it and her daughter needed to be focused for this up coming assignment. Leaning back and thinking, now she’d have to break the news to her, although positive Kuvira wouldn’t refuse.

 

Korra hugged Kuvira last, as Opal and Bolin were also at the airport to see them off, later that morning.

"She better have a ring on her finger when you get back." Kuvira whispered into Korra's ear.

"She will, unless she says no." Korra said pulling back as a look of dread came over her suddenly.

Kuvira quickly looked to Asami, engaged in conversation with Opal. "She loves you, she'll say yes." The older woman reassured, then motioned at the chain around Korra’s neck with her badge attached.

"Bringing your weapon?" Kuvira inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm taking no chances and this will make going through security easier." Korra said as her hand absently touched it.

With a smile Kuvira replied, "Have fun and see you in a week." With a wave bye the couple headed to the departure gates.

With a flash of her badge they had no troubles and boarded, taking off a few minutes later. Once settled as the seat belt light went off, Korra knew Asami had been rather nervous about meeting her parents and while the officer reassured her everything would be fine. She thought it best to remind her again.

"My parents are excited to meet you, so don’t worry." Korra said to comfort Asami. The lawyer gave a weak smile after all they would be spending a week with them.

"Still though, meeting the parents and all." Asami said taking Korra's hand.

Squeezing the hand in hers Korra wanted to mention something else, since they were on the topic of parents. "That gift your parents gave us.… I've never stayed in a hotel that nice before. I mean…. wow."

Asami laughed. "It was certainly something." thinking about the wonderful evening and morning. The honeymoon suite had a hot tub, king size bed, mini bar and their supper and breakfast were all delivered to them.

While there night at the hotel was great, it was the fact that all of Korra's things were at her place. That had her more excited, they had yet to spent a night there, but Asami was so looking forward to the many nights and mornings they would have together now.  Before the party was over, she even got a moment to talk to Kya about a betrothal necklace, she had learned that everything she would need to make it could be found in the south and making it could be fairly easy too. Although trying to hide it from Korra, that was going to be a bit of a challenge.

"An entire week with you." Asami sighed happily.

Korra smiled back but felt as Asami squeezed harder and her palm begun to sweat.

“I’m not a great flyer, just so you know.” The lawyer realized, as her hands were starting to sweat, as the plane hit a bit of turbulence.

“What? You should have said something.” Korra frowned, and watched her girlfriend swallow hard.

“How else would we get to the south? I know there’s a ship, but we need to get there in a reasonable amount of time.” Asami explained, she just didn’t like hitting turbulence, that feeling of the plane shaking unnerved her somewhat.

“It’ll be okay. Just keep holding my hand.” Korra said as she brought the back of Asami’s hand to her lips.

When she had told Asami about going to the south, she was very excited, she had never been and the spirits festival sounded wonderful. But Harbor city couldn’t accept large jets, so they were on a smaller jet with about 50 other people, and a smaller plane meant the turbulence was felt even more.

“You’ve been to the Fire Nation several times right?”  Korra wanted to get Asami’s mind off of flying, but this wasn’t her first time flying. The south was only three hours away, unlike the Fire Nation which was double the time.

“I never went back to Republic city the entire time I was at law school, and I’ve only visited my grandparents a few times and took the train once.” Asami quickly explained as the plane shook again.

“Relax and just think about what we did last night.” Korra suggested then kissed her cheek and whispered. “I love you.”

Asami closed her eyes at those words as her heart fluttered, her cheeks felt warm, and she smiled slowly thinking about last night.

 

They were close to the back of the plane as Asami was by the window and there were two seats on either side of the aisle. Korra unlaced her fingers from Asami's to rest her hand on her thigh which had the lawyer intrigued.

"Maybe flying with you won't be so bad." Asami whispered with a smirk.

Slowly and steadily Korra massaged Asami's thigh, although three hours of teasing maybe a little much and she guided Korra's hand over the zipper of her pants.

"And I thought the court house closet was kinda kinky, at the time." Korra murmured, liking where this was going to lead too.

"That was your idea, you know." Asami said as she left her hand on top of Korra's, as her heart sped up.

"Then your office…." Korra leaned in closer, moving the armrest in between them up, so she could get closer as tanned fingers reached for her zipper.

Asami closed her eyes and licked her lips, thinking of both those times as her zipper was slowly being undone.

"Remember the station's shower?" Korra asked softly, her lips mere centimeters from Asami's ear.

Asami let out a sound in between a whimper and a hum, one hand still on Korra's, the other gripping the other arm rest. The lawyer would have never guessed Korra would be so open to having sex in such public places. Although the officer was in an open relationship with her – no -- Asami stopped herself from thinking about that, it was the past and right now Korra's fingers were inching their way into her pants as she felt a small kiss right below her ear.

Korra would have just taken a nap and just so happened to of a blanket already, but this was way more interesting and she ended up tossing the blanket over Asami's lap. Making green eyes open to a grinning Korra, before they kissed quickly. Asami was already damp and the heat between her legs continued to radiate from her. Korra's finger stayed on the outside of her underwear and Asami had since put her hand on her girlfriend's knee.

All she would have to do is move Asami's underwear and she would have her prize. The lawyer's fingernails were digging into Korra's knee as Asami tried to suppress a few whimpers. The plane was not full, but there was a decent amount of noise and no one was across the aisle from them.

"Relax." Korra said with a kiss to her cheek.

Asami's eyes widened. How could she relax? Granted, she did put her girlfriend's hand over the area but Korra was going to prolong touching her.

"Korra…. Just do it." Asami begged through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" Korra was teasing now.

"Yes." Asami breathlessly said, her green eyes pleading with her.

Korra still wanted to have fun though. "This is pay back for last night. That’s the last time I give you my cuffs."

Asami laughed, just thinking how she nearly lost the keys while Korra had been cuff to the bed. "Maybe we should get ones that don't need keys."

Korra moved aside Asami's underwear before replying. "Oh no, I can't have you getting away on me." as the lawyer pushed her hips forward so Korra's fingers would be touching her and not just hovering above.

With gentle precision Korra stroked her, steadily increasing the strokes as Asami squeezed both the armrest and Korra's knee while taking slow controlled breaths. The officer smiled as she gave Asami's neck a few kisses. After a few minutes Korra knew her girlfriend was going to come and slowed her pace giving her a gentle but satisfying climax. Suppressing a moan, but only just Asami rested her head back and with a slight tilt of her head to Korra, saying.

"You know, I have to meet your parents like this."

Korra smiled lovingly before answering. "We'll use the washroom before going to meet them."

 

They landed a little while later and once out of the washroom, hand in hand they walked through the arrival gates as Korra's parents smiled. Senna hugged Korra tightly, she looked so happy, unlike the last time she visited. Both parents greeted Asami with a shake of her hand.

"Good to meet you Asami. How was the flight?" Tonraq asked eyes going between the women.

Asami blushed a little, before clearing her throat. "It was good."

"Let’s get you girls settled." Senna said putting her arms around the young women.

The drive was short but there was a lot to take in, Harbor city was a busy place probably more so with the festival in a couple of days. Korra's parents home was modern and cozy looking from the outside. As they parked, Korra and Asami were out first and grabbing their bags as they made their way to the house.  It had snowed last night and while Asami wasn’t too partial to the cold or snow, a week here wouldn't be so bad.

As the couple headed towards the door, Korra had forgotten about her backpack and as Tonraq grabbed it, not noticing one of the zippers was undone as her weapon fell.

"Korra!" he called, they turned along with Senna.

Her dad was holding up her weapon.

"Is that necessary?" Senna turned on her daughter.

"Why did--" She was cut off as Korra set her duffle bag down, while saying in an annoyed voice.

"Didn't either of you hear about the bombing? And I told you Asami had been kidnapped." the officer explained as she took her weapon, the safety was on and the clip wasn’t even in it.

"I’m not going to let my girlfriend down again." Korra holstered her weapon in the waist band of her pants. Heading back to the house she caught her mom's gaze which seemed to be sympathetic.

"Come on. We'll put our stuff in my room." Korra muttered as she walk by Asami to the front door. Asami didn’t reply only frowned at her girlfriend’s retreating form. Korra hadn’t failed her.

 Not the start of the week that she wanted, although by supper time they were all laughing and having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.... I'm terrible at knowing where and when to end my chapters, but I want the chapters to be manageable...or at least that's what I tell myself.
> 
> Side note--> I do have plans for another story in the memories series, if anyone was wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Going for a walk after supper it was already dark out but the city was no less busy.

"Hadn’t realized your parents were so…" Asami trailed off thinking of the right word.

"Against?" Korra suggested with a little disdain.

Asami squeezed the officer's hand in hers. “Yeah... against you being a cop."

"Yeah, well I most certainly didn’t want to go into politics. That’s so boring." Korra said as they came upon the festival grounds which was in the process of being set up.

"Politics, huh? You got to be good at talking about everything and nothing at the same time." Asami mused, she really couldn’t see Korra being a politician.

"Kinda like you in court." Korra said with a laugh before being pushed aside.

"I do not do that." Asami protested.

Before Korra got to reply a male's voice was calling out her name.

The pair looked in the direction and there were two cops leaning against their cruiser. Korra's eyes lit up as she picked up her pace to greet them.

"Hey you." the other officer, a female greeted.

"Hey guys." Korra said as she fist bump the pair.

"Who's your friend?" the male asked.

"Oh this is Asami, my girlfriend." Korra said with a smile as she grabbed Asami’s hand back.

The officers exchanged glances before the female spoke up.

"Heard you were here a little while ago. Back for the festival?"

Korra nodded, with a slight frown. "Last time I was just visiting my parents. What are you two doing?"

"Security detail." the male officer gestured to the grounds.

"Well, we won't keep you guys. Come on, we have to do our rounds." the female said pushing off the car while patting her partner’s arm. With byes the officers were off.

"Friends of yours?" Asami figured, as they begun to walk again.

Korra just shrugged. "The force here is small, so I did know everyone three years ago."

They walked in silence for a bit longer, as Korra had become silent, after speaking with the other officers. She had become lost in thought.

"Everything okay?" Asami asked concerned.

"I only moved because Lin offered me better pay, benefits and the chance to do more good." Korra explained as she had her eyes casted towards the sky.

"So if the Chief never offered, you'd still be here huh?" Asami summarized.

The officer just nodded, to think if she hadn’t accepted the offer, her life could have turned out differently.

Asami had shivered involuntarily, and there was no hiding it from Korra. It was probably best to head back.

 

 

Kuvira sat blinking at her mother after she had explained her upcoming assignment. She was ready for her patrol shift, but the Chief had needed to see her.

"Are you listening?" Lin asked curiously, Kuvira had become a lot more disciplined to the point it was hard to believe sometimes that she was the same person. Her tactical training was really paying off.

"Uh…. Yeah I heard. But me?" Kuvira responded.

"If you don't think you can…." Lin trailed off.

"I can." Kuvira interrupted without hesitation.

"Good. It was either you or Korra." Lin smiled.

"Does the Captain know?" the officer wondered.

The Chief nodded. "I told her yesterday and she agreed, you are the best choice."

With a quick pat on the armrests of the chair Kuvira begun to stand. “Nothing else?”

Lin hesitated, then shook her head ‘no’. “You’re free to go.”

But the young woman didn’t move and as she went to open her mouth, Lin held up her hand. The Chief knew what her daughter was going to say.

“We will talk when you get back.” Lin said firmly.

“Are you sure? Because maybe we should. I mean I won’t be leaving for a few days.” Kuvira remained standing, she really wanted to talk to her mother about things, really get things out in the open. Things they should have talked about before, but never did.

“You need to be focused. We don’t need to get into an argument or anything else.” Lin wasn’t going to give in, because she didn’t want Kuvira to be angry or upset while away.

“Okay. I understand, I guess.” Kuvira muttered and headed out of the Chief’s office.

Lin was genuinely surprised, her daughter hadn’t protested at all, just accepted it. Izumi had told her that Grey Fox was tough on their young recruit, Kuvira didn’t get away with anything. No matter if it was the Captain, or one of her other teammates, if they asked her to jump, she’d only ask how high. Harper treated Kuvira like any other teammate, she kept their personal and professional lives separate. From the outside, Kuvira and Harper were just teammates and nothing more. Even with Harper’s leadership skills aside, Kuvira was very committed to being within the tactical division and she knew her place. Izumi had been honestly impressed at Kuvira’s attitude, although the Commander and even the Captain had expressed to Lin that they weren’t so sure it would last, it was still too early to tell.

Rubbing her face, the Chief had wanted to blurt out that she would make things better between them, so that Kuvira could get threw her issues with being abandoned and subsequently feeling like she couldn’t fully love anyone. In the pit of her stomach she hoped she wouldn’t be too late in trying to help, after all, Harper had said her girlfriend was worth it, but for how long?

She couldn’t get back to work, she couldn’t concentrate on the paper work in front of her. She had to leave, clear her head and knowing Kya would be home, after having done a nightshift, that’s where she needed to be.

 

No sooner was she out of the Chief’s office and Harper was texting her that they had practice for a few hours tonight and if the Chief told her about the upcoming assignment. Kuvira had replied to the affirmative. Heading out to her cruiser Xander was waiting, although Mako was next to him and just as they went to kiss, Kuvira cut in.

"Get a room."

Mako stepped back, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Xander just rolled his eyes, before saying. "Just get in."

Kuvira snickered as she took the passenger seat and her partner got his kiss before taking the driver's seat.

Patrol was quiet and went by fairly quick. Kuvira had been fairly preoccupied and by the end of their shift Xander dropped her off at the tactical station. Although it was odd to have Harper overseeing the entire practice, instead of being with them.

After practice in the locker room, the team undressed, Kuvira couldn’t believe even after two months that she was on the team. Her and Livia were actually getting along, slowly but surely, in fact she got along with all her teammates. Livia and Morgan were the team's original members, they also served in the army with Harper as well and Kuvira got to hear stories about their days in the army. With byes, Kuvira was left alone, she would have to wait for Harper anyways. They had been living together for only a few days and things were going well, but there was a bit of underlying tension. They needed to talk as well, but that couldn't happen without talking to her mother first.

"Ready to go?" a female's voice asked.

Kuvira's head came up quickly and she smiled a little. "Of course."

Harper came into the locker room as her girlfriend stood, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's waist and pulling her in close. "You're really doing well. I am very impressed, I was worried without me leading and keeping you in line things would get rocky."

Kuvira placed her arms around Harper's neck before speaking. "I can keep myself in check." and as Harper leaned in closer for a kiss, suddenly Kuvira placed two fingers to her lips stopping her.

"We want you back though."

The older woman frowned. "I know. Since when do you stop me from kissing you? We are no longer working." Kuvira had really changed, and Harper wasn't so sure it was for the best.

Personally speaking there was just something about her challenging authority attitude, that Harper liked, envied even. The Captain could never see herself challenging a superior. In the end Kuvira would get things done, she’d just take the hard route and piss off her superiors and that made her different. Now though, that attitude wasn’t there much, professionally that was good, but it made Kuvira like any other woman she had dated in the past.

With a grin, Kuvira was pulling her in for a kiss. "I wanted to kiss you first."

And just like that a glimpse of the old Kuvira, the one she had fallen in love with was back for now.

 

Tomorrow was the start of the festival, which would run until Monday. So this was the last night Asami had to make Korra's engagement present. Tonraq had needed some help with something, so Korra was gone. Asami had everything laid out, as she was in Korra's bedroom, now she just needed to assemble it. Even though Senna was home probably making supper, she never expected a voice to call out to her.  Startled Asami looked to the doorway, although Senna looked more surprised.

"Oh Asami… is that?" the older woman's eyes begun to water with happiness.

The lawyer blushed while looking away. "It is." she murmured.

"Hang on… I’ll be right back." Senna hastily said then left coming back several moments later holding her own necklace.

"Tonraq made this one for me." Senna smiled at the fond memory, while passing it to the lawyer.

"It’s beautiful." Asami said, eyes widening in surprise as she held it. It had a blue carved stone with the water tribe symbol, all held together by a black leather strap with small engravings in the leather. She breathed out heavily. "I'll never have enough time to make one that nice."

Senna placed her hand on Asami shoulder. "As you can tell, I don't wear mine much, only for special occasions, but some are complex others simpler. It’s the fact you made it that counts."

"You need to stall Korra if she comes back early." Asami said worriedly.

"Not a problem. You just focus on making it." Senna said with a pat and with that she was off. Asami set to work, and was surprised when she heard Korra's voice, it only seemed like a few minutes had passed. Korra was asking where Asami was. The lawyer panicked, she was nearly done and was so relieved to hear Senna's voice telling Korra to set the table. Asami just needed to fit the blue stone, with the water symbol hand painted on it, to the cloth strap and make sure it would open and close properly but also be adjustable at the same time.

Moments later she heard that Korra was going to come and get her and again Senna spoke up saying that she had gone to lay down for a bit since they had been on the go ever since they had arrived. Asami chuckled to herself, that was certainly true. The south maybe small compared to Republic city, but there was no shortage of things to do, and Korra was eager to show her girlfriend everything.

Then she heard Korra let out the biggest sigh and Asami couldn't help but shake her head, while grinning. Putting the finishing touches on the necklace, she was very satisfied on how it turned out now she'd only have to ask. Korra wouldn't say no, she was sure of it, but Asami had never thought about her possibly saying no and conceded this wasn’t the time to start. They had talked about a future together even buying a house sometime down the road. For now though, their future hinged on the answer to a very simple, yet important question.

"Will you marry me?" Asami whispered while holding up the engagement present. She frowned tilting her head to the side, that sounded so plain, she was much more articulate then that. At least, she’d have some time to think about it. The smell of food brought her out of the room and to the dining room where Korra greeted her, all smiles.

"Rested?" Korra asked with a quick kiss.

Asami nodded and looked briefly to Senna, who smiled back. Her little girl was going to get married.

 

Friday was busy at the festival, there was so much to do, see, and eat and then Asami was introduced to Korra's uncle, who made her a bit uneasy, she had heard that the northern tribe still held on to its dictatorship values while slowly becoming democratic. He had wanted Korra to join the police force in the north, although she would have never taken it. Then hearing him talk about how the spirits festival had changed and that kids nowadays never really knew what the festival was about anymore.

"He's a real buzzkill." Korra muttered as they left her dad, mom, and uncle to talk.

"You don’t say…. Come on." Asami tugged on Korra's arm. "Win me something." she continued while pointing to a game of shoot the ducks.

"You know they are rigged right?" Korra said but allowed herself to be pulled over.

"You're a cop… you should be able to shoot them all no problem." Asami said with a poke to the officer's side, but she poked her weapon instead and Korra gave her a weak grin.

"Fine." The officer said handing the ticket over. Korra was an excellent shot, but only got three targets and earned a free game. She tried again, but since the bullets were so piss weak, the guns iron sights were so off and with the targets made from wood, her only option was to hit them in their tiny heads. In the end, she lost and was so tempted to pull her on pistol and break every target that way. But a gentle hand on her shoulder and a kiss to her cheek had her smiling.

"See? rigged."

"Let’s try something else." Asami said as they walked hand in hand.

They stayed for the rest of the day into the evening, despite the sun having set by mid-day. Once at home, Korra sat down on the edge of her bed, legs dangling over the side as she flopped back.

"So tired." Korra puffed out.

"Me too." Asami adopted the same pose as her girlfriend. "We are going back tomorrow right?"

"Of course…. tomorrow evening is the northern lights and firework display." Korra said propping herself up on one elbow while facing Asami.

"Never seen the northern lights." the lawyer thought out loud, really looking forward to seeing them.

"They are beautiful." Korra said while thinking to herself, that would be the perfect time to propose.

With a playful shove to Korra's shoulder, she was on her back as Asami pinned her with her hips.

"How long before your parents are back?" Asami inquired, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

The officer shrugged as her girlfriend's hands were undoing the buttons of her shirt, but she started to frown a little, fingers going over the vest.

"What?" Korra's blue eyes looked between her chest and Asami. Then realized she had a slimmer version of her bulletproof vest on, it had become second nature to her to put it on.

"I get why…. But…" Asami didn't know how to finish that sentence, after all Korra was making every effort to protect her.

"One day it won't be necessary." Korra said as her hands pulled on the straps, to get it off. "Until then though." the officer didn't have to finish as she tossed it aside, leaving her in a tank top.

"It’s been a wonderful week with you and your family." Asami completely changed topics as they would be leaving early Monday.

"It has been." Korra sat up, so she could kiss Asami then bring her down on top of her.

They weren't sure when Korra's parents had come home, although they were having way too much fun and giggled to each other, they would have to be a bit more quiet from now on.

 

"You can cross having sex off at your parents place now." Asami said with a satisfied grin as she lay, practically on top of Korra.

"So can you." the officer said with a laugh and hugged Asami tighter.

"You certainly can be very quiet if you need to be." Asami murmured kissing her neck.

"I guess you need to try harder." Korra suppressed a moan.

“Challenge accepted.” Asami purred into her girlfriend’s ear, while her hand trailed down a tanned stomach.

 They had a later start on Saturday, there was still more to do at the festival and as the announcer said the fireworks display would start in a few, as the northern lights were just getting started in the clear night sky. Taking Asami's hand they left the grounds heading for a more private spot.

Looking up to the sky, it was lit up with vibrant colors and Asami was speechless. Korra put her arm around her girlfriend's back as they watched for a bit and as they glanced at each other with smiles, they both spoke at the same time.

"Asami."

"Korra."

Then blushed slightly while looking around and noticing they both had one hand in their respective pockets.

"You first." Asami said shyly, having a good idea on what she was going to say.

"How about on three." Korra suggested, realizing that they might be asking the same question and how cute that Asami was thinking of the same thing as Korra counted down.

"Will you marry me?"

As they both pulled the engagement presents out. Korra's eyes widened in absolute  surprise at the necklace.

"Did you make this?"

Asami nodded, but her eyes were affixed to the ring, thinking that she had seen it before.

"This is beautiful." Asami said amazed, taking her left glove off as Korra slipped it on.

"I can say the same thing about the necklace… wow." Korra was in disbelief as the necklace was fitted around her throat, her fiancé had done some research, which had Korra impressed yet again.

"Well, I was going to say something more elaborate then, ‘will you marry me’.… I can't believe we had the same idea." the lawyer said as she took a step back admiring her handiwork.

Korra beamed with joy. "You know, I can't wear this all the time." As her hand touched the stone.

"I know." Asami smiled, taking the officer’s hands. This was really happening and it was just as romantic as she thought it would be.

 

Amidst a clear and calm evening they kissed until the first firework was heard. Asami leaned against Korra’s side, watching the display with the northern lights as a backdrop, as the displayed came to an end, a much smaller and closer bang was heard and Korra stumbled forward but didn't fall down.

"Korra?" Asami looked confused as her fiancé’s expression turned from confusion to fury as she whirled around pistol out.

Three men, one with a gun, the other two with melee weapons were headed for them. Korra took no chances and shot the armed man in the throat, killing him before he hit the snow. The other two closed in on Korra, ignoring Asami altogether.

The larger man swung his bat high as Korra put her arm up to stop it and the other went for her mid-section but yet again she stopped it.

“Asami go!” Korra managed to yell.

But she didn’t leave, instead she reacted pushing the smaller man that had aimed for Korra's stomach to the ground, allowing her freed hand to come back around and gut punch her attacker. As he doubled over Korra's knee connected hard with his face sending him to the snow with a broken nose. Asami had back up behind the officer as the man reached for Korra's gun, she had released to deflect the hits. Korra’s foot came up and connected solidly with his face instead, splitting his lip and breaking his nose. Grabbing her weapon and remaining in her fighting pose, she took a quick look behind herself, Asami was on her phone. Korra had barely broken a sweat, although her heart raced and breathing was short. She wanted to shoot them too, as a familiar anger was starting to surface within her, but knew she couldn’t as her hands tighten on the grip of her pistol. How dare they interrupt this perfect moment.

"Help is coming." Asami responded quickly and as Korra turned her head slightly to acknowledge, she was pushed into the packed snow, weapon falling from her hand to the side, as a knife was poised to hit her in the face. Asami gasped, the other man was getting up as well, while Korra held her attacker’s wrist away from her face.

Another gun shot was heard and Asami was on her knees, the officer's weapon pointing at the now dead smaller attacker. Which gave Korra just enough time to push her attacker off with a swift kick between his legs. Panting for several seconds, not fully realizing what just happened, but a quick look to Asami had Korra on her feet.

Harbor city police were heading there way now as Korra knelt next to Asami, who was beyond stunned. Despite wearing gloves, Korra knew the lawyer's grip on the pistol was tight. Reaching out slowly she lowered the barrel of the gun, Asami’s eyes were still wide and her chest rapidly rising and falling.

"I killed…. someone." Asami panted, as her heart continued to hammer in her chest.

"It's okay." Korra hushed her, as she saw the police cuffing the surviving man. Quickly she pulled out her badge and showed them, although the officers knew Korra and simply nodded.

Taking her weapon back and holstering it, she hugged her girlfriend. "Everything will be okay, I promise you." Korra’s mind could barely believe what Asami had done, if not for her, then she might not have made it.

Asami simply repeated her earlier statement as her body was experiencing the shock of what had happened.

"Officer Korra, you got hit." a female officer said stunned. Barely pulling away from her fiancé she spoke quickly.

"I've got my vest on." And the officer had a relieved look as she helped the pair to stand. They needed to get to the station for statements and sort all this out.

Asami was still in shock but never let go of Korra's hand as they headed for the police cruiser.

 

 

The couple sat in the Chief’s office as an older man with a receding hairline came in and upon seeing Korra's engagement present he spoke up.

"Hello ladies." as he sat behind his desk. The couple just faintly smiled.

"This is completely unrelated but, congratulations you two. It is rare to see such an elegant necklace."

Korra unconsciously touched the stone while Asami blushed a little as she raised her left hand admiring her ring.

"Let me start by saying neither of you did anything wrong. Miss Sato, you have nothing to worry about, what you did was in self-defense." The Chief said, his attention directed more towards Asami. The lawyer nodded, the shock of what happen was slowly wearing off.

Turning his attention to his former officer he said. "But there are procedures that I have to follow. So I need to get in touch with Chief Beifong to confirm your badge and serial number of your gun."

Korra handed her badge and weapon over, she knew of the procedures and it was best to get them out of the way, so her focus could be on her girlfriend at the moment.

"Asami, I'm sorry for what you had to do, I should have done more. I love you so much." Korra was both reassuring and apologetic, feeling terrible at what happened, as the Chief left.

Asami blinked back some tears, her sad green eyes looking at Korra. "I could have lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm here, you saved me and for that I'll always be grateful." the officer said comfortingly as she leaned over for a hug.

 

 

The chiming of Lin’s phone had her and Kya waking up. Lin learned to at least look at her phone and if it was Mako to pick it up.

Lin sat up and frowned at the long distance number, but recognized it was from the south, and as her sleepy mind caught up with what she was seeing, immediately realizing the girls were in the south. Answering she was definitely not prepared for the news, by the end she was only somewhat relieved. Putting the man on hold as she stood from the bed.

"What's going on?" Kya asked sleepily, starting to sit up.

"Korra and Asami were attacked. Asami…. she had to…. uh, kill one of their attackers."  Lin was still trying to wrap her head around all of this as she grabbed her house coat.

Kya’s eyebrows shot up high and she didn’t know what to say, as Lin continued on.

"I need to validate Korra's badge and weapon serial number. I'll be right back."

Several minutes later and she had her laptop, while sitting on the edge of their bed. Picking her phone up, she gave Korra's former superior the information. Everything checked out, but Lin wanted to speak with her officer. Kya had since come up behind her, laying a gentle hand on her back.

"Korra?" Lin asked and put speaker phone on.

"Chief…. I'm sorry to wak--"  she was cut off quickly.

"Don't worry about it. You’re on speaker phone, Kya is with me as well."

"How are you two doing?" Kya spoke up, concerned.

"We'll be fine." Korra replied with a quick glance to Asami, she was beginning to look better.

"They were gang members…. the police here, think they are connected to the red lotus." Korra explained, still in disbelief that they would still be coming after them.

"I heard." Lin sighed then felt Kya rub her shoulders. "Mako believes the red lotus is more than a law firm."

"What?" Asami cut in, she had really only been half listening.

"The boys are continuing to investigate, but the evidence suggests that the red lotus law firm is a front for organized crime." Lin clarified. "What’s important now though…. is that you two are fine and we'll talk more once your back Korra."

The officer agreed and with byes, Lin leaned back into Kya as her wife's arms came around her neck and hugged her. Several seconds passed and Lin realized something in light of everything and became anxious, her mind going over many scenarios in her head.

"Kuvira.… she could become a target too. I should send more--" the Chief was stopped as the doctor gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Lin…. Baby… calm down, just inform the police in the Earth Kingdom about this, since  they already know she’ll be there."

Lin settled down, but only just. "Thank the spirits, its Sunday." In about 30 minutes they would have gotten up anyway.

"I know right?" Kya agreed with a kiss to her wife's temple, then moved to get off the bed, taking Lin’s hand and pulling her up. "Let's shower, because we aren't going back to sleep."

 

 

Senna and Tonraq came into the office and the girls were on their feet as Senna embraced them both.

"So glad your both fine."

Tonraq came to hug his daughter, as she left her mother’s embrace while his wife still held on to Asami. Their concern was mixed with joy as they noticed the girls were engaged.

"It turned out beautiful." Senna whispered to the lawyer, her blue eyes misting up.

Asami blushed as the older woman took her left hand, her ring was stunning as well.

"Congratulations." Tonraq said with pride in his voice.

"Thanks." Korra's cheeks turned red and she rubbed at her neck.

The Chief had come back a little while later and told them they were good to go. He didn’t need anything else from the women. The rest of the evening was low key and the girls just wanted to relax and enjoy what was left of their vacation.

The shock had all but worn off as they readied themselves for bed. Korra was in the bathroom, while Asami snuggled under the covers. Her mind continued to go over the attack despite trying to push it away. A glance at her ring made her smile and think, where had she seen it? The emerald stone was flanked by two smaller diamonds, the band was gold with silver inlaid. Suddenly the door opened and Korra came in and begun undressing. With her sweat pants off she sat on the edge of the bed, Asami had since gotten up and put her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

"Hey you." Korra said with a grin.

"Hey." Asami replied then noticed Korra’s forearms, two bruises on both arms were beginning to show. Looking to her back there was no evidence that she'd been shot, the bullet had never hit her skin. Kissing Korra's back tattoo, there was definitely something protecting them tonight. The officer shivered at the contact as her hands grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head. Asami had sat back on her knees as Korra turned on her.

"I could use a distraction." Asami grinned as she placed one hand around the back of Korra's neck drawing her in close.

"Anything you want, I'll do." Korra whispered before they kissed.

Arms tightening around Korra's neck pulling her down on top of her, while still kissing. Korra had shifted her weight and straddled Asami's hips.

"You know what I like." The lawyer said breathlessly.

And that was all the invitation Korra needed, as Asami made sure to have a pillow close by.

****

Asami was awake before Korra and as she stretched a little, she could feel her achy muscles protest. She could feel several of the marks Korra had left and knew her fiancé would have made sure they all could be hidden. The furnace that was Korra stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. So Asami cuddled up to the warm body, sighing in pleasure. It had been one of those rare times that Asami wanted just to receive rather than give, that time on the plane notwithstanding. Tomorrow they would be heading home, speaking of which, she probably should call her parents, talking to her mom was always reassuring.

With her eyes casted away from Korra's face, she hadn’t realized she had woken up until there was a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning."

Asami smiled up and kissed her lower jaw in acknowledgment.

"How you feeling?" Korra asked with a smirk. If there was one thing she loved about having sex with Asami, it was that the older woman liked to be on the receiving end of rough sex.

"Sore, but oh so pleased." Asami murmured while stretching again. "I really should return the favor." as her fingers slid slowly over the officer's toned abs and stomach.

Korra's breathing hitched as fingers found their mark. Several long strokes later and someone was knocking on the door, telling them breakfast was ready. Korra groaned out as the fingers immediately withdrew thinking they had been caught.

"My parents probably know that we are having sex." the officer laughed lightly.

Asami buried her face into Korra's chest, it had reminded her of when her mom knew they had sex in the courthouse. Regaining her composure, she figured she should finish, but not with her fingers. With a quick kiss to Korra's lips, Asami then went lower. Korra held her breath as she climax, only letting go at the peak for a very, quick yet satisfying orgasm as she ran both hands through her hair, her breathing starting to even out.

"Wasn’t expecting that." Korra remarked as Asami smiled, while wiping at her mouth. They grabbed fresh clothes and hurried to the bathroom, as Korra called out that they needed a shower and would be out soon.

****

****

Her best friend would be back tomorrow morning. The friends had text some and she had learned that Asami had said yes, and that the lawyer had also planned to ask her too. Kuvira threw the ball hard nearly reaching the tree line at the back of the yard. Naga took off for the ball, making her smile, it was nice to have Naga. Kuvira had taken the dog to the K9 facility for some training a few times this week and picked her up in the evening, after all Naga’s training didn’t take a vacation just because her master was away. The husky jumped on to the deck dropping the ball. Kuvira threw it again. Maybe they should get a pet, but then again, they were busy with work more often than not.

While Naga liked Kuvira, she was a little weary of the Captain. It was kinda weird having Naga in their bedroom during sex, so they had closed the door in the beginning only to have her nearly bust it down one time, when Kuvira got loud during sex. So they kept the door open, because there was no way Kuvira wasn’t going to be loud.

Even though there was a chill in the air, Kuvira took a sip of her beer. They really only drank occasionally on the weekends, and it reminded her of the first time at the Captain’s place, and then her days spent at clubs and bars picking up one night stands. Perhaps she and Harper should go out to a bar or nightclub, but then again her girlfriend was nearly nine years older, since Harper would be turning 39 a lot sooner before Kuvira would be 34. There was nearly a decade between them, so clubs that Kuvira liked may have Harper feeling out of place. There were ones for a more mature audience but then Kuvira may feel left out. She couldn’t really believe that Harper would be 40 long before her, making the Captain the oldest woman she’d ever been with, which wasn’t a bad thing.

Arms went around her midsection and Kuvira leaned back.

"Dinner is ready." Harper's voice murmured in her ear.

Kuvira hummed in response, her hands going over top of Harper's. Naga came back on the deck and dropped the ball.

"Gonna miss her, you know." Harper said with a quick kiss to Kuvira's neck.

"Yeah, me too." it was nice to have her around. As they headed in, Harper explained what happened to Korra and Asami while they ate.

"So naturally your mother is worried for you." Harper concluded.

"I can handle myself. I should really talk to Korra." Kuvira said worried, as she pushed away from the table.

"It’s after midnight there, plus you'll be seeing her tomorrow, you don't need to worry, they are safe now." Harper said and gestured for her to sit.

Kuvira hesitated for a moment then sat. "So what is the Chief gonna do? Not send me or something."

"She really isn't sure. It’s unclear if they went after Korra because she killed Amon or if there's more to all of this." the Captain said, and in the back of her mind she was worried for her girlfriend, especially if the red lotus were targeting police officers.

"The law firm is paying for your service. Not so sure they'll be paying for a team to go and because of what happened the Satos aren’t sure what they--"

"Harper…. stop. I know you're concerned for me. but if Mrs. Sato goes….  I’m going too." Kuvira interrupted, her Captain was rambling a bit.

The older woman just gave a crook it grin, she was over doing it a bit. Although, so was Lin, when the Captain went to see her at the station this afternoon to discuss the situation. Harper had never seen the Chief so anxious and all over the place with her thoughts.

Seeing that they were both finished Kuvira grabbed their plates. "I'll be okay. Now that I know, I'll be extra cautious."

Turning from the sink, Naga danced around Kuvira waiting for some scraps but only received one of her regular treats instead.

"Korra comes home tomorrow, girl." Kuvira rubbed her head, she just loved the attention.

"I just worry about you." Harper said coming to pet Naga as well.

Kuvira tensed a bit, realizing her girlfriend wanted to finish with ‘I love you.’

"Yeah.… I promise you that I will be fine." The younger woman reached out to take the Captain's hand.

"When I’m back my mother and I will talk and then we can talk." Kuvira finally acknowledge what they both had been thinking for the past week.

Harper pursed her lips, nodding as the silence stretched out. Kuvira pulled her in closer, but they were not touching, other than their hands. Since she had brought up the topic of talking maybe Kuvira should also mention something else.

“There is a chance that maybe I won’t be able to get past my issues.” Kuvira had looked down as she was speaking.

“I don’t believe that.” Harper was confident that wouldn’t be the case, as her girlfriend raised her head slightly. Harper smiled affectionately, making Kuvira do the same, it was the dog’s panting that broke their affectionate moment.

“But… what if—“ Kuvira was stop mid-sentence.

“Come here you.” The Captain pulled her in, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s neck, allowing their foreheads to rest together. “If you can earn your place on my team, then you can work through your past issues.”

Kuvira didn’t reply just hugged Harper tightly, while blinking rapidly, she didn’t want to cry. Unfortunately though, she had a nagging feeling that her relationship with Harper and mother would be pushed to their limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Korra/Asami interaction this time.... so next chapter it'll be Kuvira's turn... which makes me think i should post the two chapters back to back?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fuck it! Back to Back chapters it is. Because this is all I have written at the moment, so there might be a delay in posting again.  
> I do take into consideration your comments, not just this story but the others as well, so thank you guys for that.  
> I wasn't going to make kya's admirer, into anything but a simple crush... but I may have just changed my mind.

The couple were expecting Asami’s parents to pick them up, but Lin, Kya and Kuvira were also there. Asami let go of Korra’s hand and rushed to her parents, her dad held her brother, as her mother wrapped her up into a tight embrace.

Kuvira needed no invitation to hug Korra, pulling away, she was surprised at her friend’s choker.

“Oh wow. That is something else, Asami really went all out.” Kuvira commented, Lin and Kya were impressed as well.

“You guys didn’t have to come.” Korra said briefly looking to Asami, who showed off her ring.

“We wanted too.” Kya simply said and hugged Korra, whispering so only she could hear.  “If you two need any help with what happened, just let me know.”

The young woman nodded with a smile, Asami was going to need help, that was for sure. While she had gotten help with the kidnapping this recent event was just as if not more traumatizing. Korra had told Asami they could try some therapy sessions together, she agreed that was probably a good place to start.

Yasuko hugged her future daughter-in law, pulling away and holding her at arm’s length she spoke. “Thank you Korra, and welcome to the family.” Korra just wiped at her eyes, so happy to be accepted by Asami’s family, as if there was ever any doubt.

Kya and Kuvira hugged Asami. “Congratulations.” The officer said sincerely.

“What? No princess?” Asami teased, although she was actually happy to see her.

“Not this time. Plus you’ve made my best friend so very happy.” Kuvira said as Lin came up and placed her arm around Asami’s shoulder giving her a sideways hug.

By what Lin had been told about the attack, it was the lawyer that had helped Korra out. She had just acted wanting to save her girlfriend, regardless of the consequences.

As they all waited for the luggage, Yasuko had told Asami and Korra about the upcoming trip.

“What if Kuvira becomes a target?” Asami immediately asked, equally worried for them both though.

“I’ll be extra careful. We should be in fairly public places for the most part.” Kuvira explained.  
“The force in the earth kingdom knows about the potential threat as well.” Lin added.

Asami and her dad were still worried, but Yasuko didn’t want to live in constant fear of being attacked, as long as there were people like Korra and Kuvira willing to watch over her and her family, she was going to continue on with her life.

As their bags came around Kuvira told Korra that Naga had been dropped off at Asami’s place a few minutes prior and that they were going to miss the dog, well for the most part.

“You get use to her being in the room during sex.” Korra pointed out, with a smirk.

“No you don’t.” Asami protested. “She always thinks I’m hurting you or something, kinda breaks the mood.”

“I know…. Right?” Kuvira agreed, “She seemed to be fairly protective of me.”

“What in the world are you three going on about?” Kya asked, wondering what Naga had to do with sex.

The threesome just laughed a little, before Kuvira spoke up with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. “Naga likes to watch when we get it on with our girlfriends.”

“Close the door.” Kya didn’t think the solution to the problem would be so hard.

Again the threesome snickered. “Don’t you think we’ve tried that? She’s nearly a hundred pounds, I’m fairly certain she’d break the door down.” Korra explained and the doctor appeared to look fairly amused, wondering what Lin would think of having a dog watching them, as she looked in her wife's direction.

“Lin, I think we need a dog.”

The Chief was confused giving Kya a ‘why’ gesture.

“Tell ya later.” Kya smirked and dismissively waved at her.

Before heading their separate ways, Korra made a point to hug Lin, saying thanks for taking care of things with her former superior.  The Chief thought nothing of it, she was more concerned that her officer had become a target of the red lotus for killing Amon. Korra had thought about that too, since the attackers had no interest in Asami, even when she had been pinned on the ground. Right now though, she wanted to go home with Asami and relax.

 

 

Kya had invited Kuvira and Harper for dinner Tuesday evening, as Kuvira would be leaving tomorrow and probably wouldn't be back until next Tuesday. There was underlying tension and really they should be talking now, but with the way Kuvira could potentially act, Lin didn't want to risk it. Since they weren't going to talk about work or Kuvira's assignment, the conversation turned into story time.

"Tell me how you guys actually met." Kuvira asked, after all she had been around when they officially started seeing each other, she had been invited to Lin’s wedding along with other officers, but never went.

Lin and Kya stopped eating suddenly and looked at each other, that was a touchy subject for Lin, since it was also when she broke up with Tenzin.

"Or…. Not?" she continued slowly.

Figuring she should start at the beginning as Lin had given her a slight nod. "Your mother had dated Tenzin, and that’s kinda how we technically met.” Which had the girls surprised.

“Was he the one to break up with you, mother?” Kuvira asked and Lin only nodded. “So you started sleeping with his sister? To get back at him." She chuckled, but wasn’t trying to be serious.

Lin looked down at her plate as she finished chewing, as Kya's cheeks were tinged with red.

Kuvira slowly turned her head to her girlfriend, who was equally wide eyed.

"I guess… that's how it all started." the doctor admitted. It hadn’t been the way she wanted to start her relationship with the Chief, but in the end it worked out.

"Well, it worked." Kuvira shrugged as she looked to Harper again, now shaking her head in disapproval, her mouth was going to get her in trouble, the Captain just knew it.

Lin remained silent, not one of her proudest moments.

"How long did that go on for?" the officer pressed on.

"What are you talking about?" Lin sounded puzzled, although once she had thought about it, it was too late, her daughter answered.

"The revenge sex."

"Kuvira! What is wrong with you?" Harper snapped, she couldn’t ever imagine asking her parents about their sex life.

"I'm done." Lin announced not at all pleased as she placed her utensils on her plate and went to the sink.

"Lin..." Kya started and was immediately cut off by her wife’s cold voice.

"We are not having this conversation." Staring at her daughter first, then gestured to the doctor. "Maybe you should have left Tenzin out." Which had Kya rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Why do you like lying so much?" Kuvira was getting pissed.

"What?" the Chief did not need this. "Why are you so inappropriate?"

Kuvira pushed off from the table standing as well.

"At least Kya is willing to tell the truth. You’re so afraid of losing control of the situation you just lie to make things go away!"

Lin was ready with a retort that she never got to use.

"Stop, both of you!" Kya's voice was stern as she let both of her palms hit the table, stunning the pair into silence. She didn’t want to play referee, she most certainly wasn’t going to take sides.

Harper motioned to her girlfriend for her to sit down and she did so. Lin remained standing but she was still furious.

"You both need to stop arguing, because it’s ridiculous, for spirits sake.” The doctor let out a frustrated puff of air before continuing. “Now, to answer your question… only about two months, but we weren’t official until several months later when Tenzin met his now wife." Kya only briefly spared her wife a glance, before directing her attention at their daughter.

"Not so hard huh?" Kuvira’s green eyes flicked to her mother in irritation.

"Stop it." Harper warned behind gritted teeth, this wasn't going to escalate again.

Lin just huffed resting back against the kitchen counter.

"Believe it or not, Lin is quite the romantic." Kya remembered as it brought a smile to her face, while hoping to steer this conversation to something more pleasant.

"No way." Kuvira was genuinely in disbelief.

Lin didn’t bother to hide her grin. "Not that I needed to be, your mom was hopelessly in love with me anyways." Her anger was subsiding slowly. Both girls snorted, evidently they didn't believe the Chief.

"Not entirely true…" Kya trailed off as Lin came over and started to rub her back.

"I’ve been here for a while and I had no idea you dated the commissioner. Honestly, why did you guys break up?" Kuvira wondered and wasn’t trying to get her mother going again.

The older women just looked at each other with knowing glances.

"Probably none of your business." the Captain figured, but the Chief was going to reply anyways.

"In case you didn't notice I was rather unsure of my sexuality." Lin was rather smug.

Kuvira could feel Harper's eyes on her just waiting for her to say something inappropriate. Instead, she stayed quiet, she had always been sure of her sexuality, men didn't do anything for her.

"Uh, so maybe we should get going… I'm gonna have a long day tomorrow." Kuvira changed the subject matter rather oddly.

Her parents nodded and the girls thanked them as Kuvira spoke with Kya by the doorway and the Chief took Harper aside.

"You good to see her off?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry." Harper nodded. "She can report to me instead of you, you have enough to worry about."

Lin thought that was probably a good idea too.

 

They watched the girls leave the driveway and as Kya closed the door she turned to Lin with an exaggerated look. "What just happened?"

"What part?" the Chief snorted, arguing with her daughter was going to be an issue for some time to come that was for sure.

"Isn’t it odd that she opted to leave at the mention of sexuality instead of making some asinine comment."

"Touchy subject, I guess." Lin shrugged as they headed back to the kitchen.

“And you’re not in the least bit curious?” Kya wasn’t convinced.

“Nope.” Lin abruptly turned on her wife, catching her off guard.

The doctor looked at her skeptically. “I think she felt sorry for you or maybe she’s worried that you are still unsure.”

“What? You don’t believe that last part do you?” Lin asked incredulously, but was reassured as her wife put her arms around her neck, drawing them in close.

“I don’t, spirits knows how much you love me. But I’m actually curious.” Kya explained as Lin looked on amused before giving her a kiss.

“And guess what? I don’t get her sometimes. I wonder how the Captain puts up with her.” The Chief mused then suddenly Kya was playfully pushing her a way, out of the kitchen with the intent on heading to the bedroom.

“I think Harper’s own strict upbringing might have something to do with it.”

That was certainly a possibility, Lin thought to herself as she was walking backward while reaching out for Kya’s hands and pulled her wife in close again.

 

Harper just had to comment on Kuvira’s behavior, she could never envision arguing with either of her parents like that. Her girlfriend had just laughed, saying her parents were strict because of their military and policing background. Harper did protest that it wasn’t always like that and it helped that she had been lower ranking than her siblings.

“Why is that? You’ve never said.” Kuvira asked glancing to Harper in the passenger side.

“I didn’t want to do officer training, like them.” Harper simply shrugged.

“But you did, obviously?” the younger woman assumed.

Harper shook her head ‘no,’ as a faraway look came over her. “I started in the army, where the ranks are a little different than the police. I was a Sergeant for most of my military career.” 

Kuvira nodded quickly. “And then?” It made sense that Harper just rose through the ranks, but not as quickly as her siblings, although it was becoming apparent that wasn’t the case.

Her Captain stayed quite for several moments. “Until our commanding officer deserted us in the field. While he was a Major, I was immediately promoted to Captain, skipping both 2nd and 1st lieutenant and taking command of the unit.”

It was Kuvira’s turn to stay quiet for a bit, their home just in sight. “Livia and Morgan told me you led the unit, until you were discharged, honorably.”

“Yeah, my rank stuck into my policing career and I’ve always led team one, that the three of us renamed after our old unit.” Harper explained as they pulled into the driveway.

“Huh… always wondered about the name of the team.” Kuvira commented, having thought it was just made up with no real meaning behind it.

Just as Kuvira went to leave Harper’s hand shot out and stopped her, they had gotten off topic.

 “You are such an asshole to Lin. She’s trying you know.” Harper’s tone was serious.

The young officer hung her head as her girlfriend continued. “A little respect goes a long way, and I know you can respect people, because you respect me and your teammates, well now that you’re on the team.”

As they silently made their way into the house, Harper had one last point to make.

“You don’t have to get to know your mother—“ Kuvira turned quickly stunned at her words.

“I want to get to know her.”

“Then stop upsetting her about the choices she made in the past.” Harper pressed, then saw as Kuvira looked away quickly as she wiped at her eyes.

Kuvira felt terrible now and yet she hadn’t even really noticed she was doing it. The Captain had a family that cared about her and while Kuvira wanted a family too, with Lin, Kya, and even Harper, she was doing a better job of pushing them away instead, especially her mother.

Wrapping her arms around Kuvira and hugging her, she didn’t exactly want to upset her, but maybe she could think about this while away and just maybe the conversation Kuvira needed to have with her mother would go smoother.

“I’m not perfect either.” Harper murmured as she rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Kuvira rolled her eyes, “Oh really? You didn’t get pregnant, then give up said baby, and then decided not to say anything, until said kid started asking around. I think if I hadn’t asked Yasuko, I still wouldn’t know who my mother is.”

Harper considered that was probably true. “Okay, that never happened, but I do think that Mrs. Sato would have made you really work to find her though.”

Kuvira hummed in response and turned in the embrace. “Thanks Sergeant….” She grinned as a thought occurred to her. “So, if not for your field promotion, I would be higher ranking then you.”

The Captain faked not being impressed. “Screw you.”

“Yes please.” Kuvira could feel her desire building, sure they had gone a month without each other and it was rough. “I want a proper send off.”

“What did I say about getting too old?” Harper said teasingly as she was led to their bedroom.

“You’ll have a week off.” The younger woman winked tugging at the buttons of her girlfriend’s shirt.

“Thank the spirits for that.” But the Captain was so eager to please Kuvira.

 

 

She awoke to the smell of coffee and not so surprisingly an empty bed. Stretching then rolling out of bed, Kuvira got ready, checked her bag, making sure she had everything before heading out and nearly tripping on Harper's pants lying on their bedroom floor. In fact all of their clothing from last night was scattered around the room. Kuvira grinned as she picked up the pants to throw them on the bed, doing so caused a small box to fall out of the front pocket. She scooped it up, realizing what it might be as she sat on the bed opening it.

A diamond ring with a silver band sat presentably inside. Kuvira let out a gasp in surprise, one hand going over her mouth. This was not happening, Harper, the woman she couldn't yet fully love because of her past issues wanted to marry her. Eyebrows pinching together as a second thought occurred to her. She had seen this before and recently, the word gala popped to mind. When she had shook the Chief's hand she was wearing this ring. Not only did Kya give Lin the ring but now both her parents knew Harper's intentions.

"Oh wow." Kuvira whispered to herself before snapping the box closed and stuffing it back into the pants. She couldn’t exactly dwell on this, she needed to get going.

Kuvira made to the kitchen just in time.

"Hey… I was just going to get you." Harper smiled, although Kuvira only spared her a glance.

"Uh, yeah… sorry about that. You should have woken me when you got up." Kuvira said still somewhat distracted and just glimpsing at those blue eyes made her want to say she found the ring.

"Got your badge, weapon and some clips?" The Captain asked pouring them both coffee into travel mugs.

"All packed." Kuvira said grabbing the mug, then her bag and headed for the front door. Leaving a confused Harper behind, her girlfriend usually took any opportunity to kiss her, maybe she was probably just distracted by her assignment.

The Captain was going to drop Kuvira off at the Satos then head to work. Harper insisted on some last minute details and advice while driving there, which had the Staff Sergeant agreeing. Pulling up to the Satos estate, Korra was there too, dressed for work. As the family stood around the driveway all saying their byes.

"This is it." Kuvira said still trying to shake the image of the ring.

"Stay focus." Harper emphasized. Her girlfriend nodded without even looking her way, in fact Kuvira had been avoiding looking at her ever since she had gotten up.

"Everything okay?" the Captain was a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I’m good." Kuvira answered rather hastily. Then moved to leave the car, Harper doing the same.

The young woman was somewhat glad to be leaving, she couldn’t look Harper in the face, not for long anyways and she was beginning to notice, hopefully the Captain attributed to her assignment.

They greeted the Satos as Kuvira put her things in Yasuko's car, as the woman hugged her son one last time before passing him to Asami. Turning Yasuko tossed Kuvira the keys.

“You can drive.”

“Sweet!” Kuvira was eager to go, but figured she could give her best friend a hug and kiss Harper, who was already concerned and it seemed like Korra was becoming suspicious.

“Are you okay?” Korra whispered into her friend’s ear as they hugged.

“Just a little nervous about this assignment.” Kuvira played it off.

“You got this.” Korra reassured with a quick pat.

Last was Harper. Kissing her soundly then pulling away with a convincing smile. "See you later. Gonna miss ya." Kuvira said with a wink, then moved off before Harper could reply.

"She was acting odd right?" Korra came to stand by the Captain, as the pair drove off. She nodded in turn, while thinking Kuvira was fine last night, despite what went on at her parents.

"Nerves maybe?" Asami suggested looking at Korra, Harper doing the same since she knew her the longest.

"I don't know.  She doesn’t usually get that nervous over work related things. She’s pretty confident, it must be something else." Korra looked to Harper for some insight.

Thinking for a moment before speaking. “We had dinner with her parents last night it went… Alright. She was being her usual self.”

Not able to dwell anymore as they all needed to head to work, all the while Korra wondered if Kuvira would tell her at some point.

 

 

Getting into the car, Kuvira looked at her passenger with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

Yasuko smiled with a nod, nervous about leaving her son for the first time, and about Kuvira maybe becoming a potential target.

"Never thought you’d be into sports cars." Kuvira said shifting the gears heading out of the driveway, this was some nice sporty sedan.

"There was a time when I didn’t think I'd get pregnant again, and with Asami grown up, I thought why not, it was better than having an SUV or van…. But here we are." Yasuko explained, but added. "Not that I mind having another, I just wished I would have been younger."

"You are doing a great job… juggling a kid, home life and work." Kuvira praised, while thinking having a girlfriend was tough.

Yasuko smiled but at the same time was grateful to have a break, if there was one thing she didn’t have to worry that much about it was practicing law. Even before going to law school, she had spent countless hours at her parents firm, just like Asami did when she was little.

Driving in silence for a bit, Kuvira couldn’t stand it any longer, she needed to tell someone and just blurted out.

“Harper is going to ask me to marry her, I found the ring this morning.”

Yasuko didn’t get surprised easily, but her green eyes went wide, but before she could reply Kuvira was speaking quickly again.

“And she’s gonna use my mother’s engagement ring. So both my parents know.”

Yasuko laughed a little, which confused Kuvira, and as she stopped at the set of lights, she looked at the older woman.

“What’s so funny?”

Shaking her head quickly to regain her composure. “I was just thinking about Korra, I gave her my ring.”

“So I heard.” Kuvira commented as the light turned.

“I’m assuming you and your mother haven’t talk yet?” Yasuko got back on track. Kuvira said ‘no,’ and was still clearly worked up though.

“Relax, I don’t think you give your girlfriend enough credit. It sounds like she knows you are not exactly ready. Hiroshi waited four months, if I remember, from the time he got the ring until he asked.” Yasuko shared her own experience.

The young woman remained silent, how did talking with Yasuko make her feel better, when she couldn’t even talk to her own mother, without arguing or upsetting her.

“Spirits! Asami and Naoki are lucky to have you. I wish I could be more open with my mother.” Kuvira said a little discouraged.

“It takes time, don’t worry.” Yasuko gave the officer a comforting smile.

The airport was in sight now, if there was ever a moment for either to change their minds about going it was now.

“Are you sure about this?” Kuvira asked as she pulled into the short term parking.

“Yes. I can’t live in fear. After all I was attacked in my own home, where I should have been the safest.” Yasuko was confident in her answer and as the car was turned off, she posed the same question to Kuvira.

“I’m sure too. Some time away will do me some good.” Kuvira nodded with a smile.

“She loves you very much. After only meeting her at the party, I could tell just by the way she looks at you. How old did you say she was?” Yasuko asked.

“39, next month.” Kuvira said with a fond smirk then chuckled.

The lawyer was surprised. “She doesn’t look it, and what’s with the laugh?”

They got out of the car and went to grab their bags from the trunk. “She’s getting older, meaning I’ll probably have to go a little easier on her.”

Yasuko was puzzled, but the younger woman winked at her. The lawyer gave her a light shove, before blushing. “Well, it does get better with time and practice.”

“Oooh… something to look forward too.” Kuvira laughed as they headed into the airport.

Not so surprisingly they had a first class flight.

"Have you ever been to the city of Ba Sing Se?" Yasuko wondered.

"No. Never really had a reason to go there." Kuvira shrugged. "Never thought I'd be heading back to the Earth Kingdom either."

The officer looked out the plane's window, as they left Republic city behind. This was the first time in 11 years she had a reason to leave the city.

"Maybe we could visit Zaofu." Yasuko suggested while touching the officer's forearm to get her attention.

"We won't have time…. will we?" Kuvira asked interested, sure the place was closed, but maybe seeing it now after how far she had come in her life was a good idea.

"We may have time. These kind of cases can be over a lot sooner than you think." Yasuko said with a reassuring smile, she really hoped they would have time, for Kuvira’s sake.

 

 

"So she’s alive?" the man spoke to the woman standing in front of his desk.

"Unfortunately, and it seems the lawyer killed one of the attackers, saving the cop’s life."

Running his hands over his nearly shaved head, his plan had failed and not only was Amon dead, but he hadn't killed the Chief and even the bombing had failed.

"That water tribe cop is mine now." he said grinning up at the woman.

She smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "I'll see that we also bring down the Sato Law Firm. Its seems that Yasuko Sato has gone away with a female officer."

This intrigued Zaheer. "Really? Too bad the first scandal failed. Who is the officer?"

"Not sure on the name, but she took the bullet meant for the Chief's wife." P’Li had been told through one of their contacts, that had spoken to Amon when he had been in jail.

"Why would a cop be going.…" Zaheer paused and thought. "Ah, protection…. Well, things are going to get a lot more complicated." he finished looking at his partner, who started to smile.

"I have it on good authority that the female officer going, is a lesbian." P’Li added as her mind thought of ways to bring the firm down, making rumors was fun. They had made up the story of Yasuko and that other male lawyer, that had been hanging around her. But who would have thought they would have history together. Once the baby had been born and there was no denying it was Hiroshi’s son, the story and rumors faded.

"There are also reports that the Chief has a daughter." P’Li said, which had Zaheer raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"We'll have to look into that." he grinned, he also wanted the Chief of police dead but making her suffer was even better.

 

 

"That dog better not be on our bed." Asami warned, her voice muffled as she was cuddled against Korra.

"Our bed." Korra said dreamily. They had spent only a few days living together and it was wonderful.

"Korra…" Asami said lifting her head up. Naga was in fact on their bed on Korra's other side.

Turning all sorts of shades of red while sheepishly coaxing Naga off the bed. It was Friday and Asami was headed to the firm while Korra was off to train Naga. They had spoken to Kuvira and Yasuko and things were going well. If they weren't at court they were at the hotel room while Yasuko did research.

"I need to head to the station so can you bring Naga to the K9 facility?"  Korra asked packing her bag up.

"She can go into the station with you, right?"  Asami said tilting her head at the dog who sat patiently in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I might be a bit, and the guys there can start on her training." the officer said whirling around on her girlfriend.

Korra looked so beautiful in her uniform, there was certainly something about a woman in uniform as Asami stepped up to her, straightening her collar before cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply.

"Of course baby." The lawyer whispered her eyes flicking to Korra's throat, she didn't wear her choker to work and wondered if maybe she should have gotten a ring as well, but Korra probably wouldn’t want to lose it or mess it up either.

"Thanks." The officer blushed adorably after the kiss. As they both grabbed a few things before heading out.

Korra got what she needed at the station and chatted with some of her co-workers, before the Chief called her over, the Captain was also there probably reporting in.

"Hey, how are things?" Lin asked she hadn't seen her in a few days, although the young woman looked very happy.

"Good. Things are good.” Korra really couldn’t be happier.

"So, when’s the wedding?" Lin asked catching her officer off guard.

Stunned Korra stuttered out. "I’m… not sure… we haven’t really discussed it." As she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I heard about your wedding, Chief.... And while Izumi went she never told us where it was." Harper chimed in.

Lin smirked before replying. "Since the media was on our case about our relationship, we decided on somewhere private and since it was the summer, about a month before you arrived Korra. We ended up having it in the Sato's backyard." she smiled at the memory, while the two officers exchanged surprised glances.

"Asami hinted at maybe doing the same, neither one of us want a grand ceremony." Korra said bringing a smile to her face just thinking about it.

With byes the two officers headed off as Mako came up to the Chief.

"Hey, take a look at this." the young man said passing her todays paper.

Lin's good mood instantly disappared replaced with anger.

"We need to find those assholes and bring them down." She narrowed her eyes on the headline of the article.

_'Is Yasuko Sato involved with a gay cop?'_

There was a picture of them boarding the plane and another one of them entering the hotel.

"What’s more disturbing is that someone was watching them." Mako pointed out.

"Why ruin Yasuko's career and tear her marriage apart?" Lin wondered, it had to be the red lotus.

"I think they would rather cause pain and suffering." Mako suggested, his research had led him to believe so. "If Kya would have died, he might have let you live." he continued and saw an expression of sadness come over Lin.

"I can handle them coming after me, but Kya…. I don't know what I would do without her." Lin said thinking how close she came to losing her, then there was Kuvira with her head injury and again Lin was terrified of losing her.

The pair remained silent as Mako thought about his boyfriend before immediately shaking his head and with conviction said. "We are going to get them."

 

Harper had used her personal vehicle to drive to work, but now she was using Izumi's undercover one as she followed behind Korra's. They were headed in the same direction.

In the blink of an eye, as Korra had just headed into the intersection, a full size truck slammed into the passenger side, pushing her vehicle further into the traffic, which grinded to a halt. Flicking her lights and sirens on moving closer to the accident. Harper jumped out, hand on her hip by her gun, calling for back up on her radio. The truck driver stumbled out, face bloody, even Korra had gotten out, falling to her hands and knees panting for air.

"Police! Stop!" Harper yelled at the man who was stumbling away, as she went for Korra, the suspect wouldn’t get far as backup was on the way.

Korra picked herself up, using the vehicle for support as she leaned on the hood looking at the man getting away. She felt blood trickling down the right side of her face where the glass had blown in from the passenger side window.

"Let's go!" Korra called out to the Captain as they both took off.

Running down the alleyway, the man was getting away, as the officers came to a fork in the alley, the suspect had disappeared, probably into one of the many doors along the alley.

"Spirits!" Korra bent over hands on her knees.

"Let me look at you." Harper said coming to look at the cuts on her cheek.

Nothing was too deep. They were ready to head out, when the creaking of a door opening sounded, followed by it closing with a thud. Turning to the sound, another person wearing armor, one would use to defuse a bomb, complete with face obscuring helmet was coming towards them.

All of Korra’s instincts told her, the person, most likely a man, was coming after her.

“Captain, he’s here for me—“

“I’m not leaving you, Sergeant.” Harper immediately cut her off, there was no way she was going anywhere.

The officers moved to make distance between each other, knowing their weapons weren’t going to do anything to that armor, they needed to stall, reinforcements would be here soon. The armored man started moving towards Korra, as Harper moved in, and Korra braced herself. At the last moment he turned and lowered his shoulder checking Harper in the chest. She stumbled backward, her back hitting against the concrete building.

“Hey! it’s me you want!” Korra yelled getting his attention.

Turning on his target, it was unfortunate another officer was with Korra. Charging for the water tribe woman he pinned her against the wall, his arm across her throat.

“You are going to regret killing Amon.” He said, voice muffled behind the helmet.

Korra struggled, face turning red with the effort, only having time to put one of her arms up to stop the man’s armored forearm. Her boots barely touching the ground. Korra saw as Harper was getting up, Korra wanted to tell her to just leave. Reaching for his gun, Harper’s eyes widened, it was a custom revolver and he fired off two shots.

The Captain fell back down against the wall, Korra couldn’t tell if she was dead or not, but the man remained pointing at the Captain. It was now or never for Korra and with great effort, she shoved him and was able to roll away, getting to one knee. Causing the man to look at Korra instead, she was pointing her pistol at him, smiling behind his helmet, her weapon wouldn’t do any damage. Unfortunately, he’d have to kill Korra quickly instead of savoring it, and that other woman, well she would probably bleed out, if not he’d cap her in the head too.

Korra was an excellent shot, she wasn’t aiming for him, rather his gun. A single shot was all she needed, taking it, the revolver fell and he knew his time was up, he needed to leave. Taking off, Korra couldn’t chase, Harper needed her. Getting up and going to the Captain’s side, she was bleeding from two bullet holes just below her collarbone, close to her sternum. Her vest didn’t offer much protection against magnum bullets.

“Hey… hey, Harper?” Korra asked hopeful, giving out a short cough, but she was holding it together. The Captain was still conscious, blood staining her vest.

Blue eyes looked up in to Korra’s, her face was bloody, dirty, her breathing still short. “How are you doing?” she asked then swallowed hard.

Korra squeezed the older woman’s hand, her grip was getting weaker. “I’m fine, just please stay awake. Keep talking, tell me anything.”

Harper swallowed again, before speaking. “I want to ask Kuvira to marry me.”

Korra let a soft smile come over her. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Although Kuvira had talked to her yesterday, with Asami present as well and she told them that she had found the ring and was kinda freaking about it. Lucky for her though, Yasuko was helping her to stay focused on her mission.

“Help is coming, hang on.” Korra was starting to panic as she put her other hand over the Captain’s chest, she was still bleeding.

Where was everyone? If Harper died, Korra didn’t know how she would tell her best friend. Harper could barely keep her eyes open, knowing she didn’t have internal bleeding, but she might have broken or cracked her sternum, probably making it hard to breathe.

“Sergeant.” It was another woman’s voice, turning her head it was Harper’s team. The sniper helped her up as Livia tended to the Captain.

Things for Korra were catching up to her and things became hazy, she had seen Harper being taken away before she felt the sniper steadying her. Morgan had said something to her, but her eyes were closing and she never replied. Korra couldn’t believe she was being targeted, her fiancé could’ve been killed days earlier, and now Harper.

 

It was an all too familiar sight on her operating table and while she wished they weren’t there, she had taken it upon herself to operate on officers. This time it was Captain Harper, a woman who just may become her daughter-in-law. Kya had learned Korra had woken up shortly after arriving at the hospital and other then a few cuts and needing fluids, she would be fine. The doctor was accompanied by the department head, Aidan, and the medic, Livia. Kya had learned a few things about bullets and the wounds associated, from her, as she had joined Kya several times in the OR and not just for her Captain. The young woman did in fact have a medical degree.

Harper was stabilized quickly, there was no internal bleeding, but her sternum had been cracked and there wasn’t much that could be done about it.

“Slow down.” Kya’s eyes flicked to the young doctor, as she was sewing one of the bullet wounds up.

With a quick nod, she slowed her pace, after all she wasn’t in the field and her teammate was going to be okay. Kya was done with her sutures and let Livia finish up, she was going to tell the others everything went well. Aidan quickly left too, to clean up.

“Kya.” He started coming to her side to clean up, she simply gave him a ‘what is it’ look. “Let me talk to her teammates, since she has no family here.”

“No, Livia will talk with her teammates and I’ll talk to the family.” Kya said defensively, he had only assisted, she had led the surgery, so it was her decision. She didn’t care if he was her boss.

“Family? I thought her chart said her family lived in the Fire Nation?” Aidan was puzzled.

“They do. But she is really important to Lin and I.” Kya explained as minimal as possible while drying her hands.

“Like… blood related?” He asked, thinking perhaps she was a cousin.

She rolled her eyes. “Do you only pick and choose what you read on patients charts?”

“Pardon?” If he didn’t like her so much, he would have taken offense to that.

“Some of Harper’s emergency contacts are myself, and Lin.” Kya said vaguely, really just wanting to leave. Did he really think he stood a chance with her? Digging into her pocket she found her rings and put them on, noticing a slight frown on her co-workers face.

“Alright, sorry… you go ahead.” Aidan put up his hands in surrender and she didn’t hesitate in leaving.

Kya was after all a senior member of staff and still had much of the staff on her side, which allowed her to overreach her authority, making him wonder what would happen if he put a stop to that. A slow smile appeared thinking, putting Kya in her place wasn’t going to win him her affection, but at least he’d have some control over her and he very much liked his partners, business or pleasure to be obedient.  

 

Asami had been in her office when Lin called her and the lawyer was on her way immediately. The Chief was already at the hospital and it would seem that Korra was being targeted by the red lotus, her officer had confirmed it, telling the Chief, their attacker had mention killing Amon. He had no interest in Harper other than getting her out of the way, although he would have killed her after Korra, the Chief suspected.

“Did you call Kuvira?” Korra asked Lin, who shook her head ‘no,’ she was waiting for the Captain’s prognosis.

“I will…. Just relax. Asami is on her way.” Lin said patting the woman’s shoulder. Korra thanked her.

When her fiancé arrived they hugged, expressing how relieved she was. Asami’s fingertips lightly touched her right cheek, making Korra look towards the floor.

“I’m okay.” Her head came up to look into loving green eyes. “But I’m a target now, and anyone around me now could get injured or killed.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Asami rested her forehead against Korra’s. “I’ll never leave you, because we are in this together.”

A few tears ran down tanned cheeks and Asami wiped them away before kissing her.

Korra didn’t regret killing the business man, if she didn’t, Kuvira and or Lin could be dead. Although, how did the red lotus even know she did it? There was someone in that courtroom that must have been a contact of the red lotus. Her mind also wondered who that man in armor was? It was impossible at this point to know how large the red lotus was. Having to worry that she could be attacked by random strangers was unsettling.

Kya had since come out into the waiting area. Harper’s teammates waited eagerly.

“She will be fine. No internal bleeding, but she has a small fracture in her sternum.” The doctor explained, her eyes landing on Korra, she was in her undershirt. Her vest and uniform shirt was dirty and smeared with her own and Harper’s dried blood.

“In about an hour, she’ll be able to have visitors.” Kya looked back to the tactical officers, as they went back to waiting. Kya went to her wife and the young couple.

“Maybe you should wait until Harper is awake before telling Kuvira.” The doctor suggested. Lin nodded, her daughter would probably want to talk to her girlfriend.

“How are you feeling?” Kya asked the officer.

“Doing better.” Korra gave a weak smile and Kya moved to hug her.

“I told the Captain to leave, I knew he was after me.” Korra felt she should explain, something she had left out of her initial report to Lin.

“Harper used to be a soldier, leaving you would have never crossed her mind.” Lin grinned but wanted to reassure her. “Her injuries are not on you, what happened is not on you either. I’m just glad she was with you.”

Asami’s arm went around Korra’s waist and kissed her temple, whispering ‘I love you.’

If her lover would have been alone in that alleyway with that man, who knows what would have happened. He had tried to choke her, instead of just shooting her, he wanted to make her suffer.

And now they wait. Korra wanted to see Harper and be there when Lin called her daughter. Lin watched the couple take a seat, as Kya spoke up.

“The more I think about it, the more I think maybe you shouldn’t tell Kuvira.” Kya sighed.

The Chief gave out a short laugh. “Spirits only knows what she’ll say when she comes home to all of this. I want her to be focused but she needs to know, and Harper will make that very clear for her to stay on task.”

Her wife nodded slowly, her eyes catching sight of Livia going to her team. “Looks like the Captain is in recovery now.” Kya gestured to the team then looked back at Lin.

“I’m going to check up on her.”

Lin stepped in for a quick kiss before letting her go. Running her hands through her hair, trying to figure this all out. She should have let Korra kill Amon in the interrogation room, that way, none of Amon’s or the red lotus’ associates would have known. But then again, they may have just targeted random officers and not just Korra. Hoping that Mako and the other detectives worked quickly to figure this out, so the police could take the fight to the red lotus instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Yasuko opened the door to their hotel room, allowing Kuvira to enter first. It was later in the evening, court was yet again long and drawn out.

“What are you going to do?” Kuvira finally asked as she stood in the middle of the room.

Yasuko let out an audible sigh of frustration, while putting her things on the desk. “I really have no idea yet.”

Kuvira had of course seen Mrs. Sato perform in court, while back in Republic city and the lawyer always seemed to come up with a solution, but this time she and the other lawyers on the defense team didn’t have a whole lot and needed more time to come up with something.

“Damn…” Yasuko said behind clenched teeth. “Defending against copy write infringements is such a pain in the—“ She stopped suddenly, her eyes looking at Kuvira, who just smiled.

“You can say ass. Spirits, you can swear all you want if that’ll help.” The young woman said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

“It won’t. The worst part is, whichever side loses, their business will lose nearly everything.” Yasuko took a seat next to her bodyguard, clearly having conflicted emotions.

“So? You’re here to defend, your colleague ask for your help in winning. Are you trying to spare the opposition?” Kuvira asked having just realized what Yasuko was doing in court today.

The lawyer just shook her head to the affirmative.

“Why? It won’t hurt you to win, but it’ll suck for you to lose.” Kuvira questioned.

“It’s not just about winning or losing.” Yasuko started and saw as Kuvira was giving her a ‘yes it is’ look. “Okay…. Maybe it is.” The lawyer was suddenly on her feet, pacing.

“I want to come to a compromise. So many people depend on both companies for jobs and their products. If you haven’t noticed this city is still very much divided into three classes of people.”

Kuvira remained silent, watching her pace, almost like in court.

“If the business, I’m trying to defend loses, hundreds of lower class jobs will be lost as well. But these old business men and some women are so stuck in their old ways, that they only see black and white.” Yasuko stopped letting out a long breath.

Kuvira frowned, thinking of a particular man that was staring at Yasuko throughout the trial. “If that man on the other side doesn’t stop staring at you, I’m gonna punch him.” Although she couldn’t really do anything unless he was an actual threat.

The older woman shrugged, her hands on her hips, smirking. “Men, they get distracted so easily sometimes.” But realized some women could get distracted just as easily and Kuvira smiled while looking away.

“Nothing wrong with looking though.” Yasuko said thinking about her ex, when he had come to the city and was just as attractive as ever and it didn’t help that she was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place.

Kuvira agreed and suddenly her phone rang. The ID said it was her mother. She better not be checking up on me, Kuvira thought slightly annoyed.

Yasuko turned towards the desk, busying herself with her notes.

Kuvira was surprised to hear not only Harper’s voice, but her parents, and Korra, telling her what happened. Since the officer was being so quiet, Yasuko spun to see her stunned and worried, mouth slightly open.

“I… uh… I’m relieved your both okay.” Kuvira spoke for the first time in several moments. Korra apologized again and heard Harper dismiss it. Yasuko had come to sit next to her.

“I’ll stay focus, Captain.” Kuvira said with determination.

“Of course she’s with me, I haven’t left her side.” She wearily replied to her mother’s question. She was tired of them thinking she would become unfocused at the slightest bit of bad news.

Whispering for her to put it on speaker phone, Yasuko spoke up. “Chief, Captain, the Staff Sergeant is doing fine. You guys made the right choice, you don’t have to worry.”

The others were relieved to hear that from the lawyer. “Everything going well with you mom?” Asami asked, her voice a bit further away.

“As well as can be expected with these kinds of things.” Yasuko tried to hide the frustration in her voice. “We will be here until Tuesday at least, unfortunately.”

The officer and lawyer heard a groan, but from who, they weren’t sure.

“Harper?” Kuvira asked in a tense voice, still in shock that she had been shot twice at close range.

“That was your moms’ collectively. They just want you back.” Harper explained as she smirked looking at her future in laws. Everyone in the Captain’s room knew of her intentions, but it was only Korra and Asami that knew Kuvira also knew her intentions.

“I’ll have her home soon enough.” Yasuko said, determine to put an end to this trial. “Oh, how’s your brother and father?”

“Alright, all things considered, Dad’s been a little cranky, and I think Naoki knows your missing.” Asami replied, thinking she probably have to go visit today or tomorrow.

Yasuko was also upset about having to leave them and was more determined than ever to finish up quickly. Maybe Kuvira was right, maybe trying to negotiate just wasn’t going to work. She couldn’t worry about how winning would affect people she didn’t even know. Closing her eyes, she needed to be focused, she wanted to get them home to their families but she couldn’t let that affect her integrity.

Lin’s voice broke through the lawyers thoughts. “Kuvira, we’re gonna give you two some privacy and we’ll talk later.”

“Okay, thanks everyone, thanks Korra.” The officer said, and with byes, Harper was alone in the room.

Kuvira was fine with Yasuko over hearing their conversation, but the older woman moved back to the desk, while Kuvira slid up to the head of the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“I know you and you are probably in a lot of pain, so how are you really?” Kuvira asked, knowing her Captain didn’t like to show weakness in front of anyone, even her.

“It’s all part of the job.” Harper replied still not wanting to reveal how much it really hurt to breathe at times.

“Come on, you know I care about you a great deal. I do…” Kuvira trailed off, her mind telling her to just say it.

Harper remained silent and just as she went to break it, her girlfriend chimed back in.

“Love ya.” The younger woman’s voice was quick and the words sounded more platonic then romantic, and yet again she was saying it over the phone.

Even if her last words weren’t exactly how Harper wanted to hear them, hearing Kuvira say she cared for her was very genuine and it made her heart beat just a bit quicker.

“It’s hard to breathe and I have a couple extra scars, but I’ll be fine. Like you said, you know me and I’ll bounce back.” Harper said and felt her meds kicking in. “My meds are starting to take effect, so we’ll talk later.” She added.

“Okay right, just rest and do everything my mom tells you too.” Kuvira advised.

The Captain adjusted herself in the bed while holding her breath so she wouldn’t grunt out in pain. “I will…. I love you and you get some rest too.”

With final byes, Kuvira hung up and rested her head back against the head board, while staring up at the ceiling. “It must really suck when she tells me that she loves me and I can’t say it back fully.”

The young woman knew Yasuko was listening, although she wasn’t looking for her to reply.

“It goes without saying that children learn to love from watching their parents interact. Hiroshi and I always tried to make sure that Asami, and now Naoki, didn’t see us really arguing.” Yasuko had gotten up to sit on her bed across from the officer.

Kuvira rolled her head to face the woman. “I must say, princess isn’t the spoiled, entitled brat I thought she would have been.”

Yasuko smiled, it was so like Kuvira to speak her mind without a filter. “I will take that as a compliment that we were doing something right when raising her.”

The officer just laughed quietly, but Yasuko started to frown looking off to the side.

“What?”

“I just wished we hadn’t taught her, indirectly of course, to lie without remorse.” The lawyer remembered when Asami was allowed into the courtrooms during trials and watching them both do what they did best while picking up some of their habits, both good and bad.

“Mr. Sato certainly has a way with words and lying.” Kuvira mentioned, while she had seen Asami and Yasuko perform in court, she had heard about Hiroshi’s methods.

With a sigh Yasuko expanded on that thought. “She certainly takes after her father in that department. Before going to the south, she had blatantly lied to the jury and won the case. Although, she knew her opponent couldn’t tell the difference between a lie and the truth or else she may have lost.”

“Doesn’t that affect your marriage? I mean if he’s lying in court, who’s to say he’s not doing it in everyday life?” Kuvira wondered aloud, since she now knew Harper was going to pop the question and the fact that they work together may put a strain on their future.

The older woman had been asked that many times throughout her marriage, her friend, Kya was even one of them. They had been talking before the doctor got married herself and it had come up.

“Because he can be two different people and the two don’t mix often. There’s the lawyer, and then there’s the man I fell in love with and gave me a family.” Yasuko’s answer to that question never changed.

Kuvira thought about those words, two different people and then realized it was very much like Harper and her mother had told her. She needed to keep their professional and personal lives separate.

“Harper does at times find my reckless side to be a turn on, personally, but professionally, not so much.” Kuvira replied knowing what Yasuko was getting at.

 “And then there’s certainly something about Harper’s body…. That’s quite the turn on.” The young woman continued on, while picturing it in her mind, her entire body felt warm now, just thinking about what she was going to do to her girlfriend once back.

Yasuko was on her way to the bathroom and stopped, raising a dark eyebrow, her bodyguard might need some private time after that last comment.

“Would you like to use the bathroom first?”

“Nah,” Kuvira waved it off with a smile, “I’m good.”

 

The oh so familiar smell of coffee woke the officer up, blinking the sleep from her eyes, the other side of the bed was empty, Harper always—Kuvira’s thoughts instantly stopped. She was in the Earth Kingdom on assignment, sitting up Yasuko smiled to her while at the small table in the corner, she must have ordered breakfast.

“What time is it?” Kuvira asked sleepily.

“Nearly 8.” Yasuko said, she was used to waking up early and was dressed and ready for the day, although there was no court on the weekends.

Kuvira groaned and padded into the bathroom, to get ready as the lawyer went back to reading the paper, going to take a sip of her tea, an article caught her eye and she placed her cup back. The bathroom door opened and Kuvira came out dressed and ready, Yasuko looked up to her and waved her over.

“What in the spirits is wrong with the media?” Kuvira sat down heavily.

Yasuko shrugged and closed the paper. She did not need another scandal.

“You know what’s the worst part, someone was watching us, while we left the plane and came into the hotel.” Kuvira pointed out, pouring some coffee.

“The media watching me isn’t anything new.” The lawyer said wearily.

“Maybe we should tell them it’s true.” Kuvira suggested with raised eyebrows, that got the older woman to laugh. “Gay cop… whatever.” The officer snorted.

“I wonder what Hiroshi would think if I suddenly turned gay.” Yasuko mused.

“Turn gay? You don’t need to be gay to sleep with a woman.” Kuvira said. “I mean, I’ve slept with straight women, and I bet Hiroshi would want to join in.”

Yasuko nearly spit out her tea at her bodyguard’s last comment, laughing until her eyes started to water.  “Damn Kuvira, I knew you would probably say that.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “So, sleeping with straight women, huh?”

Kuvira gave a smirk, “They are usually just curious and hey, I’m happy to show them that I can satisfied them better than any man.”

The lawyer wasn’t exactly convinced at that last part. “That’s quite over confident of you to say. Have you ever been with a man?”

The young woman shook her head ‘no,’ while eating. “And neither has Harper, Korra or Asami.” Kuvira said after swallowing.

Yasuko angled her head, puzzled. “I see how you know about Korra and Harper, but how do you know about Asami, did Korra tell you?”

“Nah, she just gives off that vibe. Am I right though?” Kuvira asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“What makes you think I would know?” Yasuko wondered.

“Korra told me that you knew they had sex in the courthouse and plus your rather observant.” Kuvira explained pouring her second cup of coffee.

“Honestly, I don’t know, she did go away for law school, so maybe.” She shrugged finishing her tea.

“Well…. she never has, trust me.” Kuvira smiled with a quick wink. “So what are we doing today?”

The older woman thought for a moment. “How about we go to Zaofu? I think you should see how far you have come in your life.”

“What about your case?” Kuvira asked a little nervous about going back.

Yasuko waved it down. “If you don’t want too, it’s okay.” Picking up on the officer’s hesitation.

“Let’s go and maybe we can give the media a show.” Kuvira said standing up.

Yasuko snickered, “Well, I guess I would be your first married straight woman, huh?”

Kuvira was putting on her shoulder mounted holster and suddenly stopped looking at the woman, trying not to grin.

“Oh spirits! Really? How?…. actually don’t tell me.” Yasuko didn’t know why it actually surprised her, Kuvira was certainly a confident, attractive woman.

As the officer grabbed her gun, putting a new clip in and holstering a second clip, her charge was getting her jacket on and making sure she had everything. She was still a bit nervous as she holstered her pistol and put her jacket on, not noticing that Yasuko had come up beside her placing a hand on the officer’s forearm.

“In all seriousness, we don’t have to do this.” Yasuko said softly knowing it weighed heavily on her.

“Let’s do this.” Kuvira answered after few seconds with that charming smile.

 

 

Tossing and turning before sitting up, her breathing was rapid, a thin sheen of sweat covered her naked body making her shiver. Hoping she hadn't woken up Korra.

Not again. Asami thought internally, trying so hard to stop the tears but feeling several escape.

"Asami?" Korra asked softly.

"Sorry… go back to sleep." Asami apologized but she felt arms encircle her and a kiss to the back of her bare shoulder.

"You are always here for me when I have my nightmares." Korra whispered as she brought them down, letting Asami lay on top of her.

"I know, and I don’t mind either. I dreamt that I missed and hit you, killing you." Asami murmured as she hugged Korra tighter.

"You saved me though, please don’t forget I'll always be here for you." Korra said kissing the top if her head.

They lay in silence before Asami requested something very surprising.

"Take me to the range again. I want to learn to shoot better. I want to be able to protect you if I have too."

The officer stayed quiet, not knowing if it was a good idea or not. Asami shouldn't have to be put in that situation ever.

"Will you?" green eyes looked up into blue ones.

"Okay… I will, we can go today, if you want." Korra relented.

Asami nodded and cuddled into her fiancé again. "I love you."

"Love you too." Korra responded, her fingertips slowly caressing the lawyer's back.

Asami had fell back to sleep as her breathing evened out.

Korra let out a small sigh. She really wanted to say no. But she had become a target and teaching Asami how to use a weapon better was in their best interest.

Naga needed out half an hour later, which had Asami waking. Korra slipped on sweats and headed out side. Thankfully they lived on the second floor and Naga didn’t sniff around too much.

Coming back into the apartment Asami was dressed and making breakfast. The dog headed for her bowl, already filled as Korra went up behind Asami, arms going around her waist.

"If I do this…. Don’t think you have to protect me, that’s my job." Korra said and saw Asami shake her head in agreement.

"Good, we can go to the station's range." And planted a kiss to a pale cheek.

 

The station wasn't very busy, greeting some of her co-workers they congratulated her on her engagement. As they walked further in they noticed the Chief's door open.

"Why would Lin be here?" Asami asked looking to Korra.

"Let's go find out." the officer said heading there.

Knocking on the door frame, Lin's head came up, with a smile.

"Hey, what’s going on?" the Chief asked, bit curious, looking between the young couple.

"Hey, we are here for the range.… What about you?" Korra said glancing at Asami.

"Overtime." Lin shrugged then looked to the lawyer. "You going to practice?"

Asami nodded, still confident in her decision. "If something like that happens again, I want to be better prepared."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lin saw Korra frowning, before becoming disappointed.

“We are working on every lead to find the red lotus.” Lin started off confident. “However, we are getting a lot of dead ends.” She finished discouragingly.

Korra just rubbed the back of her neck, then angled her head to the side. Below the Chief’s casual shirt was her vest, and she suspected she was wearing her gun. Lin did give a statement to her officers, that even off duty, officers could and probably should carry their weapons and have protection on.

“This that Fridays paper?” Asami said, going to pick it up.

“Yeah…” Lin was still disgusted at the article, as the lawyer found it and showed Korra, who laughed, much to Asami’s amusement.

“Kuvira will have a field day with that.” The officer recalled when Yasuko and Kuvira met for the first time and blatantly flirted with the older woman.

Asami rolled her eyes at her fiancé. “My mother isn’t gay.”

Korra and Lin looked at each other.

“So?” the Chief said. “You don’t need to be gay to sleep with a woman.” Korra laughed again, but cleared her throat at Asami’s stare down.

“Kuvira told me the same thing.” The officer felt she needed to explain.

“You know, your girlfriend is right about Kuvira and as long as Yasuko plays along, the media’s rumors might not gain any traction.” Lin was starting to smile and suddenly stopped. “Perhaps Hiroshi and Harper should be reassured that nothing is going on between them.”

“Oh, my dad knows about Kuvira.” Asami said putting the paper back and folding her arms. “And being a man….” She trailed off, slightly biting her bottom lip, since she was talking about her dad after all. When men in the past, had learned Asami was into women they always seemed to make suggestive comments about joining her and her  girlfriend.

“I guess I’ll talk with Harper. If the red lotus is behind this scandal, they won’t be happy when their plans don’t go the way they want.” Lin re-focused her thoughts.

“Maybe they will mess up.” Korra could only hope that would be true and the Chief grinned in turn, that could be the break they needed.

With byes, the couple headed to the range, as Korra opened the door, they both stopped suddenly. Mako and Xander were very deep in a kiss and hadn’t notice either of them.  

Asami and Korra looked at each other, silently asking which one of them should interrupt the guys. Korra let Asami do the honors and cleared her throat loudly and the guys pulled away, blushing. Xander wiped at his mouth quickly and Mako straightened out his shirt.

“Hey guys. Practicing?” Asami said coming into the range, smirking.

Neither one answered and they couldn’t look at the girls or each other.

“Uh, Congratulations you two.” Mako managed to speak.

“Thank you.” Korra said and couldn’t help getting a jab in. “So, when are you two gonna tie the knot?”

The guys looked at each other, their cheeks couldn’t be any redder.

“I gotta go.” Xander thumbed at the exit and before the girls could apologize he was off.

“Sorry.” Korra gave a weak smile. Mako leaned back against one of the lanes, crossing his arms.

“This is new for us both, and I know you’re just joking, but those kinds of comments don’t help.” Mako explained his attention on Korra, with a brief glance at Asami.

Both women hung their heads and apologized.

“He’s a good guy.” Korra tried to make amends.

“And he’s really cute.” Asami added, if she was into guys, she would probably be interested in them.

“Thanks.” The detective said adjusting his stands. “Practicing?”

“Yeah, Asami wants to learn, with everything going on.” The officer glanced at her fiancé before taking her hand.

“We are going to take them down.” Mako reassured his co-worker and with that he needed to get back to work.

With him gone, the girls remained silent having never thought about their actions completely through.

“Let’s get started.” Korra announced grabbing the weapons and protective gear.

An hour later they had gone through several targets, and even more bullets. Korra stood behind Asami, hands on her hips, giving tips on foot placement. Even though Asami had shot with one hand in the south, because the weapon was lighter, she was using both now, on a normal 9mm pistol.

The lawyer was getting better and as she finished off her clip and put the gun down, she felt Korra gently push her against the counter of the lane. Asami smiled letting out a pleased sigh. Taking off their protective glasses and hearing, Korra’s hands went under Asami’s shirt just above her waist. Placing her hands on the counter and bending over somewhat, Asami felt her pants being undone.

This behavior of Korra, just wanting to have her way with the lawyer had started after coming back from the south. Asami wasn’t complaining, she liked it, although there was usually a bit more buildup.

Fingers went down her pants, passed her underwear and started stroking her, her wetness growing quickly. Her own fingernails digging into the wood counter as the pace picked up and then it suddenly stopped, and Asami let out a groan, her arms going a little weak.

“Want more?” Korra’s voice was low knowing she was in control.

The lawyer panted out. “Yes.”

Asami managed to unbutton her shirt a little, feeling it becoming restricting as her pants and underwear came down, Korra’s blunt nails dug into her bare ass, before she reached around again, putting two fingers inside her quickly, making her whimper.

“Need me to stop?” Korra asked, slowing her pace at her girlfriend’s quick whimper.

“No!” Asami panicked and thankfully the rhythm picked up again and she came a few minutes later, if she hadn’t been leaning on the counter she would have fallen. Korra had removed both hands from her, instead of helping to support her and Asami quickly learned why.

The officer had helped to pull her pants and underwear up, but gave her backside a few bites, the quick pain was outweighed by pleasure. It hadn’t taken Korra long to figure out how to balance pleasure with pain, in order to give her girlfriend a satisfying climax.

Asami turned around and Korra’s expression was dark, her head was slightly down, while her eyes were looking up at her. With a quick blink, Korra’s expression brighten, her eyes going to Asami’s unbutton shirt, and her red cheeks.

“What was that about?” the lawyer found her voice. Not that she didn’t like it, she was certainly surprised, since there wasn’t any build up, or words, and Korra had just taken her.

“You just looked so hot, firing a weapon.” Korra blushed while looking away, it wasn’t entirely the truth though.

“So you got turned on?” Asami surmised and her lover just nodded. “What about all those times you’ve just been taking me?”

“I figured you liked it more, when I just surprised you with it.” Korra was very flush with embarrassment now.

 Although Asami started thinking, this side of Korra had only started to emerge when Amon had kidnapped her. It was becoming more frequent though. It was like she was suppressing another side, possibly something darker, if that look in those blue eyes was any indication. Perhaps this was something they needed to bring up in their therapy session.

“Me too, but I don’t get to please you the way I want.” Asami said taking tanned hands in hers.

“Well… let’s go home and you can show me.” Korra grinned pulling the woman into her.

Asami took Korra’s chin in one hand, her thumb going over soft lips looking into blue eyes. There was no trace of that darkness she saw. Her fiancé swallowed hard, probably realizing what Asami was looking for.

The thing was, Korra hated seeing the weak being preyed on by someone stronger. This was one of the reasons behind her becoming a cop. She used to get into fights at school for standing up for the weak, while never having a run in with the law, but it gave her the idea, if she was a police officer, where the only thing above her was the law itself. Therefore, she could be a bit rougher on criminals and she was fairly certain her former and current superiors just thought that she was enthusiastic about her job, and since she got the job done, they had never questioned it.

Throughout her career she had to show restrained but when Amon came into their lives and kidnapped the woman she loved, the hate for people like him nearly spilled over a few times. Despite not wanting Asami to see that side of her it happened anyway. They had briefly talked about it after she killed Amon, but now Korra was a target of stronger people and keeping herself in check was getting hard. Thankfully Asami provided her a release and while it was a distraction for Asami, it eased Korra’s darker side. About the only person that really knew about that side of her, was Kuvira.

Warm lips covered Korra’s and she melted into it, her hands tightening around Asami’s curvy waist, thinking how lucky she was to have Asami in her life now, and that she hadn’t changed her mind about this relationship.

 

Kuvira drove their SUV towards the city of Zaofu and Yasuko noticed the young woman was getting tense.

“This place hasn’t changed.” Kuvira said taking quick looks at the buildings. “Still the city of metal.” Most buildings were designed using a lot more metal, instead of stone, wood or concrete, which were built or inspired by a single architect.

“This is where your family is from.” Yasuko commented. “The Beifong’s have history with this place.”

“What?” Kuvira gave her a confused look as she stopped at a light.

“Lin’s mother helped to form the RCPD before coming back to this city and having her kids, Lin and Suyin.” Yasuko started to explain, thinking Kuvira must know some of this.

“Ah Suyin, Opal’s mother and my old dance teacher. I know she and Lin are sisters now.” Kuvira interjected as they drove through the streets, heading to the orphanage.

“Suyin married the architect who helped build and maintain this city. And while she did that, Toph was still active with the RCPD and Lin took over the position of Chief when her mother retired.” Yasuko recalled from her research when looking for Kuvira’s parents.

“What?” Kuvira didn’t know any of this and voiced just that. “Lin never mentioned that she took over her mother’s position.”

The lawyer mouthed ‘oh.’ “I think Lin has a strained relationship with her mother and her sister.”

The officer smirked. “No wonder, she can be so uptight and clamps up whenever her family is mention. So I guess Suyin’s husband had a lot of money, huh?”

Yasuko didn’t answer and it made Kuvira take a quick look at her, she was clearly hiding something, as she fidgeted with her wedding rings, the young woman had picked up on Yasuko’s subtle movements when she wasn’t really sure or hiding something.

“Maybe you should ask—“

“Ask my mother, yeah… I’ve heard that from Harper and Kya, but the thing is, Lin and I argue whenever we talk about sensitive topics.” Kuvira interrupted with a huff.

“I admit Lin can be hard to talk to but—“ She was cut off again.

“It’s because I’m an asshole to my mother, as my girlfriend puts it.” The young woman’s hands tighten on the steering wheel, her voice hitching as she nearly missed her turn.

Silence followed. “Just tell me.” Kuvira said softly, and Yasuko almost didn’t hear her.

“The Beifong family is very wealthy, it was that wealth that helped to build this city.” Yasuko hoped she didn’t regret saying that.

Kuvira drove in silence, finding the right road to the orphanage, despite being a little fuzzy on which road but when she found it, all the memories came back to her.

“If her family had wealth why give me up? Lin could have hired help, she didn’t even need to get a job for that matter. For spirits sake, why did I even bother wanting to know who my mother was in the first place.” Kuvira was getting frustrated again.

Yasuko really didn’t want Kuvira to upset and as they turned a corner in an otherwise quiet street, with little in the way of buildings, a larger three story building came into view. The masonry was covered in vines, the doors and windows boarded up. The boards on the fenced in yard were either missing or falling over, the grass all around was overgrown, as vines snaked around the old rusted playground equipment. Parking the SUV off to the side, Kuvira just stared at the building, Yasuko, in the meantime was in disbelief that such a building went to waste. There was plenty of room for expansion and it was somewhat out of the way of the busier streets. She had been thinking it would have been somewhere in the heart of the city, but for an orphanage this was a nice spot.

“Home sweet home.” Kuvira remarked, arms leaning on the steering wheel. The officer looked passed all the vines and undergrowth covering the orphanage, remembering it as more of a prison then some beautiful building.

“You have come far, Kuvira.” Yasuko said still stunned at such a sight.

“Yeah, too bad my mother can’t be here, where she left me, to pursue some selfish need of hers.” The young woman scoffed, sitting back in her seat.

Yasuko frowned at her bodyguard, still with a scowl on her face.

“I don’t understand, if she had money, what was the point of becoming a police officer? To impress her mother? From what I’ve been told about Toph, she was actually a bit reckless and careless, despite being blind, and Lin and Suyin are only half-sisters. So I guess Lin followed in her mother’s footsteps there.” Kuvira rambled on while not noticing Yasuko becoming upset.

“Kuvira!” Her tone was that of a mother getting upset with their child and made the young woman jump. Turning, those green eyes stared into her disapprovingly, and Kuvira felt ashamed, instead of indifferent when her own mother did the same thing. 

“I know I can’t answer questions about Lin’s past or why she became a police officer. But for spirits sake, she’s trying. Why can’t you see that?” Yasuko’s voice had stayed even, despite still being upset.

Kuvira hung her head, again Harper had told her the same thing. Why couldn’t she see that Lin was trying, and probably the only reason the Chief didn’t shut down completely and give up on Kuvira was because of Kya.

“I’m still mad at her.” Kuvira muttered and saying that out loud made her feel a bit better. “I don’t know if I can ever get past that.” She finished as she rested her head back, blinking to stay her tears.

Yasuko remained quiet, she had realized a while ago that she was sort of a surrogate mother to this young woman and so let her talk it out.

“If I can’t get past that, I won’t ever be able to love Harper fully.” Kuvira sadly replied a few tears tracking their way down her cheeks. She had gradually realized that was her problem and it was confirmed when Yasuko had said children learned to love from their parents.

“I can’t lose her.” Kuvira whispered while her hands came up to rub at her eyes.

The lawyer wasn’t sure if she was talking about Harper or Lin, although it might be both.

“You won’t, from what I’ve seen, you won’t lose either one of them.” Yasuko said taking one of Kuvira’s hands and squeezing it gently.

A few seconds passed and Yasuko suggested they get some fresh air and stretch. Agreeing Kuvira made sure to be at her charge’s side, her eyes scanning the area constantly.

The older woman thought if the media were watching them, she figured she give them what they wanted and looped her arm with Kuvira’s, who smiled back. She knew Hiroshi trusted her and her young friend was probably right, he would want to join in and just thinking about that made her blush.

“Everything okay?” Kuvira asked seeing her red cheeks.

“Yeah.” Yasuko was grinning while trying to suppress a laugh.

“Tell me.” Kuvira wanted to know, they had talked about a lot of things, from being gay to pretending they should be together if only to throw the media off.

“Just thinking about my husband and what he would think about us being together and you’re probably right, he’d want to join in.” Despite Yasuko’s blush, since Kuvira wasn’t her daughter, she did feel more comfortable talking about this. The officer certainly wasn’t shy about such topics.

Kuvira thought for a moment as they stopped in front of the building’s staircase. “Not so sure on how Harper would react to a threesome… I should ask her sometime.”

That made Yasuko laugh. “Whoa… one step at a time, officer. You should really take me out for lunch first.”

“I can do that.” Kuvira smiled and patted the arm looped with hers.

They walked around the building, Kuvira telling the lawyer stories about this place, she had a lot of memories and not all of them were bad. By the time they had left Kuvira was feeling like a weight had been lifted and she remembered the good, that place certainly wasn’t the worst orphanage, so she figured Lin cared enough to bring her to this one.

While leaving the old stone building behind, she felt like that part of her life could be closed, somewhat and leave the past where it belonged. If two completely different women in her life could see that her mother was trying, then it was time that Kuvira gave her a chance and leave Lin’s past alone. A past that was probably just as hard if not harder than her own. 

****

She had dressed with some difficulty, looking around her hospital room making sure she didn’t forget anything, she grabbed her zip-up hoody putting it over her tank top. Due to the low neckline Harper felt that she could breathe better, without anything close to her throat. With a quick look down, both bandages were somewhat covered. A knock startled her, looking up thinking it was her friend, it wasn’t.

“Lin… uh… Chief.” Harper said looking the woman up and down, despite the casual attire she had her vest on, pistol and badge at her hip.

“Relax. Either is fine.” Lin put her hands up in front of her.

She quickly nodded. “What brings you here?”

“I’ll be getting you home… or you can always stay with Kya and I, the doctor is worried about you being alone.” Lin suggested, although Harper was more comfortable around the Chief now, she wasn’t so sure she was ready to stay with them.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine at home.” Harper paused and mistakenly tried to take a deep breath. Lin watched as it pained her to let it out.

“I’m really not helping my case, am I?” the Captain said weakly. 

Lin simply shook her head ‘no.’ Maybe Harper should, Kuvira would also be worried about her being alone. She could maybe get Livia and Morgan to stay with her, but Kuvira probably wouldn’t want the two women she’d slept with in the past, alone with her either.

“It’s entirely up to you. Oh by the way.” The Chief remembered something. Harper waited patiently.

“Your military record shows you’ve never been to officer school and therefore your rank of Captain should have been revoked, since it was only a field one.” Lin explained and really she didn’t want to give her the news, but there was protocol to follow.

Harper looked away, knowing at some point that was going to come up. “Is that going to be a problem, because if I get demoted to my old rank, your daughter will be higher ranking then me and I’ll never live it down.”

The Chief snickered at her last comment, of course Kuvira would do that. “It’s not a problem yet, but you do have to pass the test, which I’m sure you’ll ace, to maintain your rank and advance. And internal affairs has been on my ass about it, spirits knows I don’t need any more trouble from them.”

Putting her glasses on and grabbing her bag, Harper said. “I won’t let you down, Chief. After all it was part of the deal to reinstate me.”

Lin nodded, “Personally, you are an outstanding officer, but my authority only goes so far.”

“So that’s one of the reasons your here, huh?” Harper quirk her eyebrow.

“Uh huh, I can’t promote you to Major or Commander unless you pass the test.” The Chief explained as they headed out.

“Commander? Izumi isn’t coming back?” The Captain sounded surprised.

“Last I heard from her, she’s still figuring out who’s going to lead, while being in temporary control.” Lin clarified.

They were nearly out of the ER ICU, when they heard commotion coming from the waiting area. Glancing at each other, they hurried to the sound.

Coming through the doors, there was a patient holding a large kitchen knife as a doctor tried to calm the woman, as the rest of the patients and staff were watching fearfully.

“Police! Drop the weapon!” Lin commanded gun up, as the male doctor turned around, relieved she was here. Harper had gone off to the side, to come up behind her, while Lin distracted her.

“No!” she yelled, she was probably a junkie, or maybe a homeless person. Lin moved closer slowly, placing her other hand on the grip.

“Put the weapon down and we can talk.” The Chief negotiated and gestured to the doctor, she recognized him as Aidan, to move out of the way. He was relieved an officer was here, and not just any officer though, one of the most intimidating ones.

The dark-haired woman arched the knife back as Lin got closer. Harper was nearly in position, and the Chief hoped she wouldn’t get hurt again.

“Last time, put the weapon down!” Lin said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to look in the Captain’s direction.

But this woman was fairly twitchy and must have sensed Harper behind her and swung the knife towards the officer. Grabbing and twisting woman’s wrist with her hand, and since it was so quiet in the waiting area, everyone heard the woman’s wrist breaking.

She yelled in pain, going to her knees, dropping the knife. Lin moved quickly to put her foot on the knife and slide it behind her. The Chief instructed her officer to help the woman up, still restraining her.

“You broke my wrist!” She struggled against Harper, her good arm behind her back.

“You should have dropped the weapon.” Harper grunted through the pain in her chest from just a little activity. The hospital security and two orderlies took the woman away to get treated. Things went back to normal for the most part.

“Thanks Chief. Didn’t know you were here.” Aidan said still anxious as he ran his hand through his light brown short hair.

“I was just here for my officer.” Lin motioned to Harper, who wiped her forehead, she had started to sweat.

He looked at her and asked. “Are you okay.…” he trailed off, seeing the bandages on her chest and then remembered who she was. “Captain Harper, who discharged you?”

“Doctor Kya?” She said a bit confused, she knew Kya could do that.

“I told her to wait.” Aidan seemed disappointed. “One moment, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Harper huffed and took a seat, while Lin stared daggers at the doctor’s retreating form. What in the world was he doing? She wondered if because Kya was already taken, he was going to undermined her now.

“I can’t let you go.” Aidan said coming back with Harper’s file.

The Captain just rolled her eyes, she just wanted to go home, and talk to her girlfriend.

“What?” Lin said in disbelief, this guy was really getting on her nerves.

“Kya shouldn’t have let her go, is what I’m saying.” The doctor said his anxiousness around the Chief, all but gone now.

“Look… I’m going home. Kya knows me and I’m fine.” Harper said standing next to the Chief and being just as tall, they stood over him.

He closed the file with a frustrated sigh. There wasn’t too much he could do. There were more people on Kya’s side and would agree with her, rather than him and trying to undermine her at the moment wasn’t going to work.

“Fine, some advice though, you need a desk job, permanently.” Aidan sounded like he was warning her and not giving advice, not waiting for a response he was off.

“Let’s go.” Lin said, grabbing the Captain’s bag and following her out.

 

"You should have stayed with them." Kuvira said still concerned for her girlfriend.

"Not so sure I’m ready for that." Harper replied with a bit of nervousness.

"You do know them more now. My mother can't be that intimidating anymore." Kuvira still tried to make her case.

"It's okay…. I'll be fine." Harper's eyes flicked to her two teammates, who sat across from her, in the house she shared with her girlfriend who was thousands of kilometers away. She felt guilty at leaving that part out. But nothing would happen between the three of them, her friends were just there to keep an eye on her.

With somewhat tense byes Harper took the phone away from her ear.

"Noticed you didn't tell her that we're here." Livia said with a sideways glance to Morgan.

"She doesn't need any more to worry about…. we trust each other. When she comes back, she'll talk with her mother then we will talk." Harper explained but still felt guilty.

"Then you'll pop the question right?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Yes… well maybe… I don't know." Harper stuttered out placing her thumb and index fingers on the bridge of her nose.

Her teammates looked at each other, ever since their Captain and Kuvira got together she had been unsure and distracted as of late.

"If Kuvira can't get past her issues then I don’t see a future with her." Harper finally expressed what she had been thinking for a while. The pair were stunned she would even say that. Kuvira had really started to grow on the team.

"Are you giving up on her?"  Livia asked concerned.

"No." The Captain said immediately letting her hand drop to her lap. "She just needs more time to figure things out."

"She'll come around." Morgan seemed very confident.

The other two looked oddly at her.

"I thought you'd always be a player. But you came back for her. And she will come around for you." The sniper explained, it made the Captain smile, if not for her, she might not have come back.

“And here I thought because you were getting laid regularly, that Kuvira had screwed—“

“Don’t you dare say it.” Harper cut off Livia, with an unamused stare, they needed to get off the topic of her girlfriend.

Standing up Harper stretched then spoke up. “Enough about Kuvira. I need to study for my officer’s test, and since you guys did it, your both going to help me.”

“Why didn’t you just do it with us back in the army?” Morgan wondered aloud.

“Tests and schooling isn’t really my thing.” Harper sighed, but she needed to do this, after all it was part of her reinstatement.

 

The recoil of the gun traveled up her arm and into her shoulder. Korra could shoot with either left or right, but preferred her right. It was Sunday and Asami was at the firm and Korra would be meeting her there for lunch. In the meantime she was at the range testing out the revolver that was used on the Captain days earlier. The weapon had been evidence, but it was untraceable and there were no fingerprints.

Using both hands on the gun, the recoil should have been felt evenly through both arms, although she didn’t feel it as much in her left shoulder due to the permanent numbness.

She had wanted this weapon and as long as it was registered in her name along with proper documents, Lin had handed it over to her, but with a warning, ‘don't make me regret this.’ Korra had simply said ‘I won't,’ her gaze on the weapon the entire time. As the Chief placed the weapon into her officer's hand, she got a sinking feeling that if Korra had the chance she would kill both Zaheer and P’Li with it. All the events leading up to Amon's death had let Lin see a side of Korra she never knew the young woman had, let alone start to see it emerge. Korra, not once but twice tried to kill Amon in cold blood. The Chief had honestly been surprised at Korra's actions and the darker side she undoubtedly had.

Pulling the trigger until there was only a clicking sound. She had gone through 60 rounds already. The revolver had a 6 round chamber, custom grip and a medium size barrel. It was too bad that she couldn't carry this with her regular weapon, she couldn’t even carry it off duty because of laws, her 9mm was fine on or off duty though. She opened the bullet chamber and inserted more rounds, then opened fire as quickly as she could until the gun clicked again. As she put the weapon down, laying her hands on the wooden counter while hanging her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

 The attack in the south and alleyway still fresh in her mind, still replaying it over and over but with different outcomes. She knew yesterday Asami had seen the different side of her again and knew she was looking for it after Korra had her way with her. Even the Chief was getting suspicious and probably worried about her. With a quick shake of her head and deep breath she had to go and see Asami, which brought a smile to her face.

Stepping into Asami’s office, her desk was cleared and food laid out. Asami crossed the room and hugged her tightly. But as the lawyer pulled back she smelled something very familiar. Korra had a confused look at Asami’s sudden look of sadness.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked, taking her fiancé’s hands.

“It’s just… I smell gun powder.” Asami said quietly and looked at the tanned hands in hers.

Korra immediately withdrew and took a step back, feeling guilty that she hadn’t cleaned herself up properly and reminded Asami of what happened in the south.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think, I was at the range for a bit. I should go…” Korra explained while stepping back.

“No!” Asami grabbed her back. “It’s okay, it really is.” And pulled them to two seats in front of the desk.

“I loved the time we spent in the south and I realized that our engagement was overshadowed, but anytime I think about the bad, I remember the good.” Asami said with a smile while her thumbs stroked over Korra’s knuckles.

Korra hung her head and nodded, looking at their intertwined hands. Korra hated the fact that their engagement had been overshadowed, hated that her lover had nightmares, and when she found those responsible, they were going to pay.

“I’m still worried that I’ll lose you, but after what happened, I feel that I can protect you, if I have too.” Asami said raising Korra’s chin, she only weakly smiled.

Suddenly the lawyer was on her feet. “I’ve got something for you.”

Korra quirked a brow as Asami dug in her desk then came to sit back down. Taking the officer’s left hand, she spoke.

“I want nothing more than to marry you and spend whatever time we have together. And I realized I already gave you the necklace, but I want you to have this as well.” As Asami opened her hand, there sat a mini version of her necklace in the form of a bracelet.

Korra was speechless, the time and thought put into this made her eyes water. “You didn’t have too…” she trailed off as Asami tied it around her wrist.

“I wanted too. It’s something you can wear all the time, I tried to make it as durable as possible.” The lawyer explained, her own eyes starting to water.

Korra had no words at first, simply leaning in to kiss her. “You continue to surprise me all the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter because I'm having a hard time figuring out when to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and the court room was full which had Kuvira on high alert and a bit tense, as she kept an eye on her charge. There was a police presence in and out of the room, although if something happened there wasn’t nearly enough officers to hold back this crowd. The defense team agreed with Yasuko's idea and allowed her to seal the deal. The lawyer only had two points to make, which had the courtroom stunned into silence, before whispering amongst themselves as the prosecutors were left scrambling to come up with a solution.

Kuvira smiled and as Yasuko came back to the defense table she winked at her, knowing the lawyer had just won and they could go home a day earlier than what Yasuko had predicted. But they would only be too lucky, as the prosecutor, the man Kuvira had recognized as the one who stared at Yasuko for most of this trial, stood to speak.

"We would like to come to a compromise."

The defense looked to Yasuko, the one who suggested it in the first place.

"Go on." she said standing.

Although his terms were modified in his team's favor.

"No." she didn't even have to think about it.

Kuvira wondered if Yasuko secretly got off on the power she held in court, after all she held the fate of an entire company in her hands. There were thousands of jobs on the line as well as a few million yuans.

The prosecutor back tracked in his answer, which had the defense quickly conversing with each other. Kuvira knew a decision was made as Yasuko's green eyes soften while looking at her and mouthing ‘sorry.’

The officer managed to keep the bit of disappointment out of her body language and gave a slight grin instead.

And just like that there was a recess and Yasuko took her place beside Kuvira as people moved about.

"You get off on having that much power, don't you?" Kuvira commented.

Yasuko looked taken aback. "Is your mind always in the gutter."

Kuvira shook her head. "Yes… but your gonna tell me that I’m right."

A slow smile appeared. "Yeah… I do, especially when the opposition isn’t prepared."

Slowly they made their way to the exit.

"So, I guess that’s how your kids were conceived." Kuvira continued, grinning from ear to ear.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" Yasuko laughed to herself. They were in the hallway now.

"Asami wasn't, but Naoki was." the lawyer remembered both times. Asami had been carefully planned and they figured it would work a second time, but it didn’t, and her hopes of ever getting pregnant again faded.

"We always wanted more, always wanted them to be close in age too. But after trying so much, it just got tedious." Yasuko said as a sad look passed over her.

“At least you guys didn’t have to worry about protection.” Kuvira said wanting to cheer her friend up as she put her arm around the lawyer’s shoulders.

Yasuko smiled, of all the comforting or supportive things the officer could have said, she chose humor.

They met up with the rest of the defense team and as they went to go into the conference room, the others wondered why Kuvira needed too as well. They knew why she was here but there wouldn't be any one else in there and the officer could wait outside.

That wasn't going to happen, it wasn't like Kuvira even cared about the trial and Yasuko didn't discuss anything that hadn’t already been said in court with her while in the hotel. She was here for her charge and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

The team conceded, because honestly Kuvira could be intimidating at times. They didn't take long and had agreed on a plan and were ready to head out. Yasuko's friend, the one who had asked her here wanted a few moments with her though.

"It's okay Kuvira. I trust her." Yasuko reassured her bodyguard, who didn't like the idea of waiting outside the room. But did as she was told.

Her friend thanked Yasuko for all her help and they could head home now, the rest of the team could handle things. Although, she did ask if Yasuko had seen the article about them, before commenting, it was good that her friend wasn't gay. Yasuko smiled but didn't bother to mention that she didn’t need to be gay for the media to accuse her of sleeping with Kuvira.

"Back to court?" Kuvira asked as the lawyer appeared.

"No… we're going home. They can handle things from here on out." Yasuko explained and saw the officer's eyes light up.

 

They had gotten the last flight out of the Earth Kingdom and would arrive in Republic city early in the evening. Kuvira had fallen asleep only a few minutes after takeoff. The young woman had been on alert, anytime they weren't in their hotel and yet Yasuko had never felt like they were in any danger. Even as the media spun their own story of Yasuko and Kuvira being involved, they hadn't denied or confirmed anything and Hiroshi hadn't commented either, if playing along made the red lotus make a mistake, then all the better.

Yasuko wanted to surprise her family so they hadn't said they were coming back, but Kuvira couldn't very well let her charge drop her off and go home herself. Yasuko smirked remembering how she had told Kuvira, she could use her car, but it had better be at the firm the next morning, the officer agreed to the conditions and promised to have it back to her.

 Looking to her bodyguard, she stirred in her sleep and Yasuko frowned remembering how restless she was some nights. Hopefully, being home with her girlfriend would help her sleep better. Then there was Asami and Korra, Yasuko couldn’t imagine what they went through in the south and she wished she could have been there for them both more. The couple had just gotten back and Yasuko had to leave the next day pretty much, but she couldn’t wait to surprise them and then perhaps plan a wedding with her daughter.

They were a half an hour away from the city and Yasuko gently awaken Kuvira.

"Almost home." Yasuko said with a smile.

"Finally." Kuvira said blinking the sleep from her eyes. Feeling a little uncertain because she wasn't so sure she was ready for what awaited her.

"You'll be alright. Just give your mother a chance." Yasuko knew that was first and foremost on her mind now.

Kuvira nodded quickly while taking a quick breath.

"Then when that is sorted out… Harper will probably, at some point ask me to marry her." Kuvira said anxiously.

"One step at a time." The lawyer reassured her, with a pat to her forearm.

 

Kuvira said bye to her charge, Yasuko was safely home and with a reminder that her car had better be in one piece and at the firm tomorrow, she said bye as well. Stepping into the house it was unusually quiet and the only light, save for a few night lights, was coming from the living room off to the left. 

As she came into the room, she stopped at the sight before her.

Hiroshi was asleep on the couch with Naoki on his chest. On the other couch was Asami as she was spooning Korra, as a few toys were scatted about the floor. Yasuko was partially relieved that Naga wasn’t here. So she could enjoy this moment, without having the dog waking everyone up. But she would need to awake them sooner rather than later or they wouldn't sleep tonight.

Walking in slowly, she called out in a whisper.

"Hiroshi?"

He stirred in his sleep, his eyes opened, only to start widening in surprise, it was the weight on his chest that stopped him from getting up.

Yasuko smiled lovingly, her green eyes softening. "I'll get him love." She whispered, carefully taking the sleeping baby. Hiroshi stood taking his wife into his arms, careful of his son and kissed her.

“Welcome home.” He said resting his forehead against his wife, as they both look to Naoki caught in between them.

He was thankful she was back and unharmed, although she had expressed that she never felt in danger, Kuvira’s presence wasn’t the only reason she felt that way though.

A thump on the floor had them turning to the other couple. Korra had fallen off the couch, probably in her sleep, which had Asami waking up. Naoki, fortunately was unfazed by the sound.

"Korr-- mom?" Asami was up and stepping over her fiancé to give her mom a hug.

Korra just sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her back against the couch, watching with a smile. If Yasuko was here, Kuvira was probably on her way to Harper's. Pinching her brows together in thought, Kuvira had said things were quiet, other than the media, but they never got close enough to be a threat. Further confirming that Korra was the main target.

"Korra." Asami calling her name had her standing and coming to hug Yasuko, very happy to see her as well.

"How was Kuvira doing after hearing about the Captain?" Korra asked still concerned for her friend.

"She stayed focused, despite everything that happened." Yasuko was impressed at just how Kuvira could stay focus pushing everything else to the back of her mind while working.

"Go home girls. We'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure. Thank you both." Yasuko said thanking them for their help with Naoki, that she was sure they volunteer to do.

 

Kuvira parked the sporty sedan in the driveway seeing only a light or two on and hoping she hadn’t alerted Harper. Turning the car off, and taking a deep breath, this was it. Kuvira pushed all thoughts of the ring out of her mind, or else she’d never be able to look at Harper for more than a few seconds.

“Okay… okay. Come on, I got this. So she wants to marry me… I want that, right?” Kuvira spoke to herself out loud and realized she never thought about wanting to get married. She could turn this car around and maybe stay with Korra and Asami, for the night, until she got herself under control.

“No… I gotta go in there.” Kuvira said resolutely.

Instead of just going inside, she knocked. Making Harper open the door to a somewhat grinning Kuvira, which immediately faltered at the sight. Her girlfriend was in a tank top and sweat pants. The two bandages were visible as well as the bruising around the area. Even Harper looked worn out, and in pain, but it didn’t look like she’d lost any weight. Her longer hair had been partially obscuring her face, but as her head came up those blue eyes, that Kuvira liked so much were no longer the vibrant color.

She had seen Harper at her best and maybe not at her very worst, until now. If the Captain wasn’t bandaged up, Kuvira would have rushed into her arms to hug her with everything she could. She instead brought her right hand up to cover her mouth, tears on the brink of falling as her emotions were going to get the best of her.

Harper was just happy to see her unharmed although she wished she was prepared, but if she didn’t do something Kuvira was probably going to cry. Grabbing her girlfriend’s left hand that held her bag, pulling her into the house.

“Don’t cry, just kiss me.” Harper said quickly, while pulling her in close, the Captain’s arms going around Kuvira’s neck, as hands held her hips.

While kissing Harper started backing up, bringing Kuvira with her, realizing that they would hit against the wall in the foyer, Kuvira’s hand shot out to the wall slowing their movement.

After that very intense kiss, Kuvira breathlessly said. “I missed you.”

Harper visibly swallowed, thankful she had taken some of her meds, before saying. “Me too.” And saw as her girlfriend’s eyes were looking at her chest.

“My eyes are up here.” Harper said with a laugh while raising Kuvira’s chin and seeing her roll her eyes.

The young woman pulled away. “I think we should go to bed, you seem like you were headed there anyways.”

“Yeah… I was just getting some pain killers.” Harper said as they headed to their room.

“Oh… I have Yasuko’s car… So I have to go to the law firm tomorrow.” Kuvira said nonchalantly.

Harper angled her head, puzzled. “Alright, I guess I’ll be driving you to work then.”

Kuvira nodded smiling as she undressed, although her girlfriend didn’t and just got into bed and she followed suit, spooning the Captain.

“Missed sleeping next to you.” Kuvira whispered and kissed Harper’s shoulder, the one that had been shot along with her leg a while ago.

“It’s been tough sleeping without you.” The older woman admitted, and felt a kiss to her cheek.

“Night.” Kuvira yawned, breathing in the Captain’s familiar scent reassuring her that she was home and all was right… for now.

 

 

Lin had no idea Kuvira was back and so wasn’t expecting her to show up at the station the next morning.

 "Come in." Lin barely raised her head as someone knocked.

"Hey Chief, I'm back a bit early." said a female's voice, that got Lin's undivided attention.

"Kuvira?" before she knew it the Chief was on her feet and hugging her daughter.

"Whoa… ah... Wasn't expecting that." Kuvira said surprised but returned the hug.

Since they were in the privacy of her office, Lin thought nothing of showing a bit of affection, after all she had been worried that Kuvira may become a target.

"Why didn't you say something? And I’m assuming the trial went well?" Lin fired off two completely different topics as she leaned back against her desk.

"Wanted to surprise you and it went well. I'm sure the Captain kept you informed right?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes she did… well, she did her best all things considered." Lin said frowning a little bit, but Kuvira was back and would look out for her now.

Silence fell over them, Lin looked her daughter up and down, she was dressed for work, looked well and was fairly upbeat.

"It's good to have you back." Lin said, realizing she would need to find time for them to talk and the sooner that happened the sooner Kuvira could talk with Harper and sort her feelings out.

Kuvira remained silent, hoping it would be her mother that bought up the topic of having a chat. After going to Zaofu and telling Yasuko how she felt, Kuvira thought she was more prepared to have a decent conversation with her mother.

But Lin wasn't saying anything most likely because she too was anxious about this. It further confirmed her theory that her mother relied heavily on Kya for support when it came to her.

"We went to Zaofu." Kuvira said slowly gauging her mother's reaction that remained neutral, so Kuvira took it a step further. "We went to the orphanage."

Lin swallowed hard, but on some level she figured if they had time they would have gone there.

"You did?" Lin didn’t know what else to say.

And it was becoming apparent that Kuvira would need to continue on.

"I know about the wealth your family has, and I know you took over for your mother." Kuvira said while remaining calm.

It didn't take Lin long to think of how she knew that. Yasuko was extremely thorough in her research of Kuvira's parents and once she found them, the lawyer probably did some research on the Chief as well.

Kuvira stood straight, fingers curling into fists. Lin stood ready for whatever her daughter was going to say.

"If you had money why didn't you raise me?" Kuvira asked trying so very hard not to yell.

They really shouldn't be having this conversation here and now at work and in this moment Lin wished Kya was by her side, making her realize how much she depended on her wife for support. Lin figured Kuvira knew that as well.

The Chief was saved from answering by the most unlikely of interruptions.

There was a sudden knock but Harper came through without being acknowledged.

"Grey Fox is needed. Get ready Kuvira, the team is coming to get you." Harper explained looking to her officer then to Lin.

"There’s a riot going on at city hal--"

"You are not going." Kuvira interjected, looking at the Captain before leaving.

"I'll handle this. You get back to the station." Lin said reaching out for Harper, seeing that look in her eyes. The Captain's shoulders sunk.

"Don't make me tell you again." Lin repeated in a stern voice while letting go of the young woman's arm.

"I would really like for you and Kuvira to have a long future together." the Chief tried again with a softer tone and different approach.

Harper just nodded and with a quick pat to her shoulder the Chief was off.

Lin didn't really care what the riot was about, she just wanted it to be resolved. Kuvira and several other officers were arresting some of the people that broke away from the main crowd. The other teams were protecting the entrance as Lin ordered the water cannons to be turned on the crowd. The rioters scattered, some getting away others not so much. The senior officers took over as the Chief went back to the station. Kuvira noticed and now she wasn't sure how they were ever gonna talk, she had barely kept it together if not for the interruption she would have started yelling.

"Hey Staff Sergeant… we're done. See you at practice tonight." her team's lieutenant called. Kuvira nodded, she needed to go and see someone.

 

It was Korra's day off, but now her best friend was pacing in front of her as she sat and listened.

"What am I going to do? Spirits, things were so much better before all of this." Kuvira stopped to face Korra, who had a puzzled look.

"It all started when I wanted to know my mother…. then Harper, then Asami screwed with you, then injuries, you and the Captain left… then I found that damn ring." Kuvira let it all out.

"You don't want to get married? Have you guys even talked about marriage?" Korra inquired.

"No, we haven't and honestly what's the point of being married. I can see if you wanted a family. Honestly, why are Lin and Kya even married? They are never having children, and pretty sure Harper doesn't want any… so what is the point?" Kuvira finally took a breather.

"I want a family, Lin and Kya have you, and maybe Harper will change her mind, for spirits sake you two disliked each other in the beginning, clearly the woman can change, you both have. It sounds like marriage is important to her anyways." Korra was getting a little upset with Kuvira’s views on marriage.

Coming to sit next to her friend, with a heavy sigh, Naga had gotten up and brushed her head against Kuvira’s  hand. She patted her head, while Korra spoke again.

“Why do you and Lin need to talk alone, can’t Kya be there? Spirits, I’ll come with you.”

Kuvira thought, hand absently patting Naga’s soft head. “That could work, I don’t want Harper there, because we need to have our own talk. But, no reason you can’t be there.”

“Then it’s settled, just say when.” Korra smiled, as her friend looked around the place. Asami’s place was nice. Larger than her old apartment she shared with Korra.

“Is that a revolver? Why do you have that?” Kuvira asked as the chrome finish caught her eye on a side table.

“Because when I find the red lotus, I’m going to use it to kill them.” The younger woman said eyes narrowing on the weapon.

“Korra….” Kuvira said sympathetically and started to reach out to her.

“Don’t! They are going to wish they never attacked me!” Korra blurted out, standing and pushing Kuvira’s hand away.

“Asami had to kill someone to save me, I never wanted her to ever have to do that.” Korra started to pace now.

“Then Harper, I didn’t know how I would tell you if she died.” She stopped, looking at her friend, then rubbing her eyes.

Kuvira realized they didn’t get a chance to talk about this. Hugging her friend tightly and whispering. “I would never blame you if that had happened. Harper is a protector and I’m glad she was with you. I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Korra nodded against Kuvira’s shoulder. As they pulled away, still holding each other’s hands, Kuvira noticed the bracelet and inquired about it. Korra’s cheeks turned red, while looking at it.

“What can I say… Asami is something else. I can’t believe how much I love her.” She said raising her head, with the biggest smile. “But enough about me, we have to work on you, and I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” Kuvira said squeezing the hands in hers before moving off to the couch again.

“One more thing.” Korra decided to ask. Kuvira angled her head in question.

“I want you to be my maid of honor, what do you say?”

“Of course, I’d be honored!” the older woman said excitedly.

Unexpectedly the front door opened. “Hey Korra, did you—“ Asami stopped suddenly upon seeing the other officer.

“Hey, princess.” Kuvira just waved from the couch.

“What’s going on?” Asami asked, not knowing whether to be worried or not as she placed her things on the counter, before coming to her fiancé.

“Ah… not much. Just asked Kuvira to be my maid of honor, and I’m gonna help her when she talks with her mother.” Korra said, hand on the back of her neck, as Asami kissed her temple.

The lawyer just nodded, her gaze drifting between the two women.

“Anyway, talk to you later Korra. I’ve got practice.” Kuvira said standing and heading for the door.

“Why home so early?” Korra wondered.

Asami just shrugged, “I decided I’d finish up at home. So… how long was she here for?”

The officer seemed a bit confused, Kuvira and Asami were friends now. After everything Kuvira had done and continues to do, it sounded like she was a little jealous.

“Not long. Are you still jealous?” Korra just came out and said it.

Asami shook her head no, but was busily unpacking files and notes.

“Cause you don’t need to be.” Korra came up from behind her fiancé, wrapping her arms around her as she started kissing the lawyer’s neck.

“I know.” Asami said feeling stupid for worrying about nothing as she turned her head enough to kiss Korra.

The officer still wondered what Asami had to be jealous of? Maybe she wasn’t entirely over her jealousy of Kuvira after all.

 

 

A day later Korra was at the Chief's and doctor's home, she had of course been here before and not just during the break in. She and Kuvira awaited for the couple after doing their shifts. Right now though, Kuvira was on the phone to her mom.

"Please just bring her home." Kuvira pleaded, if anyone could get Lin to come home earlier in  the evening, it was Kya.

"I will, but she didn't come home until late last night and I'm guessing that’s going to be the case tonight." Kya sighed on the other end.

"Before you guys come home, maybe you should try to loosen her up a bit." Kuvira suggested.

Kya remained silent on the other end for several seconds, Kuvira actually sounded serious. "What? Are you implying that I should have sex with your mother?" and the Doctor could hear Korra laughing in the back ground.

"Sure, you can do that." Kuvira snickered to herself.

"I will bring your mother home." Kya said confidently.

"Good good. Thanks." the young woman breathed a sigh of relief.

And with that the doctor hung up and breathed out herself. Time to go and see her wife.

 

What Kya didn't expect, was to see Harper coming out of the Chief's office.

"Hey Captain." Kya called.

"Hey… what brings you here?" Harper wondered coming to her side.

"I need to collect my wife for the unavoidable conversation she needs to have." Kya assumed the young woman knew where and what Kuvira was doing.

Harper just mouthed 'oh' and took a quick look at the Chief’s door.

"Uh… did you happen to bring her bad news or something?"  Kya questioned looking at the folders in the Captain's hands.

"No… just reporting in." Harper replied with a shrug.

With a breath and roll of her shoulders, Kya was ready to go.

"Take it easy Harper. I’ll try to get Kuvira home at a reasonable hour." the doctor commented, she could still see the bandages on Harper's chest, as a few of the buttons were undone.

Harper just nodded, knowing what was going to happen, since she had to calm Kuvira down in the morning and convince her to do this.

The Chief’s door open, Lin remained buried in her work, but took a brief look.

"I'm going to work late again." Lin said and when Kya didn't answer, she quickly realized why as the doctor's hand came down on to her stack of papers.

Lin's eyes followed the hand, up the tanned arm, to her chest, that showed off a bit of cleavage, and finally those blue eyes.

"You're coming home." Kya said leaving no room for an argument.

Lin sat back, she had successfully dodged Kuvira for the last part of yesterday and all today. Standing up as Lin came around to take Kya’s hands, her eyes going up and down before speaking.

“Not a lot of surgeries today?” Lin figured as her wife was somewhat dressed up.

“Not really, just a lot of meetings.” Kya sighed, it had been a boring day.

“Your boss drag you along?” The Chief smirked and Kya rolled her eyes.

“I heard about your little incident with him.” The doctor thought she should mention it.

“Yeah… was it true what he said about the Captain?” Lin asked pulling Kya in closer.

The doctor found something very interesting on Lin’s shirt to stare at, instead of answering.

“So it’s true—“ she was cut off with an objection.

“I know Harper, and there was no reason for her to stay.”

Lin laughed a little while raising her wife’s chin and giving her a kiss. “You’re cute when you get upset sometimes.” At that comment she playfully shoved the Chief away.

“Let’s go.” Kya said motioning to the door.

 

As they came into the driveway, Korra’s new car was parked on the side of the road. Lin realized what was going on.

“Kya…” she started as the car came to a stop.

“It’s time and I’m here for you both.” Kya replied taking Lin’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

Although Lin was internally freaking out, she wanted to help her daughter, but unfortunately, Lin hadn’t been completely honest with either her wife or Kuvira. That decision was coming back to haunt her now.

The couple took the couch across from the two officers wordlessly, as Kuvira made a gesture for her mother to start, since they had kind of started yesterday.

With a breath, Lin started off by saying.

"Look, I didn’t care about my family's wealth, even to this day I don’t care about it. I just wanted my mother to be proud."

"And was she? Did she ever say she was disappointed in you? What did she say about your pregnancy?" Kuvira fired off her own questions until Korra's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No, she never said anything about being disappointed. She told me, that only I could make the decision about my pregnancy." Lin admitted, and there was no used in hiding anything anymore. With a quick look to Kya, those eyes held so much love and understanding. Lin could just feel her heart start to break, fairly certain what she was going to have to say would also break Kya’s heart.

Kuvira wanted to jump to conclusions and say her mother never wanted her in the first place, but didn't, Korra still had her hand on her shoulder and when Kuvira had tensed up, Korra squeezed gently trying to be reassuring.

"I was just so scared." Lin finally confessed and even Kya must not have known, as her eyes had gone wide with that admission.

"Remember when you called me after the Sato’s were attacked? I could tell you were scared to look after him and while I realize it wasn’t for long and he wasn’t even your child, but that's how I felt holding you for the first time." Lin tried her best to explain her feelings and saw her daughter nod.

"I had just turned 20 and been accepted into the police academy and now I was a mother." the Chief remembered as she looked at her hands.

"Your mother was blind, had a job and took care of two kids, you couldn't even take care of one." Kuvira was frustrated, her mother wasn’t getting off so easily.

"Take it easy, will you?” Korra said, now she realized why Kuvira wasn't connecting with her mother, she wasn't even giving her a chance. “Stop focusing on the bad.”

Kuvira just rolled her eyes at her friend. “Not everyone can have two loving parents.”

Korra didn’t take offense to that, her friend was upset and knew she didn’t mean it, after all she was here for Kuvira.

"I never knew my father." Lin acknowledge quietly and felt Kya rub her back, comfortingly.

Kuvira just snorted. "At least we have that in common, although you got the whole getting pregnant thing right."

Kya told herself she wouldn't take sides but this wasn't fair, her wife didn't need to be treated this way, she needed to speak up.

"Kuvira! You need to stop comparing Lin to her mother. For spirits sake, give your mother a chance!"

Korra could see that look in her friend's eyes, as Kya reprimanded Kuvira, she was ready to bolt, ready to give up on this conversation.

"Why are you all taking her side?" Kuvira exclaimed standing up, as Korra was up just a heartbeat later grabbing her arm.

"Damnit! We aren't… but you’re an adult now, take some responsibility for your actions. Not everything is your mother's fault." Korra was disappointed in her friend, as the older woman tugged her hand back, a bit surprised by her friend’s reaction.

All was silent, they weren't getting anywhere and as Kuvira looked over her friend's shoulder, her mother had her head down, clearly upset. If Lin could leave, she would have, if not for Kya's firm grip on Lin's hand.

 _'Stop reminding Lin about her past,’_ Those words echoed through her mind. _'Stop being an asshole to Lin,'_ also came to mind.

"Just listen." it was Korra's calmer voice, as she pulled her back to the couch.

Kuvira sat and let out a puff of irritation, as her mother had something to say.

"I wanted to keep you, and I spent three months with you." Lin paused seeing that everyone was surprised at that, they had all assumed Kuvira was given up immediately.

"The orphanage I brought you too, told me to keep you for three months before they would accept you. I could have sent you to another one, but I didn't."

Kuvira remained quiet not really knowing what to say.

"I couldn't raise you, not because I didn't love you, but because I couldn't… I just couldn't handle raising you." Lin's grip on Kya’s hand tighten, knowing this was the first time her wife was hearing this too and there was more to come.

"Why didn’t you tell me that from the beginning?" Kuvira asked, "Why did you tell me that it was because of your career?" she remained doubtful.

Lin shrugged then smiled sadly. "Because I never backed down from a challenge and I was ashamed that I couldn't raise a kid."

Then all at once Kuvira felt terrible any time she compared Lin to her mother, it hurt Lin more then she realized.

"I did in fact watch over you your entire life. Even donated money to the orphanage. Got you into decent foster homes and made sure you always got sent back to the same orphanage." Lin knew her daughter didn't quite believe her but she had more.

"Remember when you turned 19?"

Kuvira thought about it and when it hit her, she smiled. "It was you."

Lin smiled for the first time since this all started, her daughter was finally starting to understand, or at least that’s what she hoped.

"What?" Kya and Korra said in unison.

The Chief gestured to Kuvira giving her the honors.

"A bank account had been opened in my name. There was enough money for an apartment and to live off of until I finished at the academy."

Kya assumed Lin had told her the truth about Kuvira, but evidently she hadn’t and this was the first time she was hearing this. Kya remained calm, even though she could feel her heart being shattered. Kya wanted to call Lin out on her dishonestly but her wife needed to finish things with Kuvira. Not noticing the doctor's frown, Lin stood while speaking.

"I have pictures." And retrieved them from a side table, she had put there earlier.

"Really?" Kya asked first, she had never seen them.

"Of course." Lin smiled as she handed them to Kuvira as Kya went to sit next to her daughter.

They were baby pictures, proving that Lin had in fact kept and tried to raise her.

"You were very cute when you were younger." Kya smiled briefly looking up at her wife, who’s cheeks turned red.

"Wow… you were small." Korra pointed out, with a sideways glance to Kuvira, she didn’t have many baby pictures, only what some of her foster parents and the orphanage had taken.

Coming to the end of the baby pictures, the last two definitely proved Lin had always been in Kuvira's life.

"Your high school graduation." Korra said making all three look to Lin.

"I was there." she nodded in confirmation.

"You could've told me the truth then. It isn’t like you needed to raise me anymore." Kuvira said but she wasn't angry about it.

"Are you kidding me? Lin is still raising you now, instead it’s more guiding then raising." Kya mused and bumped her shoulder with Kuvira's.

And before Kuvira could replied Korra spoke up with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Your police academy graduation." It was the last picture.

"Oh wow… I've seen Lin's grad picture from the academy and you look so much like her." Kya said taking the photo for a better view.

"Then a few years later I came to Republic city." Kuvira concluded, her mother was really looking out for her and how could she be mad at her for that.

Lin remained silent simply shaking her head in acknowledgment.

"I really wanted you at our wedding." The Chief said motioning to Kya. "Other than giving you an invitation though, I couldn’t do much else to make you come."

The officer hung her head, wishing that she had gone now. Feeling an arm come around her shoulders and pulling her in close, Kya kissed her daughter's temple.

"Now if that isn't love I don't know what is." Kya whispered but Korra still heard.

"You never really abandoned me." Kuvira said sadly as the weight of being angry at her mother set in, making her feel awful now.

"That’s all in the past now, just know that I was there for you, indirectly of course." Lin was determine to put all that behind her now. The truth was out now, for better or for worse.

Although Lin had one last point to make, as they all stood.

"I'm sorry I didn't raise you, if I been older, maybe I would have. But I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and I never stopped caring."

Kuvira moved from her mom to mother, giving her a hug.

"I don't think I could raise a kid either or even did what you've done for me over the years." Kuvira murmured into Lin's chest.

Now that she wasn't angry those three simple words took on a whole new meaning.

"I love you." Since mother and daughter were nearly the same height, Lin was able to whisper only to Kuvira. In turn she nodded, not really trusting her voice at the moment. And Kuvira could feel the love and in the back of her mind was excited to hear them from Harper and return those feelings.

 

Kya pulled Korra into her, hard to believe how far these two young women had come. They were both moving on now, to new adventures and another phase in their lives.

"Glad Kuvira has you in her life." Kya commented, Korra had been one of the better things that happened to her. Korra smiled she had been lucky too, since she wasn't so sure she would make friends in this city easily. She and Kuvira had hit it off fairly easily though.

 

Instead of saying those words back, Kuvira whispered. "You lied to mom." Having picked up on how surprised Kya had been. Her mother tensed as they pulled away, Lin was frowning. She had lied to Kya the entire time, when there wasn’t any reason too.

“Make things right.” Kuvira advised. Knowing Lin was going to be in trouble once they left, and the doctor probably hadn’t wanted to cause a scene, this was much more personal.

It was time to go home, while not exactly ready to tell Harper she truly loved her, at least she and her mother would get along better and continue to build their relationship, which would help to strengthen Kuvira’s relationship with the Captain.

 

With the girls off, Kya closed the door and turned on her wife, one hand on her hip, a mix of hurt, and irritation at the woman she loved.

"While I didn't like how Kuvira treated you, there is no reason you needed to lie to me, this entire time."

Lin remained quiet, there wasn't anything she could say to make things better and she knew it.

"Unless you thought, I would tell her the truth behind your back. That raises more questions like, that you don't trust me with that sort of information." Kya had come to stand directly in front of Lin, who had just listened the whole time but was unable to look at Kya.

"So it seems like your daughter is correct in saying that you lie to make things go away." Kya continued, hurt still evident in her voice, but still no response.

Folding her arms the doctor was persistent. "What reason could you possibly have that you felt the need to lie to me?" she genuinely wanted to know and reached out to raise her wife's chin.

"The same reason I lied to Kuvira." Lin said softly.

Kya angled her head one eyebrow raised, while letting go of Lin’s chin.

"Embarrassed? I thought we were passed that, you know when we promised to share our lives together."

Lin didn't say anything, thinking she would only make it worse.

"Makes me wonder what else your hiding." Kya speculated and Lin immediately blurted out, "Nothing else!"

"You’re lucky, I do believe that it was because you were ashamed and not because you don't trust me." the doctor said as she started walking away.

"What now?" Lin chased after, they were headed to the bedroom.

"Oh, you'll figure it out." Kya turned standing in the doorway of their room with a smug smirk, she had gotten everything out that she needed to. Kya would give her wife a chance to make amends, although she wasn’t sure how her wife would make things right. Lin, however, was honestly regretting her decision now.

She almost went into the room, but stopped herself and headed back to the living room, fairly certain Kya didn’t want her in bed with her tonight. Kya breathed out a sigh, letting a few tears fall, she was hurt that Lin couldn't tell her because she was ashamed that she couldn't raise a child.

When she had first opened up about her daughter, Kya was happy that Lin shared that part of her life with her. Now though knowing she was dishonest this entire time, made the doctor wonder what other things Lin couldn’t or wouldn’t tell her because she felt like maybe Kya would think less of her.

 

 

"They are playing along?" Zaheer was in disbelief. His partner sat in front of his desk giving him the unexpected news.

"To what end?" he asked P’Li, who only had a theory.

"To make us slip up, the police are on to us. And that water tribe cop, Korra is definitely ready to kill you or us."

Zaheer clenched his fists in frustration. "She has my gun, I just know it." It was his favorite.

"What’s our next move?" P’Li asked although she figured the scandal would still continue.

"I need some time to consider our next step." he said thinking, everything they had done to kill Korra hadn't worked, now the police knew and so isolating her would be harder.

"Continue with the scandal?" P'Li needed to have his confirmation.

"Might as well, perhaps we’ll learn something that will help us." Zaheer waved his hand his eyes going back to his work. They still didn’t know who the Chief’s daughter was and that was something Zaheer wanted very much to know.

P’Li stood but instead of leaving, she came around to stand by her lover. Bending down she whispered something that intrigued him.

Not all was lost, they could play the long game. Lulling them into a false sense of security before striking. The police had no idea where their base of operation was.

 

 

Kuvira had never seen Yasuko almost lose or even come close to losing, but her opponent was really good. Kuvira and Korra were still assigned to protecting the Satos, despite the high probability Korra was still the main and only target of the red lotus.

Watching the other woman talk to the jury, Yasuko was anxious, her mind reeling with ideas. To her relief there was a recess and she came to her bodyguard.

"What happened? She’s gaining the upper hand." Kuvira was still in disbelief.

"I don't know… how could I miss judge my opponent." Yasuko was really worried.

"Losing your edge, Mrs. Sato?" it was the prosecutor.

Yasuko didn't want to even turn around but she had too. Mustering all the confidence that she could, she turned and spoke.

"I'm not down and out yet."

“Take the loss. You can’t win and we both know it.” The woman said, as her hazel eyes drifted to Kuvira. “Is a certain someone distracting you so much, that you can’t focus.”

The officer moved forward, but Yasuko’s arm stopped her. “This isn’t over till it’s over…. So I wouldn’t be too confident that you’ll win.”

The red-head took a moment to think. It was true that Mrs. Sato had seemingly and several times, pulled evidence out of know where to win a case. Instead of retorting, she took the opportunity to piss the bodyguard off more.

“So, I see your husband is fine with you sleeping with a woman.”

Yasuko had never put her arm down and felt the officer’s vest push against it. “It’s okay, officer. She’s no threat.” Yasuko was hardly bothered by that comment, however, Kuvira was a different matter.

Kuvira grunted in frustration, perhaps letting the media run with this story wasn’t such a good idea.

“Best to keep your pet on a short leash.” She smirked as she started backing up. “You’re gonna lose Sato.” And with that she was back at her table.

Yasuko dropped her arm and rubbed at her face, she needed more time, she needed to talk to the judge.

“Pet!? Who does she think she is!” Kuvira growled in frustration, eyes narrowed at the woman.

“I don’t know, she’s new, that’s for sure.” The lawyer commented.

“New?” Kuvira looked to her charge. “Could be trouble.”

“Take it easy, I know you don’t like it when people get too close and all, but I can’t have you losing your cool.” Yasuko turned on the young woman, with her hands up to make her point.

Kuvira shifted in her stands, and rolled her shoulders, Yasuko was right she couldn’t lose her temper.

After talking with the judge the trial would resume on Monday and Yasuko needed to head to the firm. They met up with Korra and Asami, the latter looking very happy.

“Win?” Yasuko questioned.

“You bet. Defense had no chance.” Asami was riding high on what had to be the quickest trial, that could have dragged out.

Sensing something was wrong, Asami reached out for her mother’s forearm.

“What happened?”

Yasuko frowned. “I think the prosecutor as me on this case.”

Asami was headed to the firm as well and she offered to help, Yasuko agreed and with the officers and Naga they headed out. While mother and daughter talked heading for the parking lot, movement off to the left caught Korra’s eye. Subtly motioning to her partner, Kuvira took a quick look and that’s when they both saw it, a camera’s flash.

They glanced at each other, here was their chance. Halting the Sato’s, they briefed them and since they were headed for the firm, they didn’t need the protection, but Korra told Naga to say with them and handed her leash to Asami.

“Careful, I need you to come back to me.” Asami was concerned and quickly kissed Korra’s cheek. The officer did her one better and kissed her full on the lips.

“Wait!” Yasuko’s hand grabbed Kuvira’s arm. She noticed the man from the press was coming closer, probably wanting pictures of her and Kuvira. “He’s coming closer, if he runs, then at least he won’t have much of a lead.”

That was true, if he got closer the better.

“Then let’s give this guy a show.” Kuvira winked then hugged Yasuko, allowing the lawyer to see the man over her shoulder, readying herself to give the officers the signal to chase. It was just what they needed.

He couldn’t believe his luck, the officer had hugged the lawyer and Yasuko seemed very keen on returning it. This was the shot he needed, he would be paid very well for this one.

“Be careful Kuvira, please look out for each other and don’t get hurt.” Yasuko whispered, very worried for them both, before giving her a pat and releasing her, the man was close enough now.

Korra and Kuvira turned to head back to the courthouse, but after only a few steps they suddenly turned on the man and broke into a run. At first he didn’t know why they were coming for him, but realized they wanted his camera probably, and he booked it.

Naga tugged on her leash, Asami pulled back saying everything was alright. The husky realized if her master was leaving her with these women, then she knew it was her job to protect them.

Kuvira was on her radio to car 36 as she and Korra chased over the courthouse grounds and to the sidewalk.

“Stop!” Korra yelled and he only looked behind him as a cruiser screeched to a halt and he nearly hit into it. Xander and Mako got out as the girls came up from behind.

“Hand that camera over!” Kuvira demanded catching her breath.

“No, you have no right.” The young blonde man said holding his camera close.

“We know who you’re working for!” Korra stepped closer narrowing her eyes.

“What?” he was confused as the two male officers remained quiet while cutting off any chance of escaping.

“The red lotus! Where are they?” Korra angrily said, wanting to grabbed him.

He still didn’t know what this woman was going on about. Kuvira pulled her friend back, before she did something she would regret.

“I bet there are pictures of myself and Mrs. Sato on that.” Kuvira said smugly, his eyes darted around, noticing the tall man with brown hair in casual clothing looking at him intensely.

“So?” he tried to stay calm even as the tanned woman’s hand was on her gun’s grip.

“Taking pictures without someone’s permission is an offense.” Kuvira said smartly.

“Who do you work for?” Korra didn’t even let him answer, in fact it scared him and he backed into the uniformed male officer and he was able to nick his camera.

“Hey!” he tried to grab it back, but Xander tossed it to Kuvira.

The girls looked through the pictures on the digital displayed. Sure enough there were pictures of Kuvira and Yasuko, which were promptly deleted. But there wasn’t anything else of importance. Korra let out a frustrated growl as Kuvira tossed the camera back to its owner, he didn’t catch it and it hit the concrete sidewalk, probably breaking it. He let out a curse, dropping to his knees and that’s when Korra saw it and without speaking she moved forward grabbing him by his jacket and pushed him against the cruiser.

“Korra!” Mako said in surprise and as he went to pull her back, she pushed him back with her other hand.

“He’s with the red lotus… look!” she explained pulling his jacket and shirt down enough to expose the tattoo on his chest, near his collarbone. Kuvira and Xander were on alert in case the photographer had back up.

“You’re under arrest for associating with a known crime organization.” Mako said coming to cuff him, and not surprisingly he remained quiet. His light blue eyes narrowed on Korra, who released her grip, as Mako went to turn him around. 

With the other officers’ attention elsewhere, he ducked away from the detective and went for Korra, because what the red lotus would do to him, for getting caught, would be a lot worse than sitting in jail. Korra fell back, her head almost hitting off the sidewalk. The young man straddled over her, arching his arm back palm ready to hit her. At the last minute she saw a hidden blade, concealed by his jacket’s cuff, and barely moved her head in time. The blade sliced deeply across her left cheek, making her cry out in pain. Kuvira rushed the man, tossing him off her friend and into the dirt, holding him with her knee to his back. Xander went to help Kuvira, as the photographer struggled with everything he had.

Mako helped Korra up, as the blood ran down her face, and neck, soaking into her shirt.

“Damnit!” Korra clenched her jaw tightly, how did she let some asshole thug get the better of her. “What in the spirits is wrong with me?!” she was angry at herself, for not being careful.

“We got him and you’ll be fine, that’s what matters.” Mako replied getting the first aid kit out of the cruiser. “This is really deep.” He grimaced, realizing he wasn’t going to stop the bleeding and she needed something to close the gaping wound that went across her cheekbone and nearly to her ear.

“We got this guy, you go.” Xander said to Kuvira while motioning to Korra.

“Thanks partner.” Kuvira gave him a wink and a pat to his shoulder.

 

 

He was starting to come down on his co-worker. He had told her not to release the Captain but she did anyways. After somewhat of a disagreement with her wife, who at the time was holding a weapon, he had decided to let it go. But all the anxiousness he had felt in the beginning around the police Chief was gone.

Aidan leaned on the counter of the nurses station thinking, a few days go he dragged her along on meetings, it was stuff she should be aware of anyways, but she had dressed up and that pleased him immensely. She cleaned up very nicely, he'd have to do it again sometime, as a smile came to his face his eyes continued to watch Kya on the other side of the room.

She was of course, tending to a police officer, while another one hung around. If Kya was working and an officer came in she was at their side, she even came in for difficult surgeries involving the police. He let her do it, because he wasn't stupid, he had been in several surgeries with her and Kya was definitely a talented surgeon.

But in the last two days she had been coming in early and going home later, but that wasn't the reason for her tiredness, they were doctors, so not getting enough sleep wasn't so surprising. It was more than that, Aidan mused as he looked down at his clipboard, beneath some of his papers was Kya's file. It held information like, where she went to med school, what she excelled at, some basic personal information, and if he would have read this first he'd would have known she was married. Then there were pages and pages of her work at this hospital. There were some risky decisions made that turned out for the best, there were no fines, or suspensions and she was generally well liked.

However, five or so years ago many of her patients had been police officers when previously that hadn't been the case. Her wife's name showed up a lot, then there were the two women, Kuvira and Korra and the two brothers, whose injuries paled in comparison to the girls.

Kya was now in the process of stitching the water tribe woman up. A nurse blocked his view, and since he was getting the hang of things at this hospital, he was able to send the nurse on her way and went back to observing. That cop's wound was deep as Kya worked to sew up the different layers.

Speaking of wounds, Kya’s handful of officers, she saw on a regular bases now included that Captain, that shouldn't have been released. In the last year alone, Captain Harper had received many wounds, from the fire, to being shot twice, to having her hand impaled and being shot twice more. He figured Harper needed the crap kicked out of her a few more times before she would take the hint, that maybe she was headed for an early grave if she didn't stop.

Lin didn't always show up when her officers were hurt, but she was here now and Aidan smiled to himself, no wonder Kya was putting in extra hours, she had barely acknowledged the Chief, sure they were both on duty but the doctor was making a point not to look at her. Now was the perfect time to interrupt, after all he was in charge of this department.

"Doctor." he said casually and caught Lin staring at him.

"What's going on?" Kya asked nearly done.

"We have surgery in an hour." he said glancing at the Chief.

"What?" this was news to her as she gave him a sideways glance.

"Need your expertise." Aidan remained calm, realizing if Lin could kill him with a stare she would have.

"Always good to see you." he thought he'd get a dig in at the Chief. Although both female officers were giving him a stare down as well.

"Your officers are ready to go, Chief." Kya said as Korra slid off the exam bed. She really needed Lin to leave before she started going off on him.

"Come on girls." Lin got the message as her wife's eyes couldn't or wouldn't meet hers.

Kya breathed a sigh of relief or maybe frustration, with them gone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Aidan asked but wasn't very sympathetic.

"Even if that was the case, I wouldn't tell you." Kya shot him an annoyed glance. He had put her in surgery yesterday, for nearly the entire day, so she hadn’t gotten much else done. She assumed it must of been a test.

"Well, whatever it is don't let it affect your performance." Aidan added as they walked towards the nurse’s station.

"It won't." Kya assured him.

"Here's that surgery later." he said giving her the file. Aidan stuck around for her inevitable protest.

"Assistant surgeon? I'm usually lead, considering my seniority." Kya didn't know why she was actually surprised, her boss was doing everything possible to piss her off lately.

"Doctor, let me remind you not to overstep your authority." and gave her a smirk as he walked away.

Kya just rubbed at her face while thinking, for two nights she had slept alone and when she woke up Lin was already gone. They spoke little ever since Lin had lied to her. It had really affected Kya, it was one thing to be embarrassed, but to lie about it? Did Lin really think so little of her? and that was probably what hurt the most.

 

 

As the work day was coming to a close Korra headed to the law firm, she hadn’t told Asami that she had been hurt, only that they caught the man. Yasuko was in the lobby speaking with the receptionist and upon seeing her daughter in law was immediately at her side.

"Korra! That man did this to you, didn't he?" Yasuko put her hand to Korra's un injured cheek.

The officer simply nodded. The older woman looked Korra up and down, noticing the collar of her shirt was darker than the rest because of the dried blood, there were traces of blood on her neck as well.

"We caught the guy. Kuvira helped get him off me, she’s fine though." Korra mentioned as a small smile came over Yasuko, glad to hear that bit of news.

"Asami should be--" Yasuko was cut off by her daughter's surprised voice.

"Oh spirits Korra." Asami quickly crossed the distance to take Korra's hands as her mother moved out of the way. Naga was right behind Asami, as she had taken the dog to the firm.

"Hey…" Korra trailed off looking from her to Naga. The officer's face was starting to bruise, the skin around the sutures had some redness. Seeing Asami’s eyes well up with tears, Korra quickly reassured her.

"You don't have to cry. I'm fine and we caught him. Hopefully we are one step closer to ending this all.”

The lawyer wiped at her tears nodding.

"Go home you two." Yasuko encouraged and with byes they were off.

She was going to collect her husband and son. Coming into Hiroshi's office, Naoki was sitting on his dad’s lap, as they sat behind the desk. Naoki did go to daycare but he sometimes came to the firm with them. She felt a mixture of happiness and sadness. Glad to see her husband with their son and seeing them both very happy and then the sadness came, having wished she could have given him more children. Raising another child now was challenging, it was surreal to think he was their child, and not a grandkid, and they would most likely be grandparents, as Asami and Korra seemed keen on having at least one kid.

Before finding out she was pregnant, she and Hiroshi were content with their lives, the firm was doing well, their daughter was well on her way to handling more responsibilities at the firm. They even had plans to sell their house, and move to a smaller place and find their own paradise with each other.

But that all came to abrupt halt and things escalated, being pregnant hurt the firm more than she realized, her involvement with the first scandal, then the complicated birth and being injured. Asami and Hiroshi held the firm together the best they could in that time and it would seem the firm was back on track, but for how long this time. Honestly, she didn’t care that the press thought she was sleeping with a police officer, Kuvira’s girlfriend and Hiroshi knew the truth and that’s what mattered, yet in the back of her mind she hoped this latest stunt would just fade, but what if things just got messy? Yasuko would hate to see Kuvira’s career, and/or her relationship take a turn for the worst.

A kiss to her cheek brought her back to reality. Her husband was next to her, as their son was reaching out for her.

“Is everything alright?” he asked handing the baby over.

Holding Naoki to her chest, she was able to give Hiroshi a reassuring kiss on the lips before replying. “Everything will be fine.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lin was going to do what not only her daughter suggested but Korra as well. Both girls knew something was up after her chat with Kuvira and they were both looking to help. Things at the hospital were fairly tense even before that doctor came over. Lin couldn't believe he was still staring at Kya. What did he think he was going to do? Capitalize on the fact that their marriage was going through a rough time? As far as the Chief knew her wife had never been with a man and probably wasn't going to start now.

Both girls had told Lin to ask Kya on a date because the worst thing that could happen is she would say 'no.' She had come home early, although she didn't know if Kya would be coming home late like she'd been these last couple of days. It was hard to sleep alone after years of sleeping next to her, this was probably the longest she had been sleeping in the spare bedroom for.

Fidgeting with her hands while pacing in between the kitchen, where their main entrance was and the living room, if Kya was going to come home on time it would be soon.

She couldn't think of the last time they had date night, they tried at least once a month but now it was more like every few months. She stopped pacing when she realized the last date night was after baby Sato was born and he would be a year soon.

The front door opened and Lin hurried into the kitchen as Kya was taking off her coat and was surprised to see her. The doctor angled her head slightly, Lin was somewhat dressed up and home early.

"What's going on?" Kya hesitated in asking.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lin asked as evenly as possible.

"Date?" Kya was intrigued, they hadn't done that in a while.

"Yeah… if not than that's okay too." Lin hastily added. "I'm not expecting this to make everything better between us or even think that maybe I'll get to sleep next to you again but--"

"Yes." Kya simply cut in and the Chief looked confused.

"Yes to the date… not so much to you sleeping with me again though." the doctor clarified and begun heading to the bedroom.

Lin gave out a sigh of relief as she looked to the ceiling, thanking the spirits for giving her this chance.

Putting on some nicer clothing, Kya was glad to be out of her work uniform and have her hair loose.

"So… Where to Chief?" Kya asked making her wife turn around and Lin was speechless at the sight, Kya was beautiful, and they were seriously going to do this.

Blinking and shaking her head to regain her train of thought she suggested down by the boardwalk. Kya agreed and they were off, despite a tense drive, Lin managed to ask how her day was, in turn she told Kya that Korra's injury was due to a red lotus member they had caught and the police were hopeful that he'd provide them with some information.

"Whose idea was this?" Kya asked with a smile as they waited for their orders.

"What makes you think it wasn't mine?" Lin inquired.

"It was Kuvira's huh? I bet she used many a dates, so she could get laid." Kya chuckled.

"It was also Korra’s suggestion too, but I’m not looking to get laid." Lin quickly explained.

"You don't want to get laid? Because that's how our dates usually end." Kya smiled over the rim of her cup, she had gotten Lin going and even know she shouldn't be teasing, she just couldn't help it.

"I was just hoping we'd start talking more." Lin said cheeks tinged with a blush. Not that she wouldn't want that to happen, but she could hardly see Kya even wanting her to sleep next to her tonight.

There meals arrived along with a bottle of wine.

"Trying to get me drunk?" the doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

Lin became even more flustered. "No, that’s not what my intention is."

"In all seriousness." Kya paused to put her left hand on the table, palm up. "I do want us to talk." she finished as Lin took her hand.

"I believe, you didn't lie to hurt me. I also don't believe that you thought so little of me, that if you told me the truth I would think less of you." Kya said gently squeezing the hand in hers before letting go.

"I really wished I told you the truth and even though you wouldn’t have thought less of me. But for me personally, giving her up is something I do regret and I feel like a failure." Lin explained, feeling just as miserable as when she gave Kuvira up.

“Nobody learns without getting it wrong.” Kya said with a frown, did her wife think she needed to be the perfect mother?

“Yeah… I just got it wrong all the time, to the point that she would have been better off without me, and that’s what I told myself at the time.” Lin said dejectedly, while looking into her plate and absently pushing the food around.

“Kuvira turned out to be something else that’s for sure.” Kya said with a grin.  

They ate in silence for a bit and Lin wanted to ask what was next for them, because she honestly didn't know, and took the chance to ask.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Lin finally asked and begun to tense up in anticipation.

Kya thought about it. "I've never really been in a committed relationship until you, and in all that time I didn’t really have to worry about my partners lying to me, but this… this is sort of new to me and you did have plenty of time to tell me the truth." Kya had told Lin about her prior relationships and how this one was different, which led her to wanting to share her life with Lin. As their eyes met Kya continued.

"I really don’t know what you can do.”

Lin looked away first and shyly asked. “Do you still love me?”

“I do,” Kya said without hesitation, before adding. “I think I just need time.”

 Lin nodded with a hopeful look. The Chief’s phone abruptly rang, it was Kuvira’s number. Kya looked with worry.

Answering, Kuvira didn’t even say ‘hi’ just blurted out that she needed to come to the station.

“Slow down. Why?” Lin interrupted.

“That man… and Korra… you just need to be here.” Kuvira sounded troubled before saying she needed to go and hung up.

Lin frowned at her phone, as the doctor waited expectedly.

“I need to get to the station. I think Korra is going to take matters into her own hands.” And all Lin could think of is when she stopped the young woman from killing Amon.

 

 

After the hospital Korra had gone to the law firm then home with Asami, but she was on edge. They had a red lotus member and while the brothers told her to go home, they would do the interrogation, Korra wanted to be there to watch at least. She had never even changed out of her uniform, telling Asami, she needed to go to the station but her fiancé was weary of her going. Telling her to stay put, but Korra insisted that this was important. Cupping Korra's cheeks and being mindful of her stitches, Asami kissed her deeply, knowing this was hard on her. With Korra gone, Naga whimpered at the door, until Asami reassured that her master would be back soon or at least she hoped.

In an effort to distract herself she sat on the stool at the kitchen island, her laptop set up and notes from a few cases spread out. If they purchased a house together, they definitely needed an island kitchen and probably a master bathroom with a hot tub. Perhaps she should do some house hunting, as Asami went to the internet browser, a news headline caught her attention.

Someone else was watching them today, as a picture of her mother and Kuvira hugging had been published. Asami angled her head to the side a bit, the photo was taken at such an angle that it appeared Kuvira could have kissed Yasuko on the cheek, as the officer's head was slightly turned in and with her mother being a bit taller than Kuvira even without heels, it somehow made the photo very convincing. The article sighted everything out of text and there was no mention of the officers going after the other member of the press. Asami rubbed her forehead, irritated, honestly the picture was rather convincing and if she didn't know better, she would certainly be questioning if it was true or not.

Something in the back of her mind made her think of Kuvira's girlfriend, Harper certainly knew Kuvira was a flirt, but wondered if she knew the extent of Kuvira's relationship with Yasuko. It made Asami want to ask Harper how much she knew. While all of this was for show, why did she have this feeling of doubt?

 

Korra had gone into the observation room as Mako and Bolin grilled the suspect. Kuvira and Xander were with her as well. Kuvira could tell her friend was getting impatient, the man wasn't giving them anything useful.

Without warning Korra stormed out, not even hearing Kuvira telling her to get back, and  Xander had been to slow in grabbing her. The partners looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

Mako and Bolin couldn't stop Korra in time as she pushed his head into the metal table simultaneously breaking his nose and splitting his lip, as there was nothing he could do. He cried out in pain before cursing her out.

"That’s for my face asshole!" Korra panted in anger, she was really worked up.

Before she could do anything else, Xander and the boys took Korra out of the room, holding her against the corridor wall.

"The Chief is coming." Kuvira said looking to Korra, who gave her a scowl.

"I'm sorry." Was the Staff Sergeant’s low voice.

"No you’re not!" Korra yelled while struggling against Bolin and Xander.

"You need to calm down." Mako said with authority.

Korra snapped her head to him, still breathing heavily but didn’t get to respond.

"What in the spirits is going on?!"  It was the Chief's irate voice and behind her was Kya.

Mako explained as Korra had finally calm down enough so her co-workers could let her go.

"Put him in a holding cell and Korra..." Lin trailed off looking very disappointed.

"You are suspended. Give me your badge and weapon." Lin said firmly with her hand extended.

"How long?" Korra asked in a biting tone, as she handed her things over.

"Until I say. Is that clear?" Lin shot back matching her officer's tone.

Korra hadn't said anything simply walked past the Chief, making a point to push Kuvira on the shoulder as she walked past.

"See to it, she makes it home." Lin quietly told her daughter.

She nodded as she walked pass, Kya reached out for her and patted her arm looking sympathetic. Kuvira just gave a weak smile.

"Get him to the cells boys." Lin waved at her officers before turning to Kya while she rubbed at her face with both hands.

"What am I going to do about her?" Lin wasn't actually asking, she just needed to voice it.

 

Korra stormed through the door of the apartment, Kuvira on her heels, surprising Asami and Naga.

"Korra? Kuvira? What the…." Asami was on her feet with the arrival of the officers. Korra didn't even acknowledge her just headed for their shared bedroom.

Kuvira gave a short explanation, which had Asami worried and decided to ask Korra’s former roommate, if she had been like this before things with the businessman happened.

Kuvira didn't want to admit to Korra's more aggressive, darker side, but it looks like she hadn’t even told Asami about it.

"She’s always had this side." Kuvira disclosed. "But with everything that is happening now, it’s getting hard for her to keep herself in check."

"Why is that? She's such a helpful, caring person." Asami wondered as she looked down the hallway, Naga sat outside of their bedroom door.

"Korra will have to tell you that." Kuvira had said enough already.

"Will she…" the lawyer wasn’t quite sure on how to pose the question.

"Physically hurt you? No never, that side of her is always directed to those who do others harm." Kuvira offered then answered the unspoken question.

Asami was thankful to hear that, although she was certain Korra wouldn’t hurt her. As the officer went to head out, she stopped suddenly and turned to the side.

"I know she didn't tell you this before you guys officially started dating. But if you can't handle this, break up with her, don't drag it out."

Asami nodded, but Kuvira had one last point to make, even though she probably shouldn't have said anything. "Do not hurt her again, because I will make you regret it."

Asami was surprised at the threat. "Do I need to remind you of the law?"

"Why bother, you'll just twist the story to your liking." Kuvira said with a look of disgust.

In addition to being threaten she was being called a liar, although she steered the conversation elsewhere.

"Did you see the newest headline about yourself and my mother?" Asami asked, making Kuvira turn around fully to face her.

"What about it? You know what is going on…. none of its true."

"Look, I know yo--" Asami was sharply cut off.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Go ask your mother or are you gonna call her a liar too." Kuvira definitely needed to leave but she wasn't finished yet.

"I gave up my own time for your mother, when I didn't have too. I get that I'm a cop and it’s my job to protect people, but I could have refused." not waiting for a reply she left.

Asami sighed, hands on her hips. She needed to go to Korra, she couldn't worry about this.

Knocking lightly Korra told her to come in. She was seated on the edge of the bed, her eyes were red as blood mixed with her tears trickling down her cheeks. Asami's expression soften, feeling so sad for her fiancé, wishing there was more she could do. Saying she was going to get the first aid kit as Naga slowly came to her masters side, laying her head in Korra's lap, she stroked the soft fur.

Asami returned and knelt in front of her, cleaning the area, some stitches were slightly ripped but they didn’t need to be re-done.

Telling the officer to hold the cloth to her face, Asami begun unbuttoning Korra's police shirt and tossed it to the dirty laundry pile, even her grey undershirt was stained with blood. Motioning for them to stand the lawyer helped lift the undershirt off and undid her work pants. Even though Asami offered to help her put a tank top and shorts on, Korra declined, she was fine in her underwear. With her fiancé attended to Asami got ready for bed herself. Despite her efforts to start up idle conversation, Korra really didn't have much to say.

As she went to slip into bed with Korra, the younger woman was smiling the best she could.

"What?" Asami asked although being naked probably had something to do with it.

"How did I ever get so lucky? Your gorgeous Asami." Korra said her eyes looking her up and down.

"Oh yeah… I can say the same thing about you officer cutie." Asami said while leaning over her and giving her a kiss before she assumed her position laying down with her head tucked under Korra's chin.

It only took several moments before Korra was telling Asami about why she became a police officer in the first place, while it was admirable Korra wanted to help people and put criminals away. But to use her authority to deal out vigilante justice kinda made her just as bad as the people she was trying to put away.

Seeing people that deserved to be punished for their actions get away with things was what angered her the most.

"So your justification for your aggressive side is seeing people like Amon and the red lotus get away with hurting others?" Asami concluded, Korra hummed in response.

"I'm sorry…. I should have told you this before." Korra admitted sadly.

"You can work through it, we are seeking therapy, perhaps you can bring it up." Asami suggested, her fiancé remained quiet as if she didn't think that was a good idea.

Asami moved back some so she could see Korra, who had looked away.

"It isn’t something you want help with, is it?" the lawyer said frowning.

"I don't need help with it." Korra said head turning back. "I have my ways to deal with it."

Asami thought, the officer wasn’t into drugs or alcohol, so the last option, which was also a common way of dealing with some behaviors was what Korra used.

Laying back down on Korra, Asami spoke up. “So you use sex. As long as you don’t go outside of our relationship, I can handle you.”

Korra laughed lightly, “You sure can handle me.”

“But you should still seek help.” Asami urged then felt a kiss to the top of her head.

“I know.” Was all she said.

 

 

Taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, wondering how she would ever pass her officer’s test, in a weeks’ time. Her notes were scattered on the kitchen table along with her laptop. Harper couldn’t let Lin or Izumi down, her superiors had taken full responsibility for her actions during the Sato rescue, and it would go on their files, instead of Harper’s.

She didn’t join the army to do schooling again, in fact she never finished high school, but that wasn’t a requirement for joining the army. It was her outstanding performance in the military that allowed her to become a police officer and immediately join the tactical division. Running her hands threw her hair, she needed a haircut and maybe get contacts instead of glasses. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the newest article about her girlfriend and the Sato lawyer, in times like this, she wished she was single. Thinking that Kuvira was being dishonest to her was literally giving her a headache, as her mind kept insisting that she did trust Kuvira, but there was that little voice of doubt nagging at her.

Her longest relationship before Kuvira was six months, and she told herself that getting into another relationship wasn’t worth going through more heartache. Then Kuvira showed up, and everything had changed. Kuvira was worth it and she had fallen in love and wanted to marry the younger woman.

 

Convinced she would die in the warehouse fire, she had just about accepted her inevitable death, when that reckless officer showed up and saved her. If not for the fire, she would have never seen Kuvira in a different light and even though they continued to get on each other’s nerves to the point where Harper just wanted to sleep with the woman to show her up, certain that Kuvira would never be able to keep up or handle her.

Spirits! How wrong she was and after their first time together, the tables were being turned on her and Kuvira’s enthusiasm had increased two fold the very next time. Harper believed Kuvira was holding back on their first time, just to get a feel for how much Harper could take.

Then six months passed and they were still together and Harper was pretty sure they hadn’t picked an anniversary date, but it was coming up on a year nevertheless. Leaning her forehead on the palm of her hand, she could see the article, and that damn convincing picture. Closing her computer, Kuvira would be home soon and she needed to stay focus, but since Kuvira and her mother had talked it was their turn, and how that conversation went would determine if Harper saw a future with Kuvira or not.

Her headache was getting a bit much thinking about the potential conversation, and she needed to stop trying to study, what she needed, but couldn’t really get was to get laid.

 

Minutes later Kuvira was calling out that she was home and came into the kitchen.

"Hey…. How did things go with that suspect?" Harper asked, after all it was the whole reason Kuvira and Mrs. Sato were playing along.

Kuvira took a seat at the kitchen table telling her girlfriend everything about the attack, Korra flying off the handle again, leading to pissing her off and finally threatening Asami.

"Oh wow." Harper honestly didn't know what else to say.

"So studying huh?" The younger woman didn't want to talk about her day anymore as her eyes swept over the table.

The Captain just nodded.

"How’s the pain?" Kuvira asked coming to stand in front of Harper, although she didn't reply rather looked away instead.

Kuvira's hand came up to tuck Harper's loose hair behind her ear. Those blue eyes told her all she needed to know. That icy blue color wasn't present when she was in pain, Kuvira had learned that early on in their relationship.

"Let's go to bed. You'll do fine on your test." She said encouragingly. As they passed the bathroom, Kuvira suggested a shower together, they hadn't done that since she had been back.

"No you go ahead." Harper said as she slowly walked to their room letting her hand slip from her girlfriend's.

Kuvira sighed, the night she arrived home, Harper hadn't slept naked and in the morning, her Captain had simply said she wasn’t feeling all that comfortable with her body. Kuvira had wanted to tell Harper she was still gorgeous, but that seemed so token and she would rather she show the Captain that she was still every bit as gorgeous as when they were first together.

Harper hadn't gone to sleep rather waited up for Kuvira to come to bed. The young woman looked tired and having Korra mad at her wasn't helping and then there was the whole situation with her moms. Harper had been told how Lin lied to Kya all this time and she was even surprised the Chief had done that. Kuvira spooned her from behind, making a point to kiss the back of her left shoulder and moving her hair to kiss at her neck, then cheek, before saying ‘goodnight.’

 

It felt like she had just fallen asleep when something woke her up and it was enough to wake Harper as well.

Harper turned to lay on her other side to face Kuvira.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You don’t need to apologize, baby.” Harper whispered while moving a few stray hairs from Kuvira’s face.

Looking oddly at her girlfriend, Harper had never called her ‘baby,’ and as the Captain’s hand came down to cup her cheek, she had moved in closer and they kissed. Their kiss was slowly becoming more intense, as Harper swung her leg over Kuvira’s hips, to straddle her. Kuvira’s hands automatically went to the older woman’s hips and even through their passionate kissing, Kuvira realized Harper was naked, feeling the skin on skin contact.

“Something wrong?” Harper broke away from the kiss, sensing something not quite right.

Kuvira took a breather as her eyes traveled down the Captain’s body, she was indeed naked. It wasn’t impossible to think that she took her tank top and shorts off during the night, but why?

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kuvira quickly said, her fingertips slowly going up Harper’s back.

“Good.” The Captain pressed her weight into her girlfriend, as she kissed Kuvira’s neck.

Who was she to stop Harper from wanting to have a mid-night quickie, but even through the building passion, Kuvira smelled something metallic which was accompany by the feeling of liquid on her chest. Harper must have felt it too because she raised herself up with her arms as blood coated both of them, all coming from the Captain’s two bullet wounds on her chest. They were both stunned, Kuvira’s eyes widened flicking from Harper’s chest to her eyes before pressing her hands to the wounds, but it didn’t help and the red liquid was coming through in between her fingers even faster, at this rate she would die from blood loss.

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Kuvira’s eyes opened and she was staring at the ceiling, quickly looking at her chest, then hands, and to Harper, who’s back was facing her. There was no blood, and her girlfriend was sleeping soundly. Rubbing her eyes, thinking, what in the world was that about? Clearly, she was worried about Harper’s injuries, but also thinking about sex which made for a disturbing dream. Kuvira needed to see if she was okay, but did she really want to wake her?

“Hey, Harper?” her worry had made the decision before she could even rationalize the situation.

The older woman rolled to be on her back. “Yeah…. What’s wrong?” although Kuvira didn’t reply right away, rather her eyes were fixed on the bandages covering her wounds.

“Uh… sorry, I just had to make sure you were okay.” Kuvira explained, but on some level knew her girlfriend was fine.

“Of course I am… why wouldn’t I be?” Harper asked, using her elbows to prop herself up, so they were at the same height.

The younger woman just shrugged. Then the answer dawned on Harper and she was leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Kuvira felt a hand on the center of her chest, gently pushing her back on to the bed.

“Better?” Harper said after the kiss as she cuddled up against the woman, her head resting in the crook of Kuvira’s shoulder as her hand never left her chest.

“Yes… and sorry.” She sheepishly said.

“It’s the weekend, it’s all good.” Harper said with a yawn. “Oh… and my stitches are fine, Livia and Kya usually make them fairly tight.”

And with that bit of reassurance they fell back to sleep.

 

 

Looking over the next weeks’ work schedule, having to shuffle people around, because honestly she didn't know when she would let Korra off suspension. Tomorrow was going to be, yet again another big day in court for the Sato law firm. No matter what happened win or lose the fate of the firm and Mrs. Sato's reputation was on the line and if there best lawyer's reputation fell so would the firm.

Kuvira would definitely be there which gave Lin the idea of sending the rest of the tactical team. At first glance they didn't look much different than regular officers and the Chief didn't need Harper's approval at all, and only needed the commissioner's approval when under taking a tactical mission. Since they would be out of their armor, she was fine to post them in the courthouse along with other officers.

A ray of sunshine bounced off her wedding band catching her eye, she had been trying to avoid thinking about where her marriage and ultimately were her relationship was headed. If Kya divorced her, then they would probably still have a working relationship, all be it very strained though.

She had been sleeping in the spare bedroom for the last couple of days and Kya wasn’t in any hurry to let her back into their bed. Lin had really screwed up, when she had come clean about Kuvira, knowing she was sacrificing her relationship with Kya in favor of helping Kuvira overcome her past issues. Lin felt confident at the time in her relationship with Kya that she would be able to fix it, now not so much. However, she wasn’t so sure she could fix things with her daughter if she continued the lie. So Lin had made the choice, she had already done enough to mess up Kuvira’s life and she owed it to her daughter to make things right.

Rubbing at her eyes, she couldn't let her personal life get in the way of her work. With a slow breath, she got back on track, after all she could stay at the station for the entire day, there was enough work to be done, despite being Sunday. She had left before Kya had even woken up this morning and wasn't sure if she was working today or not.

Kya still didn’t talk to her much, her wife still needed time and Lin wasn't going to push, but with each passing day, she felt like she was losing Kya just a little more. If they divorced, she could see Tenzin becoming very protective of his big sister, which she didn’t need. Lin was fairly certain he didn’t like Kuvira very much and by extension the Captain.

Then there was that new article about Kuvira and Yasuko, it was hurting the lawyer more than Kuvira, professionally, she wasn't too sure about their personal lives though. Thinking about her daughter and the lawyer brought her mind back to the court case tomorrow. While the case was between two businesses, it was more about Yasuko’s recent performances in court, despite only coming back a few months ago, she was struggling somewhat and it was very apparent in this particular case, it seemed like the opposition had her. Lin hoped Yasuko would win, so all the rumors about having an affair with a cop, to thinking that raising another baby was too much for her, to just plain losing her touch when it came to practicing law would end.

Shuffling and filing the papers on her desk, she caught sight of Mako’s report on the interrogation of the red lotus member. He hadn't proven to be useful, not surprising and other then a tattoo of the red lotus, he didn’t have any prior criminal records and taking pictures wasn't enough to keep him in jail or convict him of anything. While he had hurt Korra, she had given it right back, screwing their chances of maybe keeping him longer. So more dead ends. Then there was Korra, Lin couldn't really blame her. The red lotus were going to drive that young woman crazy, since at any time they could strike. Korra was already starting to come unhinged and was showing a much more aggressive side. The Chief didn’t need Korra to become some sort of vigilante. 

Her phone chimed with an incoming message, maybe it was Kya, and that thought made her heart beat a little faster. It wasn’t Kya, but the message made her smile, at least one problem was solved, well it would be soon.

 

"Your mother lied to me, Kuvira. Lied to me for years." Kya explained to the woman, then removed Harper's second bandage to check how her healing was going. They were all at the Captains house at the kitchen table, with the doctor in front of her patient and Kuvira off to the side.

"But you still love her, right?" Kuvira asked hopeful.

"Of course I do." Kya still didn't hesitate in answering that question, as her eyes briefly looked at Kuvira then to Harper's stitches.

Kuvira sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh, her mom wasn't really into talking about her relationship troubles.

One wound was healing the other not so well. "Still really painful?" Kya asked pressing gently around the area.

Harper let out a low hiss and nodded. The wound that was over her sternum resulting in the fracture wasn't healing properly and the Captain usually healed well.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Kuvira sat up, concerned for her girlfriend.

The doctor frowned a bit before looking in between the two women. "Have you guys been having sex?"

"No." they both said at the same time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kuvira questioned immediately.

Kya shrugged with a smirk, "Just wondering, but its good you’re not, it may put unnecessary stress on Harper's injuries."

The Captain was not amused, but Kuvira ran with it.

"If I didn't know any better, you could be my other biological parent with your sense of humor."

Kya laughed before seriously adding. "I love you like you were my own. The amount of times you landed in my ER, I’ve always felt like I knew you well, even before Lin told me about you."

Kuvira smiled, even if they broke up she would still want Kya in her life and it seemed Kya would too.

"You may need a scan. It’s possible that an infection has set into the bone." Kya was concerned, but didn’t want to alarm either woman.

Harper sighed wearily. "Just great." then felt Kuvira kiss her temple.

"I'll get you fixed up." Kya said and patted the Captain's leg as she stood going to get some fresh bandages.

"Will you give Lin a chance?" Kuvira asked, and the doctor stop digging in her med kit.

"Lin is the love of my life, but I need time. I'm still really hurt." Kya’s voice clearly a mixture of hurt and sadness.

Harper lightly swatted at her girlfriend. “Lay off, will you? Pretty sure your mom doesn’t need to be grilled about her relationship.”

Coming to sit in front of Harper again, the doctor spoke. “Thank you, but I do feel better talking about it.”

“Is it that big of a deal?” Kuvira started and the two older women looked at her with raised    eyebrows. “I mean, she only did it because of her pride. Not to hurt you, not because she didn’t trust you or anything like that.” There was a hint of regret in Kuvira’s voice.

“If I hadn’t involve Yasuko…. then Lin would have never told me.” The young woman continued sadly.

Kya had gone back to patching the Captain up, but her movements had slowed. Harper had tensed up at that statement and the doctor noticed.

“You alright?” Kya asked, the Captain nodded, while her hand reached for Kuvira’s.

“If you hadn’t met your mother, then… I don’t think you would have been able to get past your issues and we wouldn’t be together.” She finally admitted.

Those words stunned Kuvira and she turned her head to face her girlfriend, hands still together. “You wouldn’t want to try and make it work?”

Harper hung her head, she really didn’t know. Shrugging she spoke. “I think it would be difficult.”

Before Kuvira answered, Kya interjected. “But that didn’t happen. Lin did the right thing, sure, it hurt me…. But damnit, I want you two to be happy.” Things had gotten rather emotional and her daughter was right, it was hard for Lin to swallow her pride.

Both girls slightly blushed at Kya’s comment. They were happy together, and they would talk soon and not just little bits and pieces here and there.

The doctor was done and Harper put her hoody over her tank top, leaving the zipper half way down. “Thanks for the house visit.” Harper acknowledged with a quick nod.

“Anytime. I’ll schedule you a scan of your chest soon and let you know.” Kya stood getting ready to leave. Kuvira hugged her tightly, pulling away she said. “I’m sorry, I’m such a screw up.”

“No you’re not. You didn’t make your mother lie to me, nor would I ever blame you.” Kya’s expression softened as she cupped Kuvira’s cheek her thumb going over the beauty mark.

With her mom gone, Kuvira faced her girlfriend, still seated and smiled weakly in turn.

“See? I knew she would do a house call.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Harper muttered, then felt Kuvira’s hand take her chin guiding it to look at her.

“Stop, you’re practically family.” The young woman said with a smile. Harper took Kuvira’s hand away to hold it as she stood up.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Harper whispered as she was getting emotional again.

Kuvira looked at the floor while nodding, still unable to say those words back, but hearing them from her felt wonderful.

“Good,” She continued as Kuvira raised her head and Harper took that opportunity to kiss her.

 

As Kya pulled into the driveway of her home in the dying evening light, Lin’s vehicle was there. After talking with Kuvira, she considered Lin had no intention of hurting her. Turning the car off, but staying seated while thinking, she needed Lin to prove that she wasn’t hiding something else, because of her pride. But how? Kya couldn’t exactly take her wife’s word for it, not now anyways. Her right hand absently played with her rings while looking at them, the sapphire stone on the silver band stared up at her. Softly chuckling to herself, Lin was probably the only person she knew that had a favorite metal, and that was titanium. To that end, her engagement ring and both their wedding bands were custom made out of said metal. Just thinking about that made her eyes mist up, her wife was undoubtedly something else. Wiping at her eyes, she remembered three days before their wedding she had given Lin a diamond ring, in which she wore for a while, then only for special occasions and now Harper had it, so she could propose to their daughter.

Composing herself, she went into the house. Lin was in the kitchen pacing a little, while on the phone to someone and by the conversation about authority and approvals it could be Tenzin. Then Lin said something about not going in a firm voice. Tenzin wasn’t exactly a police officer more of a representative of the force, who spoke with the press and president but held a higher position then the Chief and he made final decisions in certain circumstances. Lin acknowledged Kya with a small smile, in return the doctor smiled back automatically.

“Your Staff Sergeant knows the courthouse, she will brief the team.” Lin said making herself very clear.

So, it would seem like she was talking to the Captain.

“I know I don’t have to remind you that your position is temporary.” The Chief ran one hand threw her hair. “Is my daughter’s disrespectful attitude rubbing off on you Captain?” and she was only half serious.

Lin remained silent and Kya figured the Captain was probably apologizing. When Lin looked in her direction with an annoyed gesture. Kya whispered, if she had eaten or not. Lin shook her head ‘no.’

“Harper, stop. I’m not expecting anything big to happen it’s just a precaution. I think more people care what will happen to Mrs. Sato’s reputation then the actual trial.” The Chief cut her senior officer off sharply. Just maybe Kuvira was rubbing off on the Captain. Kya only faintly smiled while starting to make dinner. The doctor had gone to the hospital after visiting the pair, in the morning. Poor woman was missing out on all the action, which was probably very difficult for her.

“Kuvira… what is it?” Lin sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. Now their daughter was joining in and her wife looked like she was losing her patience real quick. “Yes, do that please. And tell her I’m not discussing this any further with her.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lin was almost at the end of her rope, Kya could tell, but luckily whatever Kuvira was going to do had the Chief saying bye.

Letting out a frustrated sigh. “Did Kuvira and Harper swap places or what?”

Kya shrugged with a smile. “Captain giving you a hard time? It’s probably hard for her to be out of action for this long.” Although the doctor didn’t mention seeing them today.

Lin wanted nothing more than to come up behind Kya and wrap her arms around her, but stopped herself, deciding to sit at the table instead.

“She wants to be with her team tomorrow at the courthouse, arguing that she needs to do something more active.” Lin explained, Kya looked over her shoulder at the Chief and was about to say something until she felt a stabbing pain in her hand.

“Spirits! What the—“ Kya turned her head back to her hand, clenching her teeth. Lin was up and at her side in a heartbeat. The knife had sliced into the side of her wife’s thumb and was bleeding profusely. Grabbing the hand towel, she wrapped Kya’s injury up with one hand, while the other held her wrist. Lin was about to say something, but having those blue eyes staring at her left her speechless.

“You can let go.” Kya said after several moments, Lin let go as if she’d been burned and took a step back, that was probably the closest and the most contact they had shared in days. It was so hard not to see how sorry Lin was, by just looking into her eyes.

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Maybe you should finish, I need to clean this up.” Kya suggested and Lin went straight to work wordlessly as Kya headed for the bathroom.

If the doctor was being completely honest with herself, she missed not being able just to touch or kiss her wife. Her mind wanted Lin to make the first move, but knew that probably wouldn’t happen. Kya would have to be the one to do that, but her mind argued with itself not knowing if it was a good idea or not.

****

 

Korra was still angry at her friend, as she handed Naga's leash over at the checkpoint. Kuvira could handle Naga, after all the dog still had a job to do. The Staff Sergeant was manning the metal detector while her teammate, Lieutenant Livia was on the scanner.

Korra's blue eyes narrowed on her former roommate right before giving Naga a treat and saying. “Be good, you have a job to do.”

 Handing the dog's treats over she simply told Kuvira. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Kuvira nodded then allowed Korra, Asami and Hiroshi through. They were some of the first people through this morning as the courthouse begun filling up.

The evening prior, the Captain and Chief had gotten into it over the phone somewhat, with Harper losing in the end. By morning the team had an early start, first they were at the tactical station for their briefing, in which Harper couldn't be more pissed off to nearly the point of shouting at them, which made all six of them snap to attention, not even Kuvira dared to speak out of turn. Harper had insisted Grey Fox listen to the Staff Sergeant as she had the most experience at the courthouse and with that they were off in two separate vehicles.

On the short drive here, had Livia and Morgan asking about Harper but knew she hadn't gotten laid in at least two weeks, which probably contributed to her temper becoming so short. Kuvira explained that her girlfriend wouldn't even shower or sleep naked with her. That was quite unusual for Harper, Kuvira had mentioned it was because she wasn't feeling all that comfortable with herself, physically, but that statement just had the other two even more confused. In all the years of knowing Harper, being insecure about her body was unheard of.

While Kuvira had never seen the Captain before the fire, but imagined Harper’s body hadn’t changed that much. Her teammates had only partially seen her injuries and felt that it was strange for her to become insecure now. Kuvira didn't have an explanation, she had attempted to get her to shower and/or sleep naked with her but didn't want to push her too much.

Once the Satos and Korra passed by, Naga whimpered, but with a little reassurance and another treat had her re-focused. Knowing if she did a good job there would be more treats in her future. Kuvira spared a look towards Livia, who gave her a weak smile. Korra and even her fiancé were being rather cold to the Staff Sergeant.

After checkpoint duty the team took their places in the court room as it begun to fill up. However, Kuvira went looking for Yasuko, who was probably in one of the smaller conference rooms. With Naga in toe, she texted the elder Sato and found her moments later.

"Ready?" Kuvira asked coming in and closing the door behind her.

"No." Yasuko murmured but loud enough for the officer to hear. They both knew what was on the line.

Kuvira didn't really know how to be comforting in this situation, so stayed quiet. Naga started wagging her tail and the officer let her go and see Mrs. Sato.

"I heard about Korra." Yasuko said absently patting the dog's head.

"Yeah." Kuvira said quietly, hoping she hadn’t ruined her friendship with Korra.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The officer offered quickly, not wanting to talk about her friend.

Yasuko shook her head 'no.' "If I go down, so will the firm."

The lawyer moved to pack up her files. "And it will take a long time to recover, I'll probably just retire and take care of my son and let Hiroshi and Asami handle the firm."

"You got this, I know it." Kuvira said trying to be encouraging.

Turning slowly with her files held to her chest, she gave a slight smile. "Thanks." Yasuko stepped up to the officer to continue. "And thank you for your time Kuvira. I really appreciate it."

Kuvira's eyebrows pinched together, it sounded like she was saying goodbye, and just maybe Asami had mentioned about Kuvira using her personal time on Yasuko.

"Hey… come on, it was my pleasure." the officer smiled, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she would be called upon to look out for the lawyer.

"I really should have gotten laid last night." Yasuko said with a huff.

"I'm glad to see I'm rubbing off on you." Kuvira laughed and stepped aside, opening the door, Yasuko managed a smirk as she walked by.

"Well… When you win… you and Hiroshi can celebrate." the officer commented following behind.

Yasuko snorted, still not really knowing what she was going to do.

Heading into court Kuvira took up her spot across from the lawyers table, as her teammates were placed about the room. Yasuko spoke quickly with her husband before entering into the lawyer's section.

Asami and Korra were in the front row and Korra must have sensed someone was looking at her and turned in Kuvira's direction. Korra’s eyes narrowed on Kuvira, she was still pissed, there was no reason to involved the Chief. Even Asami looked at her and Kuvira wasn't sure if the lawyer told Korra about her threat. The couple looked away first and Kuvira took a breather. She honestly regretted threatening Asami, but just remembering how she screwed over Korra had clouded her judgment. However, she did not regret telling her mother to come to the station, the younger woman needed to be reprimanded for her actions.

The court quieted down as the two lawyers took their places. Yasuko looked to her opponent the least she could do was make this difficult. The judge called the prosecutor first and Yasuko looked to her client, he was surprised, the defense should have went first. Yasuko had all but resigned herself to losing and had told her client that as well, she could only really soften the penalties and fines, that would follow. While not pleased, the client figured he wouldn't be able to win anyways, but thinking if there was a chance, Mrs. Sato would find it.

Not even ten minutes in and Yasuko was calling the other woman out. The redhead did not look impressed, wondering why was she even trying at this point.

Come on, come on. Kuvira repeated in her head knowing from past experience Yasuko had found something that may help, since she usually wouldn't interrupt if that wasn't the case. With a quick look to Asami and Hiroshi they knew something was up too, by their hopeful expressions.

Yasuko had caught an inconsistency in her opponent’s story and made a point to draw attention to it. Hazel eyes narrowed on Yasuko, but over her shoulder was that bodyguard looking like she might pounce at any moment. Knowing that she was fairly protective of her charge, the prosecutor took a few steps closer, much to Kuvira's annoyance.

Asami seemed to pick up on this and whispered into Korra's ear. "Kuvira better not do something reckless."

Making Korra only half look at the officer, she certainly looked like she was going to jump into action.

"She won't." Korra was fairly confident in her answer.

Taking the opportunity, she ran with what little hope she had, Yasuko was seemingly convincing the judge and the panel of jurors that something wasn’t quite right.

"Oh come on Yasuko… you don't have anything." Stacie rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Inconsistency usually means someone is lying. Makes me wonder what else your hiding." Yasuko remained calm.

"Is there something you would like to add?" the judge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No there isn’t." Stacie stated confidently.

Yasuko had slightly looked behind her at her husband, he had a smile. He was worried about her, she was very anxious last night and spent most of the evening in their home office. She had come to bed tired and still anxious, he had tried to be reassuring, they had been through some difficult times and they would find a way, like always.

The judge had questions for the prosecutor as Yasuko went to her client, he was impressed, there was hope.

As Stacie spoke with the jury and judge explaining the inconsistency in their story, her client interjected making the lawyer cringe slightly.

He had documents that proved his story was true. Yasuko showed no signs of being discouraged, internally was a different story though. This could seal her fate, but if there was one thing she had been taught and made sure Asami learned as well, was to never give up, not until the verdict was rendered. Although intervening now meant she would need to speak out of turn, which reminded Yasuko of her young officer friend saying, that she didn't get where she was in life, by following the rules.

"This is news to me." Yasuko stood as Asami and her father exchanged glances, this was certainly uncharacteristic of Yasuko to do. It had Asami looking to officer Kuvira, who had a slight smirk. Her mom hadn’t talked much about what happened in the Earth kingdom, because it was mostly about the trial then the trip to the orphanage. It looks like those two bonded somewhat on that trip, as it seemed like her mom was adopting Kuvira's attitude, or Yasuko was getting desperate.

"Why wouldn’t you have presented that evidence before?" She continued, since the judge was allowing her to speak.

"Because it wasn't important until now." it was the client's voice, rather than his lawyers’.

"Sir, do you even know why you appointed a lawyer to represent you in the first place?" Yasuko asked, did he really not know he was backing himself into a corner.

He looked puzzled and caught his lawyer rubbing her forehead, clearly upset at him.

"Because you've just messed up big time." although there was a fairly good chance this evidence could be what made her lose.

"I’d like to see that." the judge asked as Stacie, still quite annoyed at her client, handed it over.

"You can't leave well enough alone, can you?" Stacie said eyeing her opponent.

"Are you sure you’re not hiding something?" Yasuko remained confident like she had told herself in the beginning, she was going to make this difficult.

"What kind of question is that?" Stacie was getting more annoyed.

As the jury passed the documents around, Stacie took the opportunity to point out the obvious and make it very personal at the same time. "You really need to retire, because as we all know, you will lose and this will be your last trial. So, now you'll have plenty of time to raise your kid and continue your affair with your bodyguard."

That got the courtroom talking. The judge had just shook his head, he knew this trial would turn personal. Asami started to move, so ready to go after the woman, until Korra's hand on her leg stopped her. Hiroshi and Yasuko remained calm but looked at each other, smiling.

Kuvira was pissed at that comment as her fingernails were digging into her palms, but Yasuko’s next words made her smile and relax.

"Jealous?" 

Stacie was speechless.

Out of anyone in this courtroom, Hiroshi should have been the most upset, but he wasn't. They had been married for nearly 35 years. He hadn't really believed she was sleeping with Koda, but since they had history he was concerned at the time. Although it wasn't like Kuvira didn't have any less of a shot with his wife then Koda did. He knew  that his wife wasn’t having an affair. Kuvira was flirtatious, and didn’t try to hide it, which suggested if she was going to be honest about blatantly flirting, then it probably would have been hard for the younger woman to hide that she was sleeping with Yasuko. He was more surprised at Yasuko's interruption, perhaps that officer's defiance to the rules was rubbing off.

"I'd like to see those documents, by the way." Yasuko added and took them from the judge and went to her client to review them.

They were convincing and Yasuko was worried.

"Can we negotiate?" her client suggested and her expression was doubt full.

As she placed the two documents together the imprint of the ink on the bottom piece of paper could be seen and it didn’t match the top, her eyes widened in surprise, they were fake, she was sure of it.

"These have been forged." Yasuko said and handed them back to the judge.

"Not possible." Stacie immediately said, but headed back to her table, knowing her client had messed up.

Murmuring filtered throughout the courtroom as the judge review the documents. When he was finished, he folded his hands in front of himself.

"I’ve been a judge for many years and you, Mrs. Sato continue to surprise me. This evidence...." he paused tapping on the desk. "Undermines the prosecutor's claims of fraud and your attention to detail is second to none."

Yasuko was still in front of the judge and she rolled her shoulders and pulled on the cuffs of her blazer, while resisting the urge to turn on her opponent with a smug smile.

"I can only hope, you have instilled that level of professionalism and attention to detail in your daughter as well." he was truly impressed, it was always a pleasure to work with Yasuko though.

"There will be a two hour recess, in which the jury will deliberate on the charges… considering the new evidence put forth." and with a bang of his gravel he was off.

Yasuko's client was on his feet, coming to the lawyer.

"We still have a chance?" he excitedly asked.

"I say we have a very good chance." Yasuko smiled as she felt a hand touch her back, knowing it was Hiroshi with Asami and Korra not far behind.

"I'll be back in two hours." her client said needing to make phone calls. Yasuko nodded, there wasn't much they needed to do anyways.

Whirling around to face her husband, she was so relieved that she could have cried, but opted to hug him instead.

"Knew you would find a way." he whispered into his wife's ear before kissing her cheek.

As the family talked, Kuvira remained in her spot, arms folded, she wanted to congratulate her favorite attorney, but with Korra and Asami there she decided it wasn't the best idea. The officer did notice the opposition leave though.

"Hey." it was Livia's voice.

"Yeah…" Kuvira slowly tore her gaze away from the Sato's.

"There’s a lot of activity…. Media, mostly outside of this room." Livia explained. "I think they have caught wind of how things are going."

Kuvira groaned. "What else is new?"

"I would advise that Mrs. Sato stay here until the trial is over."

Kuvira nodded her eyes going back to the woman in question.

The Lieutenant was about to walk off, but figured she should mention something else. "Oh and the Chief is here."

Kuvira's eyes widened looking around the room for her. "What? Why?"

Livia shrugged, "Curiosity?" and walked back to her spot.

The Staff Sergeant figured she should tell Yasuko to stay put. Although Asami and Korra were still beside her charge.

"Yasuko?" Kuvira said getting the entire family to look in her direction.

"Hey…. what's going on?"

She explained the situation which had Hiroshi frowning, he was glad to have come. The police Chief had certainly spared no expense when it came to her officers, as all the ones in this room anyway, were similarly dressed to Kuvira, suggesting they were also tactical officers.

 

 

 

“Just great.” Kuvira rolled her eyes as she saw the Chief come in.

"What's wrong?" Yasuko asked but ended up turning in the direction.

“The Chief is here.” Kuvira just finished saying as Korra instantly spoke, shocked, “What? Why?”

"That's what I'm gonna find out." The officer said heading for her mother.

"Chief!" Kuvira called and Lin whirled around.

"Staff Sergeant… where's--" she stopped herself seeing the Satos, plus Korra towards the front.

"Curious to see what's going on?" Kuvira asked and the Chief shot her daughter an annoyed stare.

"There is a lot more media coverage than expected. I've requested additional support." Lin said as her eyes were sweeping the courtroom.

"Oh look…. Korra's here." Lin said wearily, she disliked suspending her but what else could she do.

Kuvira briefly looked in her friends’ direction. "She won't do anything stupid." although Lin was hardly convinced.

"Until bullets start flying." the Chief mused.

"Well there’s that, but she’s practically a Sato, so being here isn’t exactly surprising.… Spirits, might as well skip the ceremony and start calling her Mrs. Sato." Kuvira considered.

Lin frowned slightly, she didn't realize her daughter's indifference to marriage. Which made her worried a little, especially since marriage was important to Harper.

"Chief." Livia had come up beside Kuvira.

Lin nodded for her to continue.

"Captain Harper is here."

"What?!" the other two blurted out.

"Of course she is." Lin remembered why now.

Kuvira looked in between the Chief and Lieutenant. "Did I miss something?"

Lin figured she should tell these two. "Izumi is coming back in two weeks… so she probably figures she'll be going back to her old position right away."

The pair were happy to hear about their Commander, but it sounded like Harper wasn't going to be there leader.

"She’ll still be are leader right?" Kuvira asked concerned.

Lin didn't answer right away and seeing her daughter ready to leave and find her, Lin's hand stopped her. "She needs time off… the only reason she isn't now is because I need her help managing the tactical division."

"I need to see her." Kuvira insisted.

The Chief shook her head ‘no’. "Stay put… and get back to your charge."

The officer didn't move, wondering if she should just ignore the Chief’s orders.

"I'll look out for her. Now go." Lin said firmly and Kuvira didn't try to argue and left.

"Huh…" Livia put both hands on her hips. "She's really changed."

Lin was in agreement, it was good to see Kuvira's teammates noticing how much she changed as well.

Now though Lin needed to find the Captain before she got hurt.

It wasn't hard to find her. It was unbelievable how much Harper had changed in a year. She had been getting more defiant and challenged authority more then she use too. The Captain had been part of the RCPD for five years and came highly recommended. Even back then Kuvira got into it with the Captain whenever her team showed up, although it didn’t escalate until about a year ago, when they had both been suspended. Harper's appearance had even changed. Her hair was usually short and layered, now the layers were nearly all the same length and it was long enough for a ponytail. Lin didn't even know Harper wore glasses until she started wearing them more often. Spotting the young woman through the crowd of people had Lin catching up to her.

"Captain," she called making her officer turn around. She had her vest over top of her uniform shirt and it must be chafing against her injuries as a look of discomfort came over her.

"You know when I tell you to stay put… I mean stay put." Lin was not impressed, but wasn't surprised at the same time.

"Look at the amount of press here." Harper started before stepping closer. "Anyone of them could be part of... you know."

The Chief looked around most of the press were centered around the courtroom, with more scattered about inside and out of the courthouse. Before Lin could protest Harper being here, she was speaking again.

"You have half of the tactical division here. So your damn right I'm going to be here."

Lin held up her hands. "What in the world is going on with you, Captain?"

Harper realized that she was fairly short tempered as of late and getting angry at the Chief wasn't the best idea.

"Nothing! But I’m staying." Harper said through clenched teeth while adjusting her collar, wishing she didn't need her vest, so she could get her shirt away from her neck. She was irate, tired, in pain, and staying at the tactical station was driving her crazy.

"Get to the courtroom. I'll handle things out here." Lin compromised, although she would need to have a talk with her Captain, but at least in the room her teammates would be able to keep an eye on her.

Without a second thought she was off. Looking around, feeling a sense of being overwhelmed that any number of things could go wrong, especially if any red lotus members were here.

 

Kuvira was surprised when Harper came in and signaled for the team to gather towards the back of the room. The Captain got up to speed on what was going on and considering the amount of people, things could escalate fairly easily. Kuvira figured once the trial begun again it would be over fairly soon. Her experience when watching Yasuko was telling her, the lawyer was going to win and it would be one of the greatest comebacks in recent memory.

"I'll trust your judgment on this, Sergeant." Harper said smugly, knowing that she hadn’t called Kuvira that in a while.

"That’s Staff Sergeant to you Sergeant." Kuvira couldn't help it and it made the others laugh in good humor.

“I haven’t been demoted yet.” Harper grinned.

"We've missed you guys." Livia said, her friend was really stressed with the responsibilities of the entire division and it was good to see her smile again. It seemed like Kuvira was very good at getting her to smile.

"Alright, let’s get back at it." Harper said as everyone went back to their spots, the Captain held Kuvira back though and uncharacteristically kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Which surprised the younger woman and she replied with, "You shouldn't be here."

And of course Kuvira was right, so didn't try to dispute it, only told her to lead on.

Korra had held on to Naga while Kuvira was away, but was handing the dog’s leash back. Korra could barely stand to look at her friend and when she did, it was with the same scowl as the night she called the Chief. There wasn’t much Kuvira could do at the moment as she and the Captain took up positions next to each other. Trial would be resuming shortly.

Both lawyers stood before the judge as he had gotten the verdict.

"Due to the evidence presented the prosecutor’s claims of fraud have been unfounded, any and all charges against the defense are dismissed."

Yasuko couldn't hide the smile while Stacie just shook her head, internally she was fuming at her client, he had messed up everything.

"However," the judge spoke loudly as the courtroom was starting to get noisy. "The defendants counter claim has also been dismissed and with that, this court is dismissed." With a bang of his gravel he was off.

Most of the crowd were people from both businesses and the victors cheered at the amazing win, not even caring about their counter claim. Things started to happen quickly. Harper radio the Chief as Kuvira moved with Naga to her charge, as Yasuko's client and her family were moving towards her.

He thanked her and told her he'd talk to the press, so she wouldn’t have to, although his co-workers wanted to thank her as well. It had Kuvira nervous at the amount of people getting close to her charge. Harper had since stepped up to add an extra set of eyes, even Korra was on alert. The opposition left very disappointed in their loss, their victory seemed assured. Even their lawyer couldn’t believe Yasuko had spotted the fake documents. Soon though, the Satos and Grey Fox were the only ones left. They would wait until things outside the room calmed down before leaving.

"Never doubted you." Kuvira finally got to congratulate Yasuko and the lawyer gave her a hug.

"I bet you really need to get laid now." Kuvira whispered so only she could hear.

Pulling away Yasuko smiled and winked at the younger woman, this was definitely worth celebrating.

Then the unthinkable happened, several gunshots were heard followed by panic cries, all coming from outside the room.

Grey Fox only needed to exchange looks with their Captain before heading out.

"Stay put!" Kuvira told Korra sternly and passed Naga’s leash over, before following Harper out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... I wonder who got shot? and by who?  
> Korra's actions have only just begun to get her into trouble.  
> And Kya hasn't forgiven Lin yet? her lie just maybe too much for Kya


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't even realize she’d been shot, until the pain was shooting up her arm, but she was even more surprised at who shot her. It was one of her own officers. Lin looked at her vest, there were three shots to the shoulder area, but her arm was bleeding badly as her sleeve was soaked, with more running down her arm, over her hand and dripping to the floor. Several officers had restrained the rogue female officer as the others controlled the crowd. Lin just stared at the officer now on the ground, arms behind her back. Lin couldn’t even comprehend the situation, as all the people and noise faded into the background. She had deliberately shot the Chief in all the chaos of people and press trying to get interviews with the defense.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and lifted it. Harper's team had surrounded her and the medic was tending to her arm.

"You need a hospital." Livia said surprised by the amount of blood, while she ripped at the sleeve for a better look.

"Just pull it out and wrap it." Lin grunted through the pain, she didn’t think it was that bad, she could just go to the hospital after this was sorted out.

"Chief… you've been shot at least five times and I'm fairly certain two have hit several of the superficial veins and the main artery in your arm. If I remove them, your gonna bleed out even more, wrapping your arm up is only going to slow the bleeding, you need to have them repaired." Livia explained while wrapping her arm up tight.

Before Lin could speak the Captain was taking control of the situation.

"Livia, Kuvira take the Chief to the hospital. I’ll handle things here."

"What about my--" Kuvira was cut off by Harper’s hurried voice.

"I'll take care of it. Now go!"

 

Kuvira had radio the hospital so they could be ready. Her quick driving had them arriving at the hospital in record time. Livia continued to slow the bleeding but Lin was starting to lose consciousness.

Not surprisingly, Kya was waiting with her team and by the sounds of things Lin was in bad shape. The doctor was pretty sure they would need to stabilize her before surgery and depending on the amount of blood loss get a transfusion going. Kya wasn’t totally prepared to see Lin’s right arm covered and still dripping with blood, but she needed to focus and couldn’t think of Lin as her wife, but as any other patient. Kuvira and Livia supported the Chief’s weight, bringing her to an exam bed. Kuvira hung back as Kya, Livia and a few nurses went to work.

With her vest off, clothes cut around the area, IV’s were put in as an oxygen mask was fitted over her mouth. Kya urged Lin to stay awake, but through the pain, and only being  partially conscious, Lin could barely understand what the doctor was saying to her.

“She’s going to crash!” Livia called out as Kya cut the bandage around the wound, blood shot out from the pressure of the bandage being released. Kya didn’t even flinch as the red liquid coated her scrub top.

“What are you doing?!” Livia exclaimed seeing Kya grab a scalpel. Kuvira still hovered in the back ground, trying to see around the medical team, there was so much activity and talking, although her teammate’s and mom’s voice stood out.

“Saving her life!” Kya called out, her voice a little shaky. Her eyes flicked to a monitor showing the Chief’s blood pressure dropping, if she couldn’t get the bleeding under control in the next few seconds, Lin would go into cardiac arrest.

Making an incision large enough so her fingers could fit in, Kya pinched the artery closed with her fingers, Lin somehow was still awake enough to roll her head towards her wife, who smiled a little and mouthed ‘I love you.’ Lin closed her eyes after that but her vitals were stabilized enough to get the bullets out as the blood was no longer gushing out.

“Livia! Get over here and extract these bullets!” Kya shouted over the noise and the young doctor didn’t need to be told twice. Kya knew this wasn’t the typical way of handling this situation, but if anyone could do it, while her hand was in the way, it would be Livia.

“Damn, these are .45 bullets not the usual 9mm, no wonder they did so much damage.” Livia commented as she pulled the first one out.

Kya looked on worried, that rogue officer had really wanted to kill the Chief.

Kuvira caught a glimpse of her mom, covered in blood, her fingers stuck into Lin’s arm several inches from her shoulder. Praying that she didn’t lose her mother, they had only just reconciled, they had so much lost time to make up for.

Kya wasn’t sure when Aidan came over, but he had informed her that O.R. two was ready as he watched the younger woman pull the bullets out.

“I need a clamp.” Kya said, not that she didn’t trust herself to hold the artery while Lin was being transported, but she needed to clean up before going into surgery. With the superficial veins clamped off, Aidan stepped up beside her, he pissed her off, but he was a talented surgeon and they did work very well together in surgery. He maneuvered the clamp around the artery and told Kya to let go slowly.

Lin remained stable now that the blood wasn’t rushing out as fast as they were putting in. But it cut off the blood supply to the rest of her arm, so they would need to work quickly to restore the flow.

“I’ll lead—“ Aidan was interrupted sharply.

“No! I’m leading, I don’t give a damn what you say.” Kya was adamant in her reply.

Aidan could in fact pull her off all together. But damn, Kya’s defiant side was a turn on, especially since he had the power to undermine her. She would most likely be devastated if she couldn’t lead, this was her wife after all. It made him wonder if the Chief also thought her defiance was a turn on. Probably, he could hardly see Kya wearing the pants in their relationship.

“Alright. Get cleaned and scrubbed in.” Aidan agreed and with that Lin was taken away.

Kya quickly went to their daughter.

“She’ll be fine. I promise you.” Kya told her and Kuvira, mindful of the blood, kissed a tanned cheek, saying ‘thank you’.

Kuvira didn’t know how much time had passed since her mother went into surgery, as a voice called her name. Harper, with Korra and Asami in toe were coming towards her.

“We heard it was the Chief.” Harper said taking Kuvira’s hands.

“She’s in surgery. She’ll be fine, Kya is with her.” She explained and carefully hugged her girlfriend.

“Who did this?” Kuvira asked looking in between Korra and Harper.

“One of our own. A female officer who started a month ago.” Korra said, seeing Harper hesitating.

Kuvira was stunned. “Do you think she was a part of…. You know?”

“That’s what the detectives are figuring out.” Harper said as she led Kuvira back to sit down.

“Your parents Asami? Are they?” Kuvira leaned forward to speak with the lawyer.

“They made it home safely.” Asami confirmed with a nod. Kuvira’s devotion to her mom and by extension the rest of her family was admirable, and maybe that was the only reason why she hadn’t told anyone about the officer’s threat. Seeing how pissed Korra was with Kuvira as well, Asami figured she wouldn’t add to it.

Kuvira sat back in her seat, Harper on her left and Korra on her right. The fact that Korra was even here meant she still cared about her. It was further confirmed when her friend took her hand, squeezing gently. Kuvira gave her a small smile. Several minutes later, Livia had come out and called upon Kuvira, the rest were immediately on their feet.

“Staff Sergeant, the Chief needs another transfusion, and you both share the same blood type of O negative.” Livia explained, but since Korra was also here she decided to ask her. “Sergeant you have the same blood type as well, if you’d like to donate.”

“Of course!” Korra said standing by her friend.

Livia nodded before her eyes drifted to their partners, “You two can come along as well, oh and Captain, you’ll be having that scan when Kya is finished.”

Harper let out an audible groan, and Kuvira gave her a reassuring pat on the back. At least she wasn’t wearing her vest anymore, so she could get her collared police shirt away from her injuries.

As they all followed the doctor, Livia thought she should mention something else. “And I’ll be taking a look at your stitches, Captain.”

Harper simply looked down, her bandages had very minor amounts of blood seeping into the cloth.

 

 

 

Kya was lucky her boss hadn't bothered her after completing the Chief's surgery, so she was free to do Harper's scan and check on the girls that donated blood.

Telling Korra to let Asami take care of her, the doctor let them go home to rest. Kuvira had checked up on her mother, while they waited on the Captain's results. Just as Kya predicted, an infection had started to set in. Since it was caught early enough, Kya prescribed oral antibiotics and once that cleared up, Harper would heal much better and with that, those two were off.

As Kya's shift was over, she showered at the hospital and changed into casual clothing before heading to her wife's room. While she didn't expect her to wake up any time soon, Kya figured she could sit by her for a while, not entirely ready to go home to an empty house. She did have some work she could get done for the time being. Becoming lost in her work, the sudden knock startled her. Thinking it was her boss, she turned and was very surprised to see Yasuko as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you hav--" Yasuko interrupted her friend.

"Have protection? I was attacked in my home, then I went to the Earth Kingdom and nothing happened. So I'm going to take my chances."

The lawyer came into the room while speaking again. "So what's going on with you and her?" She motioned to the Chief as she took the seat across from Kya.

"Who told you?" the doctor asked.

"Korra may have let something slip." Yasuko admitted.

Kya stayed silent for several seconds before answering. "She lied to me."

"Lies in a marriage, that sounds like grounds for a divorce. If you need a lawyer, I volunteer my services." Kya looked at Yasuko oddly, she sounded very serious.

"I haven't even told you what the lie was about." Kya pointed out, Yasuko didn’t usually jump to conclusions, like ever.

"I know.… but you would have told me out right if it was an affair, and the fact she isn’t in the ICU means she'll survive. You must still really care too, because you’re sitting with her when I'm sure she probably won't wake up anytime soon." Yasuko said confidently and Kya's expression told her she was right.

“Damn your deductive powers.” Kya muttered, although she wasn’t surprised.

"What you have to ask yourself is, can you see a future with her?" Yasuko asked the straight forward question.

Kya wasn’t so sure she could answer that question just yet. Instead she explained what the lie was and Yasuko could understand why her friend was hurting and having trouble figuring out what to do.

"Lying is such a grey area. People lie to be mean, or get even, or because they are scared of the consequences, or to protect the other person." Yasuko explained then looked to Lin, peacefully resting with IVs and monitors hooked up. Her arm bandaged up, nearly to her elbow.

"It isn't so surprising that Lin’s pride prevented her from telling you the truth…. considering she never thought she would be telling Kuvira, she was her daughter in the first place."

Kya let out a slow breath while packing her work up. "You and Kuvira don’t seem to think it’s a big deal."

Yasuko frowned, but remembered Kya had never been in a committed relationship, although she didn't think her friend was that naive either. It was time for some tough love.  

"If you can't see a future with Lin, and you no longer love her, then divorce her. Because I'm not going to tell you want she did was right or wrong. I've been married for a while and if you think we haven't lied to each other…. you’re wrong." Kya was left speechless. But the word love stood out in her mind.

"I do still love her."

Yasuko was intrigued, but figured that would be true.

"She is crazy about you, I doubt there isn't anything she wouldn’t do for you."

That made Kya smile and she was pretty sure what she needed to do. They both stood ready to leave. Yasuko waited at the door as the doctor kissed Lin's cheek and whispered something before moving off. Kya briefly noticed the two veteran and trustworthy undercover officers hovering around the Chief’s room.

"So… what would you do in my situation?" Kya asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Well… I usually would make him install or fix something around the house that he's been putting off." Yasuko said with a smile. "You know, to make things up to me."

Kya hummed in response, their house was fairly new and everything they wanted extra was installed before moving in. But she figured she could think of something that needed doing.

"You would forgive her right?" the doctor asked, certain that she would say ‘yes.’

"Of course… she didn't do it to hurt you. Like you said, it was her pride and there was no way she could have predicted telling her daughter the truth. I suspect, she was nervous just even telling you she had a child.”

Kya nodded, smiling at the memory. “She was really nervous.”

They stopped on the sidewalk just outside of the ER’s entrance. Yasuko turned to her longtime friend, saying. “We maybe the same age, but your marriage is still new, so there will be some bumps in the road. Spirits! Hiroshi and I still have bumps but it’s all about learning from them. And the mandatory make up sex.”

Kya laughed, before immediately thinking of someone in particular. “As Kuvira would say.”

Which made Yasuko think of her business trip with said woman, Kuvira wasn’t afraid to say what she meant, or break the rules. Yasuko had really enjoyed the time she spent with her, but Asami had indirectly mentioned that Kuvira had given up her personal time to go, and the lawyer was fairly certain when she mentioned appreciating the officer’s time, Kuvira knew something was up. Yasuko had felt guilty after that for taking up the woman’s time, considering everything that Kuvira had to comeback too. That unfortunately was the downfall to her unfiltered honesty, because the truth could hurt.

“Hey, catch you later?” Kya’s voice broke through her thoughts suddenly.

Yasuko shook her head quickly before answering, “Yeah, of course.”

 

 

 

The dull ache around her right shoulder was telling her, she wasn’t going to sleep anymore. Lin's hospital room was quiet, other than the single beep of a monitor. Her right arm was bandaged up, and there were several IVs and just has she went to move to use the bathroom, she realized she had a catheter in. Lin wondered why she didn't wake up throughout the night? Smiling to herself, if Kya had prescribed her meds the doctor would have made sure she slept through the night. Kya knew her so well, or at least that’s what Kya had probably thought until Lin finally came clean. At this point she didn't even know where her relationship was headed. She didn't remember much after arriving at the hospital although the image of Kya standing next to her, covered in blood kept coming to mind and she could have sworn her wife said 'I love you.'

She tried to move, to sit up but the pain in her right shoulder and arm was too much.

"Hang on, Chief." a female's voice said, making Lin's head snap up and she smiled.

"It’s time for meds." Kya said coming in, holding a bag in one hand and her meds in the other.

"Working?" Lin asked, since she was in everyday clothing.

Kya shook her head no, while resetting the monitor. "I'll be taking you home today." And she gave Lin a quick smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kya asked her hand absently took Lin's left hand.

"I was shot…." she paused thinking, "by one of my officers." Lin frowned and felt Kya gently squeeze her hand.

"Kuvira and Livia brought you in, just in time. And Kuvira and Korra donated blood for you." Kya explained before letting go to go around to her right side.

Lin would definitely have to thank them, although she remained silent as the doctor undid her bandage. As the shoulder of her hospital gown came down, Lin's eyes widened, her shoulder and the top portion of her arm was covered in bruises, in addition to the stitched up bullet holes.

"You were shot five times." Kya said and swallowed hard before continuing. "Two of them hit a major artery and two veins. The rest into your vest."

Lin's eyes met Kya's. "Did you do my surgery? I only remember seeing you covered in blood and… uh, I think you said something…. not sure though." Lin had looked away towards the end, not noticing her wife's sad expression. After a quick check, Kya begun to wrap Lin's arm up again.

"I was with you the entire time." The doctor replied.

"Thanks." Lin said quickly but Kya knew it wasn't just for what she was doing now.

"It’s my job." The doctor said with a smile.

Lin remained silent again as Kya unhooked her lines, and put her arm in a lose sling. Helping her wife off the bed, Lin was stiff and sore, but trying so hard to hide it.

"I brought you some clothes… do you need help?" Kya asked as she still held on to Lin’s left side.

"I'm good… I can do it." the Chief said quickly, ready to move off.

"Lin." Kya said firmly. "Let me help you." Her wife was being so cautious around her, not wanting to mess things up anymore.

"I got it." Lin hastily said moving towards the small bathroom.

"You already know that I still love you." Kya said as Lin stopped. "And I am still your wife." She continued and saw Lin tense up. "And I’m not going to divorce you."

The Chief turned slowly with a relieved look then nodded. It seemed like Kya was coming around to possibly forgiving her.

With Kya's help they were ready to leave within the hour. But Lin needed to go to the station, she needed to get caught up.

 

Even being suspended Korra still needed to bring Naga to training and she stayed to watch. Asami was working at the firm and there wasn’t much else for Korra to do. The Satos also didn't require the same level of protection now. It seemed like the red lotus were focusing on Korra and now maybe the Chief. The police still didn’t have any information on them and since Korra had hurt that photographer, he was let go.

The day was long but at least Naga was tired. After dropping the husky off at home, she decided to go to the firm. Nearly there and by a stroke of luck, she spotted that photographer, his face was still bruised. Here was her chance to follow him, perhaps he’d lead her somewhere of interest.

 

Parking her car, she opened the glove box, grabbing her revolver, a spare set of cuffs, then her vest that was in the back seat. Getting out and putting her jacket on to hide her weapon, as she followed discreetly behind.

The man walked along the sidewalk for a bit before suddenly turning into an alleyway. Korra smiled to herself now she was getting somewhere.

Hushed voices made her stop before turning into the alley but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Hearing the distinct sound of a door opening, she quickly turned the corner as the door was closing, getting to it before it closed Korra hurried in, weapon out.

She was met with the sight of boxes and crates in a maze like formation. A light up ahead caught her attention as well as faint footsteps heading that way. Using the boxes as cover, she maneuvered her way around to get a better view of a larger empty space. Two men and a woman, all stood around a table, as the blonde-haired photographer came up to them. Korra had seen the so called lawyers of the red lotus and neither were present.

“What happened to your face?” the woman asked with a laugh, the man in question gave her the finger instead.

“You got caught.” The shorter of the two men stated.

“And I got released because that water-tribe cop smashed my nose in for no reason.” He said angrily.

Korra snorted, serves him right, she thought to herself. Her face still was sore and the stitches were starting to itch.

“Water-tribe—you mean Korra?” the same man continued. The photographer simply nodded.

“Did you learn anything while at the police station?” the taller man spoke. He didn’t speak right away, rather eyeing the other three.

“Well?” the short man pressed, suddenly the photographer pulled a pistol and capped the man in the head. The other two pulled their own weapons.

“What in the spirits are you doing?!” the taller man exclaimed.

Korra’s eyes had widened in surprise, why was he turning on them?

“I’m not going back to the boss. He’ll kill me!” the blonde man yelled, moving his weapon in between the pair.

“And you really think turning on us is going to help?” the woman said moving away from the table to flank the man.

He didn’t answer, only shot the taller man, as the woman shot back. Korra couldn’t believe it, she needed to leave, this was getting out of hand. Her thoughts went to Asami, the woman she wanted to marry and start a family with, but her body wouldn’t move. While half of her wanted to leave, the other half wanted to stay and learn as much as possible.

The photographer laid on his back propped up by his elbows, bleeding from his side, as the woman came to stand over him. The second man was dead, killed by a headshot.

“You’re pathetic.” And she pulled the trigger.

Korra jumped a little, even though she knew what was going to happen. These people did not mess around. But Korra saw an opportunity now and moved slowly around, as the woman let out a sigh.

“Drop the weapon! Hands up!” Korra yelled from behind the brown-haired woman, she tensed up and immediately dropped her gun, raising her arms up to chest level. As she started to turn around Korra spoke up.

“Don’t you dare move!” Coming up closer so she could tie her up, the woman started speaking.

“Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Korra said inching closer.

Casting her eyes to the ground, the woman could see the shadow of the other person and one distinct feature jumped out at her. The woman had two small ponytails on either side of her head. It was Korra, she was sure of it. This was her chance to capture her for the boss.

As Korra reached out to take the woman’s hand, she whirled around, the same type of hidden blade the man had, was coming straight for her mid-section. Korra reacted and grabbed her wrist, while pulling forward and kneeing the woman in her stomach. Instead of falling she used her weight to push into Korra, she dropped the revolver while being slammed into a few crates. Luckily Korra had pulled the woman down with her. They both fell, crashing through the wooden crates. The woman gained the upper hand and thrust the blade into Korra’s mid-section, it cut through her jacket, but was met with stiff resistance, which confused her long enough for Korra to kick her back, then grabbed her revolver.

“Don’t move! I will kill you!” Korra yelled breathing heavily.

The woman remained still, blue eyes staring into Korra’s. This cop was crazy, was her first thought. The water-tribe woman’s expression was one of pure hate, cops usually didn’t kill first and ask questions later.

“Take that blade off now!” Korra moved closer, gun never leaving her target’s head. She did what she was told. The blade was on a spring loaded mechanism, attached to an adjustable wrist mounted strap.

“Today is your lucky day.” Korra said coldly.

The woman didn’t speak as her rapid breathing filled the space. Korra knelt to be eye level.

“Tell me your name?”

Again no response. Korra pressed the gun barrel into the woman’s kneecap.

“Don’t make me ask you again.”

This cop was really crazy, was she going to use torture on her to get her to talk.

“Hailey.” She said with a hard swallow.

“Hands together Hailey.” Korra commanded and she did what she was told. With cuffs on, Korra grabbed the hidden blade and strapped it to her own wrist and tried it out.

“Nice.” She said shaking her head with approval, before looking to Hailey. “Do you all have these?”

She simply nodded from her seated position. Korra grabbed her phone to call someone while watching the woman closely. Hailey struggled a little against her cuffs, prompting Korra’s blue eyes to flash in anger, as she pushed the revolver’s barrel into Hailey’s temple, causing the woman to squeeze her eyes shut, thinking this crazy cop was going to pull the trigger.

“Police are on their way.” The water-tribe woman said once off the phone and taking her gun away from her temple.

Korra wiped at her cheek, some of her stitches were torn, thinking the rest were not far behind, she pulled the rest out. Blood ran freely down her cheek, neck and soaked into her jacket, that’s when Hailey noticed the vest. She cursed to herself, she should have gone for the face.

 

Kuvira didn’t know what to do after Korra’s phone call. Her friend was at a red lotus hideout with one of them in custody. Should she call for backup or just check it out first? Xander waited for her decision. They were close to Korra’s position and headed there like they were requested. They both entered the building with their assault rifles before calling for assistance, but it didn’t have to be immediate.

The scene before the two officers left them speechless. Three dead people, Korra was roughed up with blood running down her cheek and pointing her revolver at the cuffed woman.

Pushing a button on her radio, Kuvira reported in. “I’m gonna need the homicide squad or some detectives on top of that assistance.”

As the pair came closer, Xander pointed out the photographer’s body, Kuvira immediately looked to Korra, wide eyed.

“What have you done?!”

“It’s not what you think.” Korra said evenly, although she had no idea what the consequences of her actions would be. But in this moment she didn’t care and she hoped in some way she would be sending a message to the red lotus, that she wasn’t afraid to come after them.

 

 

While not wanting her to work, Kya figured she wouldn’t be able to stop Lin, since she wanted to know why one of her own officers would shoot her. Mako and Harper were both at the station keeping everything running in the Chief’s absence. An interrogation revealed nothing, the officer wasn't talking. Mako urged Lin not to talk to her, not yet anyways. Trusting her Lieutenant’s advice she went to her office for some work that she could do at home. Kya followed her.

"Lin… you need to rest." Kya said hands on her hips.

"I know… I know." Lin waved it off while digging through the papers on her desk.

The doctor just smirked, her wife wasn't exactly taking the hint. Grabbing what she needed and heading to leave, Lin didn’t realize Kya had gotten so close and nearly ran into her.

“Whoa… I promise I won’t work—“

Without warning Kya kissed Lin quickly on the lips.

The Chief was stunned and she tossed the file back on her desk.

"You should rest." Kya repeated a little slower. Lin took the hint and raised her good hand to cup Kya's cheek and kiss her soundly. After a week of giving her wife time, this kiss was amazing. Pulling from the kiss slowly, they rested their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry." Lin whispered, she was so relieved that she could have cried.

"I forgive you." Kya said with a smile as she carefully put her arms around her wife's neck, kissing her again.

Kya had to break their kiss, before Lin got too carried away. With a grin, the doctor had thought about what she wanted done in their house.

"I want a hot tub in our bathroom."

Lin looked confused. "What? You do?"

"You know… to make it up to me." Kya explained as she stepped back.

"I can do that." Lin smiled as they headed for the door. With a quick look at her work she'd left on the desk, it didn't seem so important. She had her daughter, who wasn’t so pissed at her all the time, back in her life and Kya had forgiven her. All was right with her family now.

Out on the main floor the station was a lot busier then when the Chief had arrived. Harper was calling for a tactical team, while Mako called his brother and the homicide squad and as they headed for the exit, the Chief intervened.

“What in the spirits is going on?”

Mako explained Korra’s situation, shocked Lin turned to Kya, telling her to head home, the Chief really needed to handle this.

“I think the doctor should come.” Mako started as Harper just nodded. “Korra’s stitches came loose, nothing too serious though.”

Without further delay they all headed out. No one was prepared for what awaited them. Korra was outside as Lin went in with the brothers and Harper. Kya took Korra to an awaiting ambulance to suture her up again.

Kuvira and Xander were still inside and had relieved Korra of the suspect once back-up came. Some of the boxes and crates contained weapons, ammo, and drugs, that team two promptly seized.

“What did she do?” the Chief asked looking at Kuvira, but would be talking to Korra after this. Kuvira gave her the short version, or at lease what the officer had told her.

“Crime scene is yours boys.” Lin patted Mako’s back as he and the other detectives got to work.

Turning to her Captain, Lin requested another team to provide support and secure the area. Then she turned her attention on Korra and went to the ambulance to get her story. Everything she said lined up, Korra had followed that member of the press, there was a shootout, then she apprehended the woman with minimal effort. But she left out that she had the hidden blade and nearly used torture to get what she wanted. Kya worked a way at the officer’s cheek and when asked if she had any other injuries, Korra insisted that only her sutures had ripped. Still with her jacket on, Korra had the zipper half-way up to conceal the slice in her vest. Lin said they recovered two bladed weapons, and wondered why the woman didn’t have one. Korra shrugged, saying she checked for additional weapons but found nothing. Absently the young officer tugged on the cuffs of her jacket, the hidden blade around her right wrist. The Chief seemed satisfied, because there was bigger problems on the horizon, several news crews had showed up, followed by…. Tenzin.

Kya noticed her wife’s weary expression and saw the reason heading towards them.

“What in the world Lin! Why is Kya here? This is a crime scene, for spirits sake!” Tenzin was pissed that the Chief would put his sister in danger.

“She wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think the situation wasn’t under control. Damn Tenzin, you really think I would endanger her?” Lin was equally as mad. She was either defending her daughter or her relationship with his sister and he knew it bothered her to no end.

Korra watched the exchange, while Kya just rolled her eyes. “Korra…” that got everyone’s attention and the officer in question, raised an eyebrow in anticipation, although her heart hammered against her chest, wondering what the doctor was going to say.

“You pulled these out.” Kya continued. Tenzin and Lin looked on interested.

“They were falling out anyways.” Korra quickly explained.

Kya didn’t believe her. “Don’t lie to me. I’ve sutured you up many times. So why did you pull them out?”

Korra’s eyes flicked between the threesome. “It’s the truth, I felt some rip, so I just took the rest out.”

Kya sighed as she shook her head. “You just made things worse, you shouldn’t have done that.”

The young woman mumbled out an apology.

“Why didn’t you just go to the hospital?” Tenzin demanded of no one in particular.

“I got this. Like Lin said, she wouldn’t willingly put me in danger. And for spirits’ sake she took a bullet for me.” Kya replied, so Lin wouldn’t get even more annoyed.

The Chief gave the commissioner a ‘told you so’ look.

Tenzin looked his Chief up and down, her right arm was bandaged and in a sling. “I’ll handle the press, just catch me up.” As with that the pair took their leave.

“They are gone now… So, I’m going to ask you again…. Are you injured anywhere else?” Kya asked and Korra stared at the ground, before the doctor guided her chin to look at her.

“No. That’s the truth.” Korra insisted yet again.

“Okay.” Kya simply said while grabbing fresh dressings. In the intervening time, Kuvira had come up.

“Hey, how you doing?” Kuvira asked she still cared for her friend even though they hadn’t talked much.

“I’m okay.” Korra said unable to look at Kuvira for long, she was still mad at her. Even though she was at the hospital it wasn’t only for Kuvira but Lin as well. Kya could feel the tension between the two friends, but decided not to intervene.

“Suspect is ready for transport, Chief.” Kuvira reported as Lin came back.

“Have her brought to the holding cells, we’ll deal with her in the morning. And Korra.” Lin turned on her suspended officer.

“Once you’re done, go home, and you have better be in my office tomorrow at 9am, or so help me.”

Korra nodded but the Chief’s next words made her angry. “Staff Sergeant, escort her home.”

Kuvira didn’t get to reply.

“What! Why?!”

Kya was a bit taken aback by Korra’s reaction.

“Why? You are suspended, yet I find you taking on the red lotus by yourself. You are in no position to argue.” Lin’s irate voice explained.

“I couldn’t wait for back-up, he would have gotten away. I’m a damn target and I’m not going to sit back and wait for them to attack me again!” Korra furiously said, hands curling into fists.

Lin couldn’t believe Korra’s defiance. “A target?! Don’t you tell me about being a target. My wife and I were targeted and nearly killed by Amon. Not to mention one of my own officers shot me five times and we still don’t know why.”

Kya and Kuvira stayed silent exchanging glances with one another. Korra shook her head in irritation before pinning the Chief with a dark stare, that the others saw as well. It surprised Lin and Kya with its intensity before fading.

“Go home.” Kya said with a gentle hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

Nothing more needed to be said, as Kuvira followed her friend. Korra had parked a little ways away.

“She’s hiding something.” Kya commented watching them walk off.

“You think?” Lin snorted then caught her wife’s unamused stare. “Sorry, I really just wanted to go home and rest.”

Kya smiled a little sadly. “So did I.” It seemed like Korra’s world was coming down around her, and that was probably what the red lotus were hoping for. They most certainly would learn of what happened tonight.

 

“What in the spirits is wrong with you!?” Kuvira demanded as they left the scene.

Korra stopped on the sidewalk and turned on her friend. “Why did you involved the Chief the other day?”

“Korra, I know these people hurt you, but you can’t do those things. You are better than that.” Kuvira said in a softer tone.

The younger woman thought for a moment before speaking. “Just go home and we’ll both agree that you escorted me there.”

Kuvira couldn’t believe Korra was suggesting that, she was hiding something. “I can’t do that. Give me your keys or I will arrest you.” The Staff Sergeant had made up her mind as she extended her hand.

“What!?” Korra was shocked, Kuvira knew her, Korra could make it home just fine. “Arrest me!? Are you nuts!”

Kuvira remained quiet, hand extended.

“What happened to you? Where’s the woman that didn’t give a damn about the rules?” Korra said in one last ditch effort.

“She grew up.” Kuvira simply stated. “Keys! Now.”

“You mean you changed because of a woman.” Korra taunted and saw her friend’s lips twitch, and her whole body tensed, but she kept herself in check.

Internally Kuvira could have punched her friend in the jaw, for suggesting she gave up who she was for Harper. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. Korra relented and handed her keys over. But couldn’t stop herself from adding.

“I hope she’s worth it.”

Kuvira squeezed the keys in her hand tightly, she could taunt Korra about Asami, but she had already threatened the lawyer. Whatever was going on with Korra, was clouding her better judgment and Kuvira was losing her patience with her. Hoping she didn’t say anything else about her relationship with the Captain, because Kuvira wouldn’t hold back, she would arrest her friend.

“Let’s go.” Kuvira said calmly.

Korra obeyed, feeling she was very close to pushing her friend over the edge.

 

Asami came home on time to a very happy dog but no Korra. They had gone to train today and Korra hadn’t said she was going anywhere else. Slowly putting her things on the kitchen table, she called out Korra’s name, but nothing. Squeezing her eyes tightly as her mind instantly jumped to Kuvira even though it was foolish to think that anything was going on between them. Doubt was a powerful feeling, reaching for her phone she texted, nothing, Korra usually replied within a reasonable amount of time considering she wasn’t working. Asami dialed her number, nothing again.

That sense of doubt slowly crept into her mind, but was being pushed aside in favor of dread. What if she’d been attacked again? Going to the couch, phone in hand, she sat down and inadvertently turned the TV on. The evening news was on. As the news story reported about a shootout with police and the red lotus, Asami’s heart sank, somehow she just knew Korra was involved. The report hadn’t said if any police were injured just that three red lotus members were killed. Maybe Korra wasn’t replying because she was hurt or killed, maybe someone was going to show up at her door and tell her Korra was gone or maybe… Asami shook her head, her feeling of doubt needed to go away.

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Korra, and Kuvira, dressed for work behind her.

“Korra!” Asami shot up from the couch, both relieved and a bit angry. “What in the spirits is going on?!” the lawyer all but demanded stopping Korra from heading to the bedroom.

“Ask her.” Korra growled thumbing at Kuvira, who folded her arms across her chest looking not at all pleased.

“No!” Asami immediately said, her hand on Korra’s chest, feeling her vest through her jacket and noticing blood on her neck and collar. “This is the second time Kuvira has escorted you home since you’ve been suspended. You are going to tell me what happened.”  

Korra just stared at her fiancé for several tense seconds before telling her story, leaving out that she had confiscated a weapon and almost used torture to get information as well as the argument with her best friend. Asami’s eyes moved between her fiancé’s and Kuvira’s, the latter nodded in conformation. The lawyer just let Korra go and without another word she was off.

“Her keys.” Kuvira said placing them on the counter.

Asami nodded, before speaking. “Thank you.”

The officer gave a quick nod. “Sorry.” She added and not letting Asami respond she left. Letting out a long slow breath, time to go and see Korra.

 

Removing her jacket and quickly undoing the hidden blade, she had been so lucky no one caught her with it and stuffed the blade and vest into a duffle bag, she removed the bullets from her gun and locked them both up with only minutes to spare as Asami came into the room. Korra turned to face her, but her eyes could not remain on the woman she loved.

“Please help me understand what is going on.” Asami simply asked her tone wasn’t angry, it wasn’t hurt, it was just neutral.

Korra didn’t respond and Asami came closer. “I said I wasn’t going to leave you, but putting yourself in unnecessary danger, it’s…. it’s scaring me.” Her hand reached out for a tanned one.

“I just want this to be over.” Korra admitted, taking the offered hand while looking at Asami.

“So do I.” The lawyer said pulling Korra in for a hug.

“Tell me how I can help.” Asami asked carefully cupping Korra’s cheeks.

“I don’t know.” She admitted softly and didn’t expect Asami to kiss her.

Pulling away slowly Korra had a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“Let’s take a bath… get you cleaned up.” The lawyer suggested and left for the bathroom.

It always happens like this, just a few hours ago she was full of energy and ready to take on the red lotus but something always messed up. She only found a group of nobodies that turned on each other and there was no guarantee that woman would be useful. Then Kya was disappointed in her, the Chief got angry at her, and finally she taunted Kuvira. That high she had been feeling came crashing down and she was exhausted and feeling terrible at her decisions. Her fiancé called her name and she snapped out of her thoughts. Time with Asami was just what she needed.

Coming into the bathroom, Korra undressed and got into the tub, her back against Asami, as her hands came around her waist.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Korra murmured as Asami snuggled against her neck.

“I know…” the lawyer paused, making Korra twist her head a bit, feeling nervous at what she would say.

“I can’t lose you.” Asami whispered while squeezing her fiancé tighter.

Korra wiped at her eyes quickly before replying. “I’ll do better.” And felt a few kisses to her neck, tilting her head to the side, wanting nothing more than to get lost in Asami’s gentle touches. But her mind kept going back to what happened, she had lied, took evidence from a crime scene, and taunted her friend. But as Asami found the sensitive spot on her neck and she found herself relaxing a little.

 

Even though the law firm had closed a little while ago, Kuvira’s patrol partner had picked her up and she asked to be dropped off at the firm, saying Yasuko would certainly give her a ride home. To Kuvira’s luck the receptionist wasn’t gone yet and let her into the back.

Yasuko’s office was the second on the right, the door was slightly open and a light was on. Knocking on the door frame, her head came up and she smiled.

“Hey.” Kuvira said stepping into the office.

“Hey yourself…. What brings you here?” Yasuko stood to come around her desk.

“It’s about the other day… when you said appreciating my time… it sounded like you were saying goodbye. Did Asami say something?” Kuvira really needed an answer, she wanted Yasuko to tell her that wasn’t true, but she knew better.

Yasuko had stood in front of her desk, arms folded as she looked to the floor, hearing Kuvira sigh faintly, there was no hiding it now.

“She did say something, indirectly.” Yasuko started, she owed the young woman an explanation.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I was angry.” Kuvira immediately apologized which caught the lawyer off guard.

“But you did mean it.” Yasuko held up her hand to stop Kuvira. “You know that saying, say what you mean, and mean what you say, rings very true for you, Kuvira.”

The officer wanted to protest more, but Yasuko had stepped up to her, taking one of her hands.

“I’m not upset, considering what you have done for me, how could I be?” The lawyer said softly.

“But the truth hurts, huh?” Kuvira laughed sadly, her eyes affixed to their hands.

“Let’s put it this way, I’m sure I’ll need your services again.” Yasuko smiled and Kuvira did the same. “We have both helped each other out and I still remember that day I first met you.”

Kuvira smirked, “Asami was so pissed that I flirted with you.”

Yasuko grinned in turn. “Yes she was. Then you and Korra came to my rescue twice during my pregnancy and… the attack.” She added the last part quickly.

Kuvira didn’t trust herself to speak so just nodded. Yasuko squeezed the hand in hers as she spoke. “If one thing is for sure, I don’t mind having you in my life. But you need time for yourself, for Harper and for your Mother.”

And with that Yasuko let go. Kuvira was still unable to speak, but was rapidly blinking her tears.

“It’s stupid for me to cry over this.” The young woman said on the verge of tears.

“No it’s not. It means you care. Don’t think I won’t need you to provide protection again, because I’m not ready to give up law just yet.” Yasuko reassured and Kuvira smiled at that wiping her eyes.

“I’m gonna need a ride home.” The officer sheepishly asked.

“Oh Kuvira… I’ll meet you outside in a minute, just gotta grab a few things.” The older woman said with a chuckle.

With the officer gone, Yasuko went to her desk and as she went to reach for her files, she let a few tears go. Giving herself a moment, that woman had certainly changed but she had changed Yasuko’s life as well. The lawyer had been told to always follow the rules, especially in court, but after her last case, they didn’t always seem so important to follow. After that other lawyer had gotten her dig in at her, Yasuko quickly turned the tables, was it an appropriate response? Kuvira seem to think it was. And that made her smile.

 

Harper caught Kuvira getting out of Yasuko’s car from the kitchen window and thought it was odd. Didn’t she just escort Korra home?

Kuvira called out that she was home, as she took her vest and utility belt off as Harper came around from the kitchen. “Why did Mrs. Sato drop you off?”

The officer’s head came up some, a little puzzled. “I had to go to the firm, there was just something I needed to know.”

Harper got even more suspicious and that feeling of doubt was coming back. Kuvira realized she needed to explain better and her girlfriend seemed to understand somewhat, as Kuvira came towards Harper.

“Is everything okay?” she asked angling her head, her girlfriend’s silence made Kuvira suddenly stop right before reaching out for her.

“Harper… I would never cheat.” And the Captain seemed to relax. “I maybe flirtatious but I’m not a cheater, you believe me right?”

“Yes… No… ugh! I don’t know. I’ve had too much time to think lately.” The older woman explained while looking off to the side.

“Is that why you haven’t been showering or sleeping naked with me?” Kuvira asked, considering that’s when she had started feeling apprehensive.

“No!” Harper instantly said. “It is because I’ve been feeling insecure lately.” But was still avoiding her gaze.

“Look at me.” The young woman coaxed softly, Harper did so. “I would never do that to you.”

Those green eyes were starting to mist up and Harper couldn’t stand to make her cry again, just like the night she came home. Kuvira’s words were authentic, Harper just knew it, if her girlfriend was anything it was loyal and honest.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you of cheating, I do trust you.” The Captain had taken her girlfriend’s hand, pushing her feeling of doubt out of her mind. Kuvira nodded and pursed her lips before speaking.

“Come on, sit. I’ve talked with my mother and now it’s time for us to talk, because we really need too.” The young woman led them to the couch. They both were nervous about this. Kuvira was going to put her heart on the line, and Harper would learn if there was a future with her.

“So you know what happened with my mother, and I realized she never abandoned me.” Kuvira started and Harper nodded wanting nothing more than to hear those words, but her girlfriend needed to come to that realization on her own.

Kuvira had closed her eyes, searching in herself for that light that had been sparked when she told Harper that she was falling in love. At the time Kuvira hadn’t realized what it was because of her issues with her mother. Finding that light again, which Kuvira now knew was her love for Harper, she opened her eyes to expected blue ones.

“When I first told you that I was falling in love with you, I meant it. But because of my issues, I was worried that telling you face to face, would make you leave me. So that’s why I only said it over the phone.”

Harper had squeezed the hand in hers with anticipation. “I think I may have said I loved you a little sooner then I should have.”

Kuvira looked down at their intertwined hands.

“And leaving at that time probably wasn’t great, since this was new for us both. I should have been there for you.” Harper said with a bit of regret.

“I don’t think it would have mattered if you did or not. Since I hadn’t come to terms with my issues.” Kuvira admitted softly.

Then there was silence, Harper knew if Kuvira told her those three simple words face to face they would be sincere.

Blinking rapidly, the younger woman was on the brink of tears.  “So… even though this is new for me.” Kuvira took a breath, her nervousness high.

“I love you.”

Harper was relieved and smiled before pulling Kuvira into her arms, whispering the same back into her girlfriend’s ear and kissing her cheek.

Pulling away they both wiped at their eyes and laughed a little.

“Things will never be the same between us now, in a good way, right?” Kuvira half stated, half asked.

Harper didn’t trust her voice, so just nodded while pressing her lips together.

“So… what about your insecurities? This is really unusual for you.” Kuvira asked, she really didn’t know what could be the problem. Harper was in a T-shirt, probably since her injuries were healing much better and not so bothersome, hopefully not because of her lack of confidence in herself.

“You’ve changed a lot since I’ve met you and especially since you’ve been on the team, for the better mind you.” Harper paused letting that statement sink in.

“I guess I thought you might see me differently.” The Captain knew it was a weak excuse and she felt foolish for thinking it now that she’d voiced it.

“I gotta be honest with you.” Kuvira started and saw as Harper swallowed and became tense. “You are such a confident woman and any woman that tells me, they will be the best I’ve ever had, better back that up.”

Her girlfriend relaxed as Kuvira continued. “I don’t have to tell you that you most certainly backed that statement up. That level of confidence is such a turn on for me, it makes you so sexy.”

The Captain smiled as she ran one hand through her hair, thinking to herself, she definitely had too much time to think. Her confidence was one of her best qualities.

“You really need to get laid.” Kuvira smirked then added. “I know a few people who would really like for you to get laid.”

Harper was confused. “Who else, besides you…” she trailed off remembering snapping at her team a few days ago. “Oh… right.”

“I still think that your—“ Kuvira was cut off as Harper sat in her lap, hands going to her cheeks as they kissed.

“Whoa… you didn’t let me finish.” The young woman protested breathlessly.

“Shut up! You can show me how beautiful I am to you, because your right, I need to get laid.” Harper said quickly before going in for another kiss.

Feeling her uniform shirt being undone as Harper pushed it off her shoulders, then ran one hand down her girlfriend’s neck, chest, over her bra, to come and rest on her abs. Meanwhile Kuvira’s hands went to the hem of Harper’s shirt, but hesitated in taking it off.

“I was going to say gorgeous.” The younger woman said through their kisses.

“Sure you were.” Harper eagerly said before pulling away enough to take her shirt off, so Kuvira didn’t have to make the decision.

“No bra… nice. Now there’s that sexy confidence I’ve always loved about you.” Kuvira smiled appreciatively then made a pleasurable sound as her Captain went to sucking on her neck.

“We need to take this to the bedroom.” Harper whispered in the most seductive voice Kuvira had ever heard her use, she whimpered as chills ran the length of her body. Damn, it was good to have her girlfriend’s confidence restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Korra is done taking the law into her own hands and learned her lesson... you maybe wrong.  
> I know that Asami forgave Korra rather quickly, and is continuing to stand by her, but she might not be so forgiving in the future.  
> Then there's Kuvira, she's being a fairly good friend, even though Korra is still mad at her.  
> And yes the hidden blades are based off of the game Assassin's Creed.
> 
> Next chapter... Korra faces the consequences of her actions...
> 
> See ya all next time and feel free to tell me that I've resolved some issues rather...hastily


	9. Chapter 9

Lin sat behind her desk, officer Korra sitting across from her. “Help me understand what is going on with you. I want to help you, because suspension is clearly not working.”

Korra stayed quiet.

“You may leave me with no other choice then to either terminate you or give you an extended leave of absence.” Lin said her gaze never leaving the young woman.

“I can’t stand to see criminals get away.” Korra muttered. It was a weak excuse at best.

“I get that, but what you are doing isn’t the way to go about arresting them.” The Chief explained as Korra was unable to look at her.

Several moments of silence followed and Lin let out a sigh. “That woman you arrested, has told us that she doesn’t know were the red lotus are based, in exchange for protection against them.”

That got Korra’s attention. “The photographer said something about not going back to the boss before turning on the others.”

Lin thought before speaking. “The red lotus must be sadistic assholes, if their own members fear them.”

Korra was surprised at the Chief’s statement. “What about the officer that shot you?”

Lin tensed up, just thinking about what happened and having a constant throbbing in her arm wasn’t helping. Closing her eyes to regain her thoughts, she spoke. “She’s still not saying anything, but she does have a red lotus tattoo.”

Korra looked worried. “There could be others like her on the force.”

The Chief rubbed her face in frustration. “I know, anyone who started within the time of Amon’s death are being investigated first. Getting back to Hailey, she mentioned only higher ranking members know where their base is.”

The officer didn’t believe that information would have been given up willingly. “What did she want for that info?”

“No jail time.” Lin huffed in defeat. “Although like the photographer, she doesn’t have a criminal record and a tattoo isn’t enough to keep her in jail or convict her.”

Korra hung her shoulders, she hoped that woman would have been more helpful. But the Chief’s next words gave her an idea. “Amon was a high ranking member and it would seem like the red lotus have a large network of members, from business men to triad thugs.”

“What’s going to happen to me?” Korra asked, catching Lin off guard with the question.

She sat up straighter, adjusting her sling. “You did get us some information and perhaps Hailey will continue to cooperate.”

The young woman was hopeful that she’d come off a suspension.

“But… you’re still suspended.” Korra frowned at those words, but it wasn’t going to change what she wanted to do.

“Go home. Stay out of trouble and you’ll be back to work soon enough.” Lin said but wondered if she would listen.

As Korra nodded and went to push away from her chair, standing, Lin’s softer voice stopped her.

“Thank you… for giving blood.” She hadn’t gotten the time to express her gratitude.

“You needed help, so I helped.” Korra just shrugged with a small smile.

“That’s one of your best qualities, if you can help, you always do. I remember you coming to my aid several times and being there for my daughter as well.” Lin thought her officer should be reminded of who she really was.  

Korra looked to her feet, feeling bad for taunting her friend, they hadn’t even talked about when Kuvira called the Chief on her. A feeling of regret for what she was going to do also crept into the back of her mind.

“You’re welcome.” The officer simply said and left.

Lin ran her hand through her hair, she hadn’t really gotten to the bottom of her officer’s behavior, but at least there was a pattern. She would get angry over a situation, do something drastic and when that didn’t get the results she wanted, she would come crashing down back to her old self, feeling weary and miserable. Lin wondered what would happen if Korra didn’t come back down to being herself.

The Chief found herself looking at Korra’s file, she had never been suspended and Lin didn’t want to add that bit of information now. As her pen hovered over the file, she was being reminded of leaving a few things out of her daughter’s file. Lin couldn’t do it, she couldn’t add about Korra’s suspension. Dropping her pen and sitting back in her chair, while rubbing at her eyes.

Spirits, she was getting softer, and she remembered when she started going easy on her officers, it was around the time she fell in love with Kya. Trying to be the hard-assed, no nonsense Chief was just coming off as trying a bit too hard now.

Kuvira should have been fired a while ago, Korra should have been put on house arrest after attempting to kill Amon and then there was the Captain, once a model officer was turning reckless and defiant. Harper should have been put on leave after the fire, but Lin saw an opportunity to maybe instill discipline in her daughter, but no, while she didn’t mind them falling in love, Kuvira had rubbed off on Harper, not the other way around. At least Kuvira had changed for the better and that made Lin smile a little.

 

Korra headed to her car, she was going to Amon’s house, which was still evidence and there was still things left in the house, although it was no longer under police surveillance. Maybe she would find something now that he was confirmed to be working with the red lotus.

Parking a little ways away, she walked up to the large two story house. Police tape surrounded the building along with no trespassing signs. Conveniently, she found a window that could be opened and she slipped in. The daytime sun filtered throughout the house, as a layer of dust covered everything. Furniture, and appliances all still in place, but there was a number of drawers, cabinets, desks, and bookshelves that could still be searched. Korra headed up stairs to the businessman’s office, which wasn’t hard to find as there was hardly anything left, save for a table, some chairs, and nearly empty bookcase, file cabinet and desk.

Becoming absorbed in her searching, a male’s voice startled her, she turned, revolver out. A man dressed in black, a hood concealing his features stood in the doorway. Korra just knew who it was, she fired a heartbeat too late, as he moved away from the door frame. She cursed, but remained focused on the door, he was just outside.

“Come out now!” she demanded.

“You are pathetic.” He called back and a canister was thrown into the room.

Flashbang! Korra’s mind screamed as she turned her body while bringing her arm up to cover her eyes. An ear deafening bang and blinding white light filled the room, as Korra recovered the man was nearly on top of her, hitting the weapon out of her hand, it skidded across the hardwood floor. They both looked at it, then both took off to grab it. Just before getting to the weapon, Korra lowered her body and checked the stocky build of a man sideways and used her foot to kick the weapon towards a large desk in the corner of the room. The revolver slid under the desk, now they were on equal terms, she thought.

Coming quickly at her the man’s hood from his hoody came off and none other than Zaheer’s squared face, with the scar in his eyebrow was coming after her, his fist ready to punch her mid-section. At the last moment a hidden blade sprang out hitting her vest and allowing Korra to push him back. With a press of a button, her hidden blade popped out from her right wrist and he looked on amused. He one-upped her as he let a second blade spring out.

“Where did you…” Zaheer stopped, remembering the news report, although why would she have been able to keep it?

He made the first move and lunged forward, Korra deflected the blade with her own, spinning herself around and using her foot against his side as she came about. He stumbled only to come back at her face, she dodge, but was swept off her feet and on to her back. Korra rolled away as his hand came down to occupy the same spot she’d just been. Standing and going in for a kick, he grabbed her leg with both hands, Smiling menacingly, he quickly twisted her leg by the ankle. Korra just rolled with it, twisting in mid-air and managing to slip from his grasp and land on one knee.

Realizing he could have body armor on, she aimed for his hip, palm up blade extended.

“This is for Asami!” and thrust her arm forward.

His arm came down and deflected the blow, as he swung his other hand down towards her face, Korra moved just in time feeling the blade only just graze her. She rolled again, this time closer to the only door.

Getting to her feet quickly, Zaheer was looking around. He was looking for the gun, he hadn’t seen her kick it away.

“Damn you! That is my weapon, you insufferable cop!” Zaheer growled in anger.

“Too bad asshole! Mine now!” Korra yelled back then felt blood trickling down her forehead, she wiped at it quickly with her sleeve.

Zaheer’s broad chest was heaving with exertion, his eyes full of hate, he rushed towards her, as Korra braced herself. She was pushed out of the room and down the hallway, smashing into a side table, breaking it with her back and landing on the floor with a thud.

 Here was her chance to call for help, if the police got here they would catch him. He had gone back into the room searching for the weapon. Korra grabbed her phone and tapped an app, it would alert Kuvira that she was in danger and with the GPS on, tell her friend approximately where she was. Hopefully Kuvira would recognize it was around Amon’s house. For right now though, she needed to distract Zaheer long enough for reinforcements to show up and make sure he didn’t find the revolver.

 

 

The Captain had told the tactical division that Izumi would be returning an about two weeks, everyone was pleased to hear that bit of news, least of which was the Captain’s own team, they’d finally get their leader back. Although, Harper seemed to be much more relaxed, and calmer. Livia and Morgan had patted their Staff Sergeant on the back, thanking her for her huge involvement of Harper’s happier mood. Kuvira was glad to have taken that bullet. Harper was still in the process of addressing the entire division, which consisted of 10 teams, including Grey Fox and each team had seven members. Kuvira was in the front row and as her phone went off everyone looked in her direction and Harper wasn’t impressed. But Kuvira’s heart instantly raced, the tone told her that Korra used the app, indicating she was in trouble.

“Sergeant Kuvira.” The Captain started unamused at the interruption, the others just snickered. Harper still used the wrong rank on Kuvira, but it was more of an endearment and not to demean her, telling the other she wasn’t actually upset.

Kuvira ignored the Captain and looked at her phone, her eyes went wide, as her mind started repeating the words, ‘Spirits no.’ If the GPS signal was right, Korra was at or around Amon’s house and if she was in trouble, it probably meant the red lotus were involved.  

“Korra’s in trouble we have to go.” Kuvira blurted out and showed Harper her phone.

Thoroughly confused and only getting to see the screen for several seconds before Kuvira pulled it away, Harper grasped her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Calm down. What are you going on about?”

“Korra’s at Amon’s house, and she’s in trouble, probably the red lotus.” The younger woman hastily explain.

How did an app on her phone tell her all that? Harper wondered, and was going to ask but was interrupted.

“Spirits! Trust me, Harper! We have to go!” Kuvira had shrugged the Captain’s hands off her shoulders, only to put her hands on the Captain’s.

“Let’s go! We have your back Captain!” a male team member shouted, prompting the rest of them to agree. Here was a chance to take on the red lotus and they all wanted to go, despite not knowing anything.

Sending the entire tactical division into a situation they barely knew anything about, was a risky and careless decision. A decision that could actually end her career, because Lin would probably fire her on the spot for using excessive force on a hunch.

“Everyone, get to the trucks now!” Harper made her decision and Kuvira went to leave, the Captain pulled her back and kissed her quickly. She’d been showing her affection a lot more lately.

“Don’t die.” Kuvira whispered, her eyes looking to the Captain’s recent injury, now able to be comfortably covered by her shirt, because she was definitely not sitting this one out.

“Same to you.” And they were off.

 

Korra was tossed to the ground and quickly rolled away, as she and Zaheer were still fighting. He hadn’t found the weapon but if Korra could get close to the desk, she might just be able to grab it. They both were sweating, bleeding from a few small cuts, and getting tired, but neither one were giving up.

“Was Amon so important to the red lotus that you feel the need to kill me for it?” Korra said in between puffs of air.

“Ha! No… It was always you I wanted. He just got carried away with his own agenda. He should have killed the entire Sato family. But no, he wanted the girl, for is stupid plans. Then the damn police….” Zaheer paused taking a breath. “Took our weapons!” He was ready to charge as this little cop’s eyes flashed with anger with the mention of the Satos.

“Me? Why?” Korra was going to get to the bottom of this.

“You were the cop that arrested me nearly four years ago, it was one of your first arrests in this city! And I vowed to kill you one day.” Zaheer seemed all too happy to share that bit of information.

She thought and as she came to a realization, she loosened her fighting stands. Korra remembered him now, but his hair had been longer and he had a beard, and she wasn’t sure if he had a scar or not.

“What in the world!? You’ve planned all of this just to kill me?”

Zaheer laughed. “Amon was a pawn, but he got carried away. His anger for the Chief made him slip up, not that I wouldn’t want her and that doctor dead as well.”  He shook his head, he also hated the Chief. “Too bad her own officer didn’t kill her!” he laughed.

Korra was getting angrier as he went on.

“That trial, his idea. But we saw an opportunity to scout out the courthouse, without arousing suspicion, it was such a flimsy trial, I can’t believe we actually made it to court with it. It’s just too bad that bombing failed, we didn’t even care if Amon lived or not.” He said arrogantly, his own fighting stands had loosened as well.

“How fitting you should be the one to kill him.” He snorted.

Korra’s eyes widened, stunned. “You didn’t even know I did it?”

Zaheer smiled, resuming his fighting pose. “I am going to enjoy killing you.”

Korra growled in frustration as he ran at her with a series of punches, she held her ground, deflecting the blows with her blade until an opening presented itself. Korra grabbed one of his wrists, his punch destine for her face, while their blades clashed together. Narrowing her eyes on his darker ones, he could feel the hate coming off her.

“Not if I kill you first!”

“Give in to that darkness!” he taunted as he broke the hold she had of him. Only to come back at her, Korra ducked his blow and grabbed his arm, bringing it hard down on to her leg, hoping to break it.

His arm didn’t break, but it pained him greatly. Kneeing him hard in the stomach, he doubled over and she brought her elbow down on to the center of his back. She wanted to slit his throat, bit didn’t want to risk getting to close and went for the revolver instead. Staggering to his feet, Korra was reaching for something, finding it, she turned while on her back and fired.

Too low, it hit his vest and he moved before she could fire again. But as momentary silence filled the room, the faint sounds of sirens could be heard. He bolted from the room in a heartbeat, his time yet again was up. Korra chased him into the hallway and as he was going down the steps, she shot from the top of the staircase, grazing him on the arm. Korra jumped the railing in an effort to land on him, she was only partially successful and as they both stood, he lunged towards her mid-section with his palms up, lodging both blades into her vest. She had lost her weapon when jumping, but grabbed both his wrists, intent on holding him.

“You lose!” Korra sneered, the police were nearly here.

“Just die! You little prick!” Zaheer gritted his teeth together and pulled his blades away from each other in a lateral motion, hoping to disentangle his blades. The officer’s vest was shredded and he was freed, with a hard kick to her chest, she was sent sprawling backward.

The sensation of time becoming slower in high stress situations, had come over Korra as she looked to the right, her weapon was too far away to grab, so she just got to her feet, Zaheer was headed for a back exit. Giving chase, she had no idea that the police had shown up, as Zaheer was out the back door, Korra was nearly there, when arms went around her, restraining and saying her name. With a quick look it was Kuvira holding her, as all the chaos of the police entering the house had caught up with her, time seemed to be restored.

“No! Let me go! He’s getting away!” Korra struggled, she had been so close.

“Stop… he’s gone!” Kuvira held firmly to her friend that was thrashing about, as the rest of her team came to her side.

Korra stopped struggling, but remained panting heavily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Captain and without another thought spoke up.

“Spirits! Kuvira… stop trying to impress the Captain, you’re already sleeping with her!” With that comment the older woman’s grip loosened enough and Korra pushed away from her friend.

In the process her blade had come up and slashed Kuvira across her collarbone, missing her vest and just mere inches from her throat. Korra saw the thin line of blood appearing, but took off anyways. Harper yelled something and gave chase.

Kuvira’s hand went to her collarbone, it was nothing, it was more important that she stop her friend. Korra was only a few paces out of the house as Kuvira grabbed her stun gun and fired, missing Harper but hitting Korra in the leg, she fell immediately. The Captain stopped suddenly to question, but Kuvira blew passed her and pinned Korra with her knee on the center of her back. Retrieving the hidden blade from her right wrist and bringing both arms around she cuffed her best friend, wordlessly, even as Korra protested and cursed her out.

Kuvira vaguely heard the Captain giving out orders to the others. Korra’s thrashing came to a stop, there was no use anymore. She was too tired to fight against Kuvira and the muscles in her right leg tingled from being shocked.

There was no denying the other officers saw the man, but he had sprinted into the woods that surrounded the area and extended for a ways, there were hundreds of kilometers of forest, and the red lotus leader could be hiding anywhere. As Korra was being hauled to her feet the faint sounds of a chopper could be heard.

Kuvira directed her attention to the Captain. “You called for air support?” Now she was thinking this was too much force.

She simply nodded, maybe there was a chance they would find him, maybe with thermal imaging, only if he didn’t go underground to some hideout, which was a possibility knowing the red lotus.

Morgan and Livia relieved Kuvira of her friend, Korra would need to be examined though. The Captain came to her girlfriend’s side as she held up the bladed weapon.

“She had this. I can’t believe she took it and then proceeded to lie about it.” Kuvira said with a mixture of hurt and frustration, as she let her hand drop again. The Captain gave her a comforting smile, just before bringing her hand up to place a cloth to the injury, and their eyes met.

“So it doesn’t get infected.”

Kuvira looked to her collarbone, but the Captain guided her chin to look at her. “Don’t ever stop trying to impress me… especially in bed.” Harper finished with a wink, and the officer smiled faintly.

 

This was not how she expected her nightshift to start. Aidan had been on the day shift but made a point to see her, telling her a police officer was coming, while her wounds were not serious, Kya would definitely want to treat her. The doctor’s heart sank, she just knew it had to be Korra, less than 24 hours ago, she had sutured the woman up, but nothing could prepare her for the sight before her. Korra was being brought in by not one tactical officer but three, including Kuvira. The young woman looked beat, dried blood mixed with sweat and dirt, not only on her face, but clothes as well. Her vest was torn up, especially near the bottom. Her head was hung, she was very depressed. While not in cuffs she was being escorted like she was. Kya directed them to a private exam room, but before entering she heard Lin’s voice, something very serious must of happened for the Chief to be showing up. Lin had dismissed the tactical officers, all but Kuvira.

Kya didn’t want Lin or Kuvira to come into the exam room, but the Chief insisted, she needed to hear Korra’s side of the story, although the officer didn’t want to be attended to. Nevertheless, all three had come into the room as Korra sat on the exam bed.

The officer explained in a mono tone voice, the events leading up to Kuvira grabbing her.

“They have always been one step ahead of us?! Damnit!” Lin cursed, running one hand through her hair, frustrated. They wanted Korra, not because of Amon’s death, but on an arrest years ago.

“What an asshole! All of this over an arrest!” Lin was beyond pissed her good hand curling into a fist, prompting her daughter to intervene.

“Easy, Chief.” Kuvira reached out with a comforting hand to her shoulder.

Lin’s breathing remained short and fast, she was really worked up and inadvertently shrugged her officer off.

“You’ll have to leave Chief, if you don’t calm down.” Kya spoke up, not in the least bit afraid of her.

Lin took several deep calming breaths. “Right… sorry.” She apologized to Kuvira and Kya with her eyes. Then she turned to Korra, she still needed to be dealt with.

“Do I have to put you on house arrest? To keep you safe…. From yourself?” Lin all but demanded, but was more worried than anything. “Or would you rather sit in a holding cell until this is resolved?”

Korra simply shook her head ‘no.’

“What do I have to do to make you understand what you are doing is wrong and irresponsible?” Lin asked genuinely wanting to know.

Korra shrugged while looking at the floor. Lin let out a huff while rubbing at her forehead.

“Asami is coming.”

That got Korra’s attention as her head snapped up to the Chief.

“I want you to get married to that intelligent, talented, and incredible woman, Korra. But if you keep this up, she’s going to be a widow before you two even get married.”

“I almost had him.” The young woman spoke softly.

Kya and Kuvira remained silent, exchanging glances at each other as Lin talked. The Chief had suspended Korra, gotten angry at her, pleaded with her, and used Asami and the future they may never have, in order to get Korra to understand that things needed to change.

“The silver lining in all of this, if you can call it that, is we are taking another look through Amon’s things for any clues concerning the red lotus.” Lin thought she should mention, that what Korra did wasn’t entirely useless. “There’s a city wide arrest warrant and we have the tactical division patrolling the forest near the businessman’s house.”

“Asami is here.” Kuvira interrupted as she looked at her phone. Lin nodded and they all headed out.

Korra waited, Asami appeared a few minutes later. Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth and nose with both hands, her fiancé looked awful.

“Korra.” Her voice cracked, as she removed her hands from her face, it broke her heart to see Korra like this, her fiancé wasn’t trying to hurt her, but this was heartbreaking to see and not be able to help in some way.

Korra remained silent, her own eyes filling up with tears and letting them fall, creating streaks through the dirt and blood on her cheeks.

“I told you… I would stand by you…. But Korra…. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Asami paused to swallow passed the lump in her throat, as blue eyes widened with the fear of losing Asami.

“Please don’t…. please don’t leave me.” Korra pleaded, taking both of Asami’s hands as she slid off the bed.

“I can’t take much more of this…. I really can’t.” Asami confessed as she pulled her hands from Korra’s grasp, her left thumb absently playing with her engagement ring.

The officer noticed, and if Asami took it off, that would be it for their relationship, Korra just knew it. The lawyer sniffed back her tears and rubbed at her nose. “I can’t imagine what you are going through, but you have to make a decision Korra.” Another pause.

She could feel her heart breaking, she never wanted Asami to know of this side of her, she never wanted to hurt her. Korra needed to channel the anger she felt for Zaheer and his red lotus into something less damaging to herself and everyone around her. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen overnight and she was running out of time with Asami.

“I want you. I want you in my life, I want to marry you after all this. Please… just… just stay?” Korra pleaded with every fiber of her being before extending her hand, she just needed Asami to take it.

She reached out hesitantly, her hand hovering just above Korra’s. “I want my Korra back… the one who would do anything to help her friends and family. The one who protected me and my family. The one who took me to nearly the edge of the world, just to ask me to marry her.”

“That Korra still exists.” The officer reassured, wanting nothing more than to take Asami’s hand.

“Then make her come back to me.” Asami said softly as she placed her hand in the tanned one.

“I love you, Asami.” Korra pulled her fiancé in for a hug.

“Love you, too.” The lawyer said as they pulled away, putting her hands to Korra’s cheeks, they both still let their tears fall and Asami couldn’t hold back any longer and kissed her, tasting blood mixed with salt.

Korra broke the kiss, well aware of how disgusting she must taste at the moment. “Gross, I know.”

Asami smiled affectionately. “Yeah… but I couldn’t help it.”

Korra looked around the room and spotted the little sink in the corner, she hastily washed her face and rinsed out her mouth. Coming back to Asami, she kissed her long and passionately.

“Now let the doctor fix you up, so I can take you home and clean you up.” The lawyer said giving Korra’s cheek a little pat.

Lin and Kya came back in, Kuvira stayed outside like the good little cop she was now.

Korra was bruised, had a few minor cuts, but nothing was broken, and her sutures hadn’t ripped. Telling her, she needed to get some fluids into her once home, then get some rest, and she would be fine.

Lin asked again whether or not she wanted to sit in a cell for a while or house arrest. Korra went with house arrest.

As they all came out, Kuvira was glad to see her friend looking better, Asami was really good for her. Korra’s eyes met her best friends and she just had to make things better between them.

Without warning Korra hugged Kuvira.

“I’m so sorry.” She murmured into Kuvira’s ear. Taken aback by the hug and apology, she patted Korra’s back and like that all was forgiven. There was a lot of history between them and what happened over the last few days wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

“Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

“I’m glad it’s you.” Korra said just before pulling away.

“Staff Sergeant.” Lin said and saw Korra tense up in anticipation, as both girls looked at each other. “Tomorrow, you’ll be putting the Sergeant under house arrest.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kuvira said giving the Chief an exaggerated salute.

Asami had just laced her fingers with Korra and they left, leaving the family together.

“Is Harper in trouble?” Kuvira asked, she wanted to prepare her Captain, if something was going to happen.

“No.” Lin said putting her good hand on her hip. “I think she used the appropriate level of force.”

Kya snorted at her wife, that was what Lin would write in her report. “Harper won’t get into trouble, after all she is sleeping with your daughter.”

“My daughter? With all the casual sex she’s had in the past, shouldn’t she be your daughter, Kya?” Lin pointed out.

Kuvira angled her head. “I’m right here, you guys see me, right?”

“We see you, but the grown-ups are talking.” Kya smirked as she playfully pushed Kuvira away before wrapping her arms around Lin’s neck and going in for a kiss. Kuvira turned to leave with a smile plastered to her face.

Kya walked Lin to the exit and noticed their daughter didn’t make it very far outside as they watched her engaged in a very deep kiss with Harper.

“We make good parents.” Kya said in approval.

“The best.” Lin agreed.

“See you in the morning.” Kya winked at her wife and dragged her hand down Lin’s chest, as she slowly backed up before turning completely around, heading back into the ER.

 

Kuvira was awake, staring up at the bedroom ceiling, she was no stranger to staring up at different ceilings over the course of her life. Yet, none of them felt like home to her. Back when she lived with Korra, she was content with her life, it didn't feel like home but she figured it was probably the closest she'd ever come to one. At that time, Kuvira had a job, a few friends, and a best friend with benefits.

Kuvira sighed and looked to her night stand, it was only 6 in the morning on a Saturday, no less. Thinking, she knew the exact moment her life started to come undone. It had started when Korra fell for a lawyer, the younger woman had always expressed wanting a family, a home, and Korra deserved all of that, she was a great person, caring, helpful and selfless. If Kuvira would have been able to see that her life was about to change very drastically, she may have ran away. After being injured in the fire, she had two choices, work with Korra or a desk job. Looking back, if Kuvira didn’t choose working with Korra at the courthouse, she may have never gotten where she is today.

On her first day she met Asami's mother and even now she felt a little guilty at making suggestive comments about the woman, because Yasuko was so much more than her stunning looks. From that moment, Kuvira's life would never be the same and she had stuck around on the hope that she'd find her parents.

Kuvira rapidly blinked her eyes to stay her tears, her eyes still affixed to the ceiling. Because she could pretend that she was just at some random one night stand’s place. But that wasn’t the case and she could no longer pretend as she rolled her head to the side, the woman next to her was her girlfriend, not some random woman. They both had been fairly tired from last night, and just fell asleep.

In this moment she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up beside her girlfriend and fall back to sleep, but instead she went back to staring at the ceiling. This didn't feel like home either, she did pay rent to help with the bills, but the house was already paid for. It made Kuvira wonder if perhaps they would eventually get a place together.

The thoughts of how her life had changed, had been swirling about in her mind on and off lately and usually ended with her thinking of that damn ring. Now that she had confessed, that she was indeed always in love with the woman next to her, it was only a matter of time before Harper would ask.

Kuvira wanted to talk about marriage, but that may make Harper suspicious. Although, perhaps she could bring up the topic of being Korra's maid of honor and let the conversation naturally flow into marriage.

Her thoughts went back to her best friend, Korra, was having a very rough time lately. It was like she and Korra had traded places, her friend was being all reckless and impulsive and Kuvira was being the leveled headed one. Thinking of her friend, she looked to her night stand again. She and Harper had swung by the station last night to get the ankle bracelet, so she could put Korra under house arrest to keep herself out of trouble more than anything.

"How long have you been awake for?" a sleepy voice asked.

Rolling on to her side, Kuvira smiled before speaking. "Not long…. Sorry if I woke you."

Harper was also on her side and waved the apology off, before speaking.

"Let's go for a run.”

Kuvira frowned, "it’s raining and cold." Although it wasn’t like they hadn’t gone running in the rain before.

"So? afterwards we can have hot shower sex." The Captain proposed, knowing full well her girlfriend would agree then.

Kuvira's eyes lit up. "You must be feeling a lot better." and reached out to tuck some of Harper's hair behind her ear.

"Well, now that I'm not fighting an infection, I do." the older woman said before moving closer to kiss her.

Since the Captain was feeling much better, Kuvira thought nothing of rolling on top and suggested they skip the run, but Harper insisted. Kuvira had to admit, anything that prolonged having to put Korra on house arrest was a welcomed distraction.

 

 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and it always made Asami feel safe.

"I do need to get to work." Asami laughed as Korra's warm breath tickled her neck.

"You can be a little late… it’s Saturday." Korra protested not wanting her to leave because soon enough she wouldn't be allowed out of the house.

Taking her fiancé’s hands away from her waist, Asami turned to face her. "I won’t be long." and kissed her quickly.

Korra groaned as she followed Asami out of the kitchen and to the living room. The lawyer turned on her not amused.

"Really Korra?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry."

"You'll have me all tomorrow." Asami reassured as she rubbed Korra's shoulders.

Unfortunately, the lawyer couldn't help but kiss her unhappy lover. But it was probably a bad idea as Korra pulled them back to sit on the couch.

She should have made Korra stop, but it felt so good. Sitting in her fiancé’s lap as the buttons on her dress shirt were being undone. They continued to kiss, so Asami couldn’t protest that she really needed to leave. Her resolve was slowly crumbling, as her bra was unhooked and Korra's hands covered both her breasts, Asami was done for now.

"Korra… I really…" the lawyer trailed off, panting. Korra's lips had found the sensitive spot on her neck, hands still kneading her breasts. They adjusted enough to pull her fiancé’s tank top off, she wasn’t wearing a bra and Asami hummed in approval at the sight, before going back to kissing.

A sudden knock sounded and they stopped mid kiss, both groaning in disappointment.

Then a female's voice said, “RCPD.”

"She has great timing." Korra grumbled, wishing this didn’t have to happen.

Asami smiled, "We'll finish this later."

That had the officer excited as she called out. "Just a minute."

They dressed hastily and Korra opened the door, not only was Kuvira standing there, but the Captain too, both casually dressed.

"Hey, you guys." Kuvira greeted while eyeing them. "Your tank top is on backwards." she pointed out.

Korra just rolled her eyes at Kuvira. While Asami was tucking her dress shirt back in.

"So… I got to get going." the lawyer said grabbing her things.

The two officers moved aside with a bye and Korra closed the door as the pair came further in.

"Not interrupting were we?" Kuvira smiled with a slight wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You know damn well you were." Korra huffed as she went to the couch, lifting her leg on top of the coffee table.

"Let's get this over with." Harper recommended as Kuvira was just teasing now.

The Staff Sergeant attached the small device to her friend’s ankle. "I’ve set it so you can go outside with Naga."

Korra just nodded.

"It will also beep to warn you if you go out of the safe area." Kuvira explained programming the settings.

"How long before it notifies the police?" Korra asked, thinking it was nice that she could still go outside with Naga.

"You'll have ten minutes." Harper said and Korra was surprised.

"That’s a lot of time."

Kuvira stood up next to Harper once she was done.

"Yeah well… don't make me have to come and drag your ass to jail." Kuvira said folding her arms.

Korra frowned as she looked at her ankle.

"The Chief has personally set your boundaries and the rules." The Captain said handing her a piece of paper.

"Jail time if I violate the order, huh?" Korra said bitterly as her head came up slowly to look at Kuvira. "And I’ll also be your charge, Staff Sergeant."

Her friend nodded, Kuvira had requested that be the case anyways.

"And there's no end date." Korra stated, but wasn’t surprised as she left the piece of paper on the table. Naga had come over in the intervening minutes and got on the couch to rest her head in her master’s lap. Korra had slid her leg off the coffee table and just leaned back against the couch, hand absently stroking Naga’s head.

“I’m so—“

“Save it, Kuvira.” Korra snapped, before continuing in a calmer voice. “I brought this on myself, so I only have myself to blame.”

With no more to say the two officers headed out. As the door closed, Korra shut her eyes, letting a few tears fall. What had she done? How did she let herself fall so far, so fast?

Korra looked down, remembering her shirt was on backwards. Standing, she changed it around, before heading for the bathroom. As she washed her face off, she stared at her reflection, her left cheek still somewhat swollen and red. Deciding if she was going to change internally, then maybe it was time for an external change as well. Looking to Naga, who sat in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What do you think girl? Time for a change?" Naga just angled her head.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Korra grinned then reached into one of the drawers for a pair of scissors.

 

Out in the hallway, Kuvira stopped suddenly, Harper only got a few steps away before noticing she wasn’t coming. Looking back, Kuvira’s head was down as one of her hands covered her eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Harper consoled as she pulled the younger woman into her arms. “You did what you had too.”

Kuvira’s head came up, eyes red-rimmed. “Then why do I feel terrible?”

“Because you care.” Harper immediately replied and kissed Kuvira’s forehead.

“Damnit!” Kuvira was frustrated and unintentionally thumped Harper’s chest. “Spirits! Sorry!” She immediately realized what she did, but the Captain remained comforting.

“It’s alright, let’s get something to eat, your pick.” Harper encouraged and put her arm around Kuvira’s shoulders as they began walking again.

 

Kuvira had picked her favorite place, a diner, serving all homemade food. Afterwards they were headed to the tactical station.

As their meals arrived Kuvira thought this would be the best time to bring up marriage.

"Hey, did I tell you Korra asked me to be her maid of honor?"

Harper shook her head ‘no.’ "When was this?"

"After I came back from assignment." Kuvira realized she might have to expand a little further to get them talking about marriage.

"What do you think about getting married?" she asked and saw Harper visibly swallow before answering.

"Sure, getting married is something I've thought about." Although she didn't seem too keen on continuing this particular conversation.

Kuvira hoped she didn't look disappointed or hit a nerve as she went back to eating.

"What about you?" Harper asked softly and the younger woman almost didn't hear her.

Kuvira could either say, no what's the point, or she'd never considered it because she thought she would always be single.

"Never really thought about it… I never thought I'd ever be in a committed relationship. I mean this is new for both of us right?"

The Captain looked around, she honestly couldn't remember if she had told Kuvira about Livia.

"Well… your kind of my second relationship, I've told you about Livia, right?"

"Oh that’s right… but it didn’t last long." Kuvira hadn’t actually heard that from Harper rather Livia.

Harper nodded while chewing.

"And we've been together for a year at least." the young woman continued.

Harper smiled but decided to mention something. "We haven't even picked an anniversary date."

She thought about that and in typical Kuvira fashion, she replied with.

"It was the day you invited me to your place and we had sex for the first time."

The older woman laughed a little. "Come on now, you knew we were going to sleep together. Spirits… I needed to show you that I would be the best you’ll ever have."

Kuvira laughed, but they had gotten off topic. "You are certainly something else. Anyways, I figured my wedding anniversary date would be more important than the day we met."

"So you do want to get married?" Harper was interested.

Kuvira was finished eating and pushed her plate away. She had to tell her girlfriend the other reason she never thought of marriage.

"I really don't see the point of being married."

Harper had been chewing and slowed at her comment, then pushed her plate away even though she wasn’t entirely done.

"Deal breaker?" Kuvira asked with sadness in her voice.

"Marriage is important to me because of symbolic reasons. I know we don't need a piece of paper, or rings and I could introduce you as my wife, but it just wouldn't feel right." Harper explained hoping it made sense.

Kuvira was still anxious and her girlfriend didn’t really answer the question. "I… I can understand that."

As the Captain went to speak the waiter came by, they just wanted the bill, once paid they headed out needing to get to work.

Kuvira remained quiet, she needed Harper to bring up the topic again.

But they were nearly there.

"It's not a deal breaker." Harper made that very clear.

"I'm sensing a but, though." Kuvira worriedly replied.

"But nothing. I love you…. and being married or not isn't going to change my feelings for you." Harper explained pulling into the station's parking lot. As she shifted into park Kuvira spoke up.

"Look at me."

Harper did so, although a little puzzled. Without warning Kuvira's lips were covering her own.

"I love you too." the younger woman was thinking this could have been the end of their relationship, but it wasn't. Harper was smiling as they pulled away. Kuvira was out first and the Captain just sighed, she had meant what she said, but figured she should give Lin her ring back. She saw no point in asking her girlfriend to marry her if Kuvira didn't seem to think it was important.

 

"How is Korra doing?" Opal asked as she sat in Asami's office helping her organize next week’s cases.

"Under house arrest." Asami muttered, shuffling through papers.

Opal just hummed in response, Bolin had kept her somewhat informed. "Sorry to hear that." she added.

"She brought it on herself." the lawyer shrugged.

"How long before she's off?" the assistant asked, but sensed her boss didn’t really want to talk about it.

Asami shrugged again. "I have no idea."

Opal let that topic go as they continued to work.

"Thanks for being here… I know it's the weekend and all." Asami acknowledged her friends help.

"No worries. Bo, has been busy with investigations and he promised me, I'll have him all tonight and tomorrow." Opal said with a suggestive smile.

The lawyer was happy for her friend, their lives didn't seem so messed up, like hers and Korra’s.

"You guys can still have sex?" Asami asked, she figured that would still be the case, and while she was close with her mom, she couldn't really envision talking about sex, while being pregnant. It was bad enough she had known about what happened in the courthouse.

"Oh of course. At this stage, I'm a lot more horny then I've ever been." Opal said with a blush. "Actually your mom has been a big help, since my own mother is so far."

Asami quirked her eyebrow.

"About my pregnancy of course!" the assistant’s blush deepened.

"I'm happy for you." Asami said, then became quiet as she placed her first case for Monday aside.

Opal swallowed hoping she hadn't hit a nerve with her boss.

"Do… uh… you and Korra want kids?" She took a chance and asked.

Asami slowed her movements. They had talked about kids, but Asami hadn't really thought about adoption or insemination, or who would carry.

"We have. Not sure on what method we'd use though." the lawyer said evenly as she went back to sorting.

"Want me to schedule both your meetings in the morning on Monday?" Opal asked and Asami's head snapped up to her.

"Uh… yeah." She rubbed her forehead in thought. She looked over her desk, she hadn't realized how many cases she had been working, but knew why she was. With Korra off taking the law into her own hands, Asami had taken on more cases to distract herself. But with all her files on her desk, she really had too many.

"Damnit." she blew out a frustrated breath, while sinking further into her chair.

Before Opal could reply, there was a knock, they both looked. It was Yasuko with Naoki and Opal was up in a hurry to take the wiggling baby, as he saw the young woman coming over. Yasuko happily passed him over, her son usually liked everyone and loved to be held.

"What's up mom?" Asami asked, still seated.

"Just checking up on you." Yasuko smiled as she took Opal's vacant seat.

"You see it." Asami gestured to all of her desk.

Yasuko frowned, she knew her daughter was having a rough time worrying about Korra and what would happen to her next.

"Your father and I are concerned about the amount of cases you took on."

Asami bit her lower lip while avoiding her mother's gaze. Opal was still in the background making Naoki laugh.

"I can handle it." The young lawyer objected.

Yasuko didn’t reply right away, just looked at two cases in particular. "Both of these cases involve a lot of work, Asami." The older woman lifted an eyebrow at her.

Her daughter just hung her head.

"I'm giving these to your father." Yasuko said keeping the files.

A sudden gasp from Opal had them turning. Naoki was taking a few steps before going back to crawling.

"I didn’t know he could walk that much."

Yasuko smiled as her son came to the chair, hauling himself up and hanging on to her leg.

"He walks and talks more at home." the elder Sato remarked picking him up and kissing his chubby cheeks.

"Hey Asami… I'm gonna just get your appointments scheduled." Opal thumbed at the door.

Her boss nodded. "Thanks Opal. You can leave once you’re done."

With the assistant gone, Yasuko spoke up, not upset but concerned.

"I know things with Korra are hectic, and trying to bury yourself in work is only going to make you more stressed."

Asami remained silent, knowing her mother was right.

"How is she doing?" Yasuko asked, she was very concerned for Korra as well.

"She’s under house arrest… Kuvira was the one to do it. I know it must've really gotten to them both." Asami said with sadness in her voice.

Yasuko was somewhat surprised and at the same time not. "I'm sorry."

"Can I be honest with you mom?" The younger woman asked as she played with her ring.

"Of course!" Yasuko immediately said, as Naoki had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"If Korra doesn't come to her senses, doesn't stop this reckless behavior... I'm not sure I can stay with her, even though I already told her I would never leave." Asami had finally gotten that feeling off her chest, as tears sprang to her eyes.

The older woman hadn’t realized how bad it was, not that her daughter needed to keep her up to date on things right away.

"Oh love… I know you don't want to leave her, but you have to do what's best for you."

Her daughter just closed her eyes letting her tears fall.

Yasuko adjusted her son, she needed to get him home.

"Thanks mom… you should take him home. I'll be okay." Asami said with a weak smile.

They both stood and Asami gave her mom a hug.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'm here for you, peanut." Yasuko said compassionately and kissed Asami's temple.

She sat back down once her mom was gone, a circled date on her calendar caught her attention and made her sigh. It was her birthday and because of Korra’s house arrest, they wouldn’t be able to go out anymore. Turning 33 wasn’t special but this was her first birthday with Korra.

 

Asami didn't get home until after 2.

"Hey Korra… I'm sorry…." Asami trailed off as she closed the door. Korra was standing in the living room with a big smile, arms tight against her sides.

"Your hair…" Asami moved closer to her fiancé, as her eyes never left Korra's short hair. It was in line with her lower jaw and tapered off towards the back. Her bangs swept to the right, it actually looked really good.

"You did this… by yourself?" the lawyer asked as she reached out.

Korra nodded while still smiling as Asami ran her hand through the short brown hair. "Yeah… I may need to have it touched up around the edges, but yeah, it’s time for a change."

"I really like it." Asami said impressed as her hand went to the back of Korra's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I’m sorry…. I can’t go out for your birthday." Korra whispered with her eyes casted down.

With her hands cupping Korra’s cheeks she lifted her face up. Korra’s face was healing a lot better now that the stitches weren’t being ripped out every other day.

"It’s okay… I'm only turning 33. We'll just do something low key." Asami put her lover’s mind at ease.

"How about we finished what we started this morning?" Korra suggested leading them to the bedroom.

Asami laughed, while being gently pulled. “I was just waiting for you to say that.”

 

With all her free time, the least Korra could do was a bit of planning for Asami's birthday in four days. Naga still had training and Asami would take her there and either pick her up or Kuvira would. Korra was kept in the loop about the red lotus and not surprisingly Zaheer was nowhere to be found and things had stayed quiet. Just maybe Korra had sent a message to them. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, but he was a skilled fighter and having kicked her weapon away, only to miss several times, really frustrated her. Then Kuvira showed up, stopping her, stunning her and put her into cuffs.

Korra sat on the couch, elbows on her knees, while being slightly bent over. Kuvira was coming with Naga, Asami was going to be late, so at least everyone could show up before her. It wasn’t going to be much of a surprise, but there would be more birthdays to surprise the woman with, who was standing by Korra through all of this.

“Hey… Korra.” Kuvira announced as Naga bounded into the room, going straight for her bowl. Korra was off the couch in a heartbeat, her friend was still in her uniform, minus her gear.

“Harper could have come.” Korra said rubbing her neck, seeing that she wasn’t with Kuvira.

“Oh she is. She’s just gone back to the station for her personal vehicle.”

“Oh… good.” Korra was still anxious. “Look, sorry about what I said about you and Harper.”

Kuvira waved it off and came to take a seat and Korra followed suit. “I actually messed up with her.” The older woman admitted sadly.

Korra angled her head to the side. “What happened?”

With an unsteady breath, Kuvira told her about the conversation they had about marriage. “What am I gonna do? I can’t just suddenly, ‘get the point of marriage’ now. But it’s so important to her.”

Korra remained rather quiet, to the point Kuvira wasn’t sure if she had even been listening.

“You should have just said you wanted to get married.” The younger woman said abruptly.

“Oh wow… really Korra?” Kuvira rolled her eyes. “I just know she’s going to give my mother her ring back. I really screwed up… things will never be the same.”

A tanned hand reached out and rubbed at Kuvira’s back. With her head hung, she caught sight of the ankle bracelet partially covered by Korra’s pant leg. Reminding her of what she had to do to her friend.

“You know where I stand on marriage, so I doubt that I will be able to change your mind. At least you were honest with her.” Korra tried to be helpful.

Kuvira let out a snort, before changing topics. “Keep up your good behavior and you might get off of house arrest sooner rather than later. Not so sure about your suspension.”

It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes. “I can’t leave the premises, so how am I going to get into trouble?”

“That’s the idea…. Hopefully, you have thought about your actions.” Kuvira said with a smirk and bumped her friend’s shoulder. “I like your hair by the way. You look older… mature even.”

Korra’s cheeks turned slightly red. “Figured it was time for a change.”

With a quick slapped to Kuvira’s back, the younger woman shot up from the couch, saying they should get things ready.

Asami and Korra had agreed that only their closest friends, the boys, including Xander, Opal, Kuvira and her girlfriend, should be invited, since they knew what was going on with Korra. The lawyer was the last to arrive and well not surprised, she thanked her fiancé for all her effort, even though their friends were probably a big help too.

There was food and drinks and stories, mostly involving Asami, and a game of trivia to round off the evening. In which all the couples competed against each other to reach a set amount of points.

“How is this fair!?” Kuvira blurted out, after reading off a question, Asami had chimed in with the right answer. Korra just stuck her tongue out at her best friend. “Your future wife is a lawyer for spirits sake!” Kuvira and Harper were tied with Mako and Xander, while Opal and Bolin were fairly close with Korra and Asami.

“Then there’s Opal… assistant’s lawyer. You’re my cousin, doesn’t being family mean anything to you!” Kuvira jokingly said.

Opal smiled while trying to hide a blush. “We call that a paralegal here.” And felt Bolin pull her into his side.

Kuvira waved at the young woman with a roll of her eyes.

“You’re such a terrible loser.” Mako said with a laugh and as Kuvira tried to punch him, Mako moved bumping into his boyfriend.

“Punch him for me, Xander.”

He kissed the top of Mako’s head instead. Everyone went ‘awww.’ That only further encouraged their already reddening cheeks.

“Alright, I got a question for you two.” Asami said with a clearing of her throat and eyed Kuvira and Harper. She figured neither one would be able to answer, as she assumed Harper was probably only around Kuvira’s age.

The couple stared at each other after the question. “I have no sweet clue. Harper you’re a little older, this is something you should be familiar with, right?”

Harper was suddenly very nervous, she could lead soldiers and police into life-threatening situations and get them all out in one piece, but being put on the spot during a trivia game had her anxious.

She took a stab in the dark and answered.

The room went silent as Asami checked the answer, green eyes came up. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I had no idea you were that much older, I figured you’d be around Kuvira’s age.” The lawyer was still shocked.

“So that means I got it?” Harper asked, with a quick look to her girlfriend.

Asami simply nodded in confirmation.

“Yes!” Kuvira cried and planted a kiss to Harper’s lips. The others groaned, Kuvira was either a sore loser or over confident winner.

“Whoa, whoa… If you don’t mind, how old are you?” Korra held up her hands, as all eyes were on the Captain again.

“You don’t have to answer.” Kuvira whispered into her ear as she pressed a kiss to Harper’s temple, being mindful of her glasses.

 “I’ll be 39 at the end of this month.” The Captain said rather quietly, but the room was dead silent and her voice carried.

“So we’re all having another party?” Bolin asked with an absent pat on his stomach.

“Maybe.” Kuvira said slowly while gauging her girlfriend’s reaction. Harper shrugged. “I can’t see why not… our teammates will be there anyways.” She said looking at Kuvira, who nodded.

“Must be the hair.” Asami pondered, “You look a lot younger, and Korra looks like she added ten years.” And finished with a wink to her fiancé.

Everyone laughed but Korra.

“See? Everyone thinks you’re younger.” Kuvira said, she actually just liked women with longer hair anyways. But Korra did look more mature.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll hold off a bit longer. Spirits knows, I hate getting I.D at the liquor store.” Harper replied.

In the end Asami and Korra won and as the wine was brought out Korra wanted to do a toast, she stood, feeling as confident as ever in this moment.

“I think we have all come far. Some of us are getting married and having a baby.” She acknowledged not only herself and Asami, but Bolin and Opal. “And some of us are taking their first steps into a relationship.” Korra smiled to the boys, and Mako nodded his appreciation.

“To my best friend, who’s proof, if proof be need it, that anyone can change. And to the Captain that didn’t give up on my best friend, even though she can be a total asshole.” Korra winked at her friend, Kuvira simply smiled and laced her fingers with Harper.

Turning to the love of her life. Korra had one last point to make. “And to the woman that’s been at my side, especially in the last little while. I love you Asami, I can’t promise you the world or the stars, but I can promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond.”

Then she got down on one knee quickly, all her nervousness was coming back to her, just like when she had first proposed, and took her fiancé’s left hand.

“Asami Sato, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She was stunned, Korra was proposing again, in front of their friends, on her birthday. Asami’s eyes filled with tears, her right hand going over her mouth.

“Yes! Of course I’ll be your wife!” Asami’s voice cracked with emotion as she started nodding as well.

They stood and kissed, as their friends sip their wine and clapped. Kuvira just knew Harper was also looking at her out of the corner of her eye. The young woman was starting to come to a realization, Harper may love her, but would she truly be happy? The last thing Kuvira wanted was to stand in the way of her girlfriend’s happiness.

“So that’s why you have your choker on, huh?” Asami whispered, their foreheads together, but their eyes remained closed.

“Yeah…” Korra murmured and found those lips again.

Once everyone was gone, she and Asami cleaned up what little mess they made.

“Why did you ask me to marry you again?” Asami was curious but didn’t want to say anything with their friends present.

Korra was in the living room putting some cups into a garbage bag. “I wanted my proposal to be perfect. I had everything planned out, we’d be in the south, watching the northern lights and fireworks…. And then everything came crashing down.”

Asami had come to her fiancé’s side as she was speaking. “I told you that I remember the good.”

“Yeah but, I wanted you to have a good memory of me proposing. That’s also when things started falling apart for me and well… led me to this.” Korra gestured to her ankle bracelet.

Asami’s features soften, it was so like Korra to want to make things better, and now the lawyer needed to put her lover’s mind at ease.

“I really like the second proposal, with our friends here.”

Korra smiled that cute lopsided grin of hers. “I’m not going to be reckless anymore, I’m going to change…. I won’t give in to that darkness.”

Those words of giving in to her darkness, still repeated in her mind. It made her realized how dangerously close to going over the edge she was. Injuring Kuvira made her feel terrible now, but not at the time. The day she stopped completely caring about her friends, about Asami, would be the day that her darkness would take over.

Asami pulled Korra into her for a kiss. While hoping that Korra wouldn’t break her promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will Korra actually change? Will Asami end up leaving her? And Kuvira messed up again. Yes, I know there was a lot of filler, which kinda makes it longer then it really needed to be.
> 
> Next time... things start off all smutty and fluffy, until a desperate action, calls for extreme measures.
> 
> On a side note. I was thinking, while writing this chapter, about doing a stand-alone prequel to legal love, on how Korra and Kuvira became friends. Which also got me thinking about doing a short story of how Lin/Kya met...anyhoo... I'll sleep on it. See ya all next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was hoping for my other prequel to be done.... but this chapter was ready for prime time. It as a bit a of everything, smut, fluff, a bit of filler and a major angst warning. Hopefully I pulled it off, alright.

Nearly a week had passed since Korra was put on house arrest and Lin now found herself answering to the commissioner.

“What in the spirits is going on with Korra?” Tenzin asked still not believing what the woman had done, especially her fight with Zaheer.

Lin remained silent trying to think of an answer, before holding her hands up. “I have no idea. She just snapped.”

Tenzin just shook his head in disbelief before sliding a folder across Lin’s desk. “This was given to me this morning.”

Lin only spared the commissioner a glance before reading the file, and she become visibly relieved.

“A pass is a pass.” Tenzin commented.

“Thank the spirits.” the Chief breathed out, running one of her hands threw her hair. She knew Harper wouldn’t have failed.

“Although…” Tenzin paused gaining Lin’s attention. “Using the entire tactical division and not to mention a police helicopter, on a hunch, is about the most irresponsible thing she could have done.”

Lin didn’t have anything to defend the Captain’s actions with, she knew Harper had taken a huge risk.

“The only reason I haven’t fired her, is because the red lotus seemed to have backed off, since that display of force.” The commissioner said and knew it pissed his Chief off, if the tensing of her jaw was any indication.

“Don’t take your anger out on my officer, she—“ Lin was interrupted.

“The only reason you’re giving the Captain a free ride, is because she is sleeping with your daughter.” Tenzin let his palm hit the desk, although the Chief wasn’t startled by it. He had gotten a dig in at both Kuvira and Harper and that annoyed her to no end.

“Will you give it up about my daughter, so I got pregnant years ago, before I even knew you! Stop trying to punish me for something that happened before I was even a police officer.” Lin angrily said, her hands tightening into fists.

Tenzin backed off, hands up. He adjusted in his seat, before speaking again. “Fine… how about your most recent actions. Taking a civilian, my sister to a crime scene.”

Lin just shook her head in annoyance as she leaned back in her seat. “Really? We already had that discussion.”

Tenzin wasn’t really still upset over Lin’s daughter, or what she had done a few days ago, what he was still upset over was something that happened a few years ago.

“Kya told me, you two went through a bit of a rough patch, recently.” He started, although Lin didn’t seem surprised.

“Yeah… it happens.” The Chief shrugged, what else could she say.

“You really hurt her.” Tenzin pressed on.

“And I apologized and we made up, did she tell you that?” Lin said, however, she got the feeling that he was going to bring up something else that Lin didn’t need to be reminded of.

Tenzin nodded in confirmation before speaking. “I will never forgive you, for taking revenge on me, by using Kya.”

Lin stayed silent, he had been very pissed after he found out and made her job so much harder back then. He pushed her and she pushed right back by using his sister.

“I am reminded of a time when I visited Kya and she had red marks on her wrists and neck. You purposely hand-cuffed her just to get back at me.” Tenzin explained, it still upset him even now.

“I was mad at you, but I’m not a monster, I would have never hurt her. I never forced her to do anything, and I always made sure to have her consent. Even though she’s my wife now, I still make sure to have her consent and she does the same.” The Chief had told Tenzin this before when she and Kya officially started dating. She honestly didn’t care if he ever forgave her, but he didn’t need to bring that up whenever he got really upset with her.

The commissioner suddenly stood. “Get control of your officers, Lin. And thank the spirits Izumi is coming back, the Captain needs to get back in line.” He took Lin’s silence as acknowledgment and headed to the door.

Before opening it he turned to add one more thing. “I will personally terminate Korra if she tries to take the law into her own hands again.” He didn’t let his Chief reply as he was off.

Lin could only let out a long breath, one thing was for sure, she really needed Izumi back. Maybe the Commander could get Harper to lead with her head again, instead of her heart.

Rubbing at her face, she laughed to herself. Hand-cuff marks, Kya still loved to be tied up once in a while, although Lin no longer used her police-issued cuffs. Her mind wonder to that first night she had put Kya in cuffs, maybe she’d have to reenact that night, sometime soon.

With her superior gone Lin noticed Korra's badge and weapons, both her guns and the hidden blade off on a side table. She had been thinking, it was probably time for her to come off of house arrest and if she could stay out of trouble for a bit longer, she'd come off of suspension as well. They hadn’t heard from the red lotus in a bit and maybe Tenzin was right, that show of force and Korra's recent actions may have them rethinking their plans.

A knock sounded an hour later, Lin tensed up hoping Tenzin didn't forget something.

To the Chief's delight it was Kya.

"It’s Friday evening Lin… hope you didn’t forget our date."

"Of course not!" Lin stood quickly and looked down at herself, she was supposed to change.

Kya grinned. "Looks like you did forget."

"Let me change… I'll be right back" Lin said embarrassed.

"Uh huh… I'll be here." The doctor replied as her wife hurried out.

The silver blade on the weapon Korra had took, then concealed caught her eye. Kya just sighed, it was that blade she was hiding from them all that night. Picking Korra's badge up, fingers going over the raised letters and numbers. At least the woman was staying out of trouble now, not like she could go anywhere to get into trouble though.

"If you ever change careers don't become a police officer." Lin said softly, as she leaned against the doorframe, arms folded.

The doctor whirled around a bit startled, but found herself smiling as she placed the badge back.

"It’s bad enough you’re a cop, not any cop, but the Chief. You now even have to be weary of your own officers." Kya said coming over with a sad expression.

"I'm so glad to have you by my side, whenever I get hurt." Lin said as she pushed off the frame and took Kya into her arms.

They were pretty much the same height and Kya buried her head into her wife's left shoulder, it was still healing but it didn't bother her anymore.

"I don’t know how Kuvira and Harper do it. I mean the Captain's been hurt so much. Then there's you." Kya pulled back to look at Lin. "I had my fingers in your arm pinching off your artery, you would have bled out if I didn't."

Blue eyes misted up, they hadn't really talked about her recent injury. Lin simply kissed her before hugging her and giving a little squeeze.

"I don't know how Kuvira does it either. I get so scared when she gets injured."

They pulled part and Lin's eyes had misted up too. They both smiled weakly at each other, they really didn’t want to talk about this anymore, or they would end up really crying.

"We gotta get to our date." the doctor said wiping her own eyes, Lin couldn't agree more and headed out.

 

It was the middle of the afternoon, the sun was shining, it was the weekend, and Korra was hopeful, that come Monday the Chief would let her off house arrest and maybe back to work. Having to stay at home was driving her crazy and Asami could only help so much, even Naga got to go to work.

Then there was the little issue of not being able to help very much with the bills. Korra was only getting half of what she earned, at least she was getting paid, but the thing was, having to become dependent on her fiancé made her feel awful. The worst part was she brought it on herself with her behavior as of late.

Asami seemed fine with the whole money situation, while her rate was lower than her parents, it was still much higher than what Korra made per hour. So Korra, took it upon herself to take care of things around the apartment, even becoming a better cook, and Asami certainly appreciated it.

Besides missing work, she was missing the gym, while she could do things in the apartment, like strength training, she was missing out on her cardio, she couldn’t just go jogging anymore and there was only so much fun to be had, fighting an invisible opponent.

Luckily though, Kuvira had come over to help. They were outside on a grassy section as they squared off. Kuvira was such a scrappy fighter though and when she did get ahold of Kuvira, she simply wormed her way out, frustrating her. Kuvira had brought the Captain along one time and that was enough for Korra. Harper was military trained, so instead of disarming it was more ‘go for the kill,’ and she was strong. Korra did want a challenge but she had gotten her ass kicked.

 

Kuvira threw a hard right and Korra grabbed her arm, pulling her in as Korra hooked one of her legs behind Kuvira's. She didn't let her friend fall to the ground rather guided her down.

"Damnit!" Kuvira cursed as Korra laughed before becoming silent as a look of disappointment crossed her features.

"What's wrong?" Kuvira asked, as her friend helped to pull her up.

Kuvira was in a loose fitting T-shirt and Korra had caught a glimpse of the cut she gave her friend a week ago.

"It's just your collarbone." Korra weakly replied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Kuvira took a quick look, it was just a thin red line, not deep enough for sutures but it wasn’t fully healed.

"It's okay… I stunned you, then cuffed you." Kuvira had never been mad at Korra, for what happened that day.

The young woman nodded, then turned towards the apartment building, on the second floor, was the apartment she shared with Asami. As she turned back to her friend, her ride was pulling up.

"Thanks for doing this with me." Korra expressed her gratitude.

"Anytime." Kuvira nodded then started walking backwards while giving a short wave. Korra remained outside until the car disappeared around the corner.

 

"Hey, did you have a good work out?" Asami asked from the kitchen as her fiancé came in.

"Yeah, it was good." Korra nonchalantly said.

Asami frowned and moved to her fiancé.

"Teach me some moves." Korra's head snapped up at that suggestion.

"Really?"

The lawyer just shrugged. "You have taught me how to fire a gun, why not hand to hand?"

"I don’t ever want you to have to fire a weapon again." Korra said taking Asami's hands.

"Neither do I, but it’s good for me to know." she said and it seemed like Korra was considering her suggestion.

"Unless you think I'll kick your ass." Asami said smugly.

Korra took her hands away to fold them across her chest. "Really now? Let's do it then."

They pushed the furniture away from the area rug in the living room and as they faced off, Asami halted before they started.

Korra angled her head. "Chickening out?"

The older woman scoffed at her fiancé, before pulling her shirt off leaving her in a tank top like Korra.

This was going to be too easy, Korra thought as she made the first move going for Asami's mid-section, she spun away from it and then swung her arm towards Korra's face, the young woman blocked it with her forearm, before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind Asami's back.

"Gotcha!" Korra knew this would be easy.

Asami grunted, while not really in pain, she couldn't free her arm and Korra had grabbed her other arm in the meantime.

"You wish." the lawyer snorted and used her leg to hook behind Korra's. As her lover lost her balance, Asami freed herself. Stumbling but not falling down the officer recovered and they went back to facing off with one another.

Korra swiped at her bangs and rolled her shoulders. "Beginner's luck."

Asami raised a dark eyebrow. She was even more determined to take Korra down now.

"We can stop anytime, honey." Asami teased.

"Yeah… right… you would like that, wouldn't you?" Korra was hardly going to give up.

As the officer moved into striking range, she faked left as her right hand shot out catching Asami's shoulder. But it left Korra’s mid-section open and Asami's knee came up into her abs, partially knocking the wind out of her, but also giving her an opportunity. Moving forward she caught Asami around the waist and pushed her to the floor doing her best to guide her there. Korra pinned her fiancé’s hips and brought her arms over Asami's head. The older woman tried to fight against her lover until Korra whistled, and Naga came running.

 

"I would stop struggling or else Naga will lick you to death." Korra laughed and the husky bowed, her rump in the air, as she growled playfully.

"Okay okay…. Not fair though." Asami cringed, she really didn’t want the dog to lick her. "We should have set some rules… like no dog."

"But we didn't. Tell me I won and I'll let you go." Korra smiled before making sure Naga knew everything was fine.

Asami didn’t reply only struggled, trying to break free.

"Damnit… why are you so strong? And that hit to your abs should have hurt." the lawyer blew out a frustrated breath.

Korra laughed. "I've got abs of steel, baby." the officer was loving every moment her lover squirmed beneath her.

Asami unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes going to said location. "I'd very much like to see those."

"Ha! Then I would have to let go." Korra snorted, although in the back of her mind having Asami's hands and lips…. She shook her head to clear those thoughts away. She wanted Asami to be calling out her name, not the other way around. They had been having sex every night this week and some mornings, making Asami late at least twice this week. Her parents hadn’t been impressed but they let her off. Which gave her an idea and the officer called out.

"Naga! Cuffs!"

Asami's eyes widened.

"No no no. Don't you dare!" she frantically said but wasn’t scared, actually liking where this was headed but she figured she would fight against it, since her fiancé liked it that way.

Naga brought a pair of cuffs over, Korra grinned.

"We can stop anytime."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "Bring it. I can handle you."

The officer shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." then promptly cuffed her lover. Although once she was cuffed, Korra let go entirely and Asami thought she could get away. But Naga was still around and she had put both her paws on the chain connecting the two cuffs.

"What the--" Asami twisted her head to see the dog, and she let out a sigh, at least there wasn't much of a strain on her arms now.

Korra took her tank top off and Asami wiggled her hips under Korra. That body drove her crazy especially when she couldn't touch it.

"Take your bra off." Asami suggested her eyes going up and down her fiancé’s tanned torso.

Korra seemed to consider that but instead leaned forward and held the cuffs motioning for Naga that she was good to go.

Asami tried to lift her head up to kiss Korra, but she was just out of reach. A grin started spreading across Korra's features as she used her other hand to slowly slide up Asami's body under her tank top before stopping at her bra. Her eyes never left her fiancé’s, although she still moved beneath her causing the officer to squeeze her thighs tighter into Asami's hips.

A small gasp escaped her lips, as Korra unhooked her bra, her hand going over one breast then the other.

Asami's back arched up needing to feel Korra's skin against hers.

"Please…. Let go…. I need to touch you." Asami said in between pleasurable sounds, in the back of her mind she knew her fiancé wasn’t going to let her go.

Lowering her head to the lawyer's ear, she spoke, her tone low and Asami knew what was going to happen next.

"You took care of me all week. It’s my turn." Korra paused long enough to give a quick pinch to one then the other nipple, Asami yelped in response and tried to grab a kiss since her lover's head was close enough. Korra beat her to it and roughly kissed her.

In the meantime, her hand was trailing down and Korra adjusted her hips, to let Asami spread her legs wider, in anticipation as Korra loosened her grip on her bounded hands, but she had no intention of getting away. Korra’s behavior had become a bit more aggressive, her tone, and body language meant she was going to be sore but so satisfied.

Asami's loose fitting pants made it easy for Korra to pull them down some with one hand.

"Going commando, I see."  Korra approved as she kissed her fiancé’s neck.

Asami hummed, sucking in a breath of air, readying herself as Korra's fingers found her core, she relaxed knowing what was to come.

Korra was none too subtle with her fingers as she pushed two of them in before pulling nearly all the way out and pushing in again, the sudden force jerked Asami's body forward. While still thrusting in an out, Korra had buried her head into Asami's shoulder, her breathing becoming heavy.

The officer had to let go of Asami's bound wrists, in order to get the leverage, she needed to thrust in and out harder and faster. Korra’s concentration was on Asami's body language, so she could time her lover's orgasm just right. Feeling on the verge of release, Asami arched her back again feeling Korra's bare midriff against her own, also wishing she could have felt Korra's bare breasts against hers. But instead she was met with the soft material of her sports bra.

Curling her fingers and hitting Asami's g-spot, had her coming undone. She had said Korra's name but not as loud as she could have, probably do to all the heavy breathing and pleasurable sounds that had made her hoarse.

 

Korra rolled off her lover panting, her forearms going over her eyes.

"I'm still cuffed." Asami said in between mouthfuls of air.

The officer gathered enough strength to release them.

"What? They just came undone?! They weren't your cuffs?" Asami exclaimed in disbelief, although her arms were so sore and it hurt to move them down to her sides.

"I'm suspended, remember?" Korra had laid back down and peeked out from her arms.

The lawyer let out a grunt then several groaning sounds as she straightened out her clothing. She was sore, Korra had gone all out, not even slowly building up to a faster pace. From the first thrust she knew she was in for a ride.

Her lover was still lying on the floor, still getting her breathing under control as the lawyer slowly got up using the couch to haul herself up.

"You’re really worn out, huh?" Asami said as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"I haven’t taken you that hard in a little while. I like taking you roughly but I.…" Korra paused to sit up. "Sorry if I was too much."

Asami's body was still tingling and flushed. Her cheeks were getting warmer as she rubbed at her neck, feeling the bite mark Korra had given her, while her head was buried in her neck.

"I really enjoyed it. I know you would stop if I asked."

The officer had managed to stand and come to Asami, her fingers brushing over the bite mark.

"Sorry about that." Korra said sheepishly, she hadn’t wanted to bite that hard.

"I can hide it." the older woman murmured, her lips pressed against Korra's bare stomach, hands gliding up her sides

Brushing her fiancé’s raven hair aside, so she could see Asami giving her abs some attention. With a sharp intake of breath, Asami had cupped in between her legs.

"Oh no… I'm not letting you do that." Korra pulled her hips back. "I'm good, baby." and she gave the lawyer a loving smile.

Asami stood up, hands on Korra's shoulders. "I think we should shower."

The officer nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

 

 

After her workout with her friend, Harper had picked her up for practice with the entire division. They hadn’t practiced so much since Harper took over and they all were looking forward to having their Commander back.

"Is she trying to kill us?" one of the guys on another team asked, as they all got a break.

"She just might be… She’s been rather enthusiastic in other areas as well." Kuvira panted as she bent over hands on her knees and she wasn’t just referring to at work.

"Maybe… she needs a man to take care of her." it was the guy, Harper used to get a rise from her.

Kuvira's head snapped up as everyone went silent. “The only reason she even let you touch her, is to get a rise from me.” Kuvira said smugly.

While he had gotten better with his comments, he still got in a few digs every now and again.

He shrugged with a grin. “I still got to hold that perfect ass and body.”

The Staff Sergeant scoffed at him. “You have no idea how perfect she is. And guess what? I’m the one banging her.”

“Stop.” Livia cut in, this didn’t need to go any further, and she really didn’t like how vulgar Kuvira could be when talking about the woman she claimed to love. It reminded her of when she fought with the younger woman and how Kuvira pointed out how great the Captain’s body was, it made Livia mad, because her past relationship with Harper was much more than just physical. While it was one thing to playfully call each other names, but this was treating Harper like a conquest.

“That’s our Captain, you two are talking about. Show some damn respect! She’s not some object.” Livia chastised the pair, as Kuvira just looked away from her teammate.

A buzzer sounded, time for round two. After practice the Captain let her girlfriend know she was working late, since Izumi would be returning within the next couple of days, and there were a few things she wanted to get done. Kuvira understood and said she would wait up for her.

 

Kuvira loved when Harper was on top, grinding her hips into her. Taking both of the young woman’s hands, she guided them up to her breasts, Kuvira squeezed them appreciatively. Harper’s dark hair was obscuring her face and with both hands she ran them threw her hair revealing her face. Kuvira thought her heart stopped, those eyes weren’t blue, they were green— It was Yasuko that was riding her. She gave a seductive smile, as the officer pulled her hands away, she wanted to sit up too, but a very familiar voice stopped her.

“You’ve earned this.” It was Harper’s low voice as she came on to the bed, naked and kissed her cheek.

Kuvira looked between her girlfriend and the lawyer, was Harper really giving her permission to have sex with Yasuko? Warm hands slid up her torso and cupped her breasts, thumbs playing with her nipples. Yasuko leaned forward and whispered to her young friend.

“Make love to me, officer.” Her voice was low and enticing, then Yasuko’s soft lips were against hers.

Pulling away, Kuvira’s breathing hitched as Yasuko resumed her prior position and moved against her hips again, they were both so wet. Kuvira’s hands were back on the lawyer’s curvy hips, as Harper moved in closer, and started to kiss her neck.

“I know you want this. Need this.” The Captain murmured into her young lover’s ear.

Kuvira wanted to say something, but didn’t want to ruin this moment, if she was being honest with herself, she really wanted this. Yasuko was a very attractive and sexy woman, and with Harper kissing her and hand gently caressing her mid-section, was driving her crazy with desire for both these women.

Harper moved away and Kuvira got worried, Yasuko moved up to be over her head as the officer felt her girlfriend’s warm mouth on her, as she slowly moved her tongue across her incredibly wet center. Kuvira had closed her eyes at the unbelievable sensation and with the anticipation of eating Yasuko out as well.

 

Kuvira jerked herself awake and propped herself on to her elbows. Blinking the sleep from her eyes and looking around, she was home, the room was dark, and Harper was sleeping peacefully.  Her body felt so warm, she still felt wetness between her legs as well.

Oh wow, the young woman thought to herself, that was one wild fantasy—something she could only dream of. Her girlfriend stirred next to her, rolling on to her stomach as her arm came out to rest just above Kuvira’s navel. But she needed the bathroom, to clean up.

“I gotta go, one minute.” She whispered and the Captain just muttered something into her pillow.

In the bathroom she washed her face and cleaned herself up, while trying to calm down. What was up with her and these sex dreams, granted this one was much better than the last, but still. Within a couple of moments, she was fairly certain she was ready to get back to bed.

Kuvira stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, as she whimpered at the sight of her girlfriend. Harper was still laying on her stomach, blankets around her waist, leaving her back bare and after that dream, she was still sexually charged and the young woman couldn’t resist. Climbing on to the bed over the Captain, Kuvira kissed the small of her back, then just to the right, on a scar she had, before continuing up her spine. The older woman stirred in her sleep, subtly telling Kuvira to continue. With one hand, she trailed up Harper’s back, the muscle’s tensing then relaxing under her touch. Getting to her neck and kissing it gently, telling Harper to lift her hips. With the Captain’s backside against Kuvira’s hips, she slipped one hand around to Harper’s front.

“Mmmm… you’re so ready for me.” Kuvira purred, fingers starting their circular motion. Harper’s short laugh was muffled by the pillow, before she said.

“Just don’t tease.” As more pleasurable sounds were also muffled.

Kuvira hummed seeing Harper’s hands tightening around the bed sheets, kissing the back of the Captain’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Although that made her whole body feel warm again and she let a small sigh of pleasure escape her lips. Feeling Harper’s pending orgasm, Kuvira stayed with her, riding it out with her, before withdrawing her fingers slowly and coming to lay next to her. Harper rolled on to her back, as her breathing evened out.

Cuddling up to her girlfriend, her dream was still on her mind, making her smile.

“You’re some lucky I don’t need to wake up early.” Harper mentioned. Kuvira looked over at her.

“You love it when I surprise you.”

 

 

Korra was excited as Lin unhooked the ankle bracelet. The Chief had personally come over on Monday morning to let her off. It had been a long week for Korra.

“So, I’m back to work too?” she asked, hopeful.

“No.” Lin simply said and Korra slumped back into the couch. Asami was behind the couch and draped her arms around her fiancé’s neck.

“One step at a time.” The lawyer reassured.

 “Although,” Lin started regaining their attention. “Naga still needs to keep up with training and practice, so you can go with her to train.”

Korra smiled, at least it was something.

“But you are still suspended.” Lin added making herself very clear.

Her officer nodded, as Asami let go, she stood up in front of the Chief.

“Can I have my revolver back?”

Asami frowned at her lover’s question, Lin took notice.

“No, not yet. When you are reinstated, I’ll give it back.”

Korra was disappointed, but knew she shouldn’t push her luck.

“I got to get to work. You be good.” Asami announced and kissed Korra quickly.

She nodded, “I will.”

With Asami gone, Lin directed her attention back to her officer.

“Tomorrow you’ll start training again, okay?”

Another nod.

“Stay out of trouble, I mean it. I will not be so forgiving next time.” The Chief said in a serious tone.

With no more to say the older woman was off. Naga came up to her master and brushed her head against a tanned hand.

 “Let’s go for a run, girl.” Korra said happily, she really needed a run.

 

 

Even though Asami was well on her way to taking on more responsibilities at the firm, she still needed more experience in a variety of cases. The only cases she wasn’t really confident in or did much of, was murder or attempted murder charges, while she had attempted one a while back, Yasuko had taken over.

Asami was most skilled as a defense lawyer, she also did good with warrants, custody cases, and divorces, things that required at times, a lot of paper work. It was Hiroshi that handled the murder, and serious assault cases. Yasuko on the other hand, did cases involving businesses, both large and small, and individual people going up against companies.

Asami would be arriving at the firm shortly, so Yasuko had time to talk to Hiroshi. Coming into his office she frowned.

“Hiroshi, he should be at daycare.”

His head came up with a weak smile as Naoki sat on his lap, smiling and grabbing at some papers.

“I just couldn’t leave him.” Hiroshi said, smoothing his son’s black hair away from his face.

Yasuko sighed as she came closer to the desk. Her son made her heart melt, Naoki was such a happy baby.

“Oh,” Hiroshi was reminded of something. “He won’t take his bottle, so can you feed him?” he asked while adverting his wife’s gaze, knowing what she was going to say.

“Really? I’m trying to wean him off breast milk. Spirits knows, I just love having achy breasts.”

Her husband pleaded. “He really won’t take his bottle.”

With her hands on her hips, she let out a puff of air. “I’m not even wearing the right bra, and your son likes to bite now that he has teeth.”

“You don’t mind a little pain there.” Hiroshi said with a smile.

Yasuko rolled her eyes, not impressed. “I like it when you do it…. Not our son and his sharp teeth, it feels like razor blades.”

But of course, she relented and took Hiroshi's seat, once ready, he placed the baby into her arms. He latched on immediately, he was definitely hungry.

"Do you have any murder cases or attempted ones?" Yasuko asked, but didn’t look up, Naoki had his gaze on her and it made her smile.

Since her husband hadn't replied she looked up. While he was looking at her, he was more interested in her chest and the side breast she was showing off, on account of not having the proper bra, or shirt really.

"Hiroshi… close your mouth or you'll start drooling." Yasuko laughed a little.

"Uh... Right." He straightened in his stands and cleared his throat. "Murder cases… I think so, why? For Asami?"

Yasuko nodded before sucking in a pained breath. "And there's the teeth." Her husband just flinched, that probably wasn’t the most pleasant feeling, as his wife adjusted Naoki, so he could get more comfortable and maybe fall asleep.

"We really should have been more careful." Hiroshi sighed a little, although Yasuko gave him a puzzled look, until the answer dawned on her.

"More careful? I think any protection at all would have made my chances of getting pregnant to zero."

It seemed rather odd for him to be rethinking getting pregnant now, or maybe he just didn't want to say anything at the time.

"It takes two to make a baby. I don't regret it, it’s challenging, but he'll be surrounded by so much love." Yasuko explained thinking of all the people they knew now, as opposed to when Asami was born.

Hiroshi smiled, Asami loved her little brother and would do anything for him, while not wanting to burden their daughter, considering that she wanted to start her own family. But they knew she would take care of him if something happened to them.

Yasuko smiled down at her little guy, he was falling asleep, and just thinking about all the people that would look out for him.

"What?" Hiroshi asked coming to his wife's side, he would have to relieve her soon.

"I've always thought about who would take care of him if something happened to us. You know what? Besides Asami, I bet if it came down to it, Kya and Lin would take him."

He found himself considering that was probably true. "Is he done?" Hiroshi asked getting ready.

"Uh huh… just careful detaching him." Yasuko cautioned.

"Not my first time." He said with a smile.

With Naoki successfully in his dad's arms, Yasuko spoke up. "And hopefully it'll soon be the last time." as she went about adjusting her clothing.

 

But the sight before her, kept her seated. It was like yet again, she was staring into the past, as Hiroshi cradled their son while pacing a little.

After Asami was born, she just wanted to get back to work, and wean her off of breast milk as soon as possible. It was her husband that took care of her, in the same way as he was doing with Naoki. Despite the difficult birth, nearly dying and then being severely injured and nearly dying again, once healed though, she was back at work. In fact, the most time she had spent with Naoki was when she was healing, because she couldn’t do much else.

Yet she had been the one to come home later, miss or partially miss things in Asami's life, and Hiroshi, he was the better parent to Asami then she ever was. Both their children’s first words were ‘dada,’ and it took them both, weeks later to say ‘mama.’ She told herself she would change because she was missing out on her daughter's life, but it never happened. Her status as a top lawyer back in her later 30s, which still continued to this day, had some people shocked that she even had a child, considering the amount of time she spent working.

Yasuko really did get off on winning, even just the power she held sometimes, it was such a rush. Her husband though, he stood by her really never saying anything about missing their daughter's life, he was just happy to have Asami in their lives. The changing point for her relationship with Asami was when she was around 15.

Asami had come out, saying she was a lesbian. Yasuko wasn't disappointed, she loved the fact that her daughter shared that information with her. Looking back though, she probably told her first because she didn't want to disappoint her dad, Asami was daddy's little girl, well back then at least.

Hiroshi wasn't disappointed in his daughter; he could never be. After her daughter had come out, Yasuko’s relationship with Asami was great and they were closer then they’d ever been and it continued to this day.

 

Yasuko stood, she needed to get back to work, Asami would be showing up any minute. Coming close to her family, Hiroshi smiled at her affectionately.

"I'll help Asami with this case, since you tossed her to the wolves last time." Yasuko said motioning to the folder.

"She has to learn somehow." Hiroshi said adjusting Naoki to his shoulder.

"True, but you put her up against, not only our firms’ rival, but her rival in law school." Yasuko pointed out.

"Her rival… among other things." Hiroshi snorted, he really didn’t like her sleeping with the competition, but he never said anything, since Asami believed her parents didn’t even know.

"That was her choice."  Yasuko moved to hug her husband, resting her head on his chest.

"At least she couldn't get pregnant." he said rubbing her back with his other hand.

She hugged him a bit tighter, that was certainly true.

"I love you." Yasuko murmured but he heard loud and clear.

"Love you too, baby."

Yasuko now had a second chance to be in her son's life, but she knew no matter how hard she tried to change, she would be pulled towards her work instead. Because that's just the way it would be.

As she kissed her son's cheek, her husband grabbed a quick kiss before she moved off.

As Yasuko was heading out, she suddenly turned, walking backward slowly. "Asami isn’t the first Sato to have slept with the enemy." she said smiling while pointing her folder at Hiroshi.

He just shook his head. “You weren’t a Sato yet.”

“But I was going to be.” She said with a wink.

 

"Mom!" Asami called as she saw the woman coming out of her dad's office.

As she turned, her face was a bit red and she had the biggest smile. Asami didn’t even want to know what happened in there. It was bad enough she knew her parents had to have sex, but the fact that they were indeed still having it, made Asami shutter a bit.

"Great timing, love. Come to my office."

Asami stayed quiet looking at her mom oddly, as they walked.

"What?" Yasuko asked as her daughter was looking at her as if she had two heads.

"Nothing happened." she said suddenly realizing what she maybe had been thinking as she opened the door, letting Asami in first.

Yasuko got right to business and Asami just sighed, really not wanting to do another attempted murder case.

"I'll be helping you the whole way through, unlike last time." her mom reassured.

The young lawyer took a seat and looked over the file. It looked difficult, and she would be the prosecutor. She frowned towards the end. Looking up at her mother, she spoke. "Suspect seems fairly violent."

Yasuko nodded. "Is Korra back to work?"

The young woman hung her head. "She's only off house arrest."

"That's good." Yasuko said supportively. "There's always plan B, though."

"Better than nothing." Asami said a little apprehensively.

The older woman tilted her head. "Is there a problem with asking Kuvira?"

Asami thought about her answer, but there was no way around it, she had to be honest. "She'll do it because you'll be there."

Her mom leaned back in her seat folding her arms.

"I don't believe that. She's Korra’s best friend and she did look out for you -- us when Korra was away."

Although she sensed there was more as Asami couldn't meet her gaze.

"There’s more?"

"I just have mixed feelings about her." Asami admitted.

"Let me guess, you're thinking that something happened between us?" Yasuko summarized, somewhat annoyed.

She didn't reply. Yasuko let out a sigh of frustration, before leaning forward, elbows on her desk.

"Not that my marital problems or lack thereof is any of your business, but just so we are clear. I did not sleep with her, and nothing went on between us. All that really matters to me, is that your father believes me."

Asami shied away, feeling terrible and hated when her mother got upset with her. Her mom never yelled at her, but her stern tone and clearly being upset at her, certainly got her point across.

"Sorry." her small voice replied.

"Kuvira is an interesting woman, but I would never jeopardize my nearly 35 years of marriage." Yasuko explained a little calmer.

Asami nodded, finally looking at her mom.

"If you really don't want Kuvira to be there, that's fine, just tell me and we'll figure something else out." Yasuko said respecting that Asami may have her own issues with the woman.

"No… she'll be fine. She made sure you were safe and she's always been there for Korra." The young woman explained, remembering how Kuvira didn't give up on her friend no matter what. Korra had told her about taunting Kuvira and then accidentally injuring her.

"Alright, I'll get in touch with the Chief. Tomorrow will be the preliminary trial."  Yasuko gave a quick nod and smile.

 

 

The Commander had come back Sunday night and was at work on Monday, everyone was relieved. Harper had spent the day with the woman, getting her up to speed on things. Kuvira was off on patrol for the day and would be going to court tomorrow, neither the Commander or Chief saw a problem with that.

Harper was alone in the locker room, Kuvira would be off soon and would meet her here. As she opened her locker there was something hanging with a note attached. It was a gold necklace with a key pendant, the head of the key was in a heart shape with two small stones, blue and green, in the center. The note only said ‘turn around.’ A little confused, but nevertheless she turned and Kuvira was standing just inside the room.

"What's this all about?" Harper asked still puzzled.

“No matter where life takes me, a part of me will always be with you. Harper, will you marry me?" Kuvira asked smiling from ear to ear.

Harper looked from the necklace then to her girlfriend and as she was about to speak, Kuvira held up her hands, while moving forward.

"I know you still love me and it’s not a deal breaker, but I want you to be happy and getting married will make you happy." Kuvira explained, she had rehearsed all of this, all day long.

"But, if your heart isn't in it, then it feels forced." Harper said, her eyebrows pinching together, as she looked from Kuvira then to the chain again.

"It’s not though, I’ve thought about it and marriage for me, in addition to wanting to make you happy, I want to show everyone else that I’m committed to you for the rest of my life." Kuvira said softly, trying not to become too emotional just yet. Taking Harper's hands, she squeezed them gently.

There was a long pause as Harper stared at the engagement present.

“What do you say? Will you? Because, I was either going to stand in the way of your happiness or try my best to make you happy.”

Harper sniffed quietly and as her head raised up, she had let several tears go. Kuvira wasn’t sure if they were tears of joy or sadness.

“I will.” Her voice barely a whisper.

“You will?” Kuvira’s heart raced with excitement.

“Yes, I will.” Harper said a little louder while smiling and nodding.

The young woman took the necklace and put it around her, now fiancé’s neck. They hugged, and Kuvira found herself crying, she actually wasn’t sure if Harper would have said yes. Marriage was so important to the Captain, that Kuvira felt her own reasoning for wanting to get married now was weak.

Harper cupped her fiancé’s cheeks. “A key, huh?” and Kuvira let out a little laugh.

“Yeah, because you have the key to my heart.”

The older woman laughed too. “That’s so cliché. But I love it, the saying, the key, and especially you.” And they kissed, caught a little off guard by its intensity, Harper’s back hit against the lockers, bringing them out of the kiss.

Drying their tears and regaining their composure, Kuvira had one last thing to say, even if it was also very emotional sounding.

“My mother helped to take those walls around my heart down. But it was you that helped me to love, by… well, unlocking my heart.” She blushed deeply, hand rubbing her neck while the other motioned to the key.

“Wow…. you are just so full of symbolism.” Harper said pulling her fiancé into her again.

“We should have dinner with my parents tomorrow and tell them the news.” Kuvira suggested, arms around her lover’s neck.

Harper agreed, until then though, they wouldn’t say anything.

Kuvira wondered if Harper gave the ring back, if not, then maybe the Captain would propose with it at some point and she found herself becoming even more excited at that.

 

Officer Kuvira was already in the courthouse Tuesday, awaiting the Sato women. She wouldn't have Naga this time, but it wasn't a busy day. Today's trial would be short and sweet and if Korra wasn't suspended she would also be here. Kuvira and her superiors felt confident in her abilities that another person wasn't necessary, even though both Sato's were under her care.

As the Sato's headed towards the courtroom, Kuvira felt her cheeks becoming warm, this was the first time she'd seen Yasuko since her dream. The officer sighed, why did they both have to be wearing skirts and why did their dress shirts seem so tight?

No. Kuvira yelled internally, then squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. Stop looking at your best friend's future wife and mother in law. Think about your girlfriend. A smile spread across her face. Harper was her fiancé now and tonight they would tell Kuvira's parents the news, then everyone else after that.

"Officer?" Asami asked, the woman seemed miles away.

"Oh hey, sorry." Kuvira said startled, then motioned to the courtroom. "Let's get this started."

And she followed the women into the room, even though she was thinking about Harper, she was also in her fantasy dream too, so her mind went back to Mrs. Sato. Since Kuvira followed them in, Yasuko was directly in front of her and her eyes wandered to that very nice backside. With a deep breath, she tore her gaze away and prayed to the spirits that this trial would not drag out, because she was going to start to feel very uncomfortable.

“Damn, that was quick.” Kuvira commented as she and the Satos headed down the corridor.

“Happens when you’re prepared.” Asami said very pleased with herself, they had only been two hours.

The courthouse hadn’t gotten any busier and the corridor was nearly empty, but Kuvira remained slightly ahead of the Satos. As the officer was going to side step a tall man in a business suit, she instead felt a stabbing sensation followed by immediate pain in her side. She looked down, the man’s palm was against her side, a visible strap around his wrist. How had he gotten that passed security? Kuvira couldn’t dwell on that as he was reaching for her gun. Pulling it from the holster, Kuvira grabbed his wrist. He was able to fire off a shot, and the officer couldn’t tell if he’d hit one of the Satos or not.

With great effort she twisted the man’s wrist just enough so he dropped her weapon. He grunted in pain before shoving her up against the wall, blade still sticking into her.

“Just die!” he angrily said and tore the blade out, Kuvira jerked forward from the pain, only to have him slam the blade into nearly the same spot. Kuvira yelled from the blinding pain, but another gunshot was heard and the man dropped as the blade snapped off in Kuvira’s side. Leaning forward and clutching her wound, she stared in disbelief.

Asami had picked her weapon up and fired, hitting the man in his kneecap. The lawyer had also been hit, her right arm was bleeding, although it didn’t seem to faze her. Yasuko seemed fine as she came towards Kuvira. Other officers had come to secure the area and call for help. Kuvira had slid down the wall, she was panting, sweating, and the pain was going to make her blackout soon. Moving her hand, she caught a glimpse of the blade, to her surprise it was plastic and sharpened to a razors edge. Another hand with a cloth of some sort was covering her wound.

Kuvira looked up, it was Yasuko with Asami right next to her. “Is that a baby blanket?” the officer tried to smile, she didn’t want them to worry.

“You get use to carrying around all sorts of things when you’re a mom.” Yasuko briefly looked up, before wrapping the blade to secure it.

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira swallowed as she directed her attention to Asami.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine. Just keep talking to us.” Asami reassured, with all the chaos she really didn’t feel the pain. She reached out to move Kuvira’s hair from her face. “Please just stay awake.”

Kuvira let her head rest against the wall as she nodded. “I’ll stay awake.”

“Damnit!” Yasuko cursed through clenched teeth, the bleeding had only been partially stopped. Placing both her hands on the wound, careful not to push the blade further in. Where were the paramedics? Asami saw what her mother was doing and placed one hand over her mom’s while the other found Kuvira’s pulse on her neck. It was so faint. The young woman looked to her mom, her expression was so worried, they both were. Kuvira could potentially die in front of them.

“Stay awake!” Yasuko urged and the officer looked at her blinking.

“I just… need…. I need some sleep.”

“No!” Both Satos blurted out, that sort of startled her.

“Why are you guys crying…. I’m… I’ll be fine.” Kuvira asked, her vision was starting to go black around the edges, her hearing was fading as well.

They hadn’t even realized that they were crying and wiped at their faces with their shoulders. Looking over her shoulder, Yasuko saw the paramedics then looked back at her friend.

“Kuvira… help is here! Stay with us!” Yasuko pressed a little harder, but with all the blood she didn’t even know if it was helping or not.

The officer’s eyes were closed but she nodded.

With the paramedic’s help, they got her to stand. As she was being placed on the stretcher, she felt someone kiss her temple, it had to be Harper, she must have come. Struggling to open her eyes, she needed to see her and tell her she loved her.

“Love you.” Kuvira whispered, only catching a glimpse of dark hair. Harper is with me, I’ll be fine. Kuvira thought to herself. Yasuko was the only one that heard, momentarily confused, then realizing the officer must have thought she was her girlfriend.

“Love you, too.” Hoping that saying it back would help Kuvira hang on. The young woman heard those words, further solidifying that her fiancé was with her.

Asami went with the paramedics, the pain in her arm was coming back to her.

“I’ll meet you at the hospital!” Yasuko called out and as they turned the corner, she was left in the corridor, bloodied, not even totally comprehending what just happened.

Two officers had come up to her, asking if she was alright and that they would escort her to the hospital. She took the offered help, for now though she had some phone calls to make.

 

She loved hearing and making her wife laugh, and was so glad to have stayed in bed with her until at least lunch, then she’d go to the station.

“See? This is much better then work.”  Kya said while she sat in Lin’s lap, cupping her cheeks.

“Oh yeah.” Lin remarked, her hands trailing up and down on Kya’s bare back, making her giggle, knowing certain spots were ticklish.

“Our daughter and the Captain are coming over for supper.” The doctor reminded her wife, before kissing her.

“I remember….” Lin briefly broke their kiss. “But why?” Another break in their kissing.

“She doesn’t need a reason.” Kya murmured against soft lips.

“There’s got—“

“Stop interrupting our kiss. I’m trying to make out with you!” Kya said playfully.

They kissed for several seconds before the Chief pulled away. “We aren’t teenagers.” And without warning she turned to lay Kya on the bed. “We should be having sex, not making out.”

The doctor was going to say something but as her wife positioned herself over her, a pained look crossed her features.

“Easy there. We might not be teenagers but we aren’t exactly young adults either.” Kya said, her hand passing over Lin’s most recent injury.

“Yeah…” the Chief just sighed and felt her wife’s hand sliding down her back and to the scar, from when she took a bullet for Kya.

“I’m good.” Lin announced then went for Kya’s exposed neck, in turn she closed her eyes, while taking in a breath and wrapping her arms around Lin’s back.

The Chief’s ringtone, made her suddenly stop and groan in frustration. “I know the station can function without me, I’m just taking a morning off.”

“Answer it, love.” And Kya gave her frustrated lover a kiss on the cheek.

Reaching for her phone it said Izumi. Lin’s eyebrow’s pinched together as a temporary feeling of worry came over her. As she answered, Kya’s phone went off, she checked. It was her boss. The doctor grumbled as well, if she had to go in today….

They slowly started turning their heads towards each other, as their expressions of frustration gave way to fear. They had never dressed so fast in their lives, moments before leaving Yasuko had called. Lin confirmed they were on their way.

 

Izumi watched as her Captain was returning to the station, she was smiling, and a lot less stressed. But she had to deliver the news.

“Captain.” Izumi said evenly while motioning with her hand. As Harper listened her happy mood fell, instantly replaced with dread, her anger slowly building as well. The Commander saw Harper’s chest rapidly rising and falling.

“I’m gonna kill all of them.” Harper said with barely controlled anger, fists clenched at her sides, that icy blue of her eyes becoming much more intense.

With both hands on the Captain’s shoulders, Izumi spoke calmly. “Your teammate will drive you to the hospital. Don’t worry about anything else. She needs you.”

 

Korra couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her instructor at the K9 facility. Asami had to fire a weapon again? And she was injured? And Kuvira was stabbed twice, practically bleeding to death in the courthouse. Getting another officer to drive her there, as Korra’s mind raced, praying they were both going to be okay and thinking the red lotus were going to pay with their lives now.

 

Yasuko stood by her daughter, as she was being attended to by a male doctor. The bullet had come out fairly easily and he was just finishing up. Asami noticed the Chief and doctor come in. Lin headed for the Satos, as Kya bolted to the O.R.

“Yasuko…” Lin trailed off, the woman still had blood on her clothes, there was some on her arms and hands and she looked so worried. Asami wasn’t much better, she too was stained with blood, her sleeve had been ripped and her arm was in the process of being wrapped up.

“Lin….” Yasuko didn’t know what else to say, nor could she keep the fear out of her voice.

“I’m sorry.” Lin moved forward hugging the woman.

“What? You don’t have to be sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop the bleeding…. I tried.” Yasuko’s voice became unsteady towards the end and Lin hugged her tighter.

Asami had moved off the exam bed to come and join their hug.

“Asami….” Lin pulled away to look the younger Sato up and down. “Korra is on her way.” The young woman just nodded.

“I had to shoot that man. I didn’t kill him though.” Asami thought she should mention.

“You should have.” Lin’s anger at the red lotus surfaced. But she quickly shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m glad Korra taught you, she’s got the best shot out of any officer.”

That made Asami smile a little.

“Lin…” a female’s voice called, they all turned to the Captain, in uniform. Harper’s eyes caught sight of Yasuko.

“Mrs. Sato….” Harper was stunned to see the state that both women were in though.

“I’m sorry…. I tried.” Yasuko said sadly while looking away. Although Harper misinterpreted what she meant.

“Is Kuvira… did she die?” Harper’s heart raced in her chest, she thought the Commander said she was still alive, did she get here too late?

“Oh spirits Captain! I’m sorry. I meant I tried to stop the bleeding. She’s in surgery, not sure on her condition, but she was still breathing and partially conscious when she came in.” Yasuko explained quickly and the Captain was relieved.

The officer hugged Yasuko. “It’s Harper and thank you.” She whispered.

Pulling from the embrace, but still holding Harper’s hands, Yasuko realized they had only met at Korra’s birthday.

“I don’t think we’ve ever really been formally introduced, Harper. Its Yasuko, by the way.”

The officer grinned, “I don’t think we have been. Kuvira’s really crap at introductions.” Which made them both smiled just a little wider.

Turning she met the Chief’s gaze then Asami’s and felt it necessary to hug the woman as well.

“You took the shot, right?” Harper asked once she hugged her.

“Yeah. Didn’t kill him though.” Asami confirmed and saw anger flash in Harper’s blue eyes, knowing it wasn’t directed at her though.

“Asami!” it was Korra running up to them. The lawyer broke off and met her fiancé, they hugged and kissed.

The Captain felt Lin’s arm come around her shoulders. “I’m going to kill them all, Chief.” She only said loud enough for Lin to hear.

“Not if I get to them first.” The Chief’s voice was low.

Korra and Asami had come back to them, relieved to see that her mother in law was okay and hugged her.

“I should have been there. I should have been with Kuvira.” Korra was angry at herself, for being suspended, she should have been with them.

“Don’t do that to yourself, Korra.” Asami begun. “We’re here for Kuvira, not to think about all the should have’s or could have’s. We all know that she would have gladly taken that hit for you.” As Asami stroked her lover’s cheek, her thumb going over the slowly fading scar. Korra nodded as they all turned to the ER doors, at any moment they could get word of Kuvira’s condition.

 

Kya hastily opened the O.R doors, Aidan and the team were trying to control the bleeding, but she was crashing and suddenly flat lined.

"Get the paddles now!" Kya demanded taking over. Setting the machine, she placed the paddles on Kuvira’s chest, she had jerked upward from the force, but nothing, setting the machine higher she tried again. Nothing.

"Kya." Aidan started softly, he was doubtful that they would get her heart started again.

"Once more!" Kya shrugged him off.

"There’s a good chance that will kill her instead." Aidan warned.

"I have to try, because there’s a chance it may work." and with the machine ready, she pressed the paddles down on the young woman’s chest, one last time.

But nothing.

Kya willed the monitor to start showing something. The room had gone silent. Overcome with sadness Kya couldn’t believe it as she backed up.

She stood in total disbelief and just like that Kuvira was gone. There was nothing else she could do. The doctor’s fears of losing Kuvira was a reality now. Worst of all, she had no idea how she was going to tell Lin and Harper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn what just happened? It started out so happy. But now Kuvira's friends and family are ready for murder, not so surprisingly.
> 
> Next time... Kya will have to deal with the fallout of her actions.  
> Korra, and Harper get ready to deal with the red lotus.  
> As Asami plans their dream wedding.
> 
> See ya next time.... as there are only a few more chapters to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a peak for this story (and the series as a whole) has been reached, so it's time to wrap things up. I'd say I have two or three chapters to go.  
> And because of that, the rest of this story probably won't be as exciting.

Kya was devastated and couldn’t move or speak, so Aidan was going to call it, as he looked to the clock.

Kuvira suddenly inhaled deeply, as her back arched upward. She was fully conscious and with the mask over her face she was starting to panic. The monitor beeped like crazy, she needed to be stabilized quickly because they wouldn’t get another chance. All Kya’s sadness gave way to determination.

"I’m here, you’ll be alright!" Kya reassured as her eyes begun to water. Kuvira looked around anxiously, but seemed to understand, giving a slight nod. After several tense moments, she was stabilized, under anesthesia, and prepped properly for surgery. Kya needed to repair the damage but hesitated before making an incision to repair the woman’s kidney, even though Kuvira would survive now.

Thinking to herself, was performing surgery on her family members just too much for her now? A week ago she was saving Lin’s life and now Kuvira’s. Her adopted daughter still had a lot of policing years to go and a very good possibility of having a family, meaning more lives that may have the potential of needing surgery.

Aidan noticed her hesitation and was going to speak up, but Kya quickly resumed with the incision being just as steady and precise as if this was any other patient. He had noticed she had done the same thing with her wife, pausing only to resume with the same level of professionalism he’d come to expect from her. But he would have to speak to her about this, sooner rather than later.

Three and a half hours had past and Kya was ready to walk through those doors to her friends and family. Coming through the doors the doctor was a bit surprised by the number of officers, in addition to Kuvira’s closer friends and family. Lin and Harper were in the front anxiously awaiting. The doctor told them the good news and they would be able to see her soon. Without delay her wife and future daughter in law hugged and thanked her, and she decided to leave out that Kuvira’s heart had stopped. Korra, Asami, and Yasuko joined in as well, incredibly relieved.

All Kya could do is somewhat smile but felt she didn’t earn their thanks. While she was very much involved with her patient’s life, it didn’t make it right to withhold information from Kuvira’s mother, which made her feel guilty. Lin was just so thankful and perhaps the doctor would just tell her wife later. Without warning Lin had pulled Kya into a kiss, because words would never be enough. While Kya should be enjoying this moment, she had no idea what caused the delay in resetting the woman’s heart and doubt she ever would.

 

Knowing Kuvira wouldn’t wake for another hour or so, Kya found herself in her boss’s office.

“Tell me, what was with the hesitation not only today, but during your wife’s surgery. Both times were after you knew they would survive, I might add.” Aidan got right to the point as he leaned slightly forward on his desk.

Kya remained silent, hoping he hadn’t seen that, but of course he did.

“If you can no longer perform surgery—“

“It’s not that!” Kya cut him off and he gave her a skeptical look as he leaned back.

“What is it then?” He asked again.

“I just needed to focus. It happens sometimes, especially since I had just saved her mother’s life not long ago and Kuvira’s heart had just stopped, moments ago.” Kya explained, although internally she hoped it didn’t start happening more or she would be seriously doubting her ability to perform on family.

Aidan’s brown eyes searched those blue ones, she wasn’t lying, granted he hadn’t been here that long and this was really the first time her immediate family had been injured, since he started. Kya had never paused during the Captain’s surgery, but Lin and Kuvira, they were a different matter.

“You lost focus twice within a week of each other. I can’t have that, because it may be only a matter of time, before you lose focus at the wrong moment.” Aidan explained, but was genuinely concerned.

Kya looked around the room, while nodding.

“I’m giving you two weeks off and I’ll be adding this to your file.” Aidan said as he brought it out. Blue eyes widened, she didn’t need this to go on her record.

“Don’t do that, don’t write that in my file.” Kya said anxiously, the time off was fine, but not having this recent loss of focused recorded.

He had her now. A small grin appeared, this was very sneaky of him to do, but it was up to him if he wanted to add it to her file or not. He wondered how far she would go to make sure that didn’t happen. A terrible feeling came over her, she had backed herself into a corner.

“I can keep this out of your file, but it will cost you.” Aidan kept that smug grin on his face, he saw her swallow hard, she was considering if it was worth it or not.

He decided to give her another incentive to take his deal. “Your medical license is nearly due for a review.”

Kya’s blood ran cold; she had forgotten about that. She knew that she wouldn’t be suspended or lose her job, but there was a high probability that she would no longer be able to perform or treat any of her family and that scared her to no end.

“No deal.” Kya said firmly, she knew she couldn’t take his deal, whatever it may be.

He was actually surprised. “Alright, I’ll also be recommending that you no longer treat your family and I’ll make sure to include Captain Harper among them…. Since you know, she is very important to you and your wife.” As his pen hovered over her file.

Kya remained fairly calm, but was freaking internally. This was her last chance to change her mind, but then a thought occurred to her.

“Do you know who Yasuko Sato is?”

Aidan looked up confused, even though he had been living here for over a month he knew that name. “Who doesn’t? She’s rated as one of the top lawyers in this city.”

Kya had folded her arms as a sudden realization came over her boss. Letting his pen go he sat back.

“She and I have been friends since before her first child was born, and she knows the law inside and out.” Kya finally gained some leverage of her own.

He did not see this coming, he could have never predicted Kya would know such a powerful lawyer and they had at least 30 years of friendship. He smirked though.

“Nice try. Doesn’t matter how much history you two have together, she can’t reduce her rates, just because your friends. And there is no way, you’d be able to afford her.” Aidan had her, but she didn’t seem fazed, so he continued. “I hear her rates are among some of the highest in the city.”

Kya snorted. “Lin has a considerable amount of wealth, on account of being a Beifong, I thought you would have recognized the name.”

He didn’t show it, but his co-worker had him. Damn, he knew Lin’s last name sounded familiar. He needed to be careful with what he wrote, he didn’t need to be accused of falsification.

“I’ll see you in two weeks, doctor.” Aidan ended this conversation as he stood going to the closed door.

Kya smirked to herself, let’s see him get out of this. He opened the door and as Kya passed, she said. “I’d be careful with what you write, I have powerful lawyers and the police force behind me.”

He didn’t reply simply closed the door. He cursed to himself, all that was true. Kya had gotten so many positive comments from families of police officers and the force did like her. He found himself snickering as he thought, half the force probably wanted to sleep with the Chief’s wife and why not, he’d certainly fantasized about it.

 

Heading to Kuvira’s room, Kya spotted the Sato women, looking much better then when they had first come in and accompanied them to the officer’s room. Korra, Harper and Lin were all still with Kuvira, who had awoken a few minutes ago. Kya was thankful that there didn’t seem to be any ill effects.

“Told you guys, I’d be fine.” Kuvira’s voice was weak but she managed a smile directed at the Satos, they were both so relieved. “I knew I’d be fine, because you were with me.” Kuvira said looking at Harper, everyone was confused, what was she talking about?

“Did you also hit your head again?” Lin asked actually worried and look to Kya, she shook her head ‘no.’

Kuvira looked from Harper to the Satos. “You must have been.”

“I wasn’t.” Harper started, “I was at the tactical station, the Commander told me the news.”

“Okay then, I guess I told someone else that I loved them, although whoever it was replied back with the same.” The young woman looked to the only people she knew for sure were there.

“That would have been me.” Yasuko started, as all eyes were on her. “I presumed you must have thought I was your girlfriend, and if saying those words back helped to keep you alive, I figured I would say them back.”

“You must’ve lost a lot of blood, to be that out of it.” Harper said looking back to Kuvira.

“You have no idea.” Asami said quietly but everyone heard, and Korra put her arm around her waist. 

Yasuko had looked to the floor, she was going to have nightmares about this, just like after nearly dying twice. She felt a hand rub her back, glancing sideways it was Kya, with an understanding smile.

Silence had settled over them all, and this would be the best time to change topics.

“Kuvira.” Harper said to get her attention. “Since we missed dinner with your parents, I don’t think I’ll get another chance with all of us gathered.” Kuvira eyed her suspiciously before her eyes widened in surprise, Harper had brought out the ring box and since she had been sitting it was easy for her to get to one knee. Kuvira quickly looked to everyone else, they all waited with anticipation.

“Kuvira Beifong, I want nothing more than to always be yours, so… will you marry me?” Harper said with a smile as she opened the box. Kuvira wasn’t surprised by the ring of course, rather by her proposal, and was taken completely off guard by it.

“Of course…. I mean yes!” Kuvira immediately responded cheeks turning red.

Slipping the ring on, Harper moved forward while propping her glasses up, so they didn’t get in the way of what she assumed would be an intense kiss.

Lin really didn’t want to cry and was desperately wiping at her tears, until Kya hugged her. Asami and Korra looked to each other, as Korra touched her necklace, she had been wearing it more since she wasn’t going to work any time soon. With Yasuko on Asami’s other side her daughter pulled in sideways.

As Harper pulled away, her gold chain had slipped out. Yasuko instantly recognized it, Kuvira had gotten it in the Earth Kingdom because she knew of Harper’s intentions, and it would seem that the young woman asked her girlfriend first.

“You have very nice tastes, Kya.” Kuvira admired the ring.

“So you get the meaning behind it, huh?” Lin smiled, and glanced at her wife, after all it actually had been her idea.

“Of course, I was around when you guys got engaged, then you only wore it for special occasions like the gala.” Kuvira explained. “You guys don’t give me any credit.”

Korra stepped up and gave her friend a hug, whispering congratulations into her ear.

“We’ve really come far, yeah?” Kuvira whispered back.

“Yes we have.” Korra agreed.

Kya noticed a slight pained expression come over Kuvira and knew it was time for her to rest.

“Alright, my patient needs rest.” Looking to Asami the doctor continued. “As do you.”

“I’m staying.” Lin and Harper said at the same time.

“No.” Kuvira countered. “Go home both of you. Clearly, I’ll be fine, so just come back tomorrow.”

Nobody moved. “Come on, let’s go everyone.” Kya encouraged and they all made their way out, Lin stayed and Kya told her only five minutes and closed the door.

No words needed to be said as Lin hugged her daughter. “Don’t even think about going after the red lotus without me.”

Lin pulled back, not surprised, she wanted to dish out some payback as well. “You may have to step in line, your fiancé is ready to tear them a new one.”

Kuvira got worried. “Don’t let her or Korra do anything stupid.”

“I’ll make sure they stay out of trouble. And I see that you asked her first though.” Lin said with a grin, she had also noticed Harper’s necklace.

Her daughter blushed and looked away. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t tell Harper though.” Kuvira asked and her mother looked uncertain.

“You know what happens if you start lying, and you guys aren’t even married yet.” Lin said wearily.

“I knew she was going to ask me before I went to the Earth Kingdom. I found the ring the day I left.” Her daughter replied and saw Lin’s eyes go wide.

“You did?” The Chief was surprised; she had known for so long.

The officer nodded, then bit her bottom lip a little. “Maybe I’ll tell her one day, or not. Please don’t though.”

“I won’t.” the Chief acknowledged before leaning over for another hug. “Rest please.”  Then kissed her daughter’s temple. And as she started to leave, Kuvira spoke up, as she looked at her ring.

“Why did you ask Kya to marry you?”

“Because it was important to her and more than anything she felt like home to me. Marrying her allowed me to start a new chapter in my life, and I’d say it’s turning out to be a good chapter.” Lin didn’t even have to think about her answer and Kuvira smiled before resting her head back, and with that Lin slipped out.

 

The next day, Korra again didn’t have much to do and she was trying so very hard not to get into any more trouble. After what happened with Kuvira, her patience with the red lotus was really being tested and so was Lin’s, Harper’s, and probably Kuvira’s team. Then there was Asami, she hadn’t taken time off, she’d only be at the office today anyways.

So she figured her friend could use a visit.

“You shouldn’t be doing this.”

Was that Korra’s voice? Harper thought as she made her way to Kuvira’s room.

“I’m fine—“

“Kuvira! What are you doing?” Harper exclaimed rushing into the room as Korra was helping to support her, although Kuvira was clearly not ready.

She grabbed a hold of her girlfriend’s right side.

“I’m good, I really to get up and move.” Kuvira said frustrated, she didn’t want to stay in bed any more. Looking Harper up and down, she wasn’t dressed for work, rather just casually. “Not working?”

The Captain didn’t answer right away, as they helped Kuvira to a chair. “I’m going in later. And I wanted to tell you this yesterday at your parents, but I’m being promoted to Major and officially becoming Izumi’s second in command.”

Kuvira just let her mouth hang open.

“Come on sit.” Korra coaxed, helping her into the chair.

“You won’t be our leader?” she asked disappointed.

Harper just sighed and glanced to Korra. “Congrats on your promotion.”

“Thanks, I’ll still be the team’s leader, but I won’t always be in the field.” The Captain explained, but that just added to her girlfriend’s crestfallen look.    

“That’s not what you want. You love being out in the field with the rest of us.” Kuvira said.

“My priorities have changed and I’m not 29 anymore.” Harper said, but the young woman couldn’t look at her, still upset. “Livia can lead, and she’s only a little older then you.”

Kuvira looked up while angling her head. “Do you only sleep with younger women?”

Korra chuckled softly in the background.

“What?! No! I’ve slept with older. What does that have to do with anything?” Harper inquired, while folding her arms.

Kuvira shrugged, “Just curious.” And saw as her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna go look for Kya, maybe she can tell us when you can leave.” Korra said and as she moved off, the doctor appeared saying.

“No need Korra.”

“Is no one working today?” Kuvira looked at her mom, well she didn’t have to wear scrubs always, but she was in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Kya came in further while saying. “I’m taking some time off, two weeks, actually.”

Korra and Kuvira frowned, they were thinking if that other doctor was involved.

“If I have to kick that doctor’s ass, I will.” Kuvira said and her friend agreed.

Kya laughed. “You can have him when your mother is done with him.”

“What happened?” Harper asked concerned.

“After saving Lin’s then Kuvira’s lives, then there was you, Captain, and Korra. I think its best I take a little time for myself.” Her daughter tried to move, she wanted to hug her mom.

“Whoa! Take it easy.” Korra halted her injured friend.

While Kya didn’t want to discuss what happened with them. She did tell Lin, in which she offered to have him investigated, and she would gladly pay Mrs. Sato’s rates to have the lawyer take that weasel down.

“It’s tough…. Saving the lives of people, I love and care about.” Kya came and sat on the arm of Kuvira’s chair, it had been a miracle her daughter had survived.

“When we got word you were stabbed multiple times, I had no idea what I was going to be walking into, I only prayed I would get to you in time, I almost lost you.” The doctor said sadly, then tucked some of Kuvira’s hair behind her ear.

“Then there was your mother, I’ve seen her in bad shape before. But every time, I think…. What if this is the time I lose her, or you for that matter?” Kya continued, while still looking at the young woman.

“You won’t lose her or me. You always patch us up.” Kuvira said and hugged her mom around her waist.

“One day… I might not be able too.” And Kya closed her eyes against a few tears. She was relieved that Kuvira didn’t seem to remember waking up in the O.R.

Harper and Korra had moved to sit at the end of the hospital bed, as they both wiped at their eyes.

“Then there’s Asami and Harper, and I think to myself, I can’t let either of them die on my operating table, because I would never be able to face either of you again.” Kya added as her gaze fell on the other two.

“I would never blame you.” Korra replied reassuringly.

“Me either.” Kuvira agreed with another squeeze.

Several moments of silence followed, before the doctor leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Love you… I’ll go and get the doctor, so we can see when you’ll get released.”

 

 

What was both Tenzin and Izumi doing outside her office? She should have gone to the hospital with Kya instead. The worst part was they could be here for her, or maybe Korra, or Harper, because of their recent actions. Maybe they were here about Kuvira. As confidently as the Chief could she headed towards them, just wanting to get this over with.

"Izumi… Tenzin." Lin acknowledged them both in turn.

"Internal affairs are coming shortly." Tenzin simply said.

Lin huffed in frustration. "If they are going to ask me to step down… you might as well tell me and save them the trouble."

"I have no idea what they want." Tenzin said evenly, he was just as much in the dark as they were.

Lin didn't say anything simply unlocked her office door and they all entered.

"How's Kuvira?" Tenzin asked as he took a seat.

"She'll be fine. She's tough and stubborn." Lin explained, but it was nice of him to ask about her.

They didn't get a chance to discuss anything further as a man and woman entered, again they were different from the previous times.

The black haired man started by saying. "This stays between all of us. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"The red lotus have this city on edge and something needs to be done as soon as possible." the man continued.

"And what would you have me do?" Lin asked, the force was doing all they could, while protecting the city from other threats as well.

The blonde woman stepped up with a folder and placed it on the Chief's desk. All three scanned over the information.

"Is this a joke?" Tenzin asked, what they were suggesting was, off the record raid operations of the red lotus.

"No, something needs to be done." the woman said seriously.

Lin looked over the names of the officers they wanted to participate in this operation. It consisted of Grey Fox and Team Avatar.

"But my--- Staff Sergeant Kuvira is injured." Lin said concerned.

"This isn’t going to happen overnight, both teams will need to train together first." the man clarified.

"And Captain or rather--" the blonde woman paused while taking an object out of her pocket. "Major Harper will be leading with Lieutenant Mako as second in command." Then placed the badge on the Chief's desk.

"I think you should be the one to give her this." the woman suggested with a smile.

"Never doubted her capabilities." Izumi said very proud of said woman.

Lin smiled as well, as she picked the badge up.

"This operation starts today. Commander, Chief… you both have full authority to do what is necessary. Your actions and the actions of your officers, within reason, will not be documented." the woman explained eyeing all three. They nodded in turn, although Tenzin seemed rather weary.

"We need the red lotus gone from this city." the man said from the back.

"What am I supposed to tell the press or President, if they find out?" Tenzin asked very unsure of this.

"You shouldn't have to do anything, if things are done correctly." the blonde said.

"And if they aren't?" The commissioner knew things were bound to happen.

"I’m sure you'll think of something." as the man's heavy hand landed on his shoulder. And with that they were gone.

The threesome looked at one another as the silence stretched out.

"I think we have work to do, wouldn't you agree Lin?" a smile had spread across Izumi's face.

With a slow breath and grin of her own the Chief agreed. She had never let Harper's badge go, as she turned it over in her hands, she couldn't wait to present this to her officer.

"Don't get carried away." Tenzin said as he stood having a bad feeling about this.

"We can handle this." The Commander spoke up. Seeing that Lin had rolled her eyes. He didn't bother to elaborate and left.

Lin visibly relaxed, the Commander took notice, but knew her and Tenzin didn’t always see eye to eye.

"So how's things?" Izumi asked with a smile as she got comfortable in her seat.

The Chief let out a long breath. "Where do I start?"

"Looks like there will be two weddings on the horizon. Congratulations, by the way." Izumi decided to get the good news out of the way.

Lin smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks, Harper asked Kuvira in the hospital, so Kya and I got to witness."

Izumi nodded and hummed in response, Harper had certainly changed.

"And you got shot. Is there any more rogue officers?"  the mood had changed rather quickly.

"We are still investigating, but she seems like the only one." Lin was hoping no one else would be found.

"How's the wife?" she knew it was difficult for the doctor to see Lin get hurt.

The Chief adverted her gaze from the other woman. Thinking of her minor bump in their marriage and hers and Kuvira’s recent injuries.

"You guys are okay, right?" Izumi got concerned at her friend's silence.

"We are good, things got a little bumpy but we're good." Lin replied so glad she had been forgiven.

"What happened with Korra?" the Commander had seen Korra get angry but she took it to a whole new level.

"The red lotus is driving her crazy." Lin said, she did feel bad for her but now they had a chance to get some real payback.

"In all the years of knowing Harper, I've never seen her become so angry after what happened with Kuvira." Izumi was still in disbelief.

Lin nodded. "They are really in love." the pair were, after all fairly protective of each other.

"And your daughter has made quite the impression on the rest of the division too. They will be disappointed more teams won't be going." the Commander was certainly impressed by the Staff Sergeant.

"I'll inform Grey fox of the situation, while you let the Major and team avatar know." Izumi decided that would be the best course of action. The Chief nodded and with final goodbye she was off. Lin had never let go of Harper's badge and found herself smiling, excited to give her this well-deserved promotion.

 

"Really? Come on!" Kuvira groaned at her mom's news.

"Sorry it’s out of my hands." Kya shrugged, she had come back with some disappointing news. Kuvira had moved back to the bed. Korra and Harper remain with her.

"If that weasel prick of a boss…" Kuvira started saying while staring at the ceiling before Kya cut in.

"Stop. It wasn't his decision, I made sure to leave you in the care of someone I trust. Just rest, relax and your healing will go much smoother." Kya said and was going to leave, but Lin had come in.

"Hey, you… you’re looking rather happy. What happened?" Kya noticed as she came to the Chief.

Lin went about explaining the mission but left out Harper’s promotion.

The officers couldn't wait to get started.

"And Captain… this is for you." Lin said bringing the badge out.

Harper had been sitting down so Lin moved closer to give it to her.

Harper knew this was coming but to actually have it in her hand, made it real.

"See? Told you, you wouldn't fail." Kuvira said very happy for her fiancé.

"And Korra.” Lin turned on her. "Here… you’re reinstated… you'll be back at the courthouse, in addition to the training." the Chief gave Korra’s badge back.

"Hhmmmm, Major jackass… doesn't have the same ring as Captain jackass." Kuvira mused.

The others let out audible sighs, but weren't surprised.

"And with that I’ve got to get to the station." Harper said turning to Kuvira and then leaning in for a quick kiss and hug.

"Proud of you." the young woman whispered before the Major pulled away, smiling.

She didn't like the fact that she had to stay a bit longer but without Kya working there was little that could be done. Lin and Kya were the last to leave, nothing left to do but rest.

 

Korra paced at home waiting for Asami, she was nervous about being part of this, off the record strike force but at least she was back to work.

Asami came through the door, with her arms full and Korra was quickly at her side.

"Asami… you need to be careful of your arm." Korra said concerned.

"I know…" the lawyer sighed, it had started to ache, towards the end of the work day.

With her files and briefcase on the kitchen table, she turned to Korra, who had the happiest expression on her face.

“What? Did something happen?” Asami asked as her fiancé led them to the couch. Once Korra was done explaining, she was both relieved and worried.

“Oh wow, the police are getting a bit desperate.”

Korra rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah, but they need to be dealt with, and I’ll have Kuvira to watch my back.”

A sad expression crossed the lawyer’s features. “How is she doing?”

“Good, she’ll be out soon. And I’m really glad I taught you how to use a weapon.” Korra immediately replied.

Asami looked to the floor while nodding. “Yeah, me too. Seeing her get stab, then he pulled her weapon out, I actually thought he would have shot her instead.”

Korra remained quiet for a bit, they didn’t really know what that man had planned to do. “You’ve saved me, and you’ve saved my best friend.”

The older woman’s cheeks were tinged with a blush and she shrugged a little. “I had to help somehow.” And her fiancé leaned in for a kiss to show her gratitude.

Clearing her throat, Asami wanted to change topics to something happier.

"My mother and I have been planning some of our wedding." She said as a smile appeared on Korra's face, so the lawyer continued. "I was thinking in the summer and just something simple, like in my parent’s backyard."

Korra nodded, her smile never leaving her face. "Sounds like a great idea!"

"I have a guest list too." Asami brought out a piece of paper from her back pocket. Reading it over, it contained both their friends and families, it was just a small group of people and that was fine with her.

"Awesome! I'll let you know if I think of anyone else." Korra said handing the list back.

"My parents want to pay for the food caterers. Opal wants to be in charge of decorations and I'm thinking it should be semi-casual." Asami continued, but hoping maybe Korra would have some input, on something she would like.

"So we are definitely having a pool party reception right?" Korra asked hopeful.

Her fiancé laughed a bit. "Of course."

"It all sounds great." Korra said and stood.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked puzzled.

Korra had her own confused look before speaking. "Uh…. we're not done?"

"I was hoping you would have some input." Asami frowned. "Or maybe your mom would like to suggest something, it’s your wedding too."

The officer sat back down and took both Asami's hands. "I really don't care where or when we get married, all I need is you."

The lawyer thought for a moment. "Then we can get married anytime at the courthouse."

Korra was stunned, she'd never thought of that.

"Is that something you want?" Asami asked seeing her fiancé think about it.

Korra couldn’t read the lawyers expression, she had a really good poker face.

"I…. I don't know." Korra went with the safest answer.

"When I was little, I dreamed of a fairy tale wedding… but as I got older and found out I was gay, and yes I know we can get married just fine. But my fairy tale wedding faded because we'd both be brides to be, and things that apply to the groom no longer did." Asami paused seeing as Korra wanted to speak.

"We can have your fairy tale wedding, if that’s what you want. You were at Lin’s and Kya's wedding, right? I heard it wasn’t fancy or anything, but I mean we can have a big one.”

Asami nodded, and took a moment to think back on that. "It was nice and all…  but… I… never mind. We'll just go with the original idea." With that she released Korra's hands and got up.

"Wait…. Asami?" Korra was up a heartbeat later.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Asami said sternly, as she stopped in her tracks.

But Korra pressed on. "How was I supposed to know what kind of wedding you wanted? We both just agreed to have something small… I assumed you were okay with it."

Asami looked up to the ceiling. "Your right. I'm sorry. But can we talk about this later? I'm getting hungry."

Korra could have let it go and help make supper, but she sunk down to sit again. "I never thought I'd get married. When I became a cop, I figured it just be too much for the other person."

"It nearly was." Asami whispered but her fiancé heard.

Korra snorted bitterly. "But I really like you, I really thought it would be different this time. And now I’m taking the law into my own hands and getting hung up on all of this, and your just sort of there."

Asami thought, the past couple of weeks or so had been fairly rough. Perhaps, they really didn’t talk enough after Korra had given her a second chance, but it seemed far too late now to discuss that.

"I never thought my suspension would get others hurt." the officer was getting upset with herself. "I've turned into that cop who will stop at nothing to get revenge, and in the process starting to ruin my relationships." While she had promised, she wouldn’t let that side of her win, she had felt it creep back into her mind and was all but determined to stop them from hurting anyone else.

The lawyer felt tears on her cheeks, while Korra had explained why she proposed a second time, Asami was in doubt now. "Did you ask me to marry you a second time, because you thought I may leave you over what’s been happening lately?"

Korra's head snapped up, she too had started to cry.

"No! I love you and I want to share my life with you, have a family, and grow old together." And as she swallowed back some tears she felt her choker pressing against her throat, reminding her of their commitment to each other.

"That’s what I want too." Asami admitted, she didn’t work hard to get Korra back into her life so things could fall apart now.

"So… what now?" Korra stood and came to her fiancé.

"Better communication? I think we just assumed, we knew what the other person wanted, obviously that isn't the case." Asami said with a weak smile, but took Korra's hands.

"Agreed." the younger woman gave a lopsided grin. "So… what kind of wedding do you want?" Korra continued.

"One where my fiancé has some input." Asami replied.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "The problem with that is…. I don't know what I want. After coming out, I just figured if I ever got married, my fiancé would want to plan things." the officer's cheeks turned red as Asami chuckled.

"So you thought you would be the man of the relationship?"

Korra shied away, she had always been more masculine then feminine.

"Oh Korra…. if I wanted a man, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. But I'm into women, I love how strong you are, and not just physically." Asami ran both hands up Korra's arms. "But you can be soft too."

Korra shied away even more, Asami was just being too much. But something was bothering her.

"I also was hoping to be more of a provider."

"Well, you can provide me with some help in making supper?" Asami knew what her fiancé was getting at, but moved off, after all Korra was going back to work.

"That’s not what I meant." Korra frowned and followed.

"Look." The lawyer whirled around quickly. "You have a job… it isn’t like I’ve supported you throughout our relationship. So stop."

And it was best to leave it at that.

 

Kuvira had come home yesterday but wasn’t participating in today's first training session at the moment, instead she was watching so she would be familiar with the tactics. A few paces away were Lin and Izumi observing. From their advantage spot they could physically see the entire indoor training grounds as cameras provided a closer view. It was also possible to hear some of the orders being shouted out.

Her superiors were talking about something, but Kuvira wasn't listening nor was she really paying attention to the practice.

Last night, like many nights she had a nightmare about the stabbing, not some crazy sex dream.

And like many times before, she woke Harper up and of course she was more than understanding but wondered if this happened a lot when she lived with Korra. Kuvira had laughed a little saying Korra was a heavy sleeper. Kuvira had a question of her own though. Why didn’t Harper have nightmares? She had been through way more nightmarish experiences. What Harper had said to her next tugged at Kuvira's heart. The reason she woke up before Kuvira most mornings was because she had a nightmare, and she had gotten very good at not waking the person next to her. Kuvira wanted to be there for her since she did the same for her. Harper thanked her for her concern but it was rather unlikely she would change her ways.

Cheering from down below made her look. The two teams had been split up to go head to head and Korra's team had won. Kuvira smirked, her best friend was back to work and happier because of it. Now that the police had authorization to go after the red lotus, Korra, as well as Harper, and herself, were looking forward to getting some pay back.

She heard Izumi call for a break, then she looked at Kuvira. “Think you can handle a round?”

Lin was going to protest but it would just fall on deaf ears anyways.

“Sure… I guess.” Kuvira didn’t mind either way.

“Go join Team Avatar… You’ll be with them for this operation.” Izumi added.

The young woman just nodded and headed down. Izumi looked at Lin with a very puzzled expression.

“Again… What happened to the reckless woman, who didn’t give a damn most of the time?”

“I think she grew up and fell in love.” Lin said and pointed towards the grounds. Said woman was engaged in a kiss, before pushing the Major playfully away and telling her, Team Avatar was going to kick their asses.

"So why did you tell me the truth about Kuvira and not Kya." Izumi asked as Lin came up to stand next to her.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lin was actually surprised.

"You said you went through some bumps, and for spirits sake Lin, you technically started your relationship with Kya by sleeping with her for all the wrong reasons." Izumi pointed out.

Lin felt heat rising to her cheeks and was going to say something but the Commander spoke first.

"I’ve always thought your marriage was fairly rock solid for the most part, so you had to have done something pretty upsetting to her. And all I could think of is Kuvira had to be involved somehow."

"Because if something happened to me, I wanted you to tell Kuvira the truth." Lin explained.

"But then Kya came into your life."

The Chief knew what she was going to say next was a weak excuse. "Because if I ever told Kuvira that she was my daughter, I’d wanted both their stories to match."

Izumi had her arms folded and instantly dropped them.

"You what? Did you not trust your wife with such information?”

"No… it’s not that!" Lin immediately blurted out. "The only reason I eventually told Kuvira the truth is because if I didn't she would have never gotten past her issues, and she and Harper wouldn't be getting married, they’d probably be broken up. I would have kept my original story if not for Kuvira."

The Commander hummed in response. "Your wife, or your daughter, what a choice."

She saw Lin nod, while looking over the grounds. "It worked out in the end. Now because of this damn nightmare of a situation, my wife is questioning her abilities as a surgeon, Kuvira was nearly killed, and Korra could potentially go off the deep end at any moment."

They stayed quiet for a bit. "Both Asami and Kya have it rough, emotionally that is. But like I said earlier, I have never seen Harper so angry." Izumi was a bit worried for the woman.

"Please for spirits sake tell Harper she needs to lead with her head, not her heart." Lin too was worried, worried for them all, actually.

Izumi nodded and rubbed at the bridge of her nose, then took her glasses off to wipe at her eyes, before saying. "Any one of these operations they conduct in finding the red lotus, could be suicide."

Lin wiped at her eyes too.

"By the way, I would have told Kuvira the truth if something happened to you, even if Kya was in the picture or not." Izumi thought she should mention that.

"Thanks." was the simple reply.

"You helped me a long time ago, so it's only fair." that made them both smile at each other.

"When this nightmare is over we need to find you a man." Lin remarked.

"Ha! No thank you, with my kids grown, I’m just going to enjoy the single life." Izumi laughed and as the round came to an end, it turned out to be a draw.

"Korra and Kuvira work really well together." the Commander pointed out as the pair briefly hugged.

"I’m quite certain internal affairs knew who they were choosing." Lin figured, but they did have a lot of history together and it had been put to the test recently.

“Better get down there.” Izumi said moving off.

“Hey, you never told me about your trip to the Fire Nation.” Lin called and her friend stopped and turned.

“How about you come over for dinner tonight?” the Chief suggested catching up to her Commander.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Both teams were told to change and meet their superiors at the beginning of the training grounds for a short briefing.

Everyone was relatively fast, all but Kuvira as she was sore. Unbuttoning her shirt and stuffing it into her locker, she was left in a sports bra, as she looked at her recent wound. It was doing fine; she hadn’t pushed herself too hard. She still couldn’t believe what had happened and the support she received from not only her family and friends, but co-workers too.

“Hey, you are coming?” It was Harper’s voice as she had come back in to check up on her.

“Yeah, in a minute.” Kuvira replied but didn’t expect Harper to come up from behind, as she placed one hand on her waist, as the other trailed up her ads to the hem of her bra and back down to her navel to rest.

“Better question, you okay?” Harper whispered, chin resting lightly on Kuvira’s shoulder.

The younger woman just nodded, her mind occupied with her recent injury and wishing she could be there for Harper when she had nightmares.

“Should I tell the others you guys are gonna be a like 10 minutes or what?” It was Livia’s voice as she came in.

“More like an hour.” Kuvira boasted and Harper laughed quietly, before kissing the back of her shoulder.

“Is that all?” Harper said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah… your mother, Kuvira, was just making sure you were alright.” Livia started.

“Last I checked Lin was female, so she could have just come in.” Kuvira said as she put one hand over Harper’s that was on her ads.

Livia snorted and rolled her eyes. “She figured you guys would be making out, so I volunteered to check. And If Harper’s hand gets any lower, I’m going to have to tell them to start without you guys.” As she motioned to her Major’s hand, Kuvira having already stopped it from going any lower.

“We’ll be there. Go on.” Harper said and tilted her head to the door, her Lieutenant left wordlessly, but with a big smile.  

Taking her hand off of Kuvira’s waist, she traced the long scar from Kuvira’s forearm to her shoulder. “We better hurry or else she’ll be back in.” Harper whispered in her fiancé’s ear.

“Yeah… you go…” Kuvira murmured back as she twisted her head to meet Harper’s lips and with that the Major pulled away saying. “Love you.”

Kuvira gave her a smile, “Love you, too.”

Slipping a new shirt on, hissing a little at the pain she heard the door open again, who was it this time?

“Korra? Forget something.” Kuvira laughed a little.

“Yeah… my phone.” Korra said opening her locker.

“Do you wish things would go back to when everything was simpler?” Kuvira asked as Korra closed her locker door slowly.

“Sure, I sometimes miss those quieter days, but going back to that, is taking a step backwards. You gotta keep moving forward with the time, because like it or not, time continues on regardless if you’re ready.” Korra explained her point of view.

They both turned to head out and Korra put her arm around her friend’s shoulder, as Kuvira’s arm came around her back.

“Once this nightmare is over… we are going to get married to the women of our dreams.” Korra said confidently.

“Me? Getting married, I still can’t believe that.” She replied then without looking at it, she used her thumb to reassure herself that her ring was still real.

There would be one more training session before they did the actual raid operation in a few days. Korra and Kuvira were headed to the courthouse in the meantime.

Korra never thought she would miss this place. She had changed since those quieter courthouse days, but just as she had changed, so did the people and to a certain extent this place, namely the extra security measures. At least somethings stayed the same, like all three Sato lawyers bringing up the rear of the line. Like everyone else they were checked thoroughly.

“I think you have checked Asami out enough.” Kuvira said with a raised eyebrow to her friend.

“Uh… Right, go on through Miss. Sato.” Korra said hastily while trying to hide her blush.

As Asami and Yasuko came through they both without warning hugged Kuvira. It was great to see her back to work and looking so much better.

“Thanks?” The Staff Sergeant replied looking confused. “I should be thanking you guys for saving my life, though.”

“We are just glad to see you better.” Yasuko said with a smile.

“Yeah, you really had us scared.” Asami admitted and with that Sato women headed off.

Hiroshi gave Kuvira’s hand a quick shake and gave his thanks, before catching up to his family.

“What in the world?” Kuvira was even more confused. “They were the ones to save me.”

Korra had remained smiling throughout the display. “Yes, but even injured you protected them.” Seeing her friend about to speak she held up her hands. “I know Asami was injured and she shot the attacker, but things could have been a lot worse, and you know that.”

Kuvira didn’t bother to protest anymore because who saved who, wasn’t important, what was important is that they were all still alive.

 

Asami’s murder trial had been put on hold, but was back on now that things had settled down. As usual Korra, Kuvira, and Naga were in the room, as the suspect was also there, but not the victim this time. Asami presented her case while her mother was in the audience.

Her fiancé was such a talented lawyer, Korra thought to herself. She took after her mother a lot and if Asami continued to be just as successful as Yasuko, then the firm would continue to be also.

Just as the young lawyer thought she had the defense, someone in the crowd spoke up. The officers were on alert, but they all recognized her, it was Stacie. She wanted to take over, after all the current lawyer was her protégé and she had seen Yasuko in the crowd and wondered if she would take over for her daughter.

The change was allowed and the judge allowed them 15 minutes to get sorted.

Yasuko was immediately at her daughter’s side.

“I can’t do this… I mean she almost won against you.” Asami was starting to panic.

“Until your mom pulled the rug right out from underneath her.” Korra said with a smirk.

“Not helping.” Asami turned on the officer, and she silently apologized.

“Listen honey, I won’t always be here to help you, or take over for you. You have to do this; you can do this.” Yasuko explained while holding on to her daughter’s hands.

Asami nodded anxiously. “Okay…. But… what if—“ Yasuko hushed her.

“You got this, you are doing fine, it’s just like we practiced last night.”

Letting her daughter’s hands go Yasuko had slightly turned to look at the red-haired lawyer, as Korra was trying to reassure Asami that things would be fine.

It was then, when Stacie had taken a few notes out that Yasuko saw it and immediately recognized it. The code! Her mind screamed that woman was part of the red lotus. She had remembered Hiroshi had been helping the detectives with it, to build a case. While they might not be able to get that piece of paper, perhaps she could be followed.

“Officers.” Yasuko looked back gaining everyone’s attention. She told them quickly and Kuvira started to look over until Yasuko pulled her chin back.

“What are you doing? Don’t look.” The elder Sato stressed, and Kuvira quickly apologized as the lawyer let go.

“I’ve got this.” Korra said bringing out a small object, that looked like a watch battery.

“What? Where did you get this?” Kuvira asked, looking between the object and her friend.

“Does that really matter?” Asami cut in. Yasuko rubbed at her face before speaking.

“Focus girls. We need to get close enough to use it.”

They all looked at each other, knowing none of them could even get close. Until a slow smile started spreading across her face. “I know who can though.”

 

30 minutes later the three Sato’s and two officers had gathered in the hallway outside the courtroom, Stacie had asked for extra time with her client, so the trial was on hold. Now they just had to wait until she came out.

“Yasuko… are you sure?” Hiroshi was in doubt as he looked at the device.

“It’s perfect. She thinks I’m sleeping with Kuvira, so it wouldn’t be so far-fetched that perhaps another woman caught your eye.” Yasuko turned to him and while speaking closed his hand that contained the device. 

Hiroshi nodded, but his wife’s next words caught him and everyone else off guard.

“I’m fairly certain she’s had her eye on you, from the word affair.”

“You guys better decide quickly, because she’s coming out.” Korra pointed down the hallway. “We’ll be right here in case… things go sideways.” She reassured her future father in law.

Composing himself, he could do this, but there was one thing he had to do first. Cupping Yasuko’s cheek he kissed her deeply. As the others felt like intruders.

“Love you.” He whispered.

“Love you, too. Now go.” Yasuko urged and he was off.

“Wow, you just encouraged dad to flirt with another woman.” Asami never thought she would see the day that happened.

“If something good comes out of it, then it’s worth it.” Yasuko said as they all watched the scene unfolding.

Hiroshi had successfully stopped Stacie and the woman was none too subtle as she smiled at him, while looking him up and down.

“Ow! Mom? What gives?” Asami gasped as her mom had squeezed her hand tightly.

“This is still hard for me you know?” Yasuko only half glanced at her daughter.

“Here you can take my hand too.” Kuvira offered and held out her hand, the elder Sato didn’t hesitate in taking it too.

Kuvira cringed as Yasuko squeezed her hand hard. “Bad idea.” She muttered to Korra, who just shrugged.

Stacie had backed into the wall, as Hiroshi rested his arm above her, while giving her a charming smile.

“Come on…” Korra said from the back, everyone turned to her. “Sorry, but he’s got to slip that device into her purse.”

“Yeah, and that’s all he’ll be slipping to her.” Yasuko grumbled and squeezed both hands again.

“I hope he hurries, because your gonna break my hand.” Asami winced and bit down on to her lip, so she didn’t accidentally yell in pain.

Hiroshi’s hand was coming up towards the woman’s waist and close to her purse. Stacie reached up to his collar adjusting it, before letting her hand gently glide down his chest. His hand had moved ever closer to her waist.

“Damnit, she’s going to notice.” Yasuko cursed but didn’t squeeze this time.

Stacie was starting to move her head to look at Hiroshi’s other hand, his mind yelled at him to do something, anything. In a split second decision, all in hopes to end this nightmare, he quickly pressed his lips to hers, giving him the much needed distraction and successfully planting the device in her purse.

“Really sorry about this Yasuko.” Korra apologized feeling bad for the woman, knowing how hard this was, even if he was just pretending.

“If it helps to put the red lotus in the ground, it will be worth it.” Yasuko said as her jaw clenched and she let go of her daughter’s and the officer’s hand.

Asami hugged her mother. “Sorry.” Hiroshi had moved off in the opposite direction from Stacie.

“It’s okay. We’ll be fine.” Yasuko reassured with a pat.

“Show time Korra.” Kuvira said and her friend passed Naga’s leash to Asami and the two officers started walking side by side, towards the lawyer. She was going to side step them, but they split apart and she had to go in between them. Kuvira and Korra made sure to get as close as possible, so if she found the device, she wouldn’t think that Hiroshi had planted it.

The Sato women stayed out of Stacie’s view until she passed. They all met up with Hiroshi in the same little alcove the exchange took place.

“Yasuko… I had—“ His apology was swallowed by a kiss.

“I don’t want to hear it, what’s done is done. Mission accomplished.” She said and to ease her husband’s mind a bit more, she smiled and pushed him towards a door to the right.

“You good to stay out here, officers?” Yasuko asked before grabbing the door handle.

The pair looked at each other, Asami was equally puzzled for about a second, as her mom opened the door.

“Sure thing, Mrs. Sato.” Kuvira gave a quick nod and smile. Korra was still speechless.

“Mom?” Asami asked, her parents were just in the door way.

“Oh Asami… you are not the first to have fun in this courthouse.” Yasuko smiled and winked before closing the door.

“Damn!” Kuvira blurted out. “Your mom is something else.”

“So what? We just have to wait?” Korra asked looking from Asami to Kuvira.

Her fiancé didn’t have a clue but her friend did.

“Well… you two can find a room and reenact the first time you guys had sex, here anyways.”

Korra didn’t even have to think about it. “Let’s go, we got time.” And grabbed Asami’s hand.

“What if they are finished before us? And catch us again?” The lawyer asked anxiously, although she really did want to reenact that time.

“Oh… I’m sure they just gave you permission… to go have some fun.” Kuvira laughed with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Let’s go, time’s running out.” Korra insisted and with that they were off.

Kuvira was left with Naga. “Well girl, this is certainly not where I thought I would end up.”

The husky angled her head. “And of course, you don’t know what I’m talking about.” And gave her a treat.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Asami asked once in the room, Korra had just brought out her cuffs, and the lawyer allowed herself to be cuffed.

Korra wasted no time in getting into Asami’s pants, she was way more confident in pleasing her fiancé, this time around. Like last time though, Korra was clamping her hand over Asami’s mouth.

“My… turn.” She said breathlessly as the officer uncuffed her.

“Uh…. maybe we should...” Korra didn’t get to finish as Asami kissed her, then spun her around up against the door. Letting out a pleasurable sigh as Asami’s hand was passed her pants then underwear.

Unlike last time though, they remained kissing gently afterwards, then started laughing.

“We’ve definitely gotten better at this.” Korra smiled while hoping their sex life would always be exciting.

Asami nodded before they shared one last kiss and made sure they were presentable. As they came out Kuvira and Yasuko were waiting for them. The pair blushed deeply, as Asami spoke up.

“So…. where’s dad?”

“He still has court and we are going back to the firm.” Yasuko said with a grin. With byes the lawyers were off.

“Don’t worry, they only beat you two by about a minute and a half.” Kuvira smirked at her friend, as she ducked her head, while taking Naga back.

 

Xander skidded to a stop in front of Mako’s office. “Hey, you got to come with me.”

His head snapped up. “I’m almost finis-—”

“You need to see this. I think we’ve found the red lotus.” Xander interrupted as he waved at him.

Mako conceded and followed. They had gone into a back room, where the tracking and monitoring equipment was.

“Korra used a tracking device on a red lotus member just a little while ago and look…” Xander explained as he pointed to where the tracker had stopped. “Whoever it is, has stopped a block away from the red lotus’s law firm.”

Mako angled his head as he started smiling. “We need to check it out now.”

Xander was game as he patted the Lieutenant’s back, following him out. This was the break they were hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a much happier chapter, with everyone being relieved at Kuvira's recovery. But it isn't without a bit of underlying tension, as Kya withholds information and starts doubting herself. While Korra and Asami can't seem to communicate very well.
> 
> Next time... Kya's troubles aren't exactly over yet.  
> The red lotus's days are numbered.  
> Korra wants Asami to have the wedding she dreams of, while Kuvira and Harper don't really have many ideas on their upcoming wedding.
> 
> See ya all next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some angst yet again.

The next morning both teams were at the tactical station, they were all eager to take down the red lotus. While waiting for their Chief, Commander, and Major to arrive, Kuvira and Korra had explained how they planted the device in the first place.

“Damn, that was a gutsy move.” Bolin remarked.

“It almost didn’t work.” Korra said with a sideways glance to Kuvira, who spoke. “I can’t believe it was Yasuko’s idea.”

“I wonder if this is all a set up.” Mako voiced, which made everyone look at him. “I mean it doesn’t seem like it was an accident. Maybe she was hoping you guys would notice.”

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other, eyes wide, they hadn’t thought of that. Which had Korra thinking of something Asami had told her.

“She might not actually be a member, Asami’s father said she didn’t have a tattoo.”

“How could he possibly know that she didn’t have one?” Livia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuvira snorted, thinking of how well Hiroshi pretended to be interested in her. “He was practically looking down her shirt, and their tattoos are always on their chest, for both men and women.”

“He’s a man, that’s a given.” The support member of Grey Fox said with a laugh, as her teammates agreed.

“Hey… shut up! Because of him, we have a shot at taking down those assholes. The same assholes, that kidnapped my fiancé, left Yasuko for dead, planted a bomb, killing our officers and innocent people. They shot the Chief twice, first time, Kya could have been killed, then started coming after me, shot Harper twice, and nearly stab Kuvira to death.” Korra said angrily, her hands balled into fists. They had no right to talk about her family like that.

Everyone remained silent, as Korra was still fuming. Kuvira placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I’d say… we best be giving the Satos props. They are just as committed to ending this as we are.”

Grey Fox was going to apologize when the door open and their superiors came in. Everyone took their seats. Izumi knew her teams were ready to spring into action but made it very clear that wasn’t going to happen just yet. They all sighed.

“You guys are hardly ready. Plus, we need more time to recon the area and building. We have no idea what we’ll be walking into.” Izumi continued calming the officers.

“This should have been done a while ago… but I have announced that all officers will be working in pairs for the foreseeable future. While arresting their members is still acceptable, the use of force will not be frowned upon.” Lin explained as her eyes landed on her daughter and Korra.

As the Chief started speaking about something else. Kuvira had looked down at her injury, sometimes she could still see the blade sticking out, see the blood, still hear and see the Sato’s trying to help her. Then help arrived and she thought Harper had shown up, thought she had kissed her temple, thought she was the one to say, ‘love you.’ But it wasn’t, Harper had no idea what happened, nobody did, only the Satos. While recovering she had thought about everyone that was worried about her and wondered again, if she should have never wanted to know who her mother was, or never saved Harper, or met Yasuko. Like before the answer to those questions came to her, in the form of her diamond ring. She slightly smiled at it, before Korra touched her shoulder.

“You okay?” she sounded very concerned.

Kuvira nodded with a reassuring grin as her head came up and met ice blue eyes that were full of worry. Kuvira rested her left hand on the table in front of herself, she winked at her fiancé, immediately all the worry left Harper’s face.

“Major?” Lin said for a second time, before quickly looking at Kuvira and with a roll of her eyes and with a slight grin, before she spoke again.

“Do we need to suspend you two again…. For inappropriate behavior?”

“Sure… I could use two weeks with the sexy Major.” Kuvira said wiggling her eyebrows. The others snickered, as Harper started turning red.

“It’s good to have you back.” Korra said giving Kuvira a sideways hug. Her friend had been rather quite at times since her injury, it was good to see she hadn’t lost that side of herself.

“Alright….” Harper cleared her throat. “We will be practicing with the other teams as the training grounds are being reconfigured to resemble our target building. As a team we need to practice so we are able to execute our mission with near perfection.”

With that Izumi dismissed them to get ready for the session. As Harper went to follow Izumi stopped her.

“You need to lead with your head, Major. We…” the Commander paused to motion to Lin, “expect you to lead with the same level of confidence and professionalism as before you got involved with the Staff Sergeant.”

Harper gave a quick nod saying. “I will.”

“This could be it, Lin.” Izumi said with relief as things with the red lotus would finally be over. Lin smiled, before being elbowed. “Then you have a wedding to plan.”

The Chief shook her head, she couldn’t really picture herself doing that. “You mean Kya has a wedding to plan with Kuvira.”

 

Lin hadn’t stayed long and went home for lunch. Kya had time off and would be there. Her wife hadn’t really been herself since Kuvira’s injury and Lin hated seeing her doubt her own abilities.

Having texted Kya, she had lunch ready. They talked about recent developments and what the Satos had done as they ate. Kya said she had heard about what Hiroshi had to do.

“If I had to do something like that… would you…” Kya trailed off, as Lin slowed her movements.

“I wouldn’t hold it against you. Wait… is Yasuko… second guessing her choice?” Lin asked, she really hoped, in getting valuable information that the Sato’s marriage wasn’t put on the rocks.

“Oh no… their relationship is solid. She just needed to talk about it, she was still a bit in disbelief that she let her husband flirt with another woman.” Kya answered immediately.

“Good, because there had to be another way without risking their marriage.” Lin was relieved as she took their empty plates to the sink.

As their landline rang, Lin answered, it was the hospital calling about Kuvira.

“Why would her heart need to have a checkup?” Lin replied confused as her back was to Kya.

A feeling of panic overcame the doctor. Lin listened to the explanation while slowly turning to her wife.

“Right…. okay, I will pass the message on to her.” Then hung up.

“Kuvira’s…. heart had stopped. She had died?” Lin was in shock and wondered why Kya hadn’t mentioned that.

“Look…” Kya stood from her chair, hands up. “I didn’t want to add to your stress and technically for her to be considered dead, all brain activity would need to have completely ceased.”

“But her heart stopped completely?” Lin pressed, wanting an answer.

Kya nodded. “Yes, it did. But her brain still had some activity, so she wasn’t exactly gone.” While she hadn’t lied to Lin, she still withheld information about Kuvira.

“How long?” the Chief asked, trying to remain calm.

Kya sighed sadly, just thinking about that time. “It seemed like hours… but was only about two minutes.”

Lin thought she would be sick and turned quickly to the sink. Her little girl had died, while Lin had always feared something like that could happen, but for it to become a reality was unthinkable.

Kya stayed back, while she did want to tell her wife what had happened, she just wanted things to settle down. In the back of her mind, she was thinking that Aidan was probably involved with ordering this scan. It was after all the correct procedure considering Kuvira had woken up and was fully conscious, the delay in her heart restarting could have been due to an underlying heart condition or maybe it was just a miracle.

“I’m sorry. I would have told you, just not then.... Lin, please talk to me.” Kya pleaded as the silence stretched out.

Lin heard, but her mind was racing with so many thoughts. How did getting to know Kuvira, lead them to lying and withholding information about her and how many more times would they be hiding, lying or whatever to each other about Kuvira?

“Lin?” Kya spoke again and moved a little closer.

“This is why you’ve been doubting your abilities as a doctor… isn’t it?” Lin whirled around, catching her wife off guard.

“Yes… partially.” Kya stated, before explaining what she had gone through in those moments. “When she flat lined and I couldn’t reset her heart… I had no idea how I would tell you. I was devastated at the loss and for you…. then suddenly she inhaled a large breath of air and was fully conscious, like there was a delay in her heart restarting.”

The Chief swallowed before asking. “Does she know? Did she even know she woke up?”    

Kya shook her head. “I don’t think so. Lin… she could have an underlying health problem.” The doctor thought she should mention, not that she ever wanted their daughter’s heart to stop again, but what if something had been triggered?

“I need to go… I need to see her… tell her.” Lin hurried to the front door, stopping only as Kya shouted.

“Wait! What’s going….” She paused, blinking rapidly. “What about us?”

“I can’t…. I need to go.” Lin hastily said and turned to leave.

The door closed and Kya felt her tears on her cheeks. No wonder Lin didn’t think she could handle raising a kid or even wanting to tell her daughter the truth… this was heartbreaking. If the secrets concerning Kuvira continued, the life they built together may not be able to endure.

 

Lin was calming down as she drove and wasn’t sure if she was upset with Kya or not. Hurrying into the station, she surprised Izumi as she came into the observation area.

“That was quick.” The Commander said as Lin went to the window.

“Yeah… where is...” Lin stopped seeing Kuvira and Korra tapping their helmets together.

“What’s going on?” Izumi came to the Chief’s side, there was something up with her.

“Uh um.… Kuvira…. She…” Lin started while still staring through the window.

The team was gathered together for another quick briefing before their second round.

Lin felt Izumi touch her back, and she looked still very anxious.

“Kuvira… she died… I mean her heart had stopped. I got to go and see her.” Lin replied then moved off, only to be intercepted by the Commander.

“Wait! Just stop and think.” Izumi held on to the Chief’s upper arms. “Does she really need to know that?” Although she was still somewhat confused on the details.

“I have to tell her something. The hospital is scheduling a scan of her heart. Something about a delay in restarting it.” Lin was still very anxious, she just needed to see her daughter. Izumi let her hands fall to her sides and Lin started to head out again.

“Don’t do it. Tell her something else about why she needs a scan.” Izumi called making Lin only stop for a minute.

 

Harper called a timeout seeing the Chief heading towards them.

“Kuvira!” Lin immediately called and she turned around and wondered why her mother looked so worried.

“Hey… what’s up?” she asked as Lin stopped just short of hugging her.

“I’m going to need to talk to you after your training session.” Lin said, maybe Kuvira really didn’t need to know, since Kya had said it was unlikely Kuvira even remembered waking up.

The young woman looked at her mother oddly, before saying. “Okay… sure. But you could have just waited you know.”

“Right… well, just don’t leave without first talking to me.” Lin cleared her throat as she started backing up and Kuvira just nodded before giving a sideways glance to Korra, who gave a little shrug.

 

Korra was home late, like the previous few nights.

“Hey…. Sorry, again.” Korra said as she entered, Asami was ready for bed as she stood from the couch.

“It’s alright. I understand.” Asami said with a little smile, the officer looked beat, from working her regular shift then training in the evening. The lawyer remembered Opal saying that Bolin also came home late and tired. They both couldn’t wait for this to be over; it was most certainly taking a toll.

“Is it really?” Korra could sense some hesitation.

“There isn’t much we can do about it right?” Asami said with a slight sigh.

“I guess not. But this will be over soon.” Korra said as she rubbed at the back of her neck, not entirely sure when though.

Once Korra had showered and was ready for bed, Asami had already fallen asleep. As she came to her side of the bed, she knocked a few papers on to the floor that had been on the dresser. Reaching to pick them up, she figured maybe they were part of a case Asami was working on, as Korra moved closer to the window and the little light that came through, her eyes begun widening. They were wedding plans and Korra realized after they talked about it a few days ago, that they hadn't since, although it was at the back of her mind most days.

Asami really had things planned out, and Korra did say she always thought her fiancé would plan their wedding. Putting the plans back she slipped into bed but remained awake, thinking about Asami, who was standing by her through all of this. They hadn't really talked about what happened to Kuvira and how terrifying it probably was and even though Asami had been hurt, she just kept going not bothering to take any time off to really heal. She was sleeping peacefully and Korra just had to make things up to her somehow. Getting out of bed quietly, she went back to the dresser for Asami's wedding plans and headed out to the living room to get a better look and include some of her own ideas. She was determined to do whatever she could, so her fiancé could have her dream wedding.

 

Something smelled wonderful and Asami knew she wasn’t going back to sleep. It wasn’t quite seven in the morning as she headed out to the kitchen, only in her robe. Korra was making breakfast.

“Well, well… this is nice.” Asami said sitting at the kitchen table, as Korra brought their food over with a smile.

“I figured since I had the morning off, I could do something for you.” Korra said taking her seat.

They ate in silence for a bit before Asami noticed the plans she had made for their wedding, but she could clearly see Korra’s handwriting.

“What’s this you wrote?”

“You did say you wanted my opinions, so here they are.” Korra said indicating to the paper.

Looking at it for several seconds she looked up at Korra with a raised eyebrow.

“So you added some traditional wedding customs I, see. Like you want my dad to give me away, my little brother to be the ring bearer, you want to spend the day before our wedding apart and my mom to officiate?”

Her fiancé just nodded with a smile.

“How do you know my mom can even do that?” The lawyer asked interested in where she heard that.

“Kuvira told me.” Korra said, as Asami gave her an expression to elaborate. “Kya told her that your mom officiated their wedding.”

“And here I thought she would have learned that from my mom directly.” Asami replied finishing up her coffee.

Korra slightly frowned and her fiancé took notice and explained. “Look I know I’ve had my doubts about Kuvira, but she’s done a lot for my family. After what happened at the courthouse and seeing how worried my mom was for Kuvira, I realized my mom cares for her, like she cares for you. So, I guess I just figured my mom would have told her.”

Korra just laughed a little.

“What?”

“I told Kuvira that… a while ago, after her head injury.” She explained while taking their dirty plates.

“When do you have to go?” Korra asked coming back.

“I’m not. Opal’s been feeling rather crappy lately, so I don’t have anything scheduled and I’m not due into court for another few days.” Asami said standing as Korra put her arms around her.

“Why didn’t you include your parents? They are coming right?” Asami asked hands rubbing up and down on Korra’s arms.

“Yeah of course and I’m gonna ask my mom for some suggestions later.” She explained then pulled Asami in for a hug.

"So, will I have you for the day?" Asami asked as she felt Korra’s hands on the ties.

Korra shook her head a little sadly. "Tonight, we are using what we learned at a small location."

Asami looked worried. "Be careful please."

"Of course, I will." The officer reassured right before they kissed as Asami felt the ties of her house coat come undone.

Asami was leading them towards the bedroom, coming up to the bathroom Korra steered them in that direction.

 

Not so surprisingly, Harper was up before her, but as Kuvira lie awake she couldn't smell coffee in fact the house seemed rather quiet. Looking at the clock it was after 10 am. Kuvira sprang out of bed quickly. Why had she let her sleep in so long. Dressing quickly she headed to the kitchen to look out the window, Harper's vehicle was gone, grabbing her phone, no texts or calls. Giving her girlfriend a call, no answer. What in the world was going on? Then that’s when she noticed it, a note on the table. She was worried now. While reading it she sunk down into a chair. She remained seated long after reading it before deciding on what she had to do.

 

The Chief’s door was slightly open and Kuvira thought nothing of just going in.

"What in the spirits is going on?!" Kuvira demanded.

"Excuse me?" Lin asked puzzled, after all this was Kuvira so it could be anything.

"What is the point of having two teams, when we don't get to participate!" she angrily demanded.

Lin sat back she knew it was only a matter of time before her daughter found out.

"They were just worried about you, but next time you'll be there."

Frustrated the officer ran her hands threw her hair and she was just about to speak, when she grabbed her side while leaning against the desk with her other hand. Letting out a pained breath through gritted teeth as Lin was up in a hurry.

"Take it easy… this is why--" the Chief was cut off.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Kuvira exclaimed still holding her side.

Lin just wanted to tell her that she nearly lost her but didn't. Last night she hadn't wanted to talk to Kya about it, not yet anyways, but Lin wasn't upset with her, which brought some comfort.

Regaining her composure Kuvira looked to the Chief who was looking out on to the main floor instead, prompting Kuvira to do the same.

“Don’t blame her, she was only following orders.” Lin said, seeing that upset look in Kuvira’s face.

“Of course, she was. I bet it was also her idea.” The young woman scoffed.

“Is it so bad that we care about you? For spirits sake you were nearly stabbed to death.” Lin asked, genuinely concerned. But before her daughter could answer, Harper was knocking on the door. The Chief said to come in.

Harper wasn’t really surprised to see her fiancé. A tense silence fell over them for several moments.

"I guess, I'll leave you two." Kuvira said softly and headed for the door. Harper was the one to move slightly, but the young woman had somewhat hit into her shoulder.

"She was going to find out." Lin said once Kuvira was gone.

Harper let out a heavy sigh.

"And I'm not sorry for what I did." Lin point it out as she returned to her desk and if she had her way her daughter wouldn't be a part of this at all.

"I got to get back. Here." Harper simply said and handed a folder over and left wordlessly.

 

"They are just looking out for you." Asami repeated Korra's previous statement.

Kuvira had come to visit, but Korra was already told earlier in the morning that they wouldn't be needed tonight.

"I don't need looking out for." Kuvira huffed. Korra led them to the couch, she wanted to calm her friend down.

"We are going next time… so what if we didn't go this time." Korra said glad for a break.

Kuvira sat back with a sigh and to get herself off that topic, she mentioned the hospital needed her to come in for a checkup. Korra offered to go with and it was fine with Asami, giving her a quick kiss before they left.

Asami had learned very early on that Korra and Kuvira would always be there for each other and she was a little jealous of their relationship, especially in the beginning, not now though. Korra had recently tested their friendship, and Kuvira never gave up on Korra when she started spiraling out of control. Conversely, when Kuvira needed to talk or anything Korra was there for her.

 

This was quite interesting, Aidan thought to himself, Kya's daughter had no idea why she needed a scan, although everything checked out fine, and the cardiologist was surprised at the results as she came up to him.

"Nothing is wrong. Which is incredible." the female cardiologist said showing her superior the results.

"Did you tell her why she needed to have this done."  Aidan asked, reviewing the results.

"No… Kya asked me not to."

Aidan started to move off but was halted by the woman's voice.

"And you aren’t going to tell her."

He turned with a raised eyebrow. "You don’t get to make that call."

However, the cardiologist had one last point to make. "Kya had all the confidence in the world, until you came along."

Aidan gave a smug smile. “She could have taken this job.” Then left, but didn’t go to see Kuvira, as for the female doctor, she had some good news to deliver.

 

Korra asked Kuvira if she and Harper started making wedding plans, in which she replied with a resounding no. So Korra suggested they all could brainstorm ideas. Kuvira rather liked that idea, she wasn’t really upset with Harper and she hadn’t really thought about making any wedding plans.

Harper had met up with Kuvira at Korra’s place for supper and to plan out some of their wedding, although the Major found herself just listening. Asami and Korra had a pretty good head start on their plans.

“Hey…. Any ideas?” Kuvira nudged her fiancé.

Harper was startled and shook her head. “Uh… I…” then Kuvira started laughing.

“You’re not even paying attention.”

That comment made the other two laugh as well. Harper rolled her eyes and slumped back in the chair. Kuvira was sitting next to Korra on the couch with Asami, as the coffee table was covered in papers.

“Have you told your family?” Asami asked, since she had heard the Major was from a close-knit family.

Just by Harper’s expression, Kuvira knew she hadn’t. “You haven’t? I mean it’s still early but….” She paused and switched topics. “Have you even told them about your promotion?” her fiancé remained quiet and started fidgeting.

“Uh, did something happen between you and your family, that I wasn’t aware of?” Kuvira asked a little concerned.

With a breath she explained. “Even though my family knows about you…. They—or well my mom didn’t think we would still be together.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened and she looked at her friend, who just patted her back. “But you did tell her we are still together, right?”

“I did… but they don’t know we are living together.” Harper said hesitantly.

“Okay…. What about your promotion? I mean they gotta be happy about that.” Kuvira asked.

“No, I didn’t.” the Major confessed.

“Alright then…. What in the spirits is going on with you?” Kuvira said throwing up her hands.

“Can we talk about this later?” Harper proposed, not wanting to get into this. Her fiancé held her gaze for a several seconds before looking back at Korra and Asami.

“Do you think Yasuko will officiate my wedding?” Kuvira asked abruptly.

“Sure…” Asami said with a smile. “I can’t see why not.”

Kuvira smiled and gave a sideways glance to Harper, who agreed with a quick nod. “So, your family doesn’t like me because I’m reckless and can’t follow orders, right?”

Harper frowned but wasn’t surprised at Kuvira’s question. “We aren’t wearing our police dress uniforms, and I would like it to be outdoors.” The Major figured she should include her ideas.

“I knew your mom didn’t like me much.” Kuvira gave a little shrug.

“I’m getting Livia to be my maid of honor, I’m assuming Korra will be yours.” As blue eyes flicked to said woman.

“That’s a given.” Said woman gave a quick nod.

“You know I never met anyone else in your family... yet.” Kuvira continued, while sitting back and tossing one arm around the back of the couch.

“Asami…” Harper ignored her fiancé, as the lawyer gave a ‘what is it’ look. “I really like the idea of having Naoki as the ring bearer, since my brother had his daughter as their flower girl.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.” And as Asami was going to suggest something else, she was interrupted by Kuvira’s need to get to the bottom of why Harper’s family were so disapproving of her.

“Have you told them I’ve changed, because I really never got to know your mom, since you guys left so quickly.”

The Major did not look impressed, but Kuvira pressed on. “How about I tell them the good news, about our wedding and your promotion?”

“How about no.” the older woman immediately scoffed at that idea. Then silence fell over the room.

“Just drop it... Okay?” Korra said softly and as her friend went to look at her, a wave of pain crossed Kuvira’s features. “You still in pain? I probably have some—”

“It’s okay, it comes and goes. I’ll be fine.” She really didn’t want to sit out again, considering their next mission would be tomorrow.

Harper had leaned forward in her seat, nearly getting up and going to her fiancé’s side but stopped as she said she was fine.

“My brother and sister both got married to partners that have strong family ties. My mom just wants that for me, I was taught that family was—is everything.” Harper finally admitted.

“Ahh…. So, because I don’t have that… I’m some how no good for you.” Kuvira summarized. “But yet, you don’t live anywhere near your family and haven’t for at least five years. Explain that.”

Harper just hung her head. But it was Asami that knew the reason why.

“I don’t think she wanted to live in her family’s shadow and the only way that wouldn’t happen is if she moved away.”

The Major raised her head, to a different set of green eyes and gave a slight smile.

“What?” Kuvira shot a confused glance at the lawyer. “Are you talking from experience, princess?”

Asami laced her finger’s with Korra’s, who gave a reassuring smile.

“I think sometimes your family can place certain expectations on you and sometimes to be less disappointing you have to leave.” As Asami spoke she had directed her gaze to Harper and the lawyer knew she had been correct in her deduction.

“You may have thought no one wanted you, Kuvira, but at least you got to choose what you wanted to do with your life, without thinking you’d disappoint your family.” Harper said sadly.

Korra and Kuvira looked to each other, their partners had just admitted to wanting to do something else with their lives.

“I know my parents didn’t really want me to be a cop, but they are still proud of me.” Korra chimed in, then she squeezed Asami’s hand. “You wanted to be an engineer, didn’t you?”

Asami nodded, thinking of that time she and Korra found her dad’s notebook. “Being a lawyer was my second choice.”

“And you?” Kuvira pointed to Harper. “You… said something about your first love was photography, you wanted to be a photographer?”

Harper smiled, happy the woman remembered her saying that months ago. “I did. But I knew if I joined the army then I would be able to travel and still be able to take pictures, and not disappoint my mom and dad.”

Kuvira was up in a hurry and hugged her fiancé, then kissed her cheek saying she was sorry. “I don’t care if you ever tell your parents about the wedding or your promotion, and you already know that Kya and Lin really like you. Spirits, Lin was so happy to promote you.”

“Yeah that was really something.” Harper said then wiped at her eyes. Seeing how genuinely enthusiastic the Chief was and knowing her own parents, while probably happy for her, would have told her now she’d only have to catch up to her sister.

“I’m sure you would have made a great engineer, Asami.” Korra commented, then received a kiss.

“You have to say that, because you’re my girlfriend.” The lawyer teased.

Leaving that topic behind they got back to planning, as Kuvira and Harper also liked the idea of having it at the Satos, and while they had tossed out the idea of having a double wedding, they decided against it in the end. While it would certainly be different neither couple wanted the other’s wedding to be overshadowed, although Kuvira and Harper were very eager on going first, but the Major conceded her parents should know, and see if Kuvira’s parents had any ideas.

 

“Damnit!” Kya cursed behind clenched teeth as she got off the phone.

“Everything okay?” Lin asked coming into their bedroom, startling her wife.

“Lin! I thought… I didn’t.” Kya stuttered before giving out a frustrated huff.

“Sorry… I did say I was going to be later, but… well here I am.” The Chief gave a little shrug and noticed Kya was starting to become nervous, sure they hadn’t talked about Kuvira yet, but she did say she wasn’t upset with the doctor.

“What’s going on?” Lin asked undoing her police shirt.

“It’s just the hospital, my review wasn’t until next week, but its been changed to tomorrow.” Kya said tossing her phone on her nightstand.

“Oh…. So why have you been doubting yourself?” Lin asked since she knew her wife was worried about her review and what Aidan could have potentially written in her file.

Kya sat down on the bed, thinking, as Lin came to sit by her, still in her work pants and a tank top. “I mean you did say it was after you knew both Kuvira and I would survive.”

“Because sometimes I need to focus.” The doctor started, then stared at her hands. “When an emergency comes in and it’s a matter of life and death, like you and Kuvira were, I just go into automatic mode. My hands just do what I’m supposed to do without thinking about it… but then I get a moment to think…. And.” Kya abruptly stopped.

“And?” Lin coaxed.

“Then I have to actually think about what I’m doing, and I pause.” While explaining her thought process Kya had never once looked at Lin.

“You know…” Lin said as she took a tanned hand in hers, prompting the doctor to look at her. “This all started with the warehouse fire and you’ve been taking care of us ever since.”

Kya just smiled sadly. “Yeah and when Kuvira needed me the most---” Her words were stopped by a kiss.

“You were there for her.” Lin finished as her head rested against her wife’s.

“But after tomorrow that could all change. There is a chance my privilege to perform surgery on family will be revoked, which will also include Harper.” Kya said as she let her tears fall.

“Come here you.” Lin wrapped the doctor up into her arms. “They would be stupid to do that to you.” Then heard Kya sniff.

After a few minutes of just holding her, Lin suggested they use their new hot tub that had been installed over a week ago and it was well worth the purchase. Kya remained quiet as Lin got into the tub first and Kya leaned back against her.

“Maybe you’ll be surprised by what they have to say.” The Chief suggested as she rested her chin on the doctor’s shoulder.

Kya gave out a quick snort and decided she should ask about how her wife was feeling about the whole Kuvira situation. “I know you said you aren’t upset at me withholding information but I’m still anxious about it.”

“I can tell you are.” Lin said as she kissed Kya’s neck and she let out a contented sigh, but just as Kya had teased Lin, her wife was returning the favor.

“You didn’t lie, like I did, and I know you would have told me and at the hospital probably wasn’t the best time.” And the Chief could feel Kya relax. “Now you don’t have to worry about that.”

With one weight lifted her lover was still nervous about what tomorrow's review would bring. Lin figured she could distract Kya with some fun, but she had declined, that had Lin worried, until she was being reassured that no matter the outcome Kya would need some fun afterwards though.

 

The medical review board consisted of four people two men and two women as Kya sat across from them the next morning. They had reviewed her file and pointed out that Aidan did in fact record her loss of focus and when asked if she could read it, she was surprised to see that he was truthful in his report.

"You have been practicing medicine for over 20 years, have special privileges when it comes to family, your loved by this staff and many patients, especially the city's police force and you've worked quite a bit of overtime in recent months." the female member praised.

Kya remained neutral in her expression although perhaps they were getting the good out of the way first, then start on the bad.

"With that in mind… this hospital's ER and trauma department has received funding for expansion and one department head just won't cut it." one of the men explained as he glanced at his co-workers.

Kya looked on confused, were they going to offer her that second position. "But I said no the first time."

"Yes… but with two department heads the duties will be shared and you'll still be in surgery as much or as little has you want." the same man continued.

"And with your seniority you will make the final decision. Dr. Aidan will no longer have any power over you… although we do expect you both to work together." as the female member finished, she looked at her other female co-worker, with a knowing glance. They both knew of the troubles she was having with him.

"What about my recent… actions?" Kya just had to ask.

"What about them? You're only human and both times were after they would survive. You are not the first doctor to have to pause." they explained while all four glanced at each other, they had agreed long before this meeting that they wouldn't hold it against her.

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me now?" Kya asked as she came to the sudden realization.

They didn't even have to say anything their smiles said it all and Kya knew what her decision would be this time.

 

The two teams had practiced, then a briefing before heading out to their target building, which wasn’t their main hideout, but they needed to keep the pressure up. It was later in the afternoon when the team suited up, their gear was solid black and didn’t have any identifying marks. Reaching their target, a street away from the small building, the team’s leader had some last-minute instructions.

"We got the front, team Avatar to the side." the Major said.

"Why do you guys get all the fun?" Kuvira asked just to be a pain in the ass.

"Really? You’re going to start that now?" Harper turned on her teammate unamused, but Kuvira had a little grin.

"Let’s get this done." Harper said as they split up.

Bolin and Mako took one side of the door as the girls took the other side. Mako waited for the Major’s signal then breached the door. The red lotus were taken completely off guard as some scattered and others fired back. As they moved through the building Korra couldn’t believe her eyes, Zaheer was here and he was getting away. Korra called that she was going to chase, Mako agreed and told Kuvira to follow.

"Korra! Wait up!" Kuvira called as her friend looked over her shoulder.

"Hurry! He's getting away!" Korra yelled back as he exited the building.

Korra and Kuvira followed out into an alleyway, as Korra took a few shots before he disappeared around the corner.

“Come on!" the young woman urged, as they picked up the pace. He had gone into another building as the officers caught up, Korra kicked the door open. As they entered the building, it was weirdly quiet.

With assault rifles up they moved slowly around the crates and pallets. As Korra was moving pass a concrete support pillar a few bullets were fired in her direction missing her and hitting the pillar.

"There! Upstairs!" Kuvira said pointing to a set of stairs. While she hadn’t seen anyone just the flash from the barrel.

As they made their way to the stairs, Kuvira was checked to the ground as Korra whirled around weapon up. It was Zaheer as he kicked her weapon away and gave two quick jabs to Korra's chest protector making her stumble back some. With a grunt of pain and before she could really recover, he was kicking her hard in the chest sending her backward and to the ground. Recovering, the plastic face shield of her helmet had been messed up and she tossed it aside.

"Hey!" Kuvira yelled, as he turned slightly at the sound, the officer ran at his midsection. They didn’t struggle long on the ground as Zaheer pushed her off and headed for the stairs.

"Let’s go!" Korra was on her feet and gave chase. He wasn’t getting away this time. As they came to the top of the stairs there was just a long hallway with several doors on either side.

"Damnit!" Korra shouted, so pissed. How did he get away so quickly?

"Let’s head back… we've gotten too far from the team." Kuvira said out of breath, as she ran her hands threw her hair, she too had lost her helmet.

"No! He's here!" Korra was adamant. She was going to find him, no matter what, she had come too far to go back now.

Kuvira’s radio chimed in with Harper’s voice.

“Where are you two?”

“In the building next door.” Kuvira replied.

“What!? Get out of there! That’s the red lotus’s main hideout!” Harper exclaimed the worry clear in her voice.

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other with wide eyes. The Major must be mistaken, this place was empty, if this was their hideout, where was everyone now?

“We’re on our way.” Kuvira simply said as Harper acknowledged, then the Staff Sergeant turned her radio off. Korra had already done that a little while ago, but her expression told Kuvira she wasn’t going to leave.

“I’m not leaving, you can, but I’m finishing this.” Korra said defiantly as she checked her pistol, they both had left their assault rifles downstairs.

“I’m with you till the end. One way or another we are ending this.” Kuvira said with conviction and held out her hand. The Sergeant smiled as she grasped her friend’s hand tightly.

Without delay they went to open the first door, but it was locked, in fact all the doors were. At the end of the hallway was a large window looking down unto a quiet street, as the afternoon light was giving way to dusk.

Korra cursed under her breath, this wasn’t happening again. “He has to be here!” and she started heading back to the beginning of the hallway, figuring Zaheer wouldn’t have gotten much time to hide.

With a nod to the Staff Sergeant, she shot the handle and Korra kicked the door open. It was a small room and before Kuvira got to see in, Korra was backing up.

“We have to go!” she said in a panicked voice.

“Why…” Kuvira trailed off, seeing several explosive devices on one of the walls.

As they made for the stairs, gunfire was suddenly being directed at them from Zaheer, who was standing at the bottom with a sinister smile. He had grabbed one of their assault rifles. The officers had no choice but to go the other way.

“We have to jump out of the window!” Kuvira explained as they made for the end of the hall.

“Are you kidding? I know it’s only a two-story drop, but we’ll break our legs.” Korra said incredulously.

“Just land on the car outside. You hit the roof; I got the hood. Trust me.” Kuvira seemed very sure.

As they looked out the window at the car below, they could also hear sirens then the unmistakable sound of explosives going off, as the rear of the building went up in smoke and flames. With a little running start, they jumped through the window and only had a few seconds to twist in mid air to land on their backs. Korra hit the roof, as the middle sagged inward with the impact. Kuvira hit not only the hood but the lower portion of the windshield. Feeling dazed Korra slid off the car and saw several police cruisers pull up with regular officers, the Chief and Commander. She figured Kuvira was behind her as Korra headed to the other side of the street.

“Let me walk away, Chief…. Or your daughter dies.” It was Zaheer’s voice as Korra’s blood ran cold, she turned in the middle of the street, to see Zaheer holding a gun to Kuvira’s temple, his other arm was around her throat. Kuvira had both her hands on his arm but didn’t dare to struggle as she felt the metal barrel of the pistol against her head.

Lin was in shock; how did he know that about Kuvira? How had he gotten the drop on her like that? Even as the officers pointed their weapons at the red lotus leader, he was using much of Kuvira’s body to shield himself. Grey Fox and the boys had joined up with the other officers, stunned at the turn of events.

“Don’t do it, Chief… Kill him!” Kuvira shouted, then felt as he jabbed the gun into her injured side. The officer cried out in pain, tears springing to her eyes.

Harper moved quickly, but the Commander held her back. “Don’t… you won’t even be able to line up your shot, before he shoots her instead.”

Harper remained furious, her grip on her rifle was tight, her chest rapidly rising and falling. If she got even the smallest chance to take him down, she wouldn’t hesitate.

Korra had remained in the middle of the street, she lost both her rifle and pistol so there wasn’t anything she could do, as she looked at Lin, who was faced with a terrifying decision. The thoughts of losing Kuvira all over again ran threw her mind. She couldn’t very well let that asshole go, but she couldn’t possibly sacrifice her daughter’s life.

“One-minute Chief… I will kill her.” Zaheer taunted.

Reaching to the spare holster at the small of her back, she knew she couldn’t make the shot. But Korra could, she only needed a weapon.

“Korra! Catch!” Lin shouted as she tossed the revolver. Zaheer smirked, that water tribe cop would never make the shot. He was certain she would kill Kuvira in the process. Korra turned to grab the weapon by its handle with her left hand while in mid-air. Turning 180 degrees while bringing the weapon up, she had always been very confident in her ability to hit small targets, at any length and like Kuvira had said, ‘this was ending one way or another.’ If there was any moment in her life that she needed her aim to be true it was now. Even before leveling out the revolver she pulled the trigger.

Kuvira closed her eyes at the sound and swore she could feel the bullet pass by her cheek. Feeling as Zaheer went limp, the weapon falling from his hand as he fell back. Kuvira was freed and with a quick look, Korra’s shot had gone through his right eye, killing him instantly. Kuvira hurried to Korra, who’s arm was still extended. Rushing to give her best friend a hug while saying.

“Thank you! I knew you’d never miss!”

Korra smiled brightly as she brought her arms around Kuvira.

“Its over… finally.” Korra whispered relieved as all the anger she felt towards Zaheer and his red lotus started fading.

“I know… right? After everything, it’s really over.” Kuvira replied as she pulled away some. They both looked like they could cry at any moment. But blue eyes started widening in surprise and before Kuvira could question it, she was being swept off her feet.

“Sniper!” her friend called right before a gunshot was heard.

As Kuvira was falling to the ground she could only watch in horror as her best friend, the woman who had come to mean so much to her in just a few short years, get hit in the throat.

“No!” Kuvira yelled, scrambling to catch Korra, but also seeing the red dot hovering around them. She grabbed the revolver, Korra had let go and turned back to the building while on her knees. Standing in the smashed-out window, was a female figure. Wasting no time, Kuvira fired, killing who she presumed was P’Li.

The two teams were on the move to surround their downed teammate. As the Chief went to move a very familiar voice called out in fear.

“Korra!” it was Asami heading towards them.

What was she doing here? Lin thought while reaching out and catching the young woman around her waist and spinning her around. If Korra was dead, there was no way Lin was going to let Asami see her.

“Let me go! Damnit!” Asami struggled, but Lin held tight. Giving a quick nod to Izumi, she took over the situation.

Asami couldn’t break from the Chief and ended up crying, while slowly sinking to the ground with Lin, who had tears in her eyes as well. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end. Kuvira was alive, but Korra had sacrificed herself. They had both made it this far and for it to end like this tore at Lin’s heart.

“I’m so sorry.” Lin cried, they had all seen it. Korra had been hit in the throat and the chances of surviving were non-existed. “I’m sorry.” Lin repeated as Asami cried into her chest.

The ambulance showed up and Lin thought she heard her daughter’s voice say that Korra was still breathing.

 

Kya was going to take the rest of her two weeks off, but stayed at the hospital after accepting her new position just to rub it in. Her co-workers were all so pleased, Aidan remained indifferent, but at least they’d still be working together. Although he no longer held any power over her, but she didn’t exactly have power over him. Sure, she got the final say, but she couldn’t exactly get rid of him.

About ready to leave and head home, she received news of a downed officer, it was Korra. The young woman had been shot in the throat, neck region and while reports said she was unconscious, she was still breathing, if only just. Korra wasn’t exactly family but she was very close to it, considering her friendship with Kuvira. Kya didn’t know what to expect of Korra’s injuries. As she and her team waited at the ER’s entrance, Kya had switched to doctor mode, feeling as confident as ever. The ambulance pulled up and Kuvira and Livia got out first, followed by the stretcher and paramedic. In the background were police cruisers, Lin was among her officers, and was that Asami?

What in the world? With a quick shake of her head, Kya had refocused as Korra’s unconscious form was brought in on the stretcher. In all her years of practicing medicine, the doctor couldn’t believe what she was seeing, because if Korra survived it would be a miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least the red lotus are gone but I had to add some last minute angst.
> 
> Next time, on the conclusion of Finding Paradise, Korra's fate will be revealed and loose ends will be tied up. (I hope.)  
> See ya all next time! And if you've stuck with this series so far, thank you, I hope to bring you guys a proper ending.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the conclusion... enjoy!

This is what paradise must feel like, Korra thought to herself. This was it; she was going to marry Asami today. This day couldn't be more perfect. As Asami stood across from her they took each other's hands, ready to exchange vows, ready to start their lives as a married couple. Korra smile was so wide and as she prepared herself to say her vows, a large black mass behind Asami had materialized and quickly turned into a shadow like version of Korra. The shadow’s red eyes stared deep into Korra’s steadily widening blue ones. Before Korra could pull Asami to her, the shadow grabbed her first pulling her backward.

"Korra!" Asami yelled as her hand shot out towards her.

"No no no… Asami! I'm coming!" Korra yelled back panicking and as she tried to move, she felt rooted to the ground.

"Give in to that darkness… it’s the only way." the shadow version of Korra said in a deep voice.

"No…! I won't. Hang on Asami!" Korra cried out, she still couldn’t move but she extended her left arm, fingers brushing against Asami’s. Even in the chaos, Korra took notice of her engagement bracelet and watched in disbelief as the leather strap came undone, as the small stone had shattered into tiny pieces.

"Give in!" Her shadow called, its arms still tight around Asami, one hand going to clamp over her mouth.

As Korra was going to protest, she suddenly felt like she was choking and couldn't breathe, the next thing she knew the shadow was pointing a revolver at her and fired. A sharp, intense pain radiated from her throat as she found herself falling backwards, hearing her darker self laughing in the background. That darkness inside her had won, had taken away the love of her life.

 

Blue eyes snapped open to see a white ceiling and bright lights. The feeling of choking and being unable to breathe took over and Korra started panicking. There was a tube or something down her windpipe or esophagus. She started thrashing around on the bed, her hands coming up to her face to pull whatever it was off, until her arms and legs were abruptly being pinned down to the mattress. Even through her panicking a single voice stood out, it was Kya's. The doctor had come to her side removing the long tube. Korra started coughing and gasping for air as Kuvira, who was on the right and Lin on her left helped her sit up. Harper was at the end of the bed and had released her grip on Korra's legs.

Kya was telling her to take small breaths. Korra nodded and after several seconds she was calmer, trying to speak she felt hoarse. Bringing some water over Kya helped her to drink it slowly.

"Easy there. Just relax." Kya coached as a pained expression crossed Korra's features while drinking.

"You took quite the hit to your neck and throat. So, your fairly bruised at the moment." the doctor explained.

"What happened? How did I survive? How long have I been out for?" Korra asked in a weak voice, eyes darting around.

"You’ve been out for a few hours. You remember getting shot, right?" Kuvira asked, recalling that moment and watching Korra fall.

The young woman nodded. "I remember the pain… then nothing."

"I think Asami should be the one to explain." Harper suggested, as she motioned to the window.

They all looked, Asami, Opal, Mako, Bolin and even Yasuko were all there, giving her a small wave and smile. Asami looked like she’d been crying a lot as even more tears fell.

"Let’s go, give them some privacy." Kya said as she, Lin and Harper moved off. Kuvira hung back for a bit.

"Thank you again… you saved my life twice in the span of five minutes."

Korra took her friend's hand. "Come on… you’d do the same."

"Of course, I would." Kuvira said as she moved to kiss Korra's cheek and whispered. "Love you."

"Love you as well." She replied as Kuvira moved off letting their hands go.

Asami came in next and took a seat. She still couldn’t believe what happened and how Korra survived.

"Hey.…" the officer started with a lopsided grin.

"Hey you." Asami said with a little laugh.

"They say your gonna tell me how I survived getting shot in the neck." She continued as she stroked her fiancé’s knuckles.

"I think its best if I show you." Asami said as she dug into her pocket.

Korra couldn't believe what she was seeing. Asami was holding her choker, the stone in the middle was cracked in all directions complete with an indentation of a small caliber bullet.

"If the bullet had been any larger…” The lawyer paused to sniff back some tears. “We might not be having this conversation." Asami finished, as her thumb passed over the stone.

Remembering her nightmare, Korra looked to her wrist, the bracelet was still there and intact.

“I can’t believe you were wearing this… you usually don’t, especially while working.” Asami was still stunned at the turn of events.

Korra gave a little shrug while explaining. “I just felt I needed to wear it while on this mission. I needed you close… I guess you could say.”

That made the older woman’s heart melt as happy tears tracked their way down her cheeks. Asami explained that she had seen Korra get hit, she had been there because as she was driving home from the firm, the news had reported of shots being exchanged between the red lotus and police and she just had to be there. She went on to say that Lin had held her back, thinking Korra had been killed instantly. While Asami didn’t hear it, but was told later by Lin, that Korra might have been still breathing when she was loaded on to the ambulance.

Korra's voice was still weak and every time she swallowed or drank it pained her, which made her wonder when she would be leaving. "When will I be getting out?" she asked.

"Tomorrow… they want to keep you for another night." Asami said giving her a heartfelt smile knowing this was the last place she wanted to be.

"You should go home… I'll be fine." Korra encouraged.

Asami nodded, she could just come back tomorrow bright and early. "Someone needs to take care of Naga."

That made Korra smile. Closing her eyes, she let out a long slow breath. "Thanks."

"Hey… she's family." the lawyer waved her thanks down.

Resting her head back, Korra felt really tired now, between talking and the pain and Asami could see it was time for her to head out. With a final kiss, she was off with a promise that she’d be back tomorrow.

 

Kuvira had been talking with her parents. As a certain someone caught the doctor's eye.

"I think someone else is waiting to see you." Kya said with a small nod.

Kuvira looked confused as she turned, her confusion gave way to a smile. It was Harper standing several paces back. They hadn't gotten a chance to really talk, since Kuvira had gone with the ambulance and Harper stayed back to help Izumi. The Major had only arrived moments before Korra woke up.

They were still dressed in their uniforms minus some of their gear and weapons. Kuvira moved first and they met each other in the middle.

"Proud of you." Lin said as she tore her gaze away from the young couple and to her wife instead.

Kya was caught off guard by the praise but knew what it was for.

"I'm still taking the rest of my two weeks off. And you owe me some fun." Kya said and finished with a wink.

"We probably should…" Lin had trailed off as they both had gone back to looking at the couple.

"Is she?" Kya gave the Chief a surprised glance, and she nodded.

"I think everyone as a limit of how much they can take."

Harper had visibly started crying and buried her head into Kuvira's shoulder, taken a bit off guard, she simply held on to her fiancé.

"Kuvira has nearly died three times within a week or so." Kya considered, even one time was one time too much.

"Those two were really made for each other." Lin said smirking. “You know Kuvira asked me how I proposed to you… and she proposed the same way.”

“Oh… that’s so cute. That key pendant is certainly something else.” Kya remarked. “Who knew Kuvira was so… into symbolism.”

“She got it in the Earth Kingdom because the day she left; she found the ring.” Lin continued.

“What? She knew for that long.” The doctor was quite amazed.

Lin smiled and now their daughter was going to get married. The red lotus would certainly scatter without any leadership. They could all put that nightmare behind them now.

"Come on…. looks like our girls need some hugs." Kya said with a nudge to her wife.

As they headed to the pair Kya pulled them both in for a hug. As they parted Kuvira noticed Asami leaving Korra's room.

"See you guys later." the lawyer called to the family.

"Hey…. Wait, princess." Kuvira hurried to her side.

Asami waited with a smile as the woman hugged her.

"Thanks for staying with Korra, throughout everything. I know it’s been hard; I know how she can get." Kuvira thanked Asami as she pulled away.

"We've been through a lot and at the end of the day I love her." Asami said with a smile, sure she had a moment of doubt but Korra could change, she would change.

As Kuvira went to leave she noticed something on Asami's light colored shirt.

"Did you get hurt? You're bleeding." The officer pointed out.

Asami looked down at the bit of blood, as she raised her head up to look at Kuvira, she noticed the darker spot on the officer's uniform shirt.

"Oh… no." Kuvira mumbled as she checked her side, the white dressing was soaked in blood. "I didn’t think I got hurt that much, I’ve must’ve been bleeding for a while."

"Kya!" the lawyer called.  "Need some help here."

Not bothering to question it, the others came over. Kuvira showed her mom, which brought back the terrifying moments for Lin and Harper as Kuvira’s life hung in the balance. Somehow the red lotus’s leader knew of Lin’s daughter, she would have surrendered, no matter the consequences of letting a dangerous criminal get away. At least Kuvira would be safe.

“Let’s go… I’ll patch you up again.” Kya said leading the way.

 

Things on the force were changing quickly, Lin still wanted everyone to work in pairs. Korra would go back to the courthouse with Kuvira as her partner, when she wasn’t needed for the tactical team. Although the pair didn’t know that yet. Xander left the traffic division to become Mako’s partner since Bolin would be taking some time off for his first child’s birth and probably wouldn’t want to do too much overtime anymore.

Then there was the Major, she and the Commander were expanding the tactical force. The Chief and Commissioner never wanted an organized criminal gang to have the city and police force on edge like that again.

“I’m glad we agree on something.” Tenzin said standing from his seat. Lin remained standing in front of Tenzin’s desk. “You have done well… you and your force.”

Lin smirked and it was obvious that it was hard for him to say that.

“It was officers Korra and Kuvira who took them down.” The Chief said very proud of them and so thankful Korra and Kuvira had survived. She would be seeing the pair today and giving them the news about their new duties, certain they both would be happy with it.

“And one more thing, while the Sato law firm has been a long-time benefactor, two other high-profile businesses have donated a large sum of money.” Tenzin said passing the folder over.

Lin scanned over it. Surprised by the amount of money. “This will go a long way.”

Tenzin smiled coming around to stand by his Chief. “Put it to good use, Lin.”

She looked up; he briefly smiled then started speaking. “Kya told me about Kuvira, about her fears of losing you and her, of doubting her abilities. You are the best thing that’s happened to her and she can’t imagine life without you.”

Lin smiled while folding her arms across her chest. “Really? You’re just noticing that now.”

“You and Kya have been through a lot with the red lotus. Spirits, even Kuvira and Korra have been through so much. And that decision you had been faced with… I could never imagine.” Tenzin said with a little shake of his head.

“Tenzin…” Lin started as she looked down at the floor. “I would have let him go… I couldn’t… I wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

The commissioner stepped closer; Lin had started to cry a little and Tenzin pulled her in.

“I wouldn’t have hold it against you.” He whispered and felt Lin nod against his shoulder. That decision had to be about the most terrifying one that she never had to make.

As they pulled away, Lin wiped at her eyes and murmured, “Thanks.”

He smiled a little. “See you later.” And patted the Chief’s shoulder.

 

Kuvira and Korra looked at each other as they stood in front of Lin’s desk. Korra had a week off to heal although it still pained her at times to swallow or breathe and she had only started eating solid food. All that remained now was a bit of bruising. She would completely recover without any lasting effects. As for her choker, well Korra kept it of course as a reminder of what had happened and how Asami had saved her again.

“Partner’s again!” Korra said with a smile to her friend.

“Awesome!” Kuvira couldn’t be happier.

“Alright you two. Get to the courthouse.” Lin said as she took her seat.

Korra nodded and headed out as Kuvira said she’d meet her out in the car.

“Something else, Staff Sergeant?” Lin asked having no idea what she could want.

“I know you would have let the red lotus leader go, for me.” Kuvira said. They hadn’t talked about that night. After the hospital she had gone home with Harper and hadn’t really seen her mother since that night.

“What can I say… You’re my daughter, of course I would have.” Lin said honestly.

“Then I guess, it’s a good thing Korra has the best shot around.” Kuvira smirked, as her mother got up and wordlessly hugged the young woman.

As they pulled away, they both rubbed at their eyes. “You should get to work.” Lin quickly said.

“Right… so dinner tomorrow night?” Kuvira switched topics. The Chief nodded and the officer left before things got too emotional.

 

A woman leaned against Korra’s cruiser, a white husky at her side. Korra walked towards them with a bit of a swagger, while shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

“Ma’am, you’re leaning on a police cruiser, I’m gonna have to ask you not too.”

“Or what? Officer.” Asami asked smugly.

“Or…” Korra started as she stood right in front of Asami. “I’ll have to arrest you.”

The lawyer put her wrists together. “I guess you’ll have to arrest me then.” As her green eyes flicked to Naga.

As Korra got even closer, Naga intervened with a playful growl. “Whoa… Easy girl.”

Asami just laughed, then moved to her fiancé wrapping her arms around her. Korra was the one to kiss Asami, long and passionately.

“Thank you for bringing her.” Korra whispered, with a quick kiss as she took the leash.

“Anytime, officer. See you at the courthouse.” Asami said with a smile as she turned to head back to her car.

“Wait.” Korra called as Asami whirled back around and hummed in question. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” A voice that wasn’t Asami’s answered back. Korra turned it was Kuvira, with a smile.

Asami winked and blew Korra a kiss, then waved at the pair. The officers waved back, time to get to work as Korra tossed Kuvira the keys.

“You’re such an ass.” Korra laughed as they got into the car.

 

“Damn… court duty is still boring.” Kuvira commented as the last of the people filtered out.

Korra snorted. “You love it.” Her friend just smiled as Asami and her mother were coming through.

“Good to see you girls.” Yasuko said with a pat to Kuvira’s back. “See you two later?” she asked looking at her daughter and Korra.

“Uh huh.” Asami nodded as she stayed by her fiancé’s side.

“See ya, Mrs. Sato.” Kuvira waved, as Yasuko left the threesome behind. The officers had to stay back to make sure everyone was gone, plus Kuvira had to wait for her ride to come and get her. With everyone gone and the courthouse locked up. They all headed outside; it had started to cloud over.

“You guys can go.” Kuvira encouraged as she waved them off.

“Nope. Not till Harper gets here.” Korra said shaking her head.

“So, in four weeks you’ll be married, yeah?” Asami reminded Kuvira with a grin, while giving Korra a quick glance.

The older woman’s cheeks turned red and she looked away before regaining her composure. “Yeah, then three weeks after that you guys will be married.”

The pair just chuckled softly while grinning at each other.

“Oh, look my ride. See ya.” Kuvira said as Harper pulled up, hearing her friends reply with byes, then they were left.

Korra turned back to the courthouse. “You know, nearly two years ago I started at the courthouse on this day.”

Asami turned as well, looking at the stone and brick building. “I remember… you had the cutest little blush going on whenever I came in.”

Korra blushed and rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah, I never thought you’d be the one to ask me out.”

“Me either.” Asami murmured, before looking at Korra, who’s gaze never left the building. “It’s been one crazy roller coaster ride.”

Korra nodded. “So…” her gaze landed back on Asami. “Do you think you can still handle me being a cop?”

The lawyer pulled the officer into her arms. “I wasn’t so sure in the beginning, but after everything we’ve been through and as long as we have each other and our amazing friends and family, I think I can handle it.”

Korra’s answer was in the form of a kiss and even as they felt raindrops hitting them, they didn’t pull apart, it wasn’t until Naga whined that they had better go.

 

Tonight, was the night, after being picked up at work, Harper told Kuvira she was going to tell her parents the news. Kuvira would of course be standing by and promised she wouldn't say anything. Calling later in the evening, they both sat on the couch, the phone on speaker while sitting on the coffee table. It rang twice before Harper's mom picked up.

"Hi mom."

"Harper… Hi. It’s been a while since you called." Hana didn't seem too overly upset by it though.

"Yeah… sorry about that I’ve been rather busy." Harper replied looking at her fiancé, who remained reassuring.

"I heard about the red lotus from the news and your Commander, Izumi. You were involved with that right?" Hana asked.

"I was. It’s all over now though." Harper said trying to keep the sad emotions out of her voice. Kuvira squeezed the older woman's thigh. Before her mom could say anything, Harper was speaking quickly. "Is dad there?"

"No… he took a night shift." Hana said but added, " is everything alright?" after all she was her mother and even over the phone, she could sense her daughter was worried about something.

"Uh… yeah. It’s just that..." Harper trailed off looking at Kuvira who urged her to continue.

"Did you and your girlfriend break up?" she seemed honestly concerned, which surprised both women.

"No... Not that. Look, I’ve been promoted to Major and second in command of the tactical division." Harper blurted out not wanting to drag this out, her heart was already hammering in her chest.

"You passed officer school?" Hana asked surprise evident in her voice.

Kuvira frowned she didn’t even congratulate her although Harper was unfazed.

"No just the test."

"Really?" Her mother was left speechless for several seconds. "Well... that’s a first for our family. I’m happy for you, your dad will also be as well."

Harper figured that’s all the praise she would get which had her fiancé looking at her in disbelief. The older woman just waved her down.

"There's something else too…" Harper swallowed hard.

"You and that woman of yours have moved in together." Hana figured.

"It’s Kuvira, and yes we do live together. Have been for several months actually." Harper paused, biting her lower lip.

"That’s hardly news to call home about." Hana said indifferently, thinking there must be something else going on.

Kuvira mouthed ‘oh wow.’ Harper just shrugged it off.

"You did say it’s been a while since I called." She pointed out.

"Then what is your other news?" Hana cut to the chase. Harper briefly looked down at her pendant. It was now or never.

"Kuvira and I are getting married in about a month." Harper held her breath waiting for a reply. It took several minutes, and Harper thought her mom had hung up on her.

"Mom?" Harper's blue eyes flicked between her phone and Kuvira.

"How long have you been engaged?" Hana asked in a completely neutral tone.

"A few weeks." Harper said then waited.

 Kuvira immediately hit the mute button. "What in the spirits? Why isn’t she congratulating you… at least on your promotion?"

Harper shrugged while saying, "That’s my mom."

"That isn’t a whole lot of notice, Harper. Not sure if your father and I will be able to make it, especially with our busy schedules." Hana said her tone still neutral.

"Its fine. I just wanted to tell you guys." Harper said with a slight sigh and saw as Kuvira was getting upset.

With a clearing of her throat her mom spoke. "I wish you had told us sooner then maybe; we could make it."

Kuvira's green eyes flashed in anger, was Hana really blaming her own daughter on something that she should have been happy about if only for Harper's sake.

Her fiancé patted her leg to reassure her, Kuvira didn’t need to make a big deal about it.

"I will tell your father and let you know asap if we can make it." Hana finished.

"Okay… don't think you have to come." Harper explained quickly.

"Right… well, bye for now." her mom hastily said as Harper replied with the same and hung up.

Kuvira jumped up angry. "What in the spirits was that?! She didn’t even congratulate you."

"She did say she was happy about my promotion." Harper leaned back into the couch.

"Gimme your phone, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind." Kuvira reached for Harper's phone, she immediately grabbed it while raising her other arm out to stop Kuvira.

"Its fine, that’s what she's like. Your parents like me so that’s good enough for me." The Major explained as her fiancé went back to pacing.

"True. But you can’t just say that’s good enough because it isn’t. Am I just good enough for you, did you just settle for me because I saved your life?” Kuvira stopped her pacing to ask, although she had worked herself up now.

"What… no!" Harper was up in a heartbeat tossing her phone back on to the table. "You know why I fell in love with you." The Major had grabbed her shoulders and stared into those green eyes and as Kuvira relaxed she let go.

Harper was going to continue when her phone rang again.

Looking at the number, it didn't seem familiar.

"Hello?" Harper said as she put it on speaker.

"Hey… Harper, honey…. its dad. Sorry about the number. Look, your mother told me everything." he paused to take a breath.

"Dad?! Hi!" Harper enjoyed talking to her dad.

"Your mom and I have been really worried about you, after hearing about the red lotus and about you getting shot. We were nervous about calling you in case… well, that doesn’t matter." he stopped although he let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that. I should have called to say I was alright." Harper muttered as Kuvira guided them to sit down.

"Enough about that. Congratulations on your promotion, it’s certainly something to pass without first doing officer school. Your mom and I are both proud, just so you know." her dad said before continuing on. "And getting married that’s great, congrats on that too… my little girl is getting married." he was genuinely happy.

"Thanks, but you guys don't have to come." Harper explained hastily.

"Oh, I'm coming and so is your mother. I have a request though." Then paused.

Harper and Kuvira looked at each other puzzled.

"Okay… what is it?" The Major asked slowly.

"I want to walk you down the aisle." he asked hopeful.

Harper was blushing and Kuvira kissed her cheek quickly. "Of course, but I wasn’t planning to walk down the aisle, but we can change that."

"Is she there… Kuvira, that is?" he asked having never met her.

"I am, Hi, Chief… uh um... Harper's dad?" Kuvira hesitantly said with a shrug.

He laughed a little. "It's Tristan. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other soon enough."

"Right, Tristan, I look forward to that..." although it made her nervous just thinking about meeting him.

"Well… I got to go, but we'll see you two soon. And Harper?" Tristan started.

"Yeah dad?"

"Your mom and I are very proud of you and we love you very much." He finished. Harper in the meantime was nearly in tears as Kuvira rubbed at her back.

"Thanks… I love you guys too." The Major had just managed to say, without bursting into sobs and with byes Harper found herself wiping at her eyes.

"That was a night and day difference between your parents." Kuvira commented, still stunned.

Harper had regained her poise before saying. "If my mom is worried about me that’s how she can get, although she can also just be like that at times."

"I still want to give your mom a piece of my mind." the younger woman was still upset over that.

"How about we have sex instead… that’s something you like even better." Harper suggested; she really didn’t want to talk about her parents anymore. Kuvira’s green eyes lit up, she was definitely on board for some fun.

"You know me so well." Kuvira was up and extending her hand.

Harper grabbed it but instead of getting up she pulled her fiancé into her. Kuvira had to quickly adjust herself to sit in Harper's lap.

"It’s so adorable that your dad calls you honey." Kuvira said as she cupped the Major’s cheeks.

"Shut up, Sergeant asshole." Harper said with a smirk, hands going to the hem of Kuvira’s shirt.

"No... Captain jackass… or should I say honey." and before the older woman could say anything Kuvira was kissing her soundly.

"That’s Major to you." Harper said breathlessly after that kiss.

"You'll always be a Captain to me." Kuvira whispered with a grin and another quick kiss as her shirt was being pulled off.

 

 

It was time. Opal was so scared; her mom should be here, but she was delayed. Bolin, Korra, Asami and Yasuko were with her now, as the young woman lay in a bed at the children's hospital. Kya had gone to find her obstetrician, as Opal's contractions were getting closer together.

"I'm so scared." Opal was panicking and on the verge of tears.

"It’s okay… you'll do fine. I promise you." Bolin reassured then kissed her forehead, although he was freaking internally, he just had to be strong for his fiancé.

Yasuko had come to the other side of the bed, taking Opal's hand.

"You’re doing fine." and then brushed some stray hairs away from Opal's forehead.

She nodded; it was reassuring to have her here. "What if I'm a bad mother?" she came to the sudden realization.

"You won't be." Korra blurted out first.

"You’re so great with my brother, you'll do fine." Asami added.

"What about me?" Bolin asked suddenly, his future wife would be a great mom, but what if he was a crap dad?

"Bolin… you’re like a big kid… you’ll do just fine." Korra said patting his back. He gave a weak smile.

Another contraction. "Where in the spirits are the doctors?!" Opal said through clenched teeth then just happened to look at Yasuko, who was slightly frowning.

"What?! What is it Yasuko?" the young woman asked, after all Opal had been coming to her for advice if she couldn't get a hold of her mom.

"Your contractions are off… it’s been 20 minutes since your last one, when previously they were at least 15 minutes apart." no sooner did she say that and another contraction, all be it a small one, had Opal grinding her teeth together squeezing both hands.

"What? What does that mean?!" Bolin couldn't hide is worry.

Yasuko wasn't really sure, although Opal's contractions were similar to her own when she was with Naoki.

"What's going on?" it was Kuvira's voice with her fiancé, Mako and his boyfriend and Lin taking up the rear.

"You guys made it." Opal was partially relieved.

"You didn’t miss anything." Asami said as they came into the room.

While the law firm had a medical plan the elder Satos had personally picked up any extra costs. Allowing the mother to be in a large private room, since they figured the young woman would have a lot of visitors and if she had to stay for any period of time at least a cot could comfortably fit into the room.

Lin had come to her nieces’ side, standing by Yasuko.

"Lin, is my mom… is she coming? Do you know anything?" Opal’s panicked voice asked, while she knew her aunt didn’t get along with her mom, she didn’t know why.

Lin gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I really don't know."

"But we are all here for you." Yasuko added quickly, which had her smiling.

Opal's green eyes swept across the room as everyone's expressions were supportive.

Minutes passed which felt like hours before Kya and the obstetrician, Tory showed up.

"Quite the crowd." Kya commented with a smile; it was hardly surprising to see them all here though.

"We need to take you for a last-minute ultrasound. We believe the baby maybe breech." Tory explained.

"What does that mean? Is my baby okay? What’s going to happen?" Opal's panic reached an all-time high.

Kya was quickly at her side. "Everything will be fine. We think your baby is pointing the wrong way, as in feet first not the head. So, a natural birth may not be possible, it may have to be a c-section."

Opal looked to her fiancé, he was just as worried, scared even.

"You'll be there right?" the young woman asked.

"Of course." Kya said reassuringly.

"What about me? Can I be there?" Bolin asked hopeful, since he knew he could be present, only if the risks weren't too high.

"I'm sorry, you can't just as a precaution." Tory delivered the news.

With final words of encouragement, the doctors and Opal were off. Bolin started pacing before Mako pulled him in for a hug, saying all would be fine.

They all headed out to the waiting room as Yasuko had to excuse herself, her little guy was getting upset. She made a point to tell Bolin if they needed anything at all they only had to ask. The young man nodded; the Chief had also given him a similar offer.

It didn’t seem like they were waiting very long before a female's voice was calling to them.

"Bolin!" everyone turned but Lin, who started tensing up.

"Suyin!" Bolin was so relieved to see her.

"What's going on?" She asked, as the young man explained, Suyin relaxed just knowing things would be alright.

Suyin knew of all her daughter's friends and was pleasantly surprised to see Kuvira as she pulled the younger woman into a hug. She was also somewhat surprised to see her older sister.

"So, you told your daughter the truth." Suyin figured as she pulled away from her niece.

Lin had never turned around.

"Come on Lin… say Hi." Kuvira said not really knowing what her mother's problem was with Suyin.

Lin turned slowly, her sister hadn't change much. The sisters looked similar, while Suyin had shorter greying hair, they were about equal height and she was a few years younger.

"It’s alright Kuvira. It’s been a long time since we've seen or really spoken to one another." Suyin said while patting the woman's shoulder.

"You know, our mom has been asking about you. So, how are you doing Lin?" the younger sister asked with a smile.

The waiting area had gone silent as everyone waited for a response.

"I’ve been fine." Lin said tensely.

"It’s been kinda rough actually." Kuvira said softly with her head down.

Suyin tilted her head at her sister. "I bet; the red lotus have been all over the news."

A long pause.

"So why don't you guys talk?" Kuvira asked looking between the pair. Then felt Harper tug her back while whispering "Stop."

"Good question… maybe your mother will tell us one day." Her green eyes never leaving Lin’s.

The Chief just shook her head and was about to leave, when Tory came back with news of her patient.

“Everything went fine, Opal is doing well, and Kya is just finishing up.” Her eyes landed on Bolin, who waited expectedly.

“Congratulations, you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl.” The doctor was happy to report.

Bolin was left speechless as he looked to his brother then mother in law, both were equally relieved and happy. And just like that he was being congratulated. Everyone had stayed long enough to see Opal and the baby, while Bolin and Suyin would be staying longer, the others had left.

 

 

Asami had gotten home in the evening before Korra. She had been focusing on her attempted murder case which was dragging out as well as a few smaller things. With Opal understandably off work, having only given birth three days ago, so Asami had gotten an intern to work with her. She had gone to court today for a bit and interestingly enough Stacie was still involved with the murder case. Korra had told her that the police had questioned her, and she was more than willing to give up information. She had been sort of a messenger for the red lotus. However, she didn't even know how to read the code and it had been by pure luck that her mother had seen it. Since the red lotus were no longer a threat, she didn’t have any fears of telling the police what they were using her for. It seemed like she was being blackmailed and knowing the red lotus they would have killed her if she talked or anything.

Now though that was all behind them, Asami was out in the kitchen and noticed Korra's revolver off on a side table, it was stripped down ready for cleaning. The lawyer had gotten used to having guns around, after all she felt very comfortable firing them. But they and the bullets were usually locked up, unless they were being cleaned.

If they had kids, they obviously couldn't be out in the open like that, but Korra would most certainly teach them about guns and to that end they had decided on using artificial insemination and Asami would carry. AI procedures could be tricky and most likely wouldn't take the first time, so they decided to give it a go sometime soon and any information they learned from this failed attempt could help them later to increase their chances in the future.

Asami had made her way to the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test, after all there was a slight chance it would take, but Asami didn't get her hopes up. As the test revealed the results, she immediately dropped it into the sink.

It was positive.

Grabbing the test to look at it again, it still was showing a positive result. Hastily grabbing the other one, she tried again not fully believing it to be true, but it was, they were going to be parents and they weren't even married yet. Marriage was important to them both, but Asami could hardly see their lives changing much, but this, a baby though, that was a whole different situation. A thought came to her, she should wait to tell Korra and tell her and everyone else at their wedding instead. She could hang on for another nearly three weeks. Suddenly she heard the front door open, then the clicking of Naga's toenails followed by.

"Hey Asami… Sorry I'm a bit late."

Grabbing both tests she pocketed them before looking into the mirror, she looked fine, with a roll of her shoulders she was off to greet Korra.

The officer was just smiling that cute lopsided grin of hers, as Asami came up to her and kissed her long and passionately.

"Did something happen?" Korra asked breathlessly and a bit nervous.

"No… why would you say that?" Asami looked confused.

Korra just shrugged. "I dunno… you usu--" she was cut off by another long kiss, although the lawyer felt her fiancé’s fingertips glide gently down her stomach to rest on her belt buckle. As Asami pulled away, Korra's cheeks were red and they both had the biggest smiles.

"How about we go out for dinner and then look at some houses for sale." Asami suggested.

"Sounds great." Korra was up for some house hunting. The officer had already changed into everyday clothing at the station and offered to get the car. Asami nodded and Korra was off.

Grabbing a plastic bag and wrapping both tests up, she shoved them into the trash bin. Looking up she caught Naga’s blue eyes staring at her.

"It'll be our little secret, okay?" Asami said and the dog just angled her head.

"We are going to be parents." She whispered to herself, still in a bit of disbelief and on that thought she left closing the door behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this story, thanks for reading. I hope the ending was alright, it may have been kinda weak, sorry if it disappointed any of you guys. It has been your interest in this series that has kept it going for a lot longer then I imagined, so I try to keep things interesting without sacrificing the flow too much.
> 
> There will be a sequel (it'll probably be the final part), in which I have started to write and its heavy on the angst at the moment, although if any of you readers have any suggestions feel free to post them.
> 
> Stay tuned for the sequel... When we'll find out if Korra/Asami and Kuvira/Harper get their happy ending or will their new enemy just be too much for them to handle?
> 
> See ya all next time.


End file.
